Mellow Town Stories: Ankha's Destiny
by TheFoolOfTheNoon
Summary: Time passed since the Immortal Shagaru incident and things have been returning to normal. However, one day another Chosen of the Egyptian god's shows up and inform Ankha of her negligence to her duty to the Goddess who chose her; to set up a place of worship. However, with Aten looking for her, this is impossible, but a new way is revealed to her and she takes it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Road

Author's note:

Here we go! The next main story entry for my Animal Crossing story series. This time we're taking an original route instead of making reference to The House of The Dead or a cross over with Monster Hunter. Well...technically every idea in the world is used by everyone in a different shape or form, but regardless this is going to be something new. Also we're no longer going to delay the evitable, Ankha's duty as a chosen immortal is going to be the main focus of this story and boy I can't wait to get this story going. Anyway, let's get this story started, read, review but most importantly enjoy the read.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Life has been good since the Immortal Shagaru incident. Not only did Nacho and I take our relationship to the next level, but with Isabelle in the relationship things have been interesting. Frankly, I was shocked that Isabelle declared that not only was she in love with Nacho, but also with me. Little N and I really didn't know how to react other than let her join the relationship and see what happens. While this is a normally bad idea and can ruin relationships, I can safely say this isn't the case with Isabelle as we're both close with her and know her quite well. It also helped that she and I had some girl talk so we can settle what can be considered the main problems we will have to face.

One, sharing Nacho, we both love this danger prone mayor and as such we made sure that we will both love him equally and not get jealous when one of us has his attention more than the other. When dates are involved then it's a group outing unless one of us is unable to join, if this happens then a make up date with Nacho will take place with the person who missed out. Two, dating each other, sometimes Nacho himself is either too tired or too busy and date night is still date night so we may have to go out by ourselves. It's an experience if I say so myself as I never had really considered in my life that I may go on a date with another woman. I do my best as I do like Isabelle but it feels to me more like a friends with benefits relationship. Don't get me wrong, I do give her the loving hug and kiss on the cheek with her sometimes catching me off guard with the lip to lip contact. It's kinda cute how embarrassed she gets sometimes as she still can't get over the fact, I was Patri. Finally, sex, there is no getting past the fact that we all had sex with each other after our last adventure. It was all our first time and it was truly an experience none of us is going to forget. Of course, this open the flood gates for us to have sexual encounters when the mood arises. Now we all do our best to gather at either my or Nacho's house during the night as we are still experimenting with the whole threesome thing along with sex in general. The internet has been helpful in this regard but knowing and putting into practice is two different things. Regardless, we made it work and I can say with confidence we had some very intimate encounters. Normally, when we want to mate like animals, we do it together, but of course there is the chance that one of us will be unavailable. This usually cancels plans but sometimes we just need that sweet release. When that happens then the one left out get's a solo session with a partner of their choice; the one left out must watch the show. I did this to Isabelle when she had a romp with Nacho in the town hall and I stumbled upon them in the aftermath. Later that day, I had Isabelle tied to a chair as I had my turn with Nacho in front of her. Poor girl was beyond turned on and couldn't do anything about it. I'm not without mercy though and after I was done having my fun, we helped her get off through foreplay.

Our system has proven to work, and we all managed to stay happy in this relationship. Which is why I'm waking up this morning next to Nacho under his right arm with Isabelle on his left. We had an intense sex session last night in my beloved mate's home and it was quite intense. Waking up to this sight has been the highlight of my eternal life, as it's among the happiest things I experienced thus far. To be wrapped around in the warm embrace of a lover true to your heart. I cannot think of a better feeling than this. Sadly, as much as I wanted to stay cuddled up to the man I love, there are things to be done.

Slowly I lifted his arm over my head and gently placed it on his chest as I slowly left the bed. He moved slightly from this, but he did not wake much to my relief. Isabelle didn't seem to react at all as she was sleeping soundly with the cutest smile on her face. I blew a kiss to both of them as I headed off to do what I planned to do this morning; making breakfast. Isabelle is the first one who came up with the idea as I woke up one morning to the smell of eggs and flapjacks. Another morning, it was Nacho trying to surprise us with breakfast, but since he is often in the middle of the bed, he woke us up and ruined the surprise. So today I decided it's my turn to return the kindness.

I made my way to Nacho's kitchen and put on the only cloth I'm bothering to put on, an apron. I've seen Isabelle dress like this when she made breakfast and I thought I should do the same. Frankly, there is something odd about walking around in nothing but an apron, yet Nacho seems to like it, so I guess there is no harm in dressing like this.

"Time to start cooking!" I proudly declared to myself.

I gather what I need for the simple breakfast ensemble I was going for: a breakfast platter that includes scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. After gathering what I need I went to work, and I can say with certainty that I'm a decent cook. I'm not the best, but when you spent some time surviving in the wild, cooking your meals is second nature. So, when I was able to pick up more modern cooking techniques and recipes, I considered it an investment that is paying off. It took a few minutes to fully cook two of the breakfast platters for my sleeping lovers and set them on the table in the kitchen; forks, knives and napkins included. I was about to get started on my own until my feline senses picked up on someone sneaking up behind me. I only smiled as I pretended to be ignorant just to feed into the fantasy just as two masculine arms went under my apron and hugged me from behind.

"Good morning Ankha!"

I of course faked my surprise, "Ah! Nacho, I wasn't expecting you to up so soon!"

He kissed my neck, which I'll admit made me shiver a bit in arousal, before responding, "Heh heh, well food has that effect on me. It also helps that there is a beautiful cook in the kitchen."

"Really now? If I'm beautiful then what does that make Isabelle?"

"Ah…uh…adorably cute?"

"Good save love. Speaking of Isabelle is she awake? Those platters are for you two by the way, I was about to work on mines."

"Yeah, she's awake, she's the one who picked up on your cooking. Unfortunately, she was still asleep when she picked up the smell and bit me on my arm. That's what woke me up, but I was able to hold back my exclamation of pain."

"I said I was sorry Nacho, mayor, sir," As on time, the canine secretary walked into the kitchen but due to my position I couldn't see her.

"I already forgiven you Isa. Besides it's kinda cute…if you get pass the pain."

"Well it wouldn't be the first-time love. As I recall my nails became very well acquainted with your back."

"Oh yeah…don't remind me. If it wasn't for our supped-up regeneration, then I would have a bunch of scars on my back at this point."

"Aw…I thought you enjoyed it?" I said with fake hurt before breaking into light snickering. Even Isabelle held back her giggles as Nacho groaned from the teasing.

"I'm not a masochist…" he mumbled.

"You're not one Nacho, I'm just teasing. Now go eat your breakfast, you held me up long enough from cooking mines."

"Aw…can't I just cuddle my favorite cat a little longer?"

"You could, but then I will have to add cooked sausage to my plate," My playful threat caused him to freeze up for a second before wrapping his arms from my body.

"Uh, right…I'll go sit down now," He kissed me on the cheek before taking a seat at the table with Isabelle joining him shortly.

The two got started on their breakfast as I got to work on mines. The two got into a conversation about work and what needed to be done for today. I rolled my eyes as I believe such talk should be saved in the office, but what do I know? I eventually finished cooking my meal and put it on a plate and joined the two at the table. To most normal people, it would be strange to be eating breakfast naked, but we aren't exactly normal. I'm an immortal cat, Nacho's the world's most durable human, and Isabelle is a very determined puppy.

"So, what's on the agenda? Considering both of you are talking about work this early in the morning."

"Heh, sorry Ankha but lately the work has been piling in. Usually Isabelle is able to take of these things, but I don't like the look of it."

"Nacho, it's okay. I'll get it done…it's just going to take a while."

"Don't give me that Isabelle, I'm helping you with your work load whether you like it or not."

"Fine…if you say so."

I held back my laughter as the exchange between the two is somehow professional and cute. Makes me wonder what it would be like to work under him, but then again, I like to be my own boss. I used to have some jobs in the past, the two most notable being an actor and a singer. I had to give all that up no thanks to Aten who some how managed to track me down despite me taking different identities. I had no idea it was Aten, but after seeing what he has become after our latest adventure then I don't doubt he may have a hand in it.

"How's the paperwork for Lucky?"

"Got that done yesterday, he should be moving in after a few days."

"You hear that Ankha? Lucky is moving in!"

I broke out of my thoughts when heard this, "That's wonderful news! He was quite worried for me after what happened in our last adventure, so him moving in should help make him feel better."

"Well he is your guardian so it makes sense he should live close where you are."

"Indeed, and with Aten looking for me it's best to be prepared should he rear his unwanted head around."

I felt a tinge of rage emit from Nacho when I brought up his name. Make sense as the fallen chosen did nothing by try to kidnap me and do who knows what to me. Although, I'm pretty sure it's him that's going to be furious as there is no doubt, he wanted me while I was still 'pure' as some may say.

"Yeah…Aten, I don't care if he is a chosen immortal. I'm going to hand him his butt for all the damage he did and for trying to kidnap you."

"I wouldn't stop you Nacho, but still I feel like something else made him the way he is today."

"Whatever, anyway, changing the subject. If he is also a chosen immortal, does that mean there are others?"

"Oh yeah! You did say you're a chosen immortal yourself Ankha, so that must mean there are others," Isabelle said with realization.

I nodded my head as I finished off my bacon, "Indeed, there are others, each one chosen by a different god of the pantheon. However, I never met any of them save for a few including Aten."

"Wow, that's a lot of immortal people walking around. I wonder how they adapted with the passage of time?"

"Beats me, but one thing I do know is that they are out there somewhere. Who knows? Perhaps we met one without even realizing it."

"Now that's some food for thought," Nacho joked which earned a smile from me and a giggle from Isabelle.

I decided not to feed the conversation further as we refocused our attention to our meals and finish up our plates. Isabelle volunteered to clean the dishes as Nacho and I went to use the shower to clean ourselves and get ready for the day. It was a steamy experience if I say so myself as the tubular enclosed shower barely had enough room for the both of us. Our bodies rubbed against each other which was stimulating the senses. Despite our original intentions to just get clean and just enjoy each other's company in the shower, Nacho developed a hard on to which I had to help relieve him of. Eventually we finished up in the shower and dried ourselves before getting some new clothes to wear.

Just in time too as Isabelle was already done with the dishes and wanted to use the shower herself. Although, before she got in, she told me that next time she will be sharing the stall with Nacho. I simply shrugged as I left the room. I dressed myself in the clothes I was wearing before last night's sexual romp which was made up of a shirt, beige shorts, my underwear, and sandals. The shirt itself is the most stand out of my attire as it has a design made by Nacho himself, he called it the love shirt as it has the male and female symbols joined together and colored blue and red respectively on the front. On the back it has a large heart outlined with purple all on a white shirt. It's a bit basic for my tastes, but I like the meaning behind it as it is a celebration of love itself.

Nacho himself is taking it more casual and has forgo his usual attire for a blue aloha shirt, brown shorts, sneakers, and of course his signature white mask. As if it wasn't obvious already, summer is creeping around, and we had to dress to match the warmer weather. Summer is my favorite season as it reminds me of home with the heat which I both tolerate and made sure to protect myself from.

I just got done putting on the last of my clothes when a knock came from Nacho's front door. However, I found it quite strange that someone wanted to visit the mayor during this time of the day. It must be urgent for them.

"I got it!" Nacho shouted out as I watched him make his way to the door. He checked the peep hole gave a puzzled look before opening the door.

"Morning Mayor!"

"Morning Diva, what brings you knocking on my door?"

Diva? The local purple frog of our town. She's an interesting character to say the least, she likes to wear make up yes, but she is a tough cookie which would take most by surprise. We met and talked a few times since she moved into town, but I wouldn't call us friends. Acquaintance's is the more accurate description of our relationship. What could she want with the Mayor?

"I'm looking for Ankha, and the last I checked before turning in for the night I saw her with you and Isabelle as you made your way to your house."

"Um…yeah, it was date night. So, um…sorry if we made too much noise."

"Yeah, I don't care about your sex life mayor, ya know? I just want to talk to Ankha, if she's available that is."

Nacho looked back to me and frankly I was surprised that Diva wanted to talk to me about something. What that thing is I don't know, but I suppose I can give her the time. I nodded to Nacho and he look back to Diva.

"Sure, she's available, come on in."

"Thanks, also is there another room that we can use to talk? This is some private information for our ears only, ya know?"

"Well you can use the second bedroom just past this room or you can take the third bedroom which is upstairs."

"Three bedrooms? Mayor you really need to think of a better way to set up your house."

"Yeah I been told that many times."

"I'll just take the upstairs dude."

The short-sized frog person walked into Nacho's house and immediately spotted me. She pointed to up stairs and gestured me to follow her. I rolled my eyes as I did follow her wordlessly upstairs into the third bedroom. There were some questions forming in my head, but they simply boil down to asking why she is here and why she needs to talk to me. Something that is most likely to be answered once she starts chatting. Once we were finally in the third bed room, the fancy room, as Nacho likes to call it, we both took a seat on the couch and immediately she started the conversation.

"Whew wee…I can smell the sex in that room, ya know? You should get the mayor to clean it before anyone else decides to visit."

"I assure you he does his best to make sure our scents don't over power the air in the main room, but you're not here to talk about such things are you?"

"Yikes, straight to the point eh? You sure you don't want to ease the air first before we get into the meat of the matter?"

"I rather not have my time be wasted Diva. If what you have to say is important then out with it."

"Geez, with that attitude someone could have mistaken you for a royal."

"I'm sorry what? A royal, what do you mean by that?" Truly an odd choice of words for someone like her.

"Queen, Princess, Nobel, yadda yadda and the like."

"Excuse me? What are you getting at?"

"Nothing important, it's just that you seem more at home as an Egyptian royal than a priestess, ya know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Diva. I mean sure I been compared to an Egyptian princess or queen a few times in my life, but what you are saying doesn't make sense."

Diva grew frustrated with me as I continue to deny or act like that it has nothing to do with me. However, eventually, she had enough of me playing stupid, "Okay, you are really making me angry Ankha."

"Well I'm not the one comparing people to royals or priests of Egypt. Why even say such things?"

"Guuuh…how about you look at this?" Diva pull down her shirt a bit to reveal what looks to be the tattoo of an ankh but looking closer I noticed that it was part of her skin. It was here that I realized I was talking to another immortal.

"Are you…chosen too?"

"Yep, just like you Ankha. Although, unlike you, I'm not walking around using my real name."

"I see…then do you mind introducing yourself then? I don't know you other than being a neighbor in this town."

"Certainly, my name is Massika, chosen immortal of Heqet, one of the goddesses of fertility in the Egyptian pantheon."

Meeting another chosen immortal is something I didn't expect to happen today much less learning that one of our neighbor's was indeed one of them. Interesting to think that I was just talking about this earlier with Nacho and Isabelle, "Nice to meet you, Massika."

"Please, you can call me Diva. I spent such a long time with that name it has long since grown on me."

"Okay, Diva, this may surprise you but it's okay to talk about our chosen status with Nacho and Isabelle. I told them about our kind and it's no secret between us that I have lived a very long time."

Diva looked at me with shocked eyes, "Say whaaat! That's nuts! Your lovers do know that you will outlive them, right?"

"Yes, they are aware and have accepted it despite me wishing it wasn't this way."

"Okay…let's get back to the topic on hand as we have strayed far off course."

"Indeed, what is the reason why you seek me out? Knowing now that it's another chosen tells me it must be something really important."

"It is! My goddess told me to inform you that you need to get on your duty. As it stands, you have been neglecting your duties in creating a place of worship for your goddess."

"I know…so much has happened up to this point. From a clone zombie attack to slaying giant monsters and to knowing that one of our own has fallen."

"Oh right, that news spread like wild fire among the pantheon and no doubt the other chosen as well. Never did I think one of our fellow's could have fallen, but why though?"

"If I had an answer then I wouldn't be scared of trying to act on my duty."

"What do you mean?"

"Aten is obsessed with me for some reason, but not under normal circumstances. He once had a crush on me back in ancient Egypt, but I rejected his feelings and he has since moved on the last I saw him from that time. I've seen men and women alike not take the high road and become obsessed with the one who rejected them, but Aten's obsession is not natural. He would drop absolute victory if he saw me and he would destroy anything that got in his way."

"Wait, so you're saying something is influencing him?"

"Yes, I know Aten, I may not return his feelings, but he is an intelligent person and has high respect for his duty. For him to forsake his sacred duty out of pure obsession is simply out of character for him. I am confident in believing that something did this to him, but why I don't know."

"Yikes, and he's still running around loose out there."

"Unfortunately, and because of that I'm afraid I cannot make the steps to fulfill my duty. For I fear that he may find this town and threaten it along with its inhabitants. Despite his obsession he is still quite powerful and there is no doubt in my mind he is training his power for our next encounter."

"Dang…that's ruff. Hmm…maybe there is a way for you to fulfill your duty while staying under the radar."

"Really? How?"

Diva paused for a moment while looking away from me. Whatever it is she knows it must be something that is kept a tight secret even from us, "Well…there is another world stacked on this one."

"Excuse me? Another world? What do you mean?"

"It's something suuuper secret and something I stumbled upon on accident. I want to say more, but I think we should do so in the presence of the gods. This has to go through them first and I rather not do things behind their backs."

"Agree, but where should we go?"

"Do you know a nice isolated place where we can set up a large campfire?"

"I don't but maybe Isabelle does."

Diva only smiled at me as we both got up from the couch and made our way back downstairs where Nacho and Isabelle were chatting up a conversation of their own. We quickly explained them that Diva is another chosen immortal and is up to speed with current events concerning Aten. Then we also explained that there is a way for me to set up a place of worship, but it would require their help. Not surprisingly, they're all in for helping me and already Isabelle had an idea.

"I think I know a place where we can do that, but it isn't isolated though. There are plans on converting a plot of land outside our town into a campsite. Unlike the one already established here, it's much bigger and open for development," Isabelle explained.

I was skeptical, sure the land was open for development but the fact it's going to be in a place open for the public has her worried, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. If we set up a place of worship in a camp ground, then we might bring some unwanted attention. More specifically, Aten's attention. In other words, the complete opposite of what we're trying to accomplish."

"Perhaps, but maybe we can disguise it. You know, like hiding in plain sight," Nacho's idea was interesting, but I was still quite unsure. At least I thought so, until Diva spoke up.

"Actually…yeah! That could work, we don't need it to look like an Egyptian temple anyway. Just a place we can walk into and meet the gods in private and away from prying eyes. What do you think Ankha?"

"Mmm…I have my reservations, but I would be remissive to say the idea doesn't have some merit to it. However just how are we going to pull it off?"

"You two, don't need to worry about anything. Just leave it to us, right Isabelle?"

"Yup! Plus, we get to knock out two birds with one stone. We make the campground and we get to help you Ankha, so it's a win win!"

I'll have to admit, Isabelle's smile inspired some confidence in me about the idea. While I still have my doubts and fears, I have confidence my lovers can pull this off. I just hope nothing happens along the way.

"Alright then, how soon can you get to work on it?"

"We can start working on it today; the camp ground, in a few days, the temple in maybe a few months," Isabelle said as she started making mental notes.

"That sounds fair, these things take time after all. Although that leaves the question on what to do in the meantime."

"Actually, there is one thing we can do. C'mon, there is someone I want you all to meet," Diva said with growing excitement.

"Who would that be?" Nacho asked with confusion, Isabelle was confused as well but I had a good idea already who this person might be.

"Just follow me and all will be answered," The purple frog said cryptically as she left the house. We all shrugged at each other as we followed her out of Nacho's home and to her home which isn't too far away.

She happily skipped along in front of us until we reached her front door and she unlocked it for us. We entered her room and it was quite a sight. It was small, but surprisingly well decorated as it almost resembled a small oasis with a desert floor, column wall paper, a whirlpool bath, rococo table, dresser, two sofas, a phonograph, a harp, two genie lamps, a weeping fig, and of course two sarcophaguses.

"Wow, you really live in style Diva," Nacho said as he awed at the home, "But uh…where do you sleep?"

"In the left sarcophagus of course!"

"Er what now? You sleep in a sarcophagus?"

"Well duh, all Egyptian's sleep in a fancy coffin. Don't you know that?"

"Uh…no, Ankha is proof of that."

I rolled my eyes, "She's joking Nacho. They're meant for the dead, no one in the right mind would sleep in those things."

"Not unless you're me!" Diva exclaimed as she walked over to her suppose sleeping arrangements and opened it effortlessly to show padded bedding on the inside.

"I stand corrected…"

"Yep, custom made to be an actual bed! It was expensive, but I like to think it was worth it. I mean Amr is sleeping in the one next to it!"

*Amr?* The three of us said in unison as the second Sarcophagus slowly opened to reveal a large and imposing crocodile man step out. Just as I thought, he's her guardian. The man eyed all of us as we got a good look at him. He is definitely a Nile Crocodile and has seen plenty of battle judging by the scars on his body. This also meant he has experience, which is a perfect quality for a guardian.

"Everyone, meet Amr! My guardian!"

"Uh hi?" Nacho said awkwardly

"Greetings, you must be the mayor lady Massika has been talking about. It's a pleasure that we get to meet face to face for the first time."

"Uh…yeah, quick question. How did you hide from everyone in town? Surely you don't spend all your time in Diva's house."

"No, I usually swim in the river or stay next to the beach. Years of battle experience has allowed me to blend in to your surroundings and sneak pass you all without notice."

"That's the general gist of it!" Diva added.

"Ah huh…that explains a few things."

As Nacho adjusts his brain to the fact that Amr was hiding under our noses the entire time Diva was in town. The guardian looks over to me before having his eyes widen and taking a knee in front of me in respect.

"Lady Ankha; daughter of Jeqmat, High priest of the temple of Anubis and Ratah, High Priestess of the temple of Bastet. Chosen of Bastet, it is truly an honor to be in your presence."

I shook my head lightly, "You may rise guardian."

He does what I say and returns to Diva's side with the frog girl giving me a bemused look, "Looks like your heritage precedes you Ankha."

"Only for those who are aware of it."

"Yeah, lucky you, but I guess I shouldn't complain since I was born into a fishermen family and still was chosen by the gods."

"I was chosen while I was still inside my mother. So, I was literally born to be a chosen immortal."

"Huh, well that's uh…something. Anyway, where's your guardian Ankha? Shouldn't they be around?"

"It's a he, and no they're not here right at the moment. However, Lucky should be moving in soon."

"Lucky? Is that really his name?"

"No, it's his nick name, but like you he grew to like it as his real name. His real name is Masud."

"Wait Masud? Little farmer boy Masud? Wow, I ran into him a couple of times on some trips. I can't wait to see him again."

"Oh, he has changed…quite a bit."

"Really? How?"

"Oh, you'll know it when you see him. Anyway, let's all catch up with each other, shall we?"

We all spend a good chunk of time getting to know each other. We had to as now the beginning of a new journey is on the horizon. My destiny is calling and now I will be able to answer the call and fulfill my duty to Bastet. No doubt there will be dangers along the way but considering our history so far in dealing with danger, I believe we can handle it. However, just what is this world the gods kept secret even from us? They must have their reasons, but I could only imagine what those reasons can be. Only time will tell, but for now I'll just enjoy the time before the journey begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparations

Author Note:

Here we go! Another chapter for you to view. Still not yet to the exciting stuff, but here some quick preparation stuff to get out of the way. Also we finally get to see what our friendly characters here would be classified in a RPG. Yep, we are going fantasy here and I got some good ideas...along with some unexpected returning creatures. Hope you enjoy this chapter because I had some fun writing/typing it down. Either way, read and review and feel free to tell me what you think of the idea so far for the story. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon, signing off!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Months have passed since Diva came to me and reminded me of my duties to the gods, especially Bastet. Much preparation was made during that time as Nacho made calls to Rover and Tortimer for them to substitute for him and Isabelle as they join me for my journey. Nacho also had to get through the paperwork in order to get the permits needed to setup a campground far from town. Thankfully Isabelle was there to help him through it, so they got all that settled. Lucky eventually moved in and was brought up to speed on current events and introduced him to Diva and Amr.

We had very few days to gather ourselves as we spend other days to train and brush up on our skills. My magic has improved since then and I have expanded my repertoire of offensive fire magic, but I must admit that it needs some refinement. Same applies to my curses and try as I might I cannot activate the beast trigger ability that Nacho and Isabelle share. I can't figure it out despite sparring with Nacho and Lucky constantly. It doesn't help that we know little how the phenomena works, just a rough understanding of it. Not even the researchers back in the old world could figure it out for sure.

Thank goodness on the days to ourselves Nacho, Isabelle and I use the time to ease our stress; both mentally and physically. Those two had been running themselves ragged to get this done as soon as possible. It warms my heart to see them sleeping peacefully by my side. However, eventually the time came. After Nacho got the paperwork done and got work done in the camp, he got to work building the temple we shall use in order to communicate with the Egyptian Gods, or at least one of them. The building itself was cleverly painted to look like a temple for the people, sporting images of various villagers holding their hands around the world. A universal temple as it was described, for people to get together and pray for good fortune.

The temple on the inside was empty but has the structure that a temple should need. While medium sized it should have enough room to do what we need to do. As a matter of fact, the first section of the temple was devoted to the Ancient Egyptian worship. That is where I was able to place the statue of Bastet I had inside my home, along with some other objects of worship. Diva did the same and we managed to make a workable alter that should be acceptable to summon the presence of the gods without making them spend too much energy. With everything set, we prepared ourselves for the journey before the next day.

I was packing my clothes which are mostly meant for traveling and exploring. Of course, I was going to bring armor, but instead of the one from last adventure I was given this protype armor that is meant to help contain the dark field made of the virus. This was custom made and given to me and Isabelle by Nacho as the hunter association had to make sure those affected don't spread the virus and reduce possible damage to the ecosystem. Anyway, I also packed some weapons which include the molten Tigerex dual swords, but also a hunting knife and a bow with a quiver filled with arrows. Lastly, I packed some supplies such as medicine, potions, antidotes, null shrooms, and some camping food. Not sure how long the journey is going to be, so I must make sure we can sustain ourselves for a possibly long trip.

"Are you okay Ankha? You look a little tense."

"I'm alright Lucky, just having the traveling jitters."

"But we traveled together in the past. You even went off on your own for a time. How can you have the traveling jitters?"

"It sounds crazy, but unlike our original travels I'm not sure what to expect. We're heading to an entirely different world that existed alongside this one. Who knows what we're going to see or find?"

"I'll admit, the curiosity is killing me, but you have nothing to worry about. We're all going into this together remember?"

"Yes, I remember," I take a deep breath as I pack the last of my supplies into my backpack, "Let's all watch out for each other okay?"

"Of course, Ankha. As your brother I would have it no other way," He said with a bow.

"Thank you Lucky."

My sworn sibling packed what he can into his backpack. He doesn't need to eat, drink, or worry about medicine, but the extra manpower would allow us to carry more supplies. I know this makes Lucky a pack mule, but it is a benefit that we can't miss out on. After packing everything we needed. I told Lucky I was going to check up on Nacho and will be back soon.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"That's all you want me to do sir?" I said with a bored voice as I stared at the screen where Jarhead just got done briefing me on my mission.

"Yes, agent Ohkan. You are to survey and record what you see in that other world along with your personal mission to help Ankha."

"Okay then, thank you sir for allowing me to do this."

"We may have butted heads agent, but you are among the best. While you're increased strength and threat potential with the virus inside you from your last mission has some here worried. I believe in you, and in honor of your success, you are now allowed to hunt monsters of any kind. Not just the ones in the old world. May you return with more victories under your belt."

"Thank you, sir, agent Ohkan out."

The feed cut out and the screen went away. I took a deep breath as I looked over to my bag which had all my basic needs including my weapons. Duel blades made from a Brachydios, a hunting knife, my DP-12 shotgun, and ten boxes of 12-gauge shells, each box holding 14 shells. As much as I wanted to bring more firearms, I needed to keep things light or else I'll just over burden myself. Of course, I'll bring some armor, but this time I'm wearing the prototype Beast Hunter armor. A new kind of armor that is being tested for hunters that can use Apex mode and Beast Trigger. Design wise, it's basically an improved hunter armor with purple and crimson colors, and a frenzy symbol to tell others that the wearer can use the previously mentioned abilities. Not sure if it's going to hold up to my power so it's probably best to avoid using my more powerful beast trigger forms such as the Gore Magala. Of course, this may leave Isabelle without the ability to use beast trigger since it's her only form. Not sure about Ankha as she has yet to invoke the transformation.

Still we must watch what we do as Apex mode can modify our attacks with the virus, and our fluids are basically tainted with the stuff. If anything happens, we have null shrooms to help treat it. Granted I have been given a few vaccines injections just in case of emergencies.

"Man, going to a new world. It's going to be like when I first stepped into the old world again. I hate to leave my town again, but I have to for Ankha's sake."

"You know…you don't have to go if it bothers you that much."

I nearly jumped as I turned around to see Ankha looking at me with concerned eyes, "Whoa, you surprised me there Ankha. I need to remember that I gave you and Isabelle copy of keys to my house."

"Indeed, but let's not ignore the bigger topic at hand. Are you sure you want to leave your town? We could be gone for far longer than our previous adventure. I know you have Rover and Tortimer covering for you and Isabelle, but…I think this will reflect poorly on your position as mayor. You could lose your job and maybe Isabelle too. I won't mind if you and Isabelle chose to stay as this is my duty and I'm fine just going in with Lucky, Diva, and Amr."

I sighed as I walked over to her, "Ankha…I appreciate the concern, but I'm not changing my mine and if Isabelle was here right now, she would say the same thing. Yes, I'm putting my job in jeopardy as this adventure could take far more than a few weeks. However, I want to be there for you both physically and emotionally. This is your quest yes, but I'll be the worlds worst boyfriend if I let you go on this alone. Same thing applies to Isabelle, as we care for your well-being."

A small smiled cracked on her face as we embraced in a hug and kissed each other briefly. After she broke the kiss, she nuzzled me affectionately. It was a bit embarrassing, but I didn't mind at all. However, she started sniffing me before a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Nacho…you're emitting mating pheromones again."

I gave a sheepish smile. The old pheromones that can drive a female into heat when they smell. It is one of the virus's gift to me and something Ankha discovered the hard way. Thankfully, I'm able to control it better and unless another lady stands next to me for a period, they won't get affected. My feline and canine lovers have developed some resistance to it over time and are able to sniff it out. Another thing I'm thankful for is that it is a seasonal thing as it only happens once per year. Bad news is that it can last for a few weeks, I even joked about it being my heat period.

"It's that time of the year again I'm afraid."

"You're getting better at suppressing though. I had to be right next to you to even smell it, but of course you know two can play at this game?"

I didn't even get a chance to get a word in as suddenly a sweet alluring smell began to invade my nostrils. Not too long after smelling it I felt my body grow hot; it was her own pheromone. You see, later down the line in our relationship. Ankha revealed that she can alter her scent via fragrance manipulation. It's one of the godly powers she was bestowed after taking a portion of Bastet's power. It also gave her music and dancing manipulation which I saw first-hand as she hypnotized the crowd at a concert just so her, Isabelle and I can have some private time. She knew how to use these powers very well and unlike my pheromones, she can alter her scent with different properties and as such I can't naturally defend against it. Hence why I'm growing an erection right now.

"You and your fragrance manipulation. The only thing that can beat out my pheromones, but the fact you are using it on me means…"

"Yes, let's relieve some of the stress that have built up since our last time together."

I chuckled, "My stress or yours?"

"Does it matter? Call up Isabelle, I'll tell Lucky that I will be spending the night with you."

"All right then, best to get it out of the way then do it during the adventure eh?"

"Eh…we could still do it then, but only when the mood strikes."

"Roger that Ankha."

We shared a laugh as went to go do what we set out to do. I called Isabelle and she told Lucky that she will be staying for the night. We gathered together in my house and well…you can be surprised how long three people can go at it with mating pheromones in play. Let's just say it was a noisy night.

/

The next day came, so did Rover and Tortimer as planned. I made an announcement that me and Isabelle are going to be gone for a while and they will substitute for us until we come back. Many questions came up and I answered them the best I can. After that hassle, Tortimer echoed what Ankha said to me last night as he wasn't sure how long he can do this and make sure Isabelle and I will still have our jobs. So of course, we tell him what's going on and if push comes to shove, I tell him to call this specific number. It is a secret branch of I.G.M.A.D.A and they should have some sway, but I knew ultimately the people will decide if we should stay or not.

After saying our goodbyes, we took a train to the out of town campground. Eventually we made it there and thankfully there was only a few campers walking about and admiring the scenery. We greeted them before going inside the temple I had built here. To them, this was just a nice get together, but what they don't know is far from the truth. Once inside the temple, we made sure that there is no one around before heading to the Egyptian section of the building. I smiled as we reached the statue of Bastet.

"Here we are, Ankha. Do your thing."

"Right," she takes a deep breath before standing in front of the statue. Taking a standing praying gesture and with some hand movements she began speaking in her native tongue. It was quite strange to hear her speak like that as she sounds a bit different. While I was tempted with the translator, given to all agents, to understand what she is saying, but I just took in the uniqueness of it as the statue began to glow a blueish light.

The glow faded and before we knew it, we were all consumed in a light and teleported into a secret room. This room was made purposely to be unreachable unless a priestess called upon the gods. Diva told me to make this so we can have privacy in the public place. In the secret room, there is another statue of Bastet, but there is a stone archway now behind it. There was a small moment of silence until suddenly the Bastet statue's eyes glowed, and a voice began to speak out of it. It's the cat goddess herself.

"Ah, is this everyone?"

"Yes, my goddess," Ankha said while kneeling, "My lovers, my guardian, and my fellow chosen immortal with her guardian are joining me on this journey."

"I see, bigger group than expected, but I'm not complaining. Anyway, I shall gather Ra, Osiris, Isis, and Set here. With their combined might they will open the portal to a world that all gods from across the globe decided to separate from this world."

The statue's glowing eyes faded and once again we waited together in silence. Frankly I don't know what to say right now as we waited for Bastet to return with the other gods. After a minute of waiting, the statue's eyes flared up again and lightly spat out five balls of golden fire that spread out. Sprouting out of the flames was five human sized figures, one of which I immediately recognize is Bastet herself as I met two times in the past. However, the other figures are completely new to me. It doesn't help their bodies are the same color as the flames.

Ankha, Diva, Lucky, and Amr bowed before them in respect. Isabelle and I did the same since we are in the presence of actual gods, even if it's just their avatars.

"You may all rise," Spoke the voice of Ra, I knew this as the tone is gentle yet regal, "Ankha, chosen immortal of Bastet. Thank you for giving us a conduit so we can appear here you today without spending too much energy."

"You are welcome, God of the sun."

The gods gave their own respectful bows to us, which was something I wasn't expecting. However, I remained silent as the clearly powerful deity began to speak again.

"So, this is the group you plan on bringing? This looks promising I must admit, but I stray from the task at hand. Ankha and Massika, as you already know, you both need to establish the worship of the gods who made you immortal. However, this won't be your only goal."

I raised a brow in confusion, looking at Ankha and Diva they are both also surprised by this new information.

"Not our only goal? What happened?" Ankha asked.

I watch Ra sigh in frustration while the other Gods looked to the ground, "It's Anubis, he has grown ill."

We all gasped in surprise; this is seriously bad news. However, the question on how the heck that happened is still in the air.

"Anubis, ill? How is that possible?!" Ankha exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, aren't you all highly resistant if not immune to disease?" Diva added.

"Normally yes, but something terrible has happened. Something we did not think could happen; his link to his chosen has been severed."

Ankha covered her mouth in shock, "Aten what have you done?"

Silence befell all of us. I can only guess how bad that is, but judging how Ankha reacted to the news, words cannot describe how terrible this is. Still curiosity got to me and I must ask for details.

"Ra, me and Isabelle here are new to this stuff you're talking about. Just how bad are we talking about here?"

"You must be Nacho I heard about, as for your inquiry, when we gods select a person to be our chosen immortal, we give them a portion of our power. The connection between chosen and god is sacred and must not be broken as terrible things happen if the connection is severed. In this case, Anubis has been horribly weakened and is currently unable to fulfill his duty until he recovers."

"What about Aten? What happens to him?" Isabelle asked.

"Normally the same would happen to him, not to mention he would become mortal again. However, I fear other forces may be at work here as it takes powerful magic to even severe the connection. We gods are investigating the matter, but this could be the beginning of a bigger problem. I hate to add more burdens to you all, but we must ask you to find a suitable replacement for Anubis."

"Great Ra, we are willing to help, but how are we going to find a suitable replacement? A chosen must be native to Egypt in order to be even considered!" Ankha said with a hint of worry.

"Ah…you do not have to worry about that Ankha. You see, there is another Egypt in the world you are going to."

"There is?! When did that happen?"

"Since we saw the decline of our religion. We knew it was only a matter time before we lose all our worshippers and a chunk of our power. So, when making the new world with the other gods we recreated Egypt and transported some of our most loyal priests and intelligent scholars to make a new kingdom. Thanks to this we managed to keep strong, but you and the other Chosen Immortal's goal remain to same. I don't expect you Ankha to complete your goal at this place as they already worship Bastet there, but if you are looking for allies or more help then I suggest you go there."

"Okay, thank you for the advice, oh divine one."

"I do what I can to make things easier for you all. To recap, these are your main objectives: Find a suitable replacement to be Anubis's chosen, and find a spot to set up a place of worship with a stable number of worshipers. I won't lie, your journey will be difficult as there are many dangers unique to this world, but well do our best to aid you when needed."

"Again, thank you great sun god."

"I appreciate the formality Ankha. Anyway, we shall open the portal. Please stand back," we all did as he said as Ra and the other gods in the room began chanting as they started glowing with power. To my amazement, they fired beams of magical power into the wall in front of us and it nearly blew us away. We all managed to hold our ground as a large blue swirling portal stood before us.

I whistled; it was truly something to see a bunch of gods at work. Never thought in my life I will get to experience this. But that isn't important as the gods return their attention to us to speak again.

"It is done, I must warn you that this is a one-way trip. You cannot return here until your quest is complete. The portal should drop you off outside of a melting pot town called Crossroad. Make your way to it and familiarize yourself with the new world. You should also meet up with a guide we contacted to meet you. His name is Azhum Spellslinger, he will aid you greatly on your journey. Just…don't be too surprised when you meet him."

"We will keep an eye out for him."

"Good, now set off. We wish you well on your journey."

"We will not fail you all great gods of Egypt. Come on everyone, a new world awaits!"

With no arguments we made our way to the portal. Ankha led us and stopped just in front of the magical vortex. I visibly saw her take a nervous breath, so to comfort her Isabell and I took both of her hands into ours. She was a little surprised at first, but she thanked us both for the emotional support.

"On a count of three, we jump in alright?" I said before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, like a band aid as people say."

"You just need to pull it off in one quick motion," Isabelle said cheerily.

"So? What are we waiting for? One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

On the last count we all jumped into the portal and the next thing I felt was rush of force pressing on my entire body. It was a rush, but I kept my grip strong as feeling Ankha's hand kept me grounded. I was only a few brief moments before finally the experience wore off and we finally exited the portal.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

Who knew traveling through a portal would be such a rough first-time experience? I had to hold back my urge to scream in those brief moments in the portal. Before I knew it I felt the beating of the sun on my closed eyes and the tickling grass on my body. I gave a few groans before getting up.

"Oooh…what a ride. Is everybody alright?"

"A okay Isabelle, if not a little dizzy," Nacho said groggily in response, "What about you Ankha?"

"Agh…been better," Ankha replied as she too got up, "I don't think I will be too eager to do that again."

We all helped each other up as our senses returned to normal and we were able to get a hold of our surroundings. It was breath taking really as we were in a wide open grassy plain with a dirt path to the side of us. The sky was basically the same as back home, but I could see minor glimpses of nearly invisible light flying across the blue sky. Looking ahead I could see a nice-looking town that looks drastically different from anything I seen back home. It's healthy and a well maintained medium sized town with a mainly white color scheme on the body of the buildings with the roofs painted in red, blue, and green colors. Adding to it are these strange looking crystals that appear to be some kind adornment or accent to the town.

"*Whistles* That must Crossroad, I got to admit, it looks really good from over here."

"Yeah, with a name like that I was expecting a rougher looking town, but this is a pleasant surprise."

I became quite giddy at the thought of meeting new people, "Just think of the locals we could run into. What do you think they look like?"

"Heh heh, easy Isa, maybe they look like us."

"Or perhaps more unique? This is a world created and separated by the gods after all, so maybe we are more likely to run into creatures of myth."

Hearing that just made my excitement grow even bigger, "Really?! Maybe we can run into more unicorns like Julian! Or or, maybe elves and fish people too!"

My imagination really ran wild, but I had to stop myself from fan-girling. As we have yet to see anyone native to this world yet. Still that doesn't take away from my excitement.

"Oy vey, can you keep it down? I'm trying to recover from the traveling here, yah know?" All three of us turned around to see Diva, Lucky and Amr recovering from the experience of traveling through the portal. The first to stand was Lucky as he shook off the aftershock and helped the other two up.

"My thanks Lucky, that was by far a strenuous experience," Amr said gratefully.

"Your welcome! I guess being an undead mummy makes it easier for me to recover from these kinds of things."

It didn't take long for them to recover and to join us in the view. They also marveled at the town with us before we all started walking the dirt path to it. We shared a few of our thoughts and expectations before reaching the entrance of the town. What we saw truly blew our minds.

The town was active and full of life. We saw familiar races like humans, cats, dogs, and even horse villagers! However, we also saw rather fantastical races like snakes, sharks, elves, goblins, orc, and even dinosaur villagers! I can only imagine what else is living in this world.

"Isabelle? Are you still with us?"

"I think she is lost in her own fantasy, love."

I didn't realize I was staring into space until I saw Nacho's fingers snapping in front of me, to snap me out of my trance. I jumped a bit in surprise while my two lovers laughed in amusement. I must admit, it was kinda funny, but also embarrassing as it also got the attention of a few passerby's who looked at us for a bit before going on their way.

"Oops! Sorry I must have went to space there," I said sheepishly.

"Heh heh, I don't blame you Isa, I mean I didn't expect to see dinosaurs of all things walking around here. I like to say we are all pleasantly surprised seeing this."

"I agree with that sentiment, I expected to see creatures of myth of fantasy here, and I say I wasn't disappointed so far. Still I think there is more to see," Ankha pointed to a standout being walking across the public walkway. To my surprise, it was a Pegasus villager and not to long after seeing it, it took off into the air and flew out of town.

I was simply awestruck from witnessing the event, "Oooh…they do fly gracefully."

"Er…sorry to break you out of your moment of joy Isabelle, but we need to find this Azhum guy. So, we should get a move on," Diva stated.

We all agree with this and walked into the town. It was a slight awkward experience as we got plenty of stares from onlookers. No doubt from the equipment we are carrying around, and Lucky himself. However, it wasn't long until a raptor man came up to us.

"Hello there, are you an adventuring group?" It was surprising to us that this dinosaur man came to us and can speak English. We were expecting him to speak to us in a different language, but regardless Ankha answered for us.

"I guess you can say that. Umm…who are you?"

"I'm called, Featherweight the light footed by my people. I act as a scout or messenger group for the Adventurer's guild. However, a group as large as yours is not on our list of adventurer groups. Are you all new here?"

"Yeah, you can say that we are from out of town. Is it bad that we aren't on file?" Nacho asked.

"Indeed, you see, the guild keeps tabs on all adventuring groups on active duty. That way we can call them if something important comes up or we can send a rescue team should they be in serious trouble. My boss can give you more details at the guild, so I strongly suggest you follow me and get yourselves registered. If you want that is."

We all looked at each other and frankly we didn't see much of a problem of doing it. Frankly, after talking it over, we think it could be a benefit to us since we are new to this world. It was unanimous, we agreed to follow Featherweight to the guild so we can register. It wasn't a long walk as the building itself was just around the corner from the center of the town. It was there we learned why the town is called Crossroad as there four paths that act as the entrance and exit of the town.

The guild building was quite large and much more extravagant than the other buildings in town. Makes me wonder why we didn't assume that building could be a place of interest, but that isn't important right now. The building still held the white color scheme as the other buildings have, but with gold accents, a purple roof and more large crystals integrated into the structure. My engineering senses wanted me to know how such structure is even built, but my curiosity would have to wait for now as we are already entering the fascinating building.

I had to hold back my wonder and awe as there was many people walking around, I didn't want to accidently run into them. People of various races in armor, robes, light clothing and the like are sitting around and socializing. Many of them are speaking in their native tongue and I couldn't understand a word they said. Some of them stop to look at us as we made our way upstairs to another floor where it was quieter. Eventually we were led into another room where we saw an aged man behind a large desk working with what appears to be a computer and writing on some paper. Probably doing some paperwork like me and the mayor do back in the office.

"Ah, hello there Featherweight. What brings you to…bring this large group into my office?"

"Guild master, I bring you these new adventurers as they wish to register and become an official adventuring group."

"I see, I'll take care of it. You are dismissed Featherweight, Goadi doya," the guild master said while lightly beating his chest with his left hand.

"Goadi doya, Mr. Keno," Featherweight repeated the gesture before leaving the room.

"As for the rest of you, take a seat. I made sure to supply my office with plenty of room for groups like you."

We did what the guild master asked and seated ourselves on his couches. Mr. Keno stood up and walked around his desk before seating himself in front of us. During that time, we saw how well built he is despite appearing to be a middle-aged man. Clothing wise he is wearing a decorated purple formal suit.

"Well now, let's get to business. First off, which one of you is the leader of this group?" He asked us. We looked at each other with confusion as we never really set a leader for this group. Frankly the ones with leadership qualities is Nacho and Ankha, so maybe they both can act as leaders? It's certainly better than us trying to figure something else out on the spot.

"Mr. Keno sir, our leaders would Nacho and Ankha here," I said much to their surprise. Clearly, they didn't expect me to answer for them and now they had to quickly work along with what I left them.

"Really now? You two are the leaders? That wouldn't be a first but call me pleasantly surprised. It's not every day a Hume and a Felimew can work together and get along much less one from Egyptapia."

Hearing this caught Ankha's attention immediately, "Excuse me, Felimew? Where I'm from my race is called Felinian and I'm from Egypt."

"Also, Hume? Is that how this world shortens the word Human here?" Nacho added with similar surprise.

I saw Mr. Keno raise an eyebrow upon hearing this before giving out a laugh, "So, all of you are not from around here huh? Heck not even from Mythica, the guys in robes are right then. There is another world."

Nacho sighed, he knew that there is no way we are keeping what we are a secret, "Well that secret is out of the bag, not that we planned on keeping it a secret anyway. We must as well introduce ourselves. I'm Nacho, Mayor of a town in our world and seasoned hunter of monsters. This is Ankha, Egyptian priestess. Isabelle, my lovable secretary. Diva, another Egyptian who is capable. Then Lucky and Amr, guardians of Ankha and Diva respectively."

"I see, well I'm Mr. Rhetoric Keno. Former adventurer, now guild master and mayor of this town. Pleasure to meet you all," We returned the greeting in kind, "So, welcome to Crossroad and welcome to Mythica, other worlders. So, you want to be adventurers? For what reason I dare ask? Trying to get back home I'm guessing?"

"Actually no, we have a special secret mission given to us by the Egyptian gods. But since we're new to this world we think being registered adventurers would help us in our journey," Ankha explained while keeping the more sensitive details hidden.

Mr. Keno gave us all an observing eye before taking a deep breath, "I see…normally I would be pretty suspicious of this kind of story but judging from your group size and the fact one of you is an undead mummy. I'm inclined to believe you."

"Wait, you know I'm an undead mummy?" Lucky blurted with confusion.

"When you go out adventuring as long as I have. You can tell the difference from a costume and the real deal. You my friend are the real deal, but I'll admit that your voice really threw me off."

"Heh heh, yeah…I get that a lot."

"Anyway, you all seem quite capable people, so I'll get you registered. Follow me to scanning crystal," He said as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door. We were confused by what this scanning crystal is, but we held our questions until we saw it for ourselves. We followed him downstairs and around the main hall until we saw an area where there was a long tall crystal with a line of people.

"That's the scanning crystal? What does it do?" I asked, as I observe it emit a wide thin light that scanned the entire person's body.

"It does as what you think it does. It scans you body so we can get a good look at your capabilities and put it into your adventurer pad. It shows your stats, your skills, and what class you are based on your history and experience. Class is basically what role you are likely to be like a warrior, knight, wizard, etc. It's may sound weird at first, but that's how it is. Don't worry about it being permanent though. Your class will change based on how you go about doing your business and life in general."

"Oh, so it's like one of my RPG video games then. That makes sense in its own way I guess," Nacho remarked.

"Yeah I suppose it can be viewed that way. Anyway, all you need to do before the scanning is to fill out a quick sheet on your name, date of birth, etc. Don't need to worry about your biological sex and race as the crystal should do that for you. As for anything else, you can ask one of the staff members for more details."

"Alright, thanks for your aid Mr. Keno," Ankha said with a friendly smile.

"Your welcome, good luck on your journey."

With that said he left us and returned to his office upstairs. We headed towards the desk where a dog girl was signing up adventurers so they can get in line to be scanned by the crystal. We greeted her and tell her that we want to be adventurers. She just took one good look at us and allowed us to step in line before giving us our information sheets of paper. Here we wrote our names, date of birth and other small information before handing them back to one of the staff members working here. The process went by quick and getting scanned by the beam tickled a bit. The adventurer pads we briefly heard about are these small portable devices when turned on created a screen of blue light that acted as the pad. The device itself is just this white gold cylinder-shaped object with buttons on it. Turning mine on I was greeted instantly with a menu with a few different options; profile, skills, stats, quests, bestiary, scanner, map, and survival information. Apparently, this piece of Magitech, as it is called here, is possible with the mix of modern technology with the natural magic of mana crystals. Not sure how that works, but it is pretty amazing. The others thought so as well when they boot theirs up.

Pressing on the profile option, a full colored image of me came up, it was me holding back my laughter much to my embarrassment. Next to the profile image of myself is my name, sex, age, height, weight, and class. According to the scanner I'm apparently a Beast Shifter, which makes sense considering my current abilities right now. Nacho and the others shared their profiles and I was quite amazed to see what others got classified as. Nacho's is a Beast Monster Hunter, Ankha's is a Warrior Priestess, Diva's is a Hydro Mage, and lastly Lucky and Amr are both Guardians.

I was hoping also to see Ankha's and Diva's true age, but apparently the crystal couldn't tell from their actual age from their physical one. Ankha being 23 years old and Diva being 21 years old. As for Amr, he was scanned as 35 years old, but all Lucky got is a simple long dead in his age section. Another part of the profile we noticed is group name and adventurer rank. Right now, it says unranked and group is unnamed.

"Huh, so we need to name our group. What should we call ourselves?" Nacho asked.

That was a good question, what should we call our ourselves in this world. If we are going to blend in with other adventuring groups. We started passing ideas around and of course some odd balls came up like, The Diva Squad or Desert Brigade. While the latter isn't so bad, I still think our name should include all of us somehow.

"Uhh…maybe the Egyptian Warriors?"

"Nacho, only four of us is Egyptian. Maybe the Otherworld Adventurers?" Ankha suggested.

"That's a bit on the nose don't you think?"

"Yeah but coming up with a name is harder than I thought."

"Hmm…Isabelle, you got any ideas?"

Lucky for Nacho some has popped into my head while everyone was brainstorming. I was refining the idea until a good name came into my noggin, "Actually one good one, how about Heroes of Mellow?"

Both Ankha and Nacho looked at each other, then the others before looking back at me with a smile, "I actually like the sound of that name. What about you Nacho?"

"I say that is the best name I heard. What about you guys? You feel the same way?"

"I like it, because we are heroes from Mellow!"

"I agree, being a resident in your town it is only natural."

"I still like my idea, but that name speaks volumes, you know?"

I smiled cheerfully as I put my hands on my hips, "Then it's settled then, from here on out. We are the Heroes of Mellow!"

*Yeah!*

After our small cheer, we went over to get it registered as our official group name. From here on out we will be recognized by that name. Frankly I'm very excited, while no doubt adventuring is serious work, but this is a new start in a new world. I don't know what lies ahead for all of us or what hardships will await us, but what I do know that we're going to leave mark that everyone will remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Azhum and Starting the Journey

Author's note:

Here we go, another chapter for your enjoyment. It has proven to be somewhat difficult to plan out to balance action and dialogue so this chapter will be mainly more filler-ish in order to set up the action in next chapter. To be honest with you readers, it will be difficult for me to balance which character talks during certain parts, so I'll do my best to give each of the main roster of heroes their time to talk or get behind their thoughts. Moving onward I want to remind everyone that Ankha is our leading lady for this story so much the things that are going to be from her perspective if you haven't realized it yet.

Anyway, that's all I had to say. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off and hope you enjoy this chapter.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

"Well that's taken care of, now we just need to find Azhum Spellslinger. The gods said that he will be a great aid to us in this world and he should be waiting for us. Problem is, where do we look?"

"I have no idea, Ankha."

"Eh, me too."

We just got done registering as an adventuring group and already we have another problem to deal with; finding Azhum. Of course, none of us knew where to start looking as we kinda expected him to come to us. I guess we need to put in the leg work in looking for him. Not that I mind as it gives us a chance to explore the town a bit. Besides, I have a good idea where to start looking.

"Hmm…well if his last name is Spellslinger and he is a powerful spellcaster then there is a high chance we can find him in some magic related place. Like a magic shop or the like."

"Makes sense, if I was an experienced magic user then checking out places like that would be something I do," Nacho stated.

"Then it's settled then! Let's go ask around to see if anyone knows where this Azhum guy is," Diva exclaimed.

I gave an amused laugh as we set off to gather information on Azhum's whereabouts. It was tricky in the beginning as some of the people were intimidated by our large group. Of course, we told them that he was supposed to be our guide, but then they look at us like we are crazy before leaving us. Some other times they didn't even speak our language, so they didn't understand us, and we didn't understand them. We even went to these magic/potion shops to see if we can get any information, but none of them knew who we were talking about. Surprise, surprise, the last magic shop in town called, "Hex'r'us" had a wizen shop keeper who knew Azhum.

"You seek Azhum?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to meet him in town, but we haven't saw hair or tail of him," I said with concern in my voice.

"Fascinating…just fascinating. The man you are looking for doesn't exist a form you'll recognize. To the world he may be as good as dead, but only a few know he isn't and is still walking among us."

"Doesn't exist in a form we'll recognize…what do you mean?"

"Poor Azhum had a transformation spell incident a long long time ago. As wise as he is, even he couldn't turn himself back."

"Then what did he turn himself into? Can you tell us that at least?" Nacho asked, I can tell he was starting to get annoyed by the shop keeper's roundabout way of answering.

The old man gave a raspy laugh which surprised us a bit, "I'll let that be a surprise to you all, but I can tell you that he is currently at the library. Even in his changed form the man does not cease his studies. Probably why he hadn't come to greet you all like he was supposed to. Hope he hasn't caused a scene though. He tends to forget what he looks like."

As if on cue, a scream was heard outside as a civilian ran into the store in a panic before looking at our group with a relieved face, "Oh good, adventurers! Please! You must get to the library quick! The ghost is back!"

"I'm sorry, but a ghost?"

"Yes! I tried making it a quest, but the Guild says that there is no ghost in the library because their clerics came by and blessed the place. But it's back again!"

The shop keeper gave off a hearty laugh which told me that maybe this 'ghost' is Azhum. I looked over to Nacho, Isabelle and the others and they agreed that we should go check it out. Besides, doing a quest is a good start for any adventuring group so I fail to see why we shouldn't take this man's request.

"It's alright, we'll take care of it for you. Just lead the way."

"Thank you! T-This way!"

/

We exited the building together and followed the man in a hurried pace. We attracted some attention due to the size of our group, but they ignored us when they saw the man leading us. After some running, we got to the library which was a decent size building with a green roof. We made our way inside and was met with silence. Not a noise or movement was seen to show that a ghost was disturbing the peace.

"It's not here, it's upstairs," the man quietly explained as he pointed to the stairs.

"I see, let's split up the team then. Nacho, Isabelle, and I will investigate upstairs and see if we can a hold on the ghost. Diva, Lucky and Amr you stay here just incase it tries to escape us. Sounds good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. You three be careful up there okay?" Diva replied.

"We will, just be ready in the event it runs down here," Nacho added.

"Will do, guys block the door."

"On it!"

"Yes mistress."

With the B-Team doing what they can. Nacho, Isabelle, and I made our way up the stairs as quietly as possible. To be honest I never fought a ghost before, but Bastet told me once that they are only vulnerable to magic or magic enhanced weapons. So really, I'm the only one capable of hurting one, but if my hunch is correct then we aren't dealing with a ghost.

"So Ankha…do you think this 'ghost' is Azhum?" Isabelle asked curiously.

"I have my suspicions, but the way the shop keeper laughed not to long after telling us about Azhum has me believing it could be him."

"Well it's small evidence at best, but I think Ankha is right," Nacho added, "The shop keeper clearly seen this kind of situation before."

"Indeed, but tread carefully. We have no idea what we might see, so keep your nerves calm."

*Right*

We made our way to the top of the steps and was faced with another section of library, but that wasn't the first thing to catch my eye. Far ahead in the front of us there was an unmistakable floating bunch of books flowing around what I think is a large tome in the center of it all. Strangely, the books floating around the larger piece of literature were being opened and the pages being skimmed through before moving onto the next book.

"A tome? Is Azhum is using a tome as a temporary body?"

"Looks that way Ankha, so how do you want to approach this?" Nacho asked.

"I say we just approach him as a person. That way he doesn't run off on us," Isabelle suggested.

"Good idea, just act natural when I call his name. As long as we don't appear threatening then he shouldn't flee."

Keeping our weapons sheathed we slowly entered the library section with caution. After a few steps and within possible ear shot of the great spellcaster. I called out his name, hoping that he won't run once he hears it.

"Azhum Spellslinger?"

"Huh? Ah!" To my surprise the tome turned around and jumped \ floated back in equal surprise. In the process, dropping all the books that was floating around it.

I was met with a jewel like eyeball staring back at as it darted between me, Nacho and Isabelle. During this time, I was able to get a better look at the tome as it's cover is in a royal purple with a fine black leather spine with some golden reinforcement. Additionally, there was a was magical imprints on the front cover surrounding the jewel eyeball. However, despite being a tome it is only moderately stuffed with pages and not as thick as normal ones I seen in the past.

"U-Uh…may I ask how you know that name? As I don't recall meeting anybody with that name, nor knowing anybody the likes of you three," The tome replied in a wizen male voice.

"Are you sure about that? My name is Ankha, this is Nacho and this is Isabelle," My lovers acknowledged their names in kind as the Tome continue to examine us.

"Hmm…so you say. Hold still for me," Without warning the tome opened up and a bright scanning light came out and scanned all of us. Before we knew it, the scanning was over and the tome started laughing joyfully, "Oh ho! You speak the truth!"

Still recovering from the surprise light show I was a bit angry that this talking book gave us no warning before doing what he did, "Of course I am! What was that for?!"

"Forgive me milady, but I had to be sure you are a genuine article. Any person can hide behind a name and wear it as if it was their own clothes. That light was some scanning magic, the same as they use at the Guilds, but unlike theirs I'm able to get the exact information on a person, save for personal history. By scanning you milady, I saw just how old you are, out of respect I won't give a number, but you have walked the mortal plane longer than a normal person should."

"Then you know about the Ankh on my…"

"Back? Yes, also that dreadful virus flowing through you and your partners systems in a bizarre symbiotic relationship. Yes, they told me you will have that along with two others who are your lovers. Indeed, oh gods…I distracted myself again. We should have met quite earlier, but then I found some nice books I haven't read before. Forgive me for my lapse of time managing Lady Ankha."

"You are forgiven, Azhum Spell Slinger."

"Yes…that is my name, but we can chat more in private place. Last I checked, a library is a public place and the last thing I need right now is public attention."

"I understand, but we still have the matter of the owner of this library. Last I checked, you have been terrorizing him unintentionally for a while now."

"Yeah, being a floating talking book doesn't help either," Nacho said, finally breaking his silence throughout the conversation.

"He also needs proof that you won't scare him again either. You gave him quite a reputation of a man who cried ghost," Isabelle added.

"Oh my, have I been doing that? Now I feel quite terrible, but I think I know a way he can get his ease of mind and you your reward."

"How so?" I asked, as Azhum explained how we are going to fabricate the story how the librarian was cursed by a tome, as long as it stayed in his possession. We are going to help him by taking the book with us, so it will no longer bother him again.

"That is actually a good plan," Nacho remarked.

"I agree, not only is it believable, but it also will allow us to sneak Azhum under the radar," Isabelle stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let us be off then," Azhum said as he landed into my hands. He was surprisingly light for a tome, but it's better than lugging around a heavy one.

With the 'cursed' book in hand, we made our way back downstairs where team B was waiting for us. They had a confused look as they saw me with the tome in my hands. The librarian, who looked very antsy, eyed me in surprise as he saw the book. No doubt because he seen it many times before.

"So…what happened? Did you find the ghost?" Diva asked.

"Sort of, Mr. Librarian sir, I believe we found the source of your ghost problem," I showed him the tome and just the sight of it nearly had him jump back. The reaction made me think he considered the object as if it was radioactive or something.

"R-Really? That tome is source of my ghost problem?" I watched him closely examine the tome in my hands, "Yeah…now that I think of it. I remember seeing that tome appear in my library a month ago. I thought nothing of it at the time, but now it makes sense. The trouble only began after it showed up."

"What?! You mean to tell me that tome was the reason for causing this guy's trouble?"

"Indeed, I am, sir this tome is cursed as you likely already figured it out. Once we remove it from the premises your library should no longer be haunted by a ghost anymore."

"R-Really?! Then take that thing out of my building! I don't want to ever see it again!"

"Will do, what about our reward for aiding you?"

"Oh right!" The man ran off into his office and after a few minutes he came back with a rather sizable pouch, "10,000 gold coins!"

"E-Excuse me?! 10,000 gold coins? That sounds a bit much for dealing with a cursed book."

"It's quite alright, you ended the torment this thing has been causing me where other adventurers failed. Besides this isn't an official quest so you won't get any guild points for completing it, as the guys who work there think I'm a nut job now, so they don't take my requests. It's the least I can do to compensate."

"In that case it is appreciated then, Nacho could you?"

"On it," Nacho then takes the bag of gold coins and with one last bit of thanks we all left the building with the Librarian sending us off.

/

Reward in hand and Azhum himself as well we headed back to the Hex'r'us as that is the only place, we can think of to be able to talk with Azhum in private without the risk of others seeing him. I have my questions and no doubt my companions do to. The main one being what happened to him to run him into a tome? Why does he want to remain hidden? How is he going to help us? My mind swirled with thoughts, but none that can be answered at this moment as I held him in my arms. His jeweled eye closed, no doubt to hide his wandering eye.

The building was just in sight, but before I knew it we were cut off by a group of four human people. Two men, two women. They seem well off with I considered the leader, a tanned skinned man with black hair wearing white armor, no doubt a knight of some kind. The other man, more aged with fair skin and greying hair, but I can sense his magical power. Clearly, he is a wizard or sorcerer, if there was a difference, and had his hand outstretched in a scanning motion. One of the women was a young priestess, no doubt from some local religion or church. She can't be any older than her teens and reeked of inexperience. She had pale skin and brown hair. The last member is a dark-skinned woman wearing light armor with some thick clothing that covered most of her bodily features. She even wore a hood and mask that prevented me from fully observing her features. She was eyeing us with piercing yellow eyes as if she was sizing us up. The last thing I notice each person had, is a tag of certain color on their body. The knight and shifty woman having a golden tag, the wizard with some kind of blueish tag, and the younger woman with a bronze tag.

"Is this where you felt that overwhelming magical power?" The knight asked his companion.

"Yes, sir Francis, the magical force I felt is coming from this group," The wizard confirmed as I saw his hand drifted towards me, "It's coming from her, the Egytapian felimew."

"May I help you?" I asked with annoyance.

The knight quickly responded, "Right, my apologizes miss. My name is Sir Francis Durame, adventuring knight of great renown. My friend Zendel Jenkins detected some powerful magic in the area and we decided to investigate. My other friends are Sara Arane, an experienced rouge and Clara Whitefield a fledging cleric."

They greeted us in kind in response to their names being called. Frankly, despite their friendly demeanor, they already made it clear they came to us with some form of intent. What kind is something I'm wary about, and I rather not waste time.

"Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Ankha and these are my companions," I began to list off everyone's names. Putting great care to add that Nacho and Isabelle are my lovers. This earned an odd look from the other group, but they let it pass, "So, cutting to the chase, why did you stop us?"

"As I mentioned before miss Ankha, my friend has detected a large amount of magical power coming from you."

"And? How does this concern you?"

"Well…Zendel can you explain?"

"Yes, my friend," Zendel stepped forward while lowering his hand, "Miss Ankha, it is our duty of our group to seek out and make notes of powerful magic inclined people or artifacts. You are radiating a powerful magic aura that has not been seen for nearly two hundred years. While I'm aware you Egyptapians are magically inclined by nature, it isn't your own aura I sense. No, it's that tome in your hands. May I look at it?"

I was about to respond until suddenly a voice popped into my head, _"Do not give me to him!"_

"_Huh? Azhum?"_

"_Yes, it's me, how? Magic, but that's not important right now. Whatever you do, do not give me to that wizard Zendel. These types are very observant of magical forces and if he gets a whiff of something unusual then you can expect me to be confiscated from your hands and unable to help you in your journey."_

"_Then what can I do? As much as I want to use something from my bag of tricks, no doubt they are going to notice and make things worse. Can't you hide your magical aura?"_

"_Yes, but if I do it now then they will get suspicious anyway."_

"_Why didn't you do it earlier?!"_

"_That's not important right now! Do something and fast!"_

Azhum's voice faded from my mind and I find myself facing a confused Zendel, "Are you alright miss?"

"Quite fine, just…blanked out for a moment there."

"Then would you mind giving me a look at the tome then."

"Well I would, but you see we were returning this tome to the shop keeper of Hex'r'us as it is his. I'm not sure he would like another person touching it without his permission," I kept my composure as I lied to the man's face.

"Really? Great sorcerer Amo Spellcrafter asked you to get this tome?"

It was a surprise to hear that is the shop keeper's name, but I had to keep up the lie, "Yes, he asked us to find it as he lost it some time ago. It isn't an official quest, so you won't find it in the system."

"Huh, that sounds like something Amo's would do. Heh, I remember doing something for him once just like that. Ah old Amo's and his secretive ways. It may seem odd at first, but he does it for the benefit of all," Zendel said with a satisfied chuckle.

"Huh, I guess then there is no need for us to act then," Francis added, "If it is for Amo's then I see no reason to bother you any further, but we need to talk to him just so you aren't lying."

"Sure, why not? He will vouch for us for sure," I wasn't even lying with that sentence. I truly believe Amo's would help us make the lie believable as he is aware of Azhum and his transformed state.

We made our way into the shop again. Amo's was surprise by our appearance with the other four adventurers, but he immediately smiled when he saw Zendel and the tome in my hands.

"Ah…you finally solved that man's problem I see?" He said, confusing the other four adventurers.

"Yeah, and it turns outs it was your tome that was causing him trouble. We removed it and were returning to you until we got stopped by these adventurers. Two of which know who you are Amos."

"Really now?" He turned to face Zendel and Francis, "Nice to see you are doing well Zendel and Francis."

"Same to you Great Amo's, how's business?" Zendel asked.

"Fine fine, nothing special really goes around here other than me losing that tome I had these kind adventurers look for me."

"So, you can confirm that you sent them out to find this powerful tome?"

"Indeed, it contains all my best spells. Not to mention I placed a curse on it where it will wreak havoc when it isn't my possession."

"Yeah, a librarian came to us about a ghost problem and when we looked into it, we found out it was the tome," Isabelle quickly explained.

"Ah, so that's what been bothering that poor fella. Well at least it's over now, would you mind handing me the tome please?"

"Sure," I said as I handed over the tome to Amos. He gently places the large book behind the counter and out of sight.

"Well with that settled, Zendel. You and your friends can go on your way now."

"Yes, great Amos. Let's be on our way everyone, there is no need for us to be here."

"Alright, you take care of yourself new blood adventurers. This is just a step on the path of glory for all of you and I have no doubt you'll be great adventurers in no time," Francis said proudly before the thief in their party spoke up.

"Aw cut the dramatics Francis, let's just get our keisters moving. I need to get my daily exercise or else I'll start pilfering your pockets."

"Ah! Don't even think about it missy!"

"I can and I will, so let's get moving!"

The knight gave a frustrated sigh as the group made their way out. I felt myself giving a mental sigh of relief as I watched them go. However, before I turned away, I noticed a last second glare from the thief. She must be suspicious about something, going to keep a look out for her. She certainly looks to be the type to not let things go so easily. Regardless, once they were gone and possibly some distance away, Azhum finally flew out of the desk with a groan.

"Oooh…finally! I thought they will never leave. Thanks for covering for the group Amos, you always been a good student."

"It's no problem master Azhum, I wouldn't be where I am without your teachings."

"Wait wait, what?! You're his teacher?!" Nacho shouted in surprise.

"But he's the teacher of Zendel isn't he?" Lucky added with confusion of his own.

"I have so many questions!" Diva exclaimed!

"Whoa whoa! One at a time! Look I'll explain."

"You better, things are confusing enough already," I commanded as I felt we have wasted enough time in this town.

"Alright alright, well here is the short version. As you can probably guess, I'm a long-lived master wizard that learned all kinds of magic who eventually began teaching. Amos's here is one of my students and as you can see is quite well off."

"I see, but why are you a tome though? Were you cursed?"

"No…uhm…I am ashamed to say my current form is due to a polymorph spell gone awry. I was messing with the spell out of boredom and I have grown careless. As you can see, carelessness has consequences and now I'm stuck as a flying talking tome. However, it isn't all bad, I can still use spells and I don't need to eat or use the bathroom."

"That is interesting, and it does explain your form."

"Indeed, also as a tome, all the spells I know, and types of magic are pages that essentially make my body. The more I know, the more pages I have as it is based on my memories. Basically, I'm the ultimate tome of magic. Anything you need to know about magic is in my pages."

"Really? That sounds helpful, I could use some lessons myself."

"Lady Ankha, I can do more than give you lessons. I can turn you into a master of your element thanks to my understanding of magic. I can even help your life partners awaken their magic potential."

*Wait what?!* Nacho and Isabelle exclaimed in surprise.

"We can use magic too? That sounds awesome!" Nacho cheered.

"Yeah, with magic I can help people out better," Isabelle marveled.

"Now now, in time, but until then you will have to wait. As they say, we cross that bridge when we get to it. Anyway, we are getting ahead of ourselves. Now, Ankha, your Egyptian gods came to me and asked me to help you on your journey. Long story short, I shall be your guide in this new world and will support you any way I can."

"Wait that means you are a floating encyclopedia as well then?" Diva asked, hearing this had me mentally chuckle a bit while having Amos lightly laughing.

"Yes…technically. As a matter of fact, I have a nice chuck of pages dedicated to the wildlife, flora, races, culture, and certain other items I bothered to remember. However, I choose which page I want you to see, so it isn't a problem. Anyway, onto business, as I recall lady Ankha. You need a place to set up a place of worship for your goddess Bastet/ Bast."

"Yes, I do, I cannot do it back in my home world because one of our own went rouge through unknown means and is looking for me. If I attempt it then there is no doubt, he'll find me and put many lives in danger."

"Yes, Aten, I'm aiding on the research on the reasons why he would go rouge. I'm aware he is obsessed with you, but something doesn't make sense. However, that is a conversation for another time. Anyway, as for helping you set up a place of worship, you will have a hard time as nobody likes a religion being introduced to them despite having a religion themselves. If anything, doing it now will not only get you in trouble with the locals, but also Egyptapia as well."

"What is Egyptapia anyway? Is that basically this world's Egypt?" Nacho inquired.

"I would assume since it is in the name," I responded, "It's certainly not the most creative name they could have come up with."

"Yes yes, anyway. If you wish to set up a new area of worship, then you need the permission of the kings and queens of Egyptapia. They will denounce your actions as you are strangers in this world, and they don't know that you are the gods chosen."

"Ah, I see, then we should make our way to Egyptapia then. We can't get anything done unless we get their permission then."

"Verily, I suggest we take a transport as soon as we can. The main form of transportation in this world for large groups is a magi bus."

"A…magi bus? Is that what I think it is?" Lucky asked with confusion.

"If you are thinking, magical floating bus, then yes, it is what you picture. It is a form of local transport that has been established many years ago. There are established routes these buses take to reach basically all founded towns and civilizations that have a magi bus station. A trip to Egyptapia in that wonderful piece of magi-tech engineering should make a near month travel on foot less than three days."

"Three days? Wow, we were packed for an adventure, that makes things a lot easier," Nacho remarked.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get your adventuring. Frankly, it's evitable that we will have to travel through some hostile environments. I suggest you all pick up some quests that will correlate in the areas we end up at in order to bolster your adventurer rank."

"Adventurer rank? Hmm…I recall those other adventurers have these bands on them with different color metal plates on them. Is that what you meant?" I inquired, as thinking on it, it would make sense due to the quality of metal used.

"Yes, adventurer ranks show how experienced you are and how reliable you are to the public and quest givers. Completing quests from the guild will add points to your rank, the tougher the quest giving the most among other rewards. Currently you are all rank-less, as such you can only take the most basic quests at the moment. Thankfully, as I recall, the first five quests completed will prove to the guild that you are worthy of being bronze rank adventurers."

"Sounds simple enough, when we reach Egyptapia we will simply pick up some quests while convincing the kings and queens to support our cause."

"Oh how I wish it was that easy. Unless they personally seek you out, only gold ranked adventurers as ask for permission to greet them. Even then they might deny the request. However, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, we should get to the magi bus and get a ride to Egyptapia. The fare should be one hundred gold per person, and thanks to that librarian fella. You should have enough to get there."

"That's great! Looks like we have a smooth start for this adventure," Isabelle said cheerfully.

"I like your enthusiasm Isabelle but be prepared. There has been no journey I ever heard of that stayed smooth the entire way. Trust me, I've seen many interesting adventures and I can say for certain that tough times await you all."

"Figures, nothing ever comes easy," I stated, "Well, let's get going. The sooner we get to Egyptapia the better."

Everyone agreed, but before we could leave the store, Amos stopped us, "Hold on! I almost forgot to give you your starting pack of items."

"Starting pack of items? That's okay, we already have enough equipment already."

"Oh, but I must insist. It is the law that every starting adventuring group must be given starting items for their safety."

"Really now? I guess we can't refuse then," Nacho added, "What does it have?"

"Just the usual supplies. Six health potions, six mana potions, three panaceas and one teleporting winds."

"Uh…I played enough video games to know how the first three things work, but what does the teleporting winds do?"

"Essentially, it's a bag of magical winds that will whisk away your entire group and take you to the nearest town. Good for those situations when you find yourselves stuck without any supplies."

"Oh! That's like the farcaster! Except all it does it teleport you to the nearest hunter camp."

"Huh, interesting, anyway you'll find this far more useful than that item," He hands us a bag containing the items and Nacho takes it.

"I guess, that's it then. Now can we go?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, there is nothing more. You may go now."

"Finally, let's make haste. I don't want anything else holding us up."

It was a universal agreement between us all as we left the store. Azhum hid himself among our equipment in the backpack on Lucky's back. He made sure to hide his magical aura so no wizard or advanced magic user can detect him. We made our way to the magi bus station and we were honestly surprised by how the busses looked like. They were basically city buses that have a noticeable magical aqua line going across the body of the vehicle. Instead of wheels, the large vehicle was using magic itself to levitate off the ground. It was a curious sight, but it would explain why the transportation was preferred than walking to a city or town.

We paid for our fare and put our stuff in the storage compartment along with other people's bags and suitcases. The bus was going to make a few stops along the way to Egyptapia, but I don't mind. As a matter of fact, it will probably give us more insight to our surroundings in this new land. There is so much to explore in this world and so much to learn. My mind was practically overflowing with questions and thoughts as I took my seat which put my back against the wall of the bus. There were two more seats next to me, no surprise Nacho and Isabelle took those next to me while Lucky took the seat ahead of me and Diva took a double seat to the right of me with Amr.

More passengers of various races came in and once the last one got on. The driver of the bus announced our last stop and the stops we are going to make along the way. I was paying attention to this as Nacho started up a conversation.

"This is crazy right? New world, new lands, and new locals! Reminds me of the first time I set foot on Val Habar."

"I agree, and I have seen the world change with the passage of time. It's a strange experience, one that invokes fear and wonder. It's something that I felt many times."

"But we're doing it together, so it isn't as scary right?" Isabelle added.

"Indeed, with my lovers and my sworn brother by my side. I never felt less fearful before about traveling."

"Aww…Ankha, I haven't seen you so emotionally open in a long time. I still remember when we were traveling together that you often act tough, but I knew better," Lucky spoke, a smile peeking through his bandages. Seeing that melted my heart a bit as I missed traveling with him. We may not be biological siblings, but we treat each like we are.

"I know, I did so out of necessity at the time. Thankfully, I don't need to be as guarded as I was before."

"I can tell, especially with your boyfriend and girlfriend by your side," He gave a childish giggle as I was surprised by a duel nuzzle and kiss by Nacho and Isabelle.

I immediately blushed red as I heard the other passengers go 'aw' at the sight of the open affection, "Can you please not you two? You're embarrassing me…"

My flustered reaction only caused my lovers to daw as the embraced me in a twin hug. I swear I felt my face turn even redder, but frankly I don't mind at all. Feeling their embrace always made me feel secure. I didn't even mind that I started purring. Okay, I minded a little, but that is beside the point.

Anyway, I guess I was so caught up in the moment that we didn't notice the bus started moving. Then again, there was barely any movement felt when the bus moved. We only looked at the window and saw we are moving pass the buildings of the town and onto the road. We left Crossroads and started making the first steps in our journey. Albeit by bus, but that is not important right now.

Let the real journey begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Familiar but Different Problem.

Author's Note:

Here we go, another chapter! Some action here, but not as big as you think. The main problem with strong characters honestly, but then again, I didn't want to start straight up with a very strong threat. Not yet anyway, I'm going to let them enjoy their current strength for the time being, but the time for them to face a real challenge will come in time. Besides, why become stronger if you don't have a good reason to? Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to tell me what you think about it. Until next time, this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

A few hours have passed as we reached our first stop on our way to Egyptapia; a quaint village called Calamural. The bus came to a stop and the bus driver told everybody to exit the vehicle so we can stretch our legs and look around. The driver did say he will be leaving in half an hour and to return when he starts blowing the whistle. Until then, we just enjoy the sights and do some light questing.

We got out and got some of our bags as we explored the village. We saw the main population, while small was quite diverse as not only are there humans, but also Dog, Bovine, and Rabbit animal folk walking around and going about their day. Some of them wave to us and we waved in kind.

"Well we got time to burn, so what do you want to do?" Nacho asked as he looked around.

"Since we are adventurers, we should probably do some quests. Not too long ones though, so let's see what easy short ones they got," Isabelle added.

"I second that, with our firepower we should be able to handle whatever comes our way!" Diva exclaimed.

"Lady Diva, please control yourself. You may bring unwanted attention," Amr stated plainly.

"Look at this energy, almost reminds me of your brothers and sisters Ankha," Lucky remarked.

I smiled, honestly, it was like that in some odd form when you look at it. Except for the obvious fact I was dating two people part of this family image. Really sours the image, but regardless it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Indeed, I quite like it. Just one big family, something we used to have."

"Yeah…the price of immortality. One of the reasons why it's considered a curse."

"I know, but that's why I want to spend as much time with Nacho and Isabelle. They mean so much to me."

"I can see that, just be careful with that. Your emotions have gotten you into trouble before."

Ankha paused as she recalled the time, she parted ways with Lucky due to her emotions running wild. It was one of the worst mistakes of her eternal life and she had to survive on her own for quite a while. It was only after some time in the modern world she managed to find the courage to speak to him after all those years. He is practically the last family she had left.

"Hey! C'mon Ankha! Nacho is already looking at the quest board! Get your furry behind in gear!" Diva shouted, getting both my and Lucky's attention.

"We'll be right there! C'mon Lucky, let's not keep them waiting."

"Right behind you."

Lucky and I headed towards where the others have gathered. A village quest board with a rabbit girl monitoring it and those who get near it. She's wearing a familiar guild outfit that she remembered from Crossroads. She saw me and Lucky and greeted us with a smile, "Hello there adventurers! You must be part of this group then."

"Yes, we are, surely my boyfriend hasn't been too much bother selecting a quest, has he?"

"Ankha…I'm not that bad. Sometimes you got to put some thought into choosing a quest."

"I'm just messing with you love, now what do they have?"

"A lot of small stuff, like helping gather certain plants or clearing out some wildlife that are messing up some roads. There this one interesting one that is up our alley, but apparently we aren't high enough rank to take it on."

"That's because sir your overall group is still unranked. You must do at least five slaying quests and five gathering quests before you can get a promotion quest to become a bronze ranked adventuring group," The guild lady explained.

"I know, I know…sheesh. Lady if you knew what we were capable of then you would be giving us that quest in a heartbeat."

"I'm sure you can back up those words, but I'm legally obligated to stop inexperienced adventurers from taking quests far too dangerous than their proven ability."

Nacho let out a sigh as he looked at available quests again. I looked over to Isabelle and she just gave a shrug, "She explained it to us and thinking back on it, it makes sense. We saw some adventurers with these colored metal bands on them."

"Oh yeah, that must be the ranks she must be talking about."

"It's based on the quality of metal used, we are the lowest as we have no rank and next to that is bronze rank, then silver rank, gold rank, mithril rank, and so on and so forth."

"What's the highest rank?"

"Arcanite, apparently it's a naturally magic infused metal."

"That is interesting, this world really runs on magic in a sense."

It was an interesting thing to think about. We should ask Azhum on this subject when we are away from the public eye. Anyway, it wasn't long until Nacho chose two easy and quick quests we can do. One slaying mission on a pack of wolves that have been harassing the village, and another is a gathering quest that we need to gather five Caligesto herbs that grow in the nearby woods. We just needed to be quick, so we don't get left behind by the bus.

After having our maps updated by the quest lady, we headed to the forest where the quests are located.

/

It took five minutes to get into the forest and it was rather expansive once we got through the entrance. It was almost like we entered a giant house or something. It wasn't long after we entered the forest that Azhum flew out of the bag Lucky was carrying and let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew…I hate traveling that way, but there isn't much for a talking tome like me to go. Anyway, I see we are in Caligesto's Forest. This place has quite a history."

"I believe it, but right now we got some quests to complete here Azhum," Nacho stated plainly.

"Sorry, but that does sound interesting Azhum. Perhaps you can tell us another time," I added, it does seem like an interesting subject, but it would have to wait.

"Alright, anyway your looking for Caligesto herbs, right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately our little tablets can't help us with this other than give us a picture of it," Nacho opened up his tablet to show the high definition picture of blueish green plant that is tilting to the side with bell like buds on it.

"Ah yes, that's the plant. My how magi-tech has evolved, but that means nothing if you don't know how to use it."

"Yeah, this thing is beyond what you normally find back home. The tech guys in the agency would love to look and reverse engineer this stuff."

"I feel like that would be a bad idea Nacho," Isabelle remarked as she overheard our conversation.

"I agree with Isabelle, messing with technology infused with magic is just a recipe for disaster."

"I appreciate the concern; however, I don't plan on messing with something like this. I'm curious, but not that curious. Besides I rather not let the guys back home try to mess with something like this."

"That is a wise idea love."

"Yeah, anyways, let's get moving. Those herbs have to be around here somewhere."

"Agreed, let's split up. We can cover more ground if we split off into pairs."

"I already got my buddy right here, ain't that right Amr?"

"Yes milady, I will always be by your side," Amr said calmly to Diva.

"Nacho, you don't mind hanging out with Lucky do you?"

"Nope, I think it's time we get some brotherly bonding anyway," he said enthusiastically as he looked up to my guardian brother.

"That sounds great to me, just be careful. If something big shows up and it's too much just give us a call!" Lucky said as he pointed to the tablet.

"Hey, if we are all splitting up then who am I supposed to go with?" Azhum complained.

"You, you can be with Isabelle and me. We could use a fellow with your wisdom and insight."

"If you say so milady."

"Make sure to notify everybody if you find an herb, so we know how many left we have to find."

Everybody agreed and we all headed off in our own separate directions in the large area. Isabelle kept pace with me as we headed deeper into the forest with Azhum following. It took us a few minutes until we found ourselves in a darken spot of the entire forest that was lit up by strange plants that gave the area a strange summer night feeling.

"Ah, this is the Endless night canopy. A darker part of the forest that looks to be covered in eternal night."

"It's beautiful…" Isabelle marveled.

"I'll say, looks to be a perfect spot for a picnic," I amused myself with that thought for a bit before refocusing on the task on hand, "Anyway, let's keep going. I doubt we can find that herb growing here."

We kept going until suddenly we all heard some growling from nearby. I didn't need to ask Isabelle as I look over to her and she nodded to me as we pulled out our monster hunter weapons. We put our backs to each other as we slowly circled from where we are as we tried to catch a glimpse at what I believe to be feral wolves stalking us.

"Do you think it's the wolves in that other quest the mayor selected?"

"Hopefully, it would save us time looking for them."

Azhum stayed in between us as I suddenly saw these red eyes briefly move in the farther parts of the forest. My ears twitched and moved as it picked up on every small sound it can pick up from these animals. Judging from what I heard, they were circling us. However, what I couldn't figure out is how many were there. It's like they were running in circles really fast!

"Ankha, how many are there?"

"I don't know. I think they are trying to confuse us as they know they hear us."

"Are you sure?"

Not to long after Isabelle said that, my ears picked up some rustling above us and almost immediately I knew what was going on, "Move!" I shouted as I pushed her and Azhum out of the way as an oversized wolf came crashing into the spot where we once were.

I quickly got back on my feet as I stared down the attacker. It was a large wolf alright, but it looked different than the ones back home. It was more greenish and browner in color, almost like it was born out of nature itself. It growled at me just as my two companions got back up and immediately got ready for a fight.

"Uh oh, Sylvian Timberwolf," Azhum muttered just as the rest of the pack showed up. Nine smaller wolves that surrounded us.

"This isn't good, they might end forcing us to take drastic measures just to take care of them."

"Yeah, and I don't want to beast trigger here of all places."

"Plus, who knows when Nacho is going to show up, his senses should already be telling him that we are in trouble."

"What do you want to do?"

"Uh ladies, if I must make a suggestion. Fire magic should be very effective here, if it doesn't kill them straight up then it should scare them off."

It was a good idea in theory, but there was another concern, "I don't think I can risk that! I might burn down the forest!"

"Yeah! We're going to have to find another way."

I heard Azhum gave a dissatisfied grunt, "Such short sightedness, sure to the untrained, physical combat is the only way out, but let me show you what a master in the mystic arts can do."

I raised a brow in confusion as Azhum floated out from behind us and opened himself up before shouting, "Combust!" A little fire ball flew out of his pages and to my amazement, the large wolf immediately burst into flames and fell to the ground. No cries of pain or anything, it instantly died. However, Azhum wasn't done as he followed up the spell with another, "Chain reaction!" In no time, the other wolves following the large one burst into flames as well. Again, there was no struggle or an ounce of crying pain.

That was it, the wolves that would have caused some trouble were all gone. Almost instantly incinerated by pure magical power and as silent as the wind. Not to long after that display of power, Azhum was breathing heavily as he fell from the air and onto the ground.

"Azhum! Are you okay?" Isabelle asked with concern as she scooped him up in her arms.

"I'm fine milady, just that this body of mines doesn't allow much in terms of casting spells. I guess I forgotten that it limits my mana pool. I won't be able to float for a bit, so do you mind carrying me?"

"It's alright Mr. Spellslinger. I do what I can to help."

"Thanks Isabelle."

I was about to speak up when I heard a 'beep beep' noise coming from my tablet. Opening the screen, I noticed there was a new notification on the quests section. Opening it up I saw that those were indeed the wolves we needed to slay as the quest itself now said completed on it. Isabelle had the same notification as well and before we can comment on it, we received a video chat from Nacho. I opened it up and I saw the image of Nacho appear on screen with a worried face."

"_What happened? I felt that you were in trouble and I was on my way to your location until suddenly I felt the danger is gone. Next thing I know, I'm getting a message saying the slaying quest was already done!"_

I gave a sheepish smile, "Would you believe me that Azhum took care of the problem with just a few simple words?"

"_Wait Azhum did that? Damn…that's crazy!"_

"Tell me about it, I saw his power firsthand and even I'm still having a hard time believing what I saw."

"_Well, anyway, I'm glad all of you are safe. How goes the herb hunting?"_

"No luck yet, those wolves rudely interrupted us in our search. I assume you haven't found any either?"

"_Actually, Lucky and I just found three and were going to retrieve it until my senses told me you were trouble."_

"Three?! That's great! Just too more and we will be done with this quest in record time."

"_Yeah, we are going to head back to the entrance area to see if we can find the rest. Got nothing from Diva and Amr yet, so hopefully they find at least one."_

"They better, I don't want to wait for another bus."

"_Alright, well see you three then. Love you and Isabelle too."_

He waved goodbye just as Isabelle came over, *Love you too Nacho,* we both said in unison as the call ended.

"You three have quite a special relationship," Azhum commented.

"Yeah, based on trust and many battles with each other."

"What Ankha said, we fought together and after what we experienced together, I doubt there is anything that can break what we have!"

"I see, that is quite a claim, but your confidence is something to be admired. Anyway, shall we be off then? Perhaps we can find one of the herbs before returning to the entrance?"

"Yes, let's go, hopefully nothing else gets in our way."

Again, we were off, looking for one of the herbs as we explored the forest. We didn't run into any more trouble along the way and it wasn't until after a few minutes we finally found one an herb just randomly growing in the open. We made sure to send a message to the others which meant there is only one left to find. On our way back, one thing stood out in my mind. Azhum's power, he called my magic power untrained and after seeing his fire magic firsthand I'm reluctant to agree.

"Azhum?"

"Yes Ankha?"

"You said that you can help train my magic power and awaken the magical power of Isabelle and Nacho."

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Isabelle asked with intrigue.

"Well yes let me explain. Ankha, from scanning you I am well informed of your magic training and how you neglected it in the past and just recently training it again. I can help you not only regain the power you should have from the start but go further and find your full potential. As for Isabelle, it's a little complicated, but I do have the ability to awaken her inert magical power. However, what mana type and elemental affinity I cannot say until it is awakened."

"Mana type? Elemental affinity? Care to elaborate?"

"You aren't aware? Hmmm, that is disappointing. I would have guessed those in your world would have some grasp on the subject."

"Well magical power isn't something that is common back in our world. As a matter of fact, the only ones I know that taught me magic is my original magic teachers. I met no one else."

"I see, no wonder your partners are magically inert then. Wide disuse and lack of magical practice had made them dormant."

"Wait, are you saying that the mayor and I always had the capability for magic?"

"Yes, hence why you Isabelle and Nacho need to have your mana pool reawakened. No doubt it will be really weak though."

"That is interesting to know, but what has to do with mana type and elemental affinity?"

"Well, skipping the very long story of how mana came to be. Mana type is the type of mana a person or creature is born with. This affects how the person uses magic or how the magic is used in their bodies. The most common, and the one I found in you Ankha is Traditional mana. This is the same mana type I have as well and to put it simply it is far easier to understand than the others. It basically almost works the same way as you see in fiction, but also more complicated."

"How so? I would like to know," This information will prove to be invaluable. While my previous teachers taught me to the best of their ability, none of them brought up mana types or the like.

"You see, traditional mana type users are able to cast spells on the command of their voice and eventually their thoughts. I assume you already know that magic needs a conduit in order to be unleashed."

"A conduit?"

"Basically, an object or thing for the magic to come out from, Isabelle. An example is like our weapons or hands and fingers. The only problem about using your hands or any part of your body is that it may not be able to handle the magical energies coming out of them. However, it is possible and requires training."

"Oh, that sounds really dangerous."

"Anything that ends with more power usually is that way lady Isabelle. However, I can assure you that it is worth it as long as the proper guidance is involved."

"That is interesting, so there is a high chance that if you awaken my magical potential that it could be a traditional type?"

"Precisely, but there are other types I discovered in my studies. They are Ki, Glyph, Psi, and Anti. Ki is more of a physical focus mana type with many of the magic enhancing the user's physical capabilities or allowing them to use many interesting skills. Best suited for martial artists or warriors that don't rely on magic very much. Glyphs are those who have their mana manifested as magical markings on their bodies. Not to be confused with magical tattoos or birthmarks like yours Ankha, these people will only able to summon their magic from these markings alone and have natural magic armor. I seen some summon weapons from their bodies as well. Psi, short for psychic is when the mana pool focuses more on the brain of the user and they can use most of their magic or psi skills without voicing the name of the technique. Their version of spells and magic is a bit more complicated as it doesn't have the same properties as normal magic."

I was astonished by the types of mana and what they do. Never did I expect such a thing to exist, but here it is and now I'm aware of it. However, this makes me wonder on the types of people we may run into with these types of mana. I pondered on this thought for a bit until finally the subject of Anti mana type came up and I must give my full attention.

"Anti-type, this is by far the rarest mana type. The user is born with no mana and it is instead replaced with some sort of field of anti-magic. This field weakens or outrights negates magic that comes near it and if a person of this mana type touches you. You will be unable to cast spells at all."

"Good thing I can fight well without magic backing me up."

"Good indeed, I can't even count the number of times I seen experienced spellcasters fallen to a user of this mana type. Honestly, its because of this that I prefer more well-rounded spellcasters that can both fight with a sword and spells. However, mortality and life spans usually force most people into one area of training. As for me, if I ever get caught in something like that I will practically shut down or even die if not removed from the premises."

"That's good to know, so now we know what to avoid for your safety!"

"I thank you for your concern Isabelle. It's nice to see such a positive person filled with energy."

"You mean you haven't seen a positive person in a long time?" I asked with disbelief.

"Well, sort of, when you are a floating talking book with nothing else better to do then add more pages to your body. Save for a few, I don't have much of a social life."

"That's pretty tragic honestly."

"It is, but I have nothing to complain about anymore. You all seem like nice people and I look forward to knowing you all better."

"Like wise, I look forward to learning from you."

"Me too!"

"Thanks, including your life partner Nacho. I have no doubts you will make excellent students, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I almost forgot about elemental affinity."

I mentally slapped myself, "Oh right, we kinda trailed off topic there didn't we?"

"Indeed, we did, well…I think it's best to save that for when you two and Nacho when we get to Egyptapia. There I will start training your skills in the arcane arts and bring out power you never knew you had."

I smiled at this while Isabelle grew more excited. I'm not sure what kind of training he will give us, but anything to help me in my mission to aid the gods and protect my loved ones. However, I just wonder what is my magical potential? With all the current power I have right now, will it be crazy? Will there be a long road ahead of me? I don't know, but now I'm curious to find out.

/

Diva's P.O.V.

"Have yah found it yet?"

"Not yet milady, the herb proves to be elusive."

"I figured that Amr, all I know is that the thing likes to grow in places that have sun going through the natural ceiling here. We are the only ones who haven't found one yet and we need one more in order to leave this forest!"

"I hear you milady, just remember to keep an eye on your surroundings. We have been attacked by some wild animals on our way here."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. No need to get your tunic in a twist."

We kept search until finally we found the darn thing hiding next to a base of a tree. Taking it with us we reported to the others and made our way back to the entrance of the forest. I it was a bit of a walk, but at least no animals were trying to kill us anymore.

"So, when are you going to tell them about your situation?"

I sighed, "I know, but not now. I'll wait until we get to Egyptapia to tell them. Honestly, it's kinda embarrassing."

"Only you will find it that way. Frankly I think it should be your top priority."

"Whatever, I'm sticking to the plan. You may be my guardian, but you don't tell me what to do."

"If you say so lady Massika."

There he goes calling me by my real name. Sheesh, he just never lets up, does he? That's my eternal life in a nutshell. Being nagged by my guardian on stuff like this. Well, I suppose it's fine as I can't really imagine myself living without the guy. I mean most girls in the modern day would kill to have this guy to be their roommate. However, I like to keep him around as he is like a disciplining older brother. Really something you just can't live without.

We got closer to the entrance area until suddenly we heard something rustle one of bushes nearby, "Uh…you heard that, right?"

"Indeed, something large is eyeing us. Stay on your toes milady."

I readied some water magic in my hands as the rustling gave way to loud stomping. We waited until the beast in the bushes revealed itself and boy was, I surprised at what we saw. Staring us down was a large green to brown armored grizzly bear thing. However, not only was it larger than a real grizzly, but it was emitting magical power as well. Something that was more apparent as these mana line markings glowed on its body when it roared.

"Uh…you don't suppose this is the monster in that quest the lady didn't want us to do?"

"I think it is my lady. That aura of power is not natural for a beast like this!"

The beast roared at us before charging up magical energy in its claws. My eyes widen as I canceled the spell I had charging and hit the dirt. Amr, did the same thing as the monster swing its claws and magical crescent blades shot out. It was a good thing we decided to dodge as the next thing I knew, the trees and plants behind us fell apart.

"Oh shit, did that thing do that?"

"Language milady!"

"Can it, not the time!"

"We can't fight it here milady. We need to lead it to a more open area!"

"Then let's bring it to the others then! Nacho did say this sort of beast is up their alley, right?"

"Indeed, let's get a move on."

Seeing our chance, we got the heck out of there with the bear monster on our tails. The fact it was chasing us told me immediately that it was out for blood and nothing more. I sure hope Nacho, Ankha and Isabelle really can take on a monster like this! I had it easy up until this point!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

"You know, I still can't believe that Azhum is capable of doing that," Nacho remarked as I watched him look at the living tome in Isabelle's arms.

"I know, I mean, combusting a bunch of wolves without harming the forest itself. I don't think even your former teachers was capable of such a feat," Lucky added.

I just got finished explaining what happened back on our end of the forest walk to the boys. They themselves didn't have much issue as Nacho's more intimidating monster aura would scare off potential wild threats. Only the bold or stupid would dare attack him which apparently a few large predators did try and were slain effortlessly. Azhum was still recovering, but he did add his thoughts to the conversation which earned a few laughs from us.

"Anyway, when do you think Diva will show up? We only got fifteen minutes left before the bus leaves."

"She should be coming back soon, she did tell us that she will be heading back here since she found the last herb," Isabelle responded, "However, we have no idea how far she was when she said that though."

"Well she shouldn't be too far now. I mean it took us a bit to get here, so I'm sure she shouldn't be too far away. Has anybody check the map? Last I check it can track all of our positions in the current area we are in," I explained as I took out the tablet and open the map, "Look, she's heading our way right now!"

"Uh…Ankha, if that's true then why are there three dots heading towards this area? Because logic dictates that those smaller two are Diva and Amr. Which means that something big and mean is following them from behind," Nacho added as I saw what he meant. Judging by the positions on the map, she is about to enter the area now.

"Guy's, we have a big problem here!" Diva shouted as she busted out of the bushes with Amr in tow.

Before any of us could ask what was chasing her. We got our answer when a large bear monster broke through the trees and roared. It's magical power apparent as these markings glowed around its body. I drew my weapons and readied myself for a fight as Nacho and Isabelle did the same after putting Azhum in a safe place.

"What in the name of Ra?! That is twice the size of a grizzly bear!"

"It's an Ursanos!"

"A what?" I shouted as the monster roared.

"Remember that one quest I wanted to try out? It was a slaying quest for some kind a bear monster called an Ursanos. Look out!"

Nacho's warning quickly put my attention back to the monster as I quickly saw its claws glowing with magical energy. It gave another roar as it slashed the air and these crescent bladed projectiles fired out. I quickly dodged out of the way just to be forced to dodge another wave of blades. It was easy for me, but I heard a grunt of pain from Nacho and an eek from Isabelle. Clearly, they didn't expect the monster to fire off two projectiles in a row.

"Ow…definitely not an average bear," I looked over to see Nacho bleeding slightly from the slash marks on his body. His clothes showing the damage, but his skin quickly healing up the wounds, "Should have worn the armor, now my shirt is shredded! You are going to pay for that Yogi!"

He takes out his swords and charges at the monster. The beast roared and puts its paws in front of it's face. Surprisingly, when Nacho strike the bear's claws, a magical barrier appeared and completely stopped the attack. I couldn't let him do this alone and I quickly ran in to join him. However, I used Nacho's assault on the monster's barrier as a chance to attack it from behind. As I suspected the monster's guard only worked where its claws are. My blades easily cut through the hide of the monster and this took if off guard. It probably wasn't expecting somebody like me to make easy work of its normally tough hide.

"Pay attention grizzly!" I heard Nacho yell as I heard him slicing into the chest of the beast before and explosion went off and knocked over the monster, "Guys, if you want to jump in now is the time!"

"I got you cover Nacho sir!" Isabelle exclaimed as she ran up to the struggling monster and started slashing at the belly of the beast. Lucky, Amr, and Diva joined in with them attacking the monster. Slashes and water magic pelted the beast as we all essentially ganged up on the monster. Clearly it bit off more than it can chew. It was whining and groaning, you can almost feel bad for it if it wasn't for the fact it attacked us first.

However, before we could finish the job. The monster glowed green and created a magical shock wave that blew us all away from it. Nacho, Isabelle, and I quickly recovered to see the monster limping away. Clearly realizing it was outmatched and had no chance of beating us.

"It's getting away!" Diva shouted!

"No, it's alright. Let it run, I think it learned its lesson," Nacho stated simply as we all watched the beaten and somewhat bleeding monster stumble away while looking back at us. It made the mistake of looking back at Nacho to of which he made a stomping motion forward which spooked the bear even more.

"Well that's takes care of that I suppose. We should head back and turn in the quests before we miss the bus," I said casually just as Azhum flew out of his hiding spot.

"Heavens, never have I seen a low rank Magi-beast beaten so savagely before."

"Magi-Beast? Is that what you call that Azuros rip off?"

"Yes, I guess, I'll explain as we head back to town. Frankly I'm surprised how easily you defeated it. Especially you three."

"In all due respect Azhum, but we have experience taking down monsters like that. We even took on much worse beasts that make that thing look like a teddy bear by comparison," I pointed over to Nacho, "Nacho here is basically an expert when it comes to these things as he fought them for most of his life."

"Heh heh…yeah. Those were some fun times, was surprised by the magic bit though. That was new and I fought freaken Kirin's that can shoot lightening and ice!"

"I see…quite extraordinary. Still I suggest exercising caution when you run into more beasts like that poor animal. You might end up losing more than your upper body wear."

"I know, I know. Ain't the worst wound I suffered, but I'll keep that in mind. For both of their sakes," Nacho pointed at me and Isabelle, "It's a promise I made to myself and them."

I gave him a warm smile and both Isabelle and I walked over and gave him a light kiss on the cheeks before hugging him. I'm glad he's being thoughtful of his life; I still remember how many times he broken the promise of not getting into potentially lethal situations on our last adventure. I should have known better to try and make him hold that promise. It was never going to happen, and I shouldn't have gotten upset with him. I'm just glad he's trying his best to not get seriously hurt and worry us.

/

We broke up the hug and exited the forest in order to return to the village. Along the way, we passed a group of adventurers. We greeted them kindly and they quickly noticed Nacho's currently destroyed shirt. We explained to them that we went on to do two quests of our own and when we were done, we were attacked by the Ursanos infused with magic. We didn't get past the part how we managed to fight it off before the leader said,

"It's alright, the professionals are going to take care of this. We're relieved none of you got seriously hurt."

Then they went off to slay the beast that we didn't get the chance to mention that we already beaten the ever-living heck out of it already. I guess they will have to figure that out themselves. Oh well, I guess they should be grateful that we soften it up for them. Not sure how they planned to slay it, but I'm sure they had some kind of plan. As for us, it didn't take us much longer before we ended up back in town. We turned in the quest to the guild lady, who was surprised to see Nacho in the state he is.

"Oh, my goodness! Looks like you ran into the Magi-Ursanos. By the looks of it, you're lucky to only gotten away with having your upper clothes destroyed. The magic blade attack that beast can shoot out can cut through thick trees cleanly. Thankfully, another group of adventurers came by to take on the quest. Finally, that monster can be put down and make the forest a bit safer for everybody."

"Yeah, everybody will be happier for it. Can we get our rewards now? We got a bus to get on before it leaves," Nacho stated hurringly.

"Oh! Right, here is your gold, some leather, and healing herbs for the quest. Thank you for helping!"

"You're welcome! Come on guys, the bus is waiting for us!"

Taking our rewards, we hurried onto the bus just as the driver made the last call. With nobody else coming, the bus lifted off the ground and took off. We all sighed in relief and congratulated each other on a job well done. Not only did we managed to inch closer to the next adventurer rank, but we managed to fight our first major beast of the world. Granted it wasn't much of a challenge, but it has me wondering what would come next. We'll probably find out when we reach the next stop.

Still though, what does Egyptapia even look's like? Every tree and rock we pass on our way to the next stop fills me with anticipation. Will it be like home? Or will it be different? There is only one way to find out and the answer can't come soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Magi-beasts and Where to Find Them

Author's note:

Hello everybody! Another chapter ripe and ready to go! Nothing too big happening this time, but it should still prove to be an interesting read. Nothing much else to say here other than that Magi-Beasts will be more than made up of Monster Hunter monsters rip offs so prepare to see my imagination at work when they appear. As another side note, I been wracking my brain on the magic training, so when that comes around prepare to see that explode. Especially with Azhum on board.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon, signing off.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

It took much longer before we landed at our next stop. By then it has become quite late, our next stop for the day was another crossroad town called Rustivale. It sat on a quaint hill that lead down other three other roads. I would describe more, but the night didn't leave much for us to see beyond the moonlight. Knowing we needed to get some rest we rented a hotel in the town, we managed to get some rooms and divided them as follows. Nacho, Isabelle, and I got one room and Lucky, Diva, and Amr in another room. The beds are separated and meant only for one person, but with some moving around we managed to push the beds together so we can all sleep together.

However, before we turned in for the night, Azhum told us to all gather as he wanted to tell us something important. When we all did, the talking magic tome floated before us and began speaking.

"Well that was once heck of a day. Never did I expect you all, especially you three; Ankha, Nacho and Isabelle, to take on and defeat a Magi-Beast so effortlessly. Granted, it was among the weakest, but still it should have posed some modicum of a challenge."

Nacho snickered a bit and I had it a feeling it is because his history with monster hunting, "Yeah, about that. The girls and I have experience fighting large monsters back in our world, so this Magi-Beast wasn't too much different from how we did things back then."

"I saw, but clearly you have no idea what Magi-Beasts are capable of based on how you were taken by surprise by its slash attack."

"Er…yeah, I'll admit yogi bear there caught me off guard there, but still it was no biggy."

"So you say now, but not many have the same physical capabilities as you. A normal unarmored man would have been bisected by that attack. I advise you to be less reckless next time as there are many more like that Ursanos and even more powerful."

I mentally gasped that the magical attack had the capability to cut an unarmored man in half. Even though it was among the weakest of the creatures we just got introduced to, the fact it caused Nacho to bleed is worrisome enough. Isabelle herself was dead silent a look of worry on her face.

"Wait, so you are saying that there are bigger and meaner monsters than that magically powered grizzly?" Diva exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, and many of them are not just bears. Dragons, Serpents, Fish, Birds…just about any animal you can think of can become a Magi-Beast."

"Yikes, sorry I asked…"

"Damn, so basically everything me and the girls have faced just amped with magic."

"Precisely Nacho, hence why you must be careful should you run into a Magi-Beast again. You may lose your life even with your incredible healing ability."

"Right, sorry Ankha, sorry Isabelle, I'll be careful next time."

Isabelle and I wrapped one of our arms around and gave him a quick peck on both of his cheeks, "Please do, love. You are making a bad habit out of it."

"Yeah, please stop being a dummy," Isabelle added.

"I'll do my best."

We gave him another kiss before continuing the conversation. I myself had questions about the monster that attacked us. The way they act is no different from the monsters we faced back in the old world. The main difference being that they have magical power that can be used effectively. However, I am lost on how these wild animals got so large and learned to wield their power.

"Anyway, before I continue, does anybody have any questions?" Azhum was acting like a schoolteacher teaching children. While I hate being treated like a child, I'm over three thousand years old for Ra's sake, he is filled with wisdom and knowledge of this world.

"I have a question Azhum sir."

"Ankha, what is it you need to know?"

"Just how do these creatures exist? You only mentioned of them briefly when the monster appeared."

"Ah right, Magi-Beasts have existed since the day before the races of the world set up civilization. To make a long story short, there are things such as mana wells that exist in Mythica. They are pools of endless magical energies that are often used to help power most civilizations. Their elements vary, but not can deny their benefit as they help push various races and kingdoms into great powers of the world. However, should a wild animal with unusual existing magical power encounters the wells then they absorb some of the well's power. Because of this, the animals grow to very large sizes and obtain great magical power that they use for their benefit."

"Wow…does this happen to people as well?"

"To my knowledge, no. The wells have one of two effects on people like us who have awaken their magical power. It will either harm or refresh you, this is based on your elemental affinity."

"Ah I see, that is good to know. So I assume that the longer the animal stays near the well the stronger they get?"

"Yes, not to mention what kind of elemental attacks they will used. Hence why I advise caution."

"So I guess these Magi-Beasts can show up around the world then?" Nacho asked curiously.

"Yes, hence why there are jobs to hunt and slay the beasts as they are very dangerous and disrupt the ecosystem. I can only assume the power goes to the animal's head and thus they think the entire world becomes their playground. There are exceptions, but most of the times animals be animals."

"Right, that isn't too much different from how things work for me back in our world. Except we also captured the monsters sometimes for study."

"Oh, that is highly ill-advised here. The Magi-Beasts are far too dangerous to be captured, trust me, attempts have been made in the past."

"Yikes, alright then. So, anything else we need to know about these Magi-Beasts?"

"Well…their parts are valued in making powerful weapons and gear. Not to mention there are some that are peaceful, as rare as they are. Still be careful as the far more powerful beasts alter the environment to some degree. So, if the area is looking a bit different than normal then it can mean you entered the den of a powerful magi-beast. I doubt you will be ready for those monstrosities the way you are."

"Alright then, thanks for the advice."

"You are welcome, you may turn in for the night. A new day bring forth new opportunities and maybe we can finally get you to bronze rank before reaching Egyptapia. Goodnight everyone."

We all said goodnight as Azhum let himself be snugged in his bag while Lucky, Diva and Amr leave to their room. We managed to settle ourselves into bed before turning off and going to sleep. The thoughts of the Magi-Beasts fresh in my mind, it would seem to me that these monsters are most likely going to be our main obstacle throughout our journey. I just hope we don't run into something too dangerous, but that is hopeful thinking as we don't know the land we tread.

"Ankha? Are you alright?" Nacho asked.

"Yeah, you seem lost in thought."

"I'm fine, it's just that this Magi-beast talk just has me concerned on what would be waiting for us. I mean these aren't going to be the same monsters we faced back in the old world, they have magic backing them up now."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but there is no point in worrying over it. We can try to avoid the monsters as best we can, but we are going to have to fight them. Just like when you and Isabelle first became hunters, you had to work your way up in order to face the stronger monsters on equal footing. It's like that but now it's all three of us starting at the bottom this time, we just need to watch ourselves and we should be fine."

"Also, we got Lucky, Diva, and Amr with us as well, so there is safety in numbers."

I warmly look at my lovers in the dark, my eyes easily adjusting to the darkness and seeing them clearly, "Thank you…I guess it's just that I have been nervous ever since we got here. I don't show it in front of the others, but I still feel uncertain walking these lands. Perhaps it's just the fact I gotten so used to the lands of our world as I explored a large majority of it."

"I think that maybe it Ankha, you seen so much of our world that you feel more certain and comfortable in it."

"Perhaps, I hate feeling this way. I shouldn't feel this way, not after everything I been through but…I do."

"It's alright," Isabelle squeezed my hand with hers with reassurance while Nacho brought us both closer to him. Nacho's warm body brought me comfort as I nuzzled my head into his well-maintained body. I became silent after this as I let their warmth lull me to sleep, but before I completely fell asleep, I heard one more thing from Nacho.

"Sleep well Ankha."

Like that, I let sleep take me.

/

By the dawn of morning we got ourselves ready for the day, eating breakfast and all. We all decided to do some quests while we are here. There weren't many local quests we can take, most of which boil down to slaying troublesome wildlife that have been attacking farmer produce transports and looking for a lost item. All the other quests were mainly about transporting items to other places of the world. Something we couldn't really do as it was out of our way. So, we decided to take what we can do just so we can have more points to come closer increasing our rank.

We simply took the slaying quest, and the lost item quest. We gathered at a nearby table in the hall as we contemplated how to go about doing the quests.

"So how are we going to do this?" Nacho asked, "Because frankly I think we need to split up if we are going to do both of these quests."

"I agree, both mission areas are separated from each other so I say we can make better time if we split up," I added, and judging by the silence at the table there wasn't an argument against this.

"Well now we got the obvious out of the way, how about I save us some more time by picking the groups? Nacho, you can take Ankha, Isabelle, and Lucky since you are all proven fighters and can easily make mincemeat of the animals causing trouble. Amr and I are just going to look for that lost item the poor sap lost by the nearby lake down the path."

Diva kinda surprised us all when she went out and made a declaration like that. We did try to argue that she should take at least one of us to go with her, but she was dead set on just her and Amr. It was strange until she quickly points out that her water magic will make searching a lot easier especially the fact there will be water nearby. After that we just accepted it as she was dead set on doing it. We wished her luck along with Amr as we went our separate ways to complete both quests.

/

It took some time, but we made our way to the road where the animal attacks happened. I was reviewing the quest as Nacho, Isabelle, and Lucky began scouting the area.

"Hmm…let's see, help adventurers. Lately wild animals along the path of the west route to Rustivale have been attacking produce transports. The attacks are aggressive in nature and all the food have been raided every time the transport is lost. We beseech whoever who takes this quest to rid of the animals so our workers can safely transport store goods to the town."

"Sounds pretty simple to me Ankha. We just slay the animals, and everything is good right? Heck, we get nice extra rations while doing it too!" Lucky said cheerfully, "Just like the times we lived off the land on our travels!"

I giggled a bit, "Yeah, but we aren't living off the land this time Lucky, hence the already packed food supplies. We got no use for extra food."

"Oh…right, it's just been a while since we last worked together. Frankly it's kinda exciting!"

"I know you are, Lucky, but we need to stay focused. We need to find out what animals we are dealing with here."

"That is a good question, it would seem a lot of wildlife passed here. I see rabbit, wolf, deer, moose, and horse tracks. Or at least whatever is this world equivalent to those animals."

"Sounds about right, but we are looking for animals that would have attacked the transport for the food."

"Then you might want to give these tracks a closer look, because something looks off here."

I got close to the ground and examined the footprints. Using my experience surviving in the wild with Lucky. Obviously, the tracks came from the nearby forest, but there was something off about it. The tracks seemed uniformed as if the animals were doing their best not to overstep each other. Looking more further, at the scene where the transport was knocked down and destroyed. It looked like all the animals jumped onto the magical machine before taking off back into the forest.

"That is odd…"

"You see it too? It looks like the animals of the forest worked together to attack the transport. If you ask me, I think there is more to this than meets the eye."

"I have to agree, but if it is true that all the wildlife rushed out of the forest to attack the transport. Then the question becomes why they all attacked the transport, it doesn't make sense."

"Hey! Ankha! Lucky! You might want to check this out!" Nacho shouted.

"It's really strange!" Isabelle added.

Lucky and I quickly ran over to where Nacho and Isabelle is near the forest and almost immediately, we were taken aback when we saw human looking footprints coming from the animal footprints. It was like the animals morphed into more human looking beings as they entered the forest. Seeing those footprints forced me to recall the stories I picked up when I met the Navajo native American tribe. They didn't want to tell me about these creatures, but my own curiosity had me learn about these monsters, the anti-thesis of their way of life.

"By the gods…" was all I could muster as I know very well how dangerous those monsters are. Nacho must already figure out as well based on his knowledge of monster of not just the old world but of myth and folklore.

"Yeah, I think we may be dealing with Skin-walkers, but not just one, a whole group of them."

"Skin-walkers? What are those, Nacho?"

Our human lover quickly explained to her what the creatures are and just how dangerous they are. The fact they can take the form of an animal and able to mimic the voice of their victims. Needless to say, Isabelle was left shaking after the entire explanation was over and for good reason. If we are dealing with skin-walkers and not just a tribe of people that learned to transform, then this quest is a lot more dangerous than we think. We can't go in the forest to investigate without a plan, so gathering what we can from the investigation we headed back to town.

Trying to figure out about the possibly dangerous threat that lurks in the forest.

/

Diva's P.O.V.

"Found it, damn that took a while."

I sighed to myself as I walked back to the shore of the lake with a key. The lost item from the quest I was doing for the team. I used my water magic earlier to detect the item in the lake, but as it turns out there was plenty of items lying about. Still I managed to pick it out on the water floor and return to it.

"Very good mistress," complemented Amr.

"Yes, that is very good work!" added Azhum, he was an uninvited guest on my quest for the item. He was hiding in the bag and the moment we were out of town he flew out and wanted some friendly conversation. Frankly I didn't apricate the surprise, but I was stuck with him for the time being. I only gave him the basic information I gave most people when they try to get to know me by jumping into a conversation. Despite that, he continued to ask questions until we reached our destination.

"Thank you thank you; I wonder what the poor sap who lost this key need it for though?"

"I don't think that is of our concern mistress."

"Yeah, yer right Amr, still how the heck did the requester lose this thing anyway? This key was basically at the bottom of the lake!"

"Indeed, perhaps a spurn lover or prankster got hold of it and threw into the lake?" Azhum suggested.

"Maybe, but anyway mission complete. Let's head back," using my magic I managed to pull out all the water from my clothes and instantly dry them. The orb of water created by this I simply poured back into the lake.

"That's is some impressive Aquamancy Diva, I suppose you practice your magic often?"

"Yeah, I do Azhum, what of it?"

"Just curious, having lived as long as you did, I would assume you would have been a complete master by now."

"Sorry, but life happened. I couldn't stop and practice all the time."

"Ah right, the normal problems of a normal person, I get it."

"I could use without the sarcasm yah talking book."

"If you wish, still I must ask you a question."

"You only get one question Azhum. Make it count," I wasn't in the mood to answer questions as I just wanted to get back to town, but I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone until I answer.

"I'm sensing odd traces of magic coming from you, can you explain what it is?"

My eyes widen a bit but I calmed myself, "It's just the traces of magic from my Goddess left over when she made me her chosen. Bless her heart, but she is kinda odd if you ask me."

"Ah…I see, okay thank you for that," Azhum went silent after that and I could feel him staring at me as we made our way back to town. Along the way, Amr spoke out to me.

"Mistress, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Amr, Azhum was being nosy."

"If you say so but keeping this away from others will only bring us grief. We will have to confess soon or else."

"Amr…shut it, we aren't talking about this here and now."

The crocodile man was about to say something, but one look from me had him zip his lip. I really don't want to talk about it. Still it didn't change that he was right though, but how can I tell the others this when 'they' are always watching me? I could do nothing but push those feelings inside me as I continued onward.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Nacho, Isabelle, Lucky and I sat at a nearby table as we tried to figure out what to do with our possible skin-walker situation. While our physical powers from the hunter's virus can put us on even ground with the monster's strength, possibly greater, but it also poses the risk of infecting the wildlife with the virus which will no doubt cause frenzy and continue to spread from there. My hyper state is probably the only thing I have that will not augment some of my attacks with the dangerous virus. In the case of Nacho and Isabelle, if they don't activate Apex mode or beast trigger into the Gore Magala plus it other forms then the virus won't be emitted. Still, despite knowing this, this could be tricky.

"What should we do? We can't go in and fight whatever we are dealing with head on. We will take too much unnecessary damage at best or be overwhelmed at worst. We need to know what the heck we are dealing with and how many of them are there," Lucky explained.

"Hmm…well I heard that the town is expecting another shipment to replace the last transport. So, we can hold a stake out at that spot to see if they will strike again," Nacho suggested, "But of course we need to hide our scent, if they are skin walkers then there is no doubt they will easily sniff us out."

"That's not a bad idea, but that would also mean staying in this town for another night. I was hoping to avoid that as I want to get to Egyptapia as soon as possible, but it would seem that is not going to happen. Shame, but I guess it was unavoidable," I mentally sighed, the unexpected situation delayed our trip to our destination and that annoyed me, but we couldn't leave this quest the way it is. We must complete it.

"Sorry Ankha, but on the positive side we are no doubt going to get a big boost to our ranking points should we complete it," Isabelle comforted, wanting to get the bright side out there.

"Yeah, I know Isabelle, but thanks for that regardless. I appreciate it, but still how are we going to hide our scent from these beings? Well I'm open for anything that doesn't result with me heavily cleaning myself at the end of it."

We all sat down and thought about it, we only spent a few minutes before we heard Diva call out to us. She waved at us with a smile as Amr followed her, many people got out of her way due to her large partner. She joined us at the table, while slamming her bag onto the table, earning a barely audible 'ow' from inside the bag. Immediately we knew that Azhum was in that bag.

"So how did the quest go you guys? Completed it already?"

We all looked at each other and quickly explained the situation to her our current predicament. She wasn't too thrilled to know that we will be staying another night just to complete the quest but understood why even though she had no idea what a skin-walker was. We filled her in on our plan and the only problem in the plan.

"So, you need to find a way to mask your scent? Well I can probably make some mud that we can use."

"No way, I rather not have to pick out mud to clean myself off."

"Then how the heck are we going to do this then genius? Sometimes you got to get down and dirty just to get the job done."

"I know that, but I rather not if I can avoid it."

*Uh excuse me, I can help here!*

Diva and I looked down to see her bag move and the voice of the muffled Azhum trying to speak through it. The purple frog herself opened the bag and then we were able to hear the talking tome speak clearly.

"Ah thank you, I'll be quick, I have a spell that can quickly deal with that problem of yours. Just proceed to do the stake out and I'll cover the rest."

"Really? Is magic really that convenient?" I asked confounded.

"When you are the master, yes, but don't make this a habit. I rather not have the chosen of the Egyptian Gods rely on a merely talking tome."

"I don't like it as much as you do, but we have to use the resources available. Especially since rank means so much in this world."

"Indeed, still please don't rely on me for everything. I'm a master wizard with a teaching degree, not a babysitter."

"Noted, let's just get ready before we lose our chance to finish this quest."

"Right, just point me the way and I'll get it done."

/

Time passed as we prepared for the stake out. Azhum informed us what he knew about skin walkers, saying that there are charms that force the unholy creatures to keep their distance, but they won't last very long. However, he should have enough magic power after the invisibility spell to bind some of the creatures to give us a fighting chance. We spent a solid hour on this planning before finally heading out to carry out our plan. Not before we updated the situation to the quest giver who wished to cancel the quest for us due to the high possible danger, but we assured him we have a plan and it will be alright.

We made our way back to the original attack sight and set up a spot for us to stay and hide. Once that was done, night fell and Azhum cast the invisibility and hide odor spell on us. We're now completely invisible to the possible skin walkers that were going to attack the next shipment coming to the village. Weapons ready, we waited in anticipation for the shipment to arrive.

For the next half an hour we lay in waiting, it was boring to be sure, but not to me as Lucky and I hunted for our food in the past and we learned patience. Like a hungry predator we stay still, lying in wait just as the shipment vehicle finally showed up. And on cue, we immediately spotted some out of place wild animals peeking their heads out of the forest.

"There they are…" I said quietly as I eyed them. There were at least seven curious animals sticking their head out of the forest line. Two rabbits, a stag, a bear, two birds, and a wolf. Not the most intimidating group, but their eyes glowed with an unearthly power. However, the animals don't look rotted as skin walkers are said to look like when they take an animal form. It was an interesting detail to see, but it didn't matter as the heavier of the animals, the bear and the stag, readied themselves to tackle and take down the transport.

We couldn't let it happen, so just as they ran out of the forest. I immediately shouted for Azhum to use his binding spell on the attacking animals. It worked as magical chains shot out of the ground and ensnared the animals. They both shrieked and roared in surprise as they struggled against the chains, but despite their attempts they couldn't break out just as the transport quickly drove past them.

"Attack!" Nacho shouted out, as we ran out of cover and the invisibility faded. To our surprise, the creatures that were at the forest line quickly retreated. Leaving the two heavy hitters by themselves.

"Huh? Wasn't expecting that to happen," I looked over to the bear ensnared by the magical chains and it doesn't seem to be struggling.

"They just ran away, but why?" Isabelle exclaimed in confusion.

"Maybe they are regrouping? I met some monsters that pulled stunts like that. If that is the case, then we should take of these two as soon as possible," Nacho pointed one of his swords to the bear, "What do you got to say for yourself? Skin-walker?"

The bear looked at Nacho with surprise before finally speaking to us for the first time, "Skin-walker?! You think we are skin-walkers?"

The voice wasn't gravely or unsettling, it was clear and normal. Not like the stories of the creatures that I have overheard in the past. This only added to my already questioning mind on the identity of these beings. Of course, I didn't have to dwell on these thoughts for long as the animals shape shifted into human form. Before we knew it, we had two humans dressed in tribal attire with the animal skin draped from their head to their back. They're impressively built physically, and I can see how their strength reflected the animals they transformed into.

The man wearing the bear hide spoke first, "We are not skin-walkers, we are the Wilders, a tribe that has become one with nature."

"And we have a lot to explain for," added the man with the deer hide.

"Then start explaining," Nacho demanded, I could feel him adding his predatory aura just to add to his intimidation. Which worked as the men shivered from that alone.

"R-Right, my name is Mountain Shaker and the one wearing the deer hide is called Rock Skipper. We must quickly admit that our attacks on those transports is inexcusable, but we have good reason to do so."

"Our tribe, which lives deep in the forest, have been suffering from a decline in food and resources. So little animals to find and hunt, berries and vegetables have grown scarce. When we learned that the transport holds plenty of food and resources, the tribe decided that we will raid the vehicles to help with our survival."

"That explains the destruction of property, but have you figured out the cause of the declining resources?" I asked curiously.

"Indeed, some of our tribe scouts were sent to investigate the matter while we provided the food from the raids. The last we heard, there was an odd section of the forest that seem to have changed, the plants grown corrupted and the wildlife that lives in it has grown more hostile than before. We tried to learn more, but the closer we get to the source of the matter the more dangerous it becomes."

I recall what Azhum said about Magi-beasts last night. That the stronger ones tend to mess with the lands around them to create a suitable living ground. I have a feeling that this beast is the reason why these tribal shapeshifting people are forced to raid for food. I noticed the talking book float over to me, his looking at me as if he already knew what I was thinking. He floated over to the Wilders and dispelled his binding magic. The men bowed gratefully to the book as I felt Nacho's aura return to normal. Azhum then began to converse with the Wilders.

"Mountain Shaker, Rock Skipper, I think we know what the cause of your tribe's problem. As fortune would have it, these folks here are adventurers and it is our job to help if we can. They have proven themselves to be formidable fighters and they should be more than enough to end the problem for good. Right everyone?"

While I personally hate to be dragged into something without warning. This situation was different as I was prepared to help as I know situation could get even worse if we left it alone. There were no disagreements, everyone was in to help these people and I couldn't help but smile.

"Really? They can help?" Rock Skipper asked.

"Yes, they can, this will be no problem for them."

"By the will of the great one, we finally found salvation!" Mountain Shaker exclaimed.

It was almost amusing to see the two well built men celebrate with their tribal calls and dancing. However, to know that we now have a friendly entry with their tribe is good for us as that means we can avoid unneeded conflict from this encounter. After they got done with their celebrations, they offered to be guides to lead us to their tribe. We accepted of course and followed them into the forest.

/

They took us deep into the forest, leading the way in their animal forms. I was sure we were walking for nearly half an hour and we have yet to see the tribe village. Of course, that wasn't the only thing on my mind, I was thinking about the Magi-beast. We have no idea what we are dealing with and I wasn't sure how well we could handle it based on that obvious fact. Azhum though, is very confident in our abilities. As snarky as he is sometimes, he does like to keep himself open with his thoughts.

Speaking of the talking tome, "Azhum, what they described. It is the work of a powerful Magi-Beast, right?"

"No doubt about it, however, I do not know which we are dealing with. There are a few that creates biomes with that same description."

"So, we are basically going in blind then?" Nacho added.

"Essentially, but once I know what we are dealing with then I can tell you how to beat it."

"Sounds good to me, although to be honest it wouldn't be the first time for me. In the Monster Hunting business, you had to expect the unexpected."

"I can vouch, because Isabelle and I experienced it for ourselves."

"Yeah, it was frankly kinda scary sometimes."

I heard Azhum chuckle, "If that's the case, then you three might be already well suited for Magi-beast hunting. Still I advise caution, I don't need to remind you of this, do I?"

"No, we are well aware thanks to your guidance."

"Good, glad to hear my words have not fallen on deaf ears."

Another ten minutes of walking and we finally saw the village. We quickly met up with the village chief and the other beast shifting villagers we scared off earlier. It took some convincing, but we managed to convince him to let us deal with the problem plaguing their village and their way of life. He quickly informed us that the corruption is spreading through the area, so whatever is causing the mess is expanding its territory and threatening to not only push these people out, but also take over this entire forest and then some.

The chief told Mountain Striker and Rock Skipper to stay with us as he assigned one scout to lead us to the entrance of the corrupted area. Nacho and I gave him our best assurances and took off with the scout. That walk took another twenty minutes until finally we reached the entrance. A wall of thorny vines and dark flowers blocked the way will only a single cavern like opening being the only way inside. The scout took off after showing us the entrance, leaving us to stare at the entrance. A faint bellowing snore coming from inside.

/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Magi-Beast Marshogi

Author's note:

Finally the next chapter is out and now. The very first magi-beast fight for the heroes. Many things will happen here, but saying anything other than the action being explosive would be saying too much. If you are wondering though, Magi-Beasts are going to be a recurring creature in this story. Of course I am going to skip the weaker ones and skip straight to the strong ones which can be considered the G-Rank of this world. How many monsters that may show up is uncertain, but I will be flexing my thinking muscle for this anyway. That is all I have to say for now, hope you enjoy the chapter! If you have any thoughts please tell me. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

The open entrance was indeed intimidating but needing to solve this issue we all walk through without hesitation. No sooner after we pass the gate the way back was immediately covered in a wall of thorny ivy and other vine like plants. I overheard Nacho sigh and mumbling about how that it feels like the start to an RPG game dungeon. Isabelle was slightly shaking, and I don't blame her, this is truly something new we never experienced before. It didn't help that what was in front of us is a twisted forest. Darken and corrupted by whatever is causing this mess in the first place.

"Oh dear…this is a Magi-Beast den, only the strongest of the Magi-beasts can warp the land around them and create this den. We must tread carefully, who knows what we are dealing with."

"Thanks for the input Azhum, let's stick together everyone. Safety in numbers," Nacho proclaimed, we universally agreed as it would be foolish to separate. Yes, we could have covered more ground, but also it would have left us open to be taken out one by one.

"I feel like something is watching us…" Isabelle said shakily as she looked around.

"It's going to be alright Isabelle, you are much stronger than you were before."

"Ah right, I am," She took a deep breath, "Thank you Ankha, you would think after fighting large monsters with you and Nacho I would have stronger nerves against these kinds of things."

"It's alright Isabelle, just don't freeze when a fight does break out."

"Got it, you can do this Isabelle!"

I gave a small laugh as my canine lover mentally pumped herself up. Frankly it was a nice moment of levity in a tense situation. Nacho himself just playfully rolled his eyes as he returned his gaze forward to keep watch as we made our way through the twisted forest. My own senses can feel danger staring at us from the shadows, but none dare to step into our line of sight. Either waiting for a moment of weakness or respect as Nacho was emitting a beastly aura that he often used to keep wildlife from attacking us. Whatever it is, I couldn't afford to lower my guard.

We walked for a few more minutes through the dark forest until finally something happened. We stopped in place as suddenly animalistic noises from various wildlife from the forest began to pick up. The noises of deer, wolves, squrriels, Rabbits, and even birds. It was crazy and my danger sense was warning me from all corners of the area around us. Still the danger never stepped out.

"We are surrounded," I said quietly to Nacho.

"Yeah, this is going to get messy. Not enough ammo to take them all on."

"Then we shall show them the dance of blades?"

"I see no better way to deal with this, Isabelle, ready for the dance of blades maneuver?"

"Oh, that! Um sure!"

"Do you three mind filling us in what your talking about?" Diva asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

I only smirked at this, "Oh it's just something we developed together as a couple. We had a lot of free time, so combat practice was one of our daily activities in our relationship."

"You guys are the weirdest couple I ever met."

Suddenly, the animals staring at us finally pounced. Taking our casual conversation as an opening in our defenses. Corrupted wildlife covered in twisted green and blue growths began attacking on all sides. Remembering the maneuver; Isabelle and I gathered near Nacho and put our backs to each other. Weapons drawn we fought the enemies that came our way, I slashed through a couple of corrupted wolves and kicked away corrupted rabbits trying to bite my toes. Nacho effortlessly decapitated corrupted bobcats but began having trouble when quicker flying corrupted bats showed up. Looking ahead I saw a corrupted bear coming at me, it would take some effort with just my skill alone. I fired a few fire balls at it which stopped it a little bit before resuming its charge.

"Nacho! Switch!"

"On it Ankha!"

In a display of teamwork and my own acrobatic ability, I did a wide side jump over Nacho as he moved under me. My wide movements smacking down a couple of bats as I quickly dispatched the remaining ones with quick and precise slashes. Nacho on the other hand was able to match the bear's strength and disarmed the monster before ramming one of his blades into the throat of the beast and kicking it to the side.

"Nacho, Ankha! Deer!" Isabelle shouted as we both looked over and saw a stag charging at our canine lover. She had her shield up, but the force would certainly knock her over.

Immediately Nacho backed her up and act as her anchor while I backed up a bit. To no surprise, the stag crashed into Isabelle's shield but thanks to Nacho she was able to hold it off. With the corrupted animal stuck in a deadlock I made my move. I ran towards Nacho's back and used him as a footstool as I leapt over both my lovers and the animal's head and landed onto the beast's back. In this new position, I immediately used my two blades to decapitate the corrupted animal before leaping off the dead body and landing next to my lovers. We all smiled at each other for just a moment before returning to the conflict at hand.

The battle lasted for a few more minutes before the attack stopped finally. Once it did, we were surrounded by the bodies of dead corrupted animals that slowly began to disintegrate. We took this time to catch our breath and refresh ourselves.

"Well, that was one heck of a welcome…whew!" Nacho began stretching a bit with a few satisfying cracks.

"You're telling me! Something really doesn't want us here!" Diva exclaimed as she went to fixing her hair.

"It is the magi-beast, it knows we are here now. The beasts are it's security system and them attacking us was it's way of trying to slow us and weaken us," Azhum explained.

"So, the beast knows tactics. No wonder we lost so much of our own to it," Rock skipper mused, he began to look around. Possibly trying to see if there was anything out of place. Something I did already by rotating my ears for any sounds.

"Then it is truly malevolent then," Mountain Striker concluded, "The beast must die tonight or who knows what damage it will cause."

"Then we continue forward until we find the magi-beast," Amr said with resolution.

No one else had anything to say so we continued our journey through the corrupted forest. More encounters happened as we passed through, but they were less than the welcome we received at the beginning; we easily cut them down. Eventually, the forest turned more into a marshland and even though this wasn't my first time in such an environment I really didn't like getting my feet wet in dirty water. It was a bit of a slog as the marshy swamp slowed our movements a bit. Frankly it was quite unsettling to see the trees become so twisted just by the influence of the magi-beast.

"Ah…I feel at home here," Diva said with a smile growing on her face.

"Is that because you are a frog?" I couldn't help but shake my head as I heard Nacho make that comment.

"No, because the water has wonderful skin care capabilities. No dur Nacho, frogs always like wetlands. Why do you think most of us run around in the rain without an umbrella?"

"Uh…not exactly where I thought that question would go, sheesh sorry for asking."

"Well it is a question with an obvious answer Nacho, why would you ask that?"

"Well…I was wondering if it was a specie thing as there was these strange frogs or technically toads for some of them back in the old world that would live in dry volcanic climates."

A big O formed on my mouth as I recalled seeing those creatures hopping about back during our hunts and various other quests in the old world. Now I can see the way of thinking behind that question now. A bit dumb yes, but it really is just a curious question. Diva herself was stunned by this and was looking at Nacho like he was some kind strange alien with no common sense.

"Oh…uh…I got no words for that. You must have seen a lot of strange animals' man."

"You have no idea Diva," Nacho responded as we continued our trek.

We kept walking until we ran into a clearing and suddenly my danger sense flared up again. I drew my blades in response, "We got company, in the water somewhere!"

Everybody else got their weapons ready as we prepared for an incoming attack as we kept our eyes to the water. No surprise I saw something moving on the surface, a ridged back of an alligator coming in fast. Not too long after spotting that one more showed up. However, to make a bad situation worse, four giant spiked plant tendrils rise from the water. This made my eyes bulge a bit as I didn't expect this to happen. The four tendrils immediately strike down to pierce Mountain Striker, Amr, Lucky, and Nacho. They managed to dodge and counter the plant limbs which only left the remaining members including myself to deal with the gators.

"Isabelle, Diva, Rock Skipper! We got gators to take care of!" I shouted as the overgrown lizards swam straight at us with mouths wide open.

The marsh was slowing our movement and made it harder for us to move. So, I made sure to keep my movements precise as I moved through the foot-high water. I switched to my bow and carefully aimed the arrow at the eyes of the one heading straight at the one coming at me directly. Breathing slowly, I fired off two arrows in rapid succession which hit their mark and blinded the beast. It thrashed and roared in pain as now it no longer can see me. I charged some fire magic into the tip of my next arrow and fired it into the gullet of the beast and caused to exploded from within where it became still. The other gators met their match as Diva effortlessly manipulated the water around the one aiming at her and ensnared it before using the water to smack it around and into the alligators.

I had to support Isabelle as she had braced herself for the coming attack and used her shield to jam the reptile's mouth. It struggled with the piece of equipment, but this also left it open to me shooting it in the eyes as well which in it's agony caused it to flip over and allowed Isabelle to deliver the finishing blow on the soft underbelly.

Rock Skipper took the most reckless approach as he threw high speed stones threw the water and smack into the face of his beast which made it angrier. However, that only served as a distraction as to my amazement began skipping on the surface of the water and out maneuvered the gator as he kicked the beast belly side up before he plunged the dagger into the throat of the beast. It struggled for quite a while before becoming still.

Out of all of us, in my opinion Diva was the most at her element as she didn't have to move from her spot, but Rock Skipper's water skipping is the most impressive skill I seen a person have. Regardless we turn our attention to the other four of our group and not surprisingly they just got done with their aggressors. One of the plant tendrils falling to the side, sliced and torn to shreds by blades and some claws. Nacho was dusting himself off as he approached us.

"Well, that was bit more of a handful than I thought, how did things pan out for you guys?"

"It wasn't that hard, just a few arrows to the eyes and the rest was history," I said as I played off the situation coolly. This only earned a smile from Nacho as he knew I was just exaggerating how we took care of the situation. I'll admit, the room for error is small. Just one of them getting their jaws on us can end our life easily. Well…for anybody who isn't me or Diva plus Lucky and Amr.

"Something tells me that isn't the worst of what we are going to run into," Isabelle added as she caught up with us.

As if it wanted to respond to Isabelle's words. A haunting howl was heard echoing across the marshland. I will admit that it unnerved me a bit, but this is no doubt the Magi-Beast that we are hunting for. Looking ahead, we can see a pillar of green light that reached the sky. It was an astounding sight and I mentally wondered if this is one of the mana wells Azhum talked about before.

"We're getting close, the Magi-beast is near that Mana Well," Azhum cut in as he floated out of the bag, "And I know what kind of beast we are dealing with now. A Marshogi, the feral swamp shaman. This is a plant like Magi-beast that can corrupt and control the swamp it resides in. It will attack us with plants, wildlife, and of course swamp magic. Swamp magic is just a fancy way of saying that it uses fire magic and poison magic."

The talking tome opened himself up to a page with the image of the monster in question. It is an strange amalgamation of what looks to be a monkey and a tree. To our surprise, this is a high-powered Magi-Beast and something that gold rank adventurers usually take on.

"Great, so we are dealing with a swamp monkey that has complete control of its environment? That's a new one, this won't be easy like that Azuro's looking one we beaten so easily," Nacho mused.

"Yes, but that isn't the most troubling part. This Magi-Beast is usually found in the Marshlands which is literally two regions away from here. It shouldn't even be here! Somethings not right, it's unnatural."

"Then we must exterminate it, it is polluting our lands and we can only imagine the damage it can cause if it breaks through the forest," Mountain Shaker said as he pounded his fists together.

"Yes, this plague needs to end now," Rock Skipper added.

"Then let us proceed but stay on your guard all of you. It is a tricky monster that will do what it can to mislead you during the fight. Even though it can use fire magic, it is still weak to attacks of that element. Mainly because of the swamp gas is uses to enhance its magic. Use this to your advantage when possible."

We all agreed and made our way towards the mana well. A few smaller annoyances came along the way, but the animal attacks ceased as we approached the well. We made sure to share some drinks to refresh a bit before our encounter with the Marshogi. I still have some thoughts about the monster, especially the point that Azhum brought out not too long ago. How it shouldn't be in this location. I'm no expert on the life cycles of magi-beasts or how often they are created, but from what I listened to, they are very regional based only. So, something must have brought here somehow. However, I don't have enough information to give a solid guess.

I could only mentally prepare myself as we stepped into the area where the mana well is. It is an arena surrounded by corrupted vegetation and swampy marshes. No sooner after all of us made it in, the way back was immediately covered by a thick wall of thorny vines. Typical, I think by this point something like this should be expected at this point. Of course, once that was done the creature made its presence known as it made a howling noise as it leapt out of the shadows and landed in front of us. The accursed beast smelled terrible and is a lot bigger in person as it towered over us by being what I estimate to be fourteen feet tall. The feral shaman looked at us with piercing red and yellow eyes before tapping its staff and howling to the sky. The battle is finally on as we took battle ready positions as the creature beat its chest and leapt back to gain distance from us.

"You're all bark pal!" Nacho shouted as the creature summoned more corrupted beasts to attack us, "Isabelle, Lucky, Amr, and Mountain Shaker! Aggro control now!"

"Aggro control? What is he talking about Ankha?" Diva asked as the heavy hitters rushed and took on the opposing minions and stopped them in their tracks.

"In a nutshell, they take care of the small fry for us while we keep our attention to the main target."

"Ah, so that explains why he called Mountain Shaker," Rock Skipper added.

"Yeah, still let's stick together and take care of that crazy monkey."

We snuck off from the action as we kept our eyes on the Marshogi. Lucky for us the magi-best was too caught up in its efforts attacking the main group. Slinging balls of fire from its staff, the fireballs are much more explosive than normal. The swamp gas feeding the fire and the impact causing it to blow up like a bomb. I know it was the gas as the smell wasn't easy to miss. It was repugnant and horrible to my nostrils. It is clear that the swamp fumes are coming from the staff, but after observing the beast in action the gas is released from its mouth and the palms of its hands. However, they seem to have some kind of port that closes when not in use.

"Well I found the gas ports, but it looks like it won't as easy to set them off as we think."

"They open and close, do they?"

"In laymen's terms, yes. Only when it is prepping a fire spell it will be open."

"Well you are the only one who can sling fire spells around Ankha, well other than Azhum but me and Skippy here will do our best to distract that crazy monkey and bait it."

"Thanks Diva, let's do this."

We broke off as I lingered and stalked in the shadows as Diva and Rock Skipper went off to provoke the Marshogi. I watched as the monster was immediately hit by a wave of water from Diva and pelted with high speed rocks from Skipper. This not only threw off the monster, but also enraged it as it swings its staff at them. I stalked in closer and watched carefully as it attacked the duo. Attempting to whack them with its staff and body, but after trading blows the creature had enough and began howling as it tapped it staff on the ground. Summoning plant vines to snag and ensnare the two.

I mentally cursed as the creature laughed and opened it opened the port on its open hand and lit a flame on the staff. I saw my chance and ran out in the defense of my allies; the creature was surprised by my sudden appearance and was even more surprised when I shot out a fire ball into the port in its hand. Almost immediately the hand exploded and splinters of wood and blood as it backed away from us yowling in pain. The massive damage also had the effect of causing the plant tendrils to go limp and the corrupted creatures to stop attacking.

"Whoa, after you blew it's hand up everything it was controlling just went and stopped moving," Diva said as she prepared a high-pressure water blast spell.

"It must have lost focus, everyone attack now!"

Flailing in pain, the creature didn't catch a break as attacked it while it was down. Nacho and the others joining in after dealing with the creatures. The armor they wore was scratched to heck, but otherwise they held out and was doing serious damage to the monster as wood and flesh went flying. Diva using her water magic and me using my fire magic to deal our own kind of damage to the beast. After enough damage was done, it retained it's footing and gave a loud howl that stunned us all as we had to cover our ears.

It jumped away from us and began slamming its feet on the ground in pure rage. It's eyes glowed red as endless swamp gas began pouring out of its destroyed limb. It tapped it's staff again as the gas turned black and it began pouring it everywhere from it's mouth, staff and hand. Before we knew it, the arena was covered in a thick black fog that obscured our vision of the monster. It gave off a high-pitch sinister laugh as the only glowing light in the darkness was the mana well. But that changed as well as the glowing red eyes of the creature appeared and began floating around the darkness.

"This is not good; I can't even see a foot in front of me!" Nacho shouted.

"Same! It created a fog?!" Isabelle added, a bit panicked by the new situation.

"This must be one of the tricks Azhum talked about! Stay on your guard!"

"You don't need to tell me twice Ankha, just stay close!"

It was easy to pick out Nacho from his shouting thanks to my hearing, but before I could make it over to him the pair of red eyes stopped in front of me and loomed over me. It was unsettling for sure, but not enough to deter me. That is before the eye spilt into multiple pairs, a total of six that surrounded me and stared me down. I didn't know what this meant as this had to be another trick by the beast, but my danger instincts told me that danger was everywhere. That was impossible unless the beast really was surrounding me. My answer quickly came as I sensed something at me from behind and in response I immediately ducked. The brief breeze that passed told me that I just avoided a swipe from an attack. Shortly after that brief encounter the eyes moved around and changed positions, telling me the creature moved.

"This isn't good…where is it?"

"Ankha? Ankha! Where are you?" I heard Nacho shout.

"We're surrounded too! We could use some help!" Isabelle added.

Hearing that stunned me, they were surrounded too? How? I thought the creature was only coming after me. This meant the creature was messing with all of us and thanks to the fog our senses can't accurately pinpoint where he is unless we create a field of frenzy. This creature is a lot cleverer than I thought it would be. It isn't on the same level as the Shagaru Magala, but it is a force to be reckoned with.

"Just which one of us has the real one?" I thought out loud, but during my mental examination of the situation I felt something grab my feet. I looked down to see plant vines ensnaring my feet, but before I could react to it, I was assaulted by a flurry of whip like strikes. I could do nothing however and ended up having to bear the strikes which stung my flesh. After a few seconds the strikes stopped and was given a brief respite, but I knew that something worse was coming my way.

A foul smell penetrated my nose and I knew what it wanted to do, blow me up. Quickly, I gave the vines at my feet a few clean strikes before freeing myself. Once I was free, I quickly picked a direction and ran invoking my quick speed, but even then, I couldn't get out of the blast radius in time. An explosion went off behind me and I felt a mix of heat and force blow me forward. I managed to recover quickly by rolling, but I was still stuck with the issue of not being able to sense the beast.

"Ankha! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine love! Just scuffed up a bit!"

Thank the gods that being chosen makes me unable to be scarred with supernatural regeneration. I wouldn't be as beautiful as I am now based on my history. Granted I was a bit angry with this monster, but I shouldn't lose my cool. That is what it wants and the last thing I want to do is give a creature what it wants. I slowed my breathing as I did my best to focus my hearing even though it was ringing slightly from the explosion. I can hear my lovers and allies defending themselves from the creature's attacks, but the beast itself proved to be elusive from my hearing.

"Beast Trigger, Silver Rathalos!"

I heard Nacho shout and transform before letting out a roar which took the creature by surprise as I felt it stumble a bit near me. Possibly feeling Nacho's new presence, it lost focus and because of that I locked onto it. With a smirk, I leapt at the creature and grabbed onto its leg. I the beast immediately reacted and attempted to shake me off as I dug my blades into the appendage before pulling it out and stabbing a soft spot I found behind the wooden armor. The monster roared in pain, but I was literally attached to it like a flea and would not be shaken off easily. I felt some movement in the air and immediately shifted to the side as the wooden staff came down and nearly hit me. Instead hitting the monster's own foot and causing it to howl in pain as it raised its foot higher into the air.

"I see you!" I heard Nacho shout out. Suddenly, before I knew it, I was launched into the air as the black fog cleared as I bear witness Nacho in his beast trigger form tackling the beast to the floor.

"Umm…somebody catch me!"

Nacho immediately turned around, saw me, and flew in to catch me. He caught me bridal style and I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Whew, just in time huh?"

"May I remind you, that I wouldn't be in that situation if you didn't recklessly tackle the monster?"

"Oh uh…"

Nacho gave a bashful look and turned away from me out of embarrassment, but I stopped him by simply grabbing his head, "It's fine love, as a reminder though, I may land on my feet but it's still going to hurt from this distance. So, thanks for the save."

I gave him a quick kiss which gave him a smile before he helped me quickly get back on the ground. Just in time too as the monster recovered and was looking worse for wear. I can see the stab wounds I gave it on its right leg and the cracked chest from Nacho's tackle. It was tired after that full-on assault and as a result is panting and drooling. It gave off weaken growls as it attempted to release gas from its staff. However, it was struggling to do so. Nacho immediately called for an attack for the creature's legs in order to knock it down. He on the other hand went straight for the staff and fired a fireball from his mouth into the gas port of the staff and immediately caused it to blow up and splintered into multiple pieces.

The explosion immediately stunned the beast and we had no problem knocking it down. The beast shifters taking on their animal forms and the rest of us stabbing and slicing the more vulnerable areas. However, our assault came to an end as a sudden wave of magic pushed us all back. Suddenly the creature leapt into the air and far from us, crackling with dark energy before it gave on last mighty howl as more wildlife showed up. Immediately a mix of large boars, bears, Deer and Alligators went in to attack us. We fended them off, but I saw this was only a distraction.

Looking beyond the horde I saw some the animals were being eaten by the beast for it to regain strength. We tried plowing through, but it was too late as the creature stopped eating after finally having its fill. I gave a powerful howl as it lunged at us with it's one arm. We scattered immediately as it slammed into the dirt and growled at all of us. Almost immediately it opened its mouth and began shooting a stream of fire, a flamethrower as you will. As for its remaining hand it began spewing purple clouds of what anybody could guess is a poison cloud. It was slowly waving them around ins a wide motion to keep us away. Occasionally the streams would connect and cause an explosion.

"We aren't going to get near it at this rate!" I heard Diva shouted.

"We just need to get behind it! But that gas and fire stream is blocking the way!" Isabelle added.

"Nacho! You're fireproof right? Can you make an opening?" I looked over to my currently dragonized lover.

"Heat resistant technically, but yeah I can. Not too crazy about that poison gas though."

"Then just avoid that, we need to you to get through that offense!"

"Will do!"

We kept our distance as Nacho braved the fires to get to the beast. There wasn't much we can do but stand by as Diva kept the fire from getting too close with her water magic. Her magic is on par with the flamethrower but couldn't overpower it. However, we didn't have to wait long as he jump up and uppercut the monster in the face and knocked it back as it closed its jaw shut just for a moment. This shut off the poison gas from the remaining hand and once the remaining gas cleared, we ran in for the attack. Nacho was already ahead of us as he pulled the vent open forcefully and gave me an opening shot as I fired another fireball into the vent. Another explosion ensured and now the monster has no hands anymore.

Yet, the creature still stood up. Enraged, and worse for wear as now even the jaw is broken and hangs loosely. It was astounding how much punishment this beast was taking and still getting up. Reminds me of Nacho's near-death experiences, but except he still in one piece. This thing on the other hand should be dead beyond measure.

"I guess it won't go down until we blow up the head then," Nacho commented.

"Easier said than done, look!" Diva pointed to the creature's loose mouth and showed us the gas vent inside. It was closed tight for good reason and we need to wrench it open. However, before we can form a plan the creature lunged at us, forcing us to dodge as it crashed into the dirt. It didn't care anymore, it wanted us dead.

"Rrrgghhh…*Gurgle*"

The sound it made was just disgusting as it hopped over to the nearest person and began slamming it's face into the dirt in an attempt to crush its target. It was just disturbing to see it so driven to kill even though its body is practically falling apart. Practically, its broken jaw fell off!

"The monster's mad! Never I seen a beast driven to such desperate measures!" Rock Skipper exclaimed.

"Then we need to put it out of it's misery," Amr added, "Mistress, by your order!"

"Amr, open that vent!" Diva declared.

I watched in amazement as Amr went to work, dodging the creature's slams with his weapon drawn. The crocodile man, after seeing his opening leapt into the monster's mouth and jabbing into the vent inside. The creature was helpless as it swung its head around, the gas from it's destroyed hands pouring everywhere. It wasn't long until he broke through and the last gas pocket was released, and gas was pouring everywhere. It was open for the last attack and it was time to finish it off. After Amr got out of there, Nacho and I grouped together for one last attack.

"Nacho! Together!"

"On it!"

I charged a fire ball in my hand while Nacho charged one in his mouth. Together we launched our fireballs together into the maw of the beast. The beast was only able to let out one last groan before finally exploding in a brutal explosion. We all had to look away as the pieces of the creature flew everywhere. When we looked back there was nothing left but a burning pyre that reached to the sky. The skull of the creature just landed in front of us, no life left in it.

We all let out a sigh of relief for a bit until we saw the mana well began to flash. We were surprised by this, even more so by the shock wave it gave out that pulsed throughout the entire area and perhaps the den itself. After that, the surprises kept coming as the corrupted plants began to die and the remaining corrupted creatures released from their bonds. The dead plants gave way to life as the flora began to glow green and was restored.

"Wow…is this? The power of the mana well?" I said as I was just stunned by how fast the well began restoring the tainted lands.

"It is something still being researched today," Azhum said, popping out of nowhere, "Mana wells have a great importance in the ecosystems they inhabit in. We just don't know why they exist though."

"I guess you can call it a miracle of the gods then," I said absentmindly.

"Heh, perhaps. In a world where magic is prominent, I can say with certain that can be the case."

Nacho and I regrouped with Isabelle and sat down together. Taking sighs of relief as Lucky came around and brought us health potions and some energy drinks. The task is done, the monster is slain and maybe we just prevented something bigger from happening. I doubt the guild would believe us that we slain such a mighty monster unless we bring its head. Not something pleasant, but proof is proof. However, I still have the burning question brought up by Azhum, just how did this creature ended up here if it wasn't supposed to be here? This had to be caused by somebody, but how and why?

"Something wrong Ankha?" Isabelle asked with concern.

"It's about the monster isn't it?" Nacho added.

"Yeah…just I feel like this is an omen for things to come."

They both hugged me as they sensed my unease. It help me a bit, but my experience told me to expect the worse even when hoping for the best.

/

Adolfo's P.O.V.

"Mmm…" I awaited in this accursed temple. This vile place for only one reason alone, him. The one who I sworn loyalty since the beginning.

I didn't have to wait long as a portal opened and my mastered stepped through. Gone his holy robes, replaced by dark robes decorated with symbols mixed with Egyptian religion and symbols of evil. His face obscured by shadows and the hood of his robes. The only thing I can see is his golden eyes that glow with an unearthly glow.

"Adolfo, have you been waiting for me?"

"Yes master, I have sworn loyalty to you. It is only natural that I will await your arrival."

"Ah you warm my heart with your unyielding loyalty. More than I can say than the men I was given to lead. I will reward you greatly for this when the time comes."

"Thank you master."

"Come, we must inform the master of the task he gave us."

"Yes master, Aten," It was a bitter taste in my mouth to call him my master anymore. He has long since fallen from the path given to him by the gods.

Obsession, power, and domination replaced his former noble traits. He was once a man born into royalty, but with a grander purpose. Chosen by the Egyptian gods, by Anubis no less. Yet he has thrown it all away, his destiny and his betrothed. I cannot understand why he decided this one day and continued to spiral downward. It is the only reason why I stay with him, to learn why and how.

I followed him throughout the temple until we finally reached the main chamber. A big pit was in front of us for what can be considered a large torch. As soon as we stepped in, the pit erupted in evil dark flames as a pair of piercing gold eyes stared back at us. I did my best to fight against the pressure as it began to speak in a sinister royal booming voice.

"Ah…Aten, how is my chosen? Have you done your task?"

"Yes master, the beasts are in place and should be awaken anytime now. They will certainly cause disruptions across the world. Heh, one of which has already delayed a…certain group from reaching Egyptapia."

"Then the beast has served it's purpose. What about my cult?"

"They continue to worship you in secret and away from the eyes of the leaders of Egyptapia. There are plans in trying to sway some officials or royals to our side. As for the other parts of Mythica I have yet to receive reports."

"Hmm…I wish to have those reports soon. I need to know how things are going in order for my goal to be reached."

"Yes master, I will make sure of it."

"Good Aten. As long as you don't get…distracted. Everything should proceed as planned."

"I am aware of my past failure master, for that I thank you even more for clearing my head and helping me focus."

"Yes…just remember. You will only attempt to capture Ankha after the plan is successful."

"I am aware master. I know she will be mine one day, but until then I will carry your will without question."

"Good…maintain your current goals. Make sure the cult is not discovered and weed out any spies."

"Yes master, by your will it shall be done."

"See it be so."

The being in the shadowy flames disappeared and the pressure was released from my body. I had a good feeling who is this…thing is. However, that conversation is an omen for things to come. Things I'm forced to witness to and unable to act on without compromising my position. By the gods and goddesses, I know I am guilty by association to the terrible acts committed by my master. I will gladly take any punishment that will come my way, but until then I shall stand by his side and do what can to discover the truth behind my master's fall. If possible, I shall minimize the damage he will cause in the future.

"Come Adolfo, we have some business to conduct."

"Yes master."

/

Magi-Beast Profile:

Marshogi – The Feral Swamp Shaman

Location: Umbran Marshlands.

Magic it can use: Fire, Poison, and Nature.

Status ailments that can be caused: Burn, Poisoned, Confusion.

Weakness: Fire (Greatly so in gas ports).

Summary:

A primate magi-beast that used to be an Umbran Chimpanzee until it absorbed enough mana from a mana well to transform into a magi-beast. Gaining great intelligence and great magical power in the process. They are very territorial and often try to create giant dens they call home near a mana well. Corrupting the lands, fauna, and flora to their whims and those who resist are destroyed. They are more tactical fighters that prefer to hang back and firing off spells while their minions do most of the dirty work. However, when pushed to the edge they may lose their composure and go berserk. Some even desperate enough to use self-harming tactics if it means to destroy their enemies. Male and female variants have been seen, but reproduction has not been witnessed if anything they seem to avoid each other and their non-mana powered kind.

Azhum's Thoughts:

This crazy monkey is capable of many things and rightfully earned its gold ranked status among other magi-beasts. However, they aren't invincible. First off, they tend to be overconfident and as such leave them open for some surprise tactics. Secondly, they hate fire especially aimed at their gas ports located on the palm of their hands and their throat. Any fire magic sent in there will severely damage the monster, but also enraging it. Thirdly, aim for the staff, that is how it aims its magic. Without it, it will be far less powerful. Finally, make sure it is dead, these beasts are tenacious and will fight to the bitter end unless they have been completely destroyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Old Wounds

Author's notes:

What's this? Another chapter? Yes your eyes don't deceive you! I have wrote another chapter and it didn't take me forever to complete it this time. You can applaud now if you like. Anyway, this chapter is slow to say the least compared to the action packed previous chapter. However, the thoughts and feelings of Ankha here is something I enjoyed writing. I love writing fully fleshed out characters. Anyway, despite this being a slow chapter I hope you enjoy it regardless. Please comment if you like, this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

Things to know:

Speaking in ancient Egyptian: ("text")

Speaking in Neo-Egyptian: ["text"]

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

The process of dragging the severed head and explaining to the guild the series of event that led to it wasn't easy. As a matter of fact, the entire town was awestruck when showed up with the two natives and the head of the magi-beast. The original request giver didn't expect that his small request gave way to us discovering the real monster. He repeatedly apologized to us saying he couldn't give us a bigger reward for our troubles, but we said it was okay and just take what originally promised.

The guild people stationed at the town brought over many spellcasters which used their magic to scan the severed head to check if it is real. I mean, the smell was probably proof enough, but they had to be sure. It's not like that a bunch of no ranks can just show up out of nowhere and slay a gold ranked magi-beast, it simply doesn't happen. I can remember the guild girl looking at us with a blank expression as she had no words. What we did, was basically impossible for them. I can remember a smirk growing on my face as she told me.

"We…need to contact headquarters…they will decide what to do…"

"You do that, in the meantime we got places to be," I said to her, my scratched and soot covered armor only added proof along with Rock Skipper's and Mountain Shaker's testimony.

Their people already thanked us graciously for saving their way of life and gave us some herbs and potions while the two were given high honors, everybody wins. As for the guild folk, they just nodded their head once everything was settled. The town's folk only stared at us, legends in the making, not knowing our abilities or experience. This kept going even after we fell asleep in the inn and rest for the night as the entire experience was draining and we didn't even bother clean ourselves up not that this place has an available shower in the first place.

The next day came and the bus we were waiting for came in. The town's people were still silent as they simply looked at us. We got on the bus without any question and took off finally for Egyptapia. The ride itself was simply smooth.

"Finally, we are heading to Egyptapia, I wonder what the place looks like?"

"Your guess is good as mines. If I must be honest, I'm kinda excited, it has been a long time since I laid my eyes on Egyptian lands. Unfortunately, I believe we will all be strangers in those lands. This is just some of Egypt's people whisked away from the original lands and placed in a new world so they can still provide worship to the gods. Who knows how they developed or what hardships they faced?"

"True Ankha, Egypt back in our world is not exactly a shining grace of what it once was."

"Indeed, still, I would love to see the lands."

"You mean miles of sands?"

"Oh, hush it you!"

Ankha gave me a playful shove at my small joke as we got a good laugh out of it. Regardless it is nice to see her so happy to see Egyptapia. Well it was a feeling shared by everyone; Diva was even smiling with her conversation with Amr. Honestly my curious mind just wants to see how a piece of Egypt developed without contact from the Romans while still having some the experiences from history up to that point.

"I'm really excited to see the culture! Egypt's history back in our world was one of the more interesting to read about on a list of other ancient cultures," Isabelle excitedly exclaimed.

"True, despite some inaccuracies, but I suppose not much was left behind to paint the bigger picture," Ankha developed a warm smile and gave off a small laugh as I assume she was recalling the times we watched some history channels talking about ancient Egypt.

"Still, I can only imagine! How do you feel Lucky?"

"Honestly, I'm a little nervous. I feel like I will be the first one to be overwhelmed by whatever new thing the region has. I just hope people don't start messing with my bandages."

"You will be fine; we are traveling together!"

"T-True…"

"Relax Lucky, who knows, maybe you can find something interesting that will hook you in," I reassured as best as I can which did help, if only a little.

"Yeah, hopefully."

We continue to talk as the bus drove. Finding a way to pass the time as we waited to reach our chosen destination.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Time passed as we all fell asleep. We must have been really tired from the last battle and the fatigue haven't full left us. I only noticed this as I was the first to wake up and found myself leaning on Nacho's shoulder with my arms around him and connected to Isabelle. It was hard to free myself from my canine lover's hands, but I did as I gave a big yawn. I still feel dirty and I hated it, but there was nothing I can for now.

"What I would do for a nice bath."

I rubbed my eyes as I looked out the window and was met with an eye-opening sight. A desert, wide and open and beyond its large structures. However, the bigger sight was the great rivers that seem to spread from an individual source. Along the rivers I can see growth of greens, tree and various other flora. It was the most alive desert I ever seen, and it was beautiful! Occasionally, I would see people in a small boat and just cruising around near a small village that I saw looked to be lively. Some of the locals spotted the bus and waved at us with beaming smiles on their faces.

Stunned, I simply waved back with growing smile on my face. I don't have the words to describe the feeling growing in my heart, but all I know is that it literally has been years since I last saw people living near the Nile River. I just had to wake up the others to see this, and that I did by shaking Nacho as I continued to stare out the window.

"Nacho! Isabelle! You got to see this!"

"Mmm…w-wha? What's going on Ankha?"

"Y-Yeah…I want to sleep longer…"

"We're here you two."

This snapped the two awake as they too looked out the window and bear witness to the sights. They were speechless as well as the bus driver announced that we will be heading towards the main town hub called, Nu-Maket. Known to many as also the town of life thanks to the water mana well in the center of the town according to the bus driver. Like an eternal Nile River, always flowing but never at risk of overflowing or drying out.

Hearing that, I had to see it for myself. So as soon as we came to a stop, I hurried everyone off the bus. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. As soon as we got off, I was nearly stunned by a beautiful town. Buildings colored in brilliant colored bricks that are somewhat darker than the sands in shade but mixed in with modern conveniences of modern housing. There are so many things I can't name them all! It's almost like blend of the old and futuristic like some popular fictional depictions of ancient Egypt.

"I…I…by the feathers of Horus…is…this real?"

So many emotions swelled into me, it was nearly overwhelming me. I could have fainted on the spot if it wasn't for the feeling of two hands on my shoulders bringing me back to reality. I looked side to side to see Nacho and Isabelle smiling before bringing me in for hug. Lucky came from behind and hugged us all as well. The warm embrace made me forget everything just for a bit until Diva cut in.

"Are we done with the touchy-feely stuff yet? Because we still got things to do."

Everybody just shot her a dirty look to which she just held up her hands and walked away with Amr in tow. Eventually, we did break up the hug as we walked together as a group. Of course, the first thing we checked out is the mana well which not only had a wonderful temple built around it, but also guarded as well. Along the way I been hearing the civilians speak to each other in a language that was like the ancient language of the past. It seemed to be a mix of ancient Greek and Egyptian languages with a few more added tweaks.

The temple itself was a mix of marble and gold color with Egyptian blue coloring to the decals. It seems to take inspiration mostly from Greek architecture but given the good old Egyptian twist. The way of dress around these parts also was given an updated look. The normally more exposed Egyptian way of dress of old was given a modern touch while keeping to the old. Robes with tunics and shorts given a futuristic aesthetic with nice golden accents with a white color. The tunic and shorts came in different colors varying from blue to red to yellow. Sandals haven't changed much, but it is one of many different accessories and ways of dress presented. Dresses, hats, full body robes, etc.

The guards are more armored than what I can remember in the past. However, they were beautiful and decorated with some ancient Egyptian religious symbols as a form of protection I assume. Priests and priestesses are dressed in more beautiful robes that dress in all white with golden accessories and the middle part of the skirt of the robe decorated in writing and a color, for them I saw a blue color with yellow outlines. Possibly being reference to the fact they are working for this specific temple for the mana well.

We would have continued exploring further until suddenly a man in robes walked in front of us and called our attention.

"Ahem, (You wouldn't happen to be the adventuring group we are expecting?)"

My eyes widen as I recognized that language. It is the old ancient Egyptian language I grew up with. Nacho and Isabelle were lost as I never gotten around to try and teach them the language, but Diva, Lucky, and Amr also knew what he was saying.

("You speak the old tongue of Egypt?)

(Yes, I was taught this as we been told the chosen would not know the new language of this land. Not many in these lands speak the old tongue anymore, but that just made searching the chosen out easier for us.)

"Uh…Ankha? What is this guy saying?" Nacho asked, still lost.

"This 'guy' is speaking old ancient Egyptian dude. Didn't Ankha teach you by now?" Diva replied.

"Uhm…no."

"Not me either," Isabelle added.

"Gosh, you got to teach them Ankha."

"Another time Diva."

("Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt, but I was assigned to bring you to the city of Ser-Shinn. Do you have the talking book with you?")

I paused for moment to register what the man meant, but then I remembered Azhum in the bag. I beckoned Lucky to come forward with the bag with Azhum inside. The man took the bad and opened it only a little bit to see the wizard turned tome. The talking book did not react and laid still as the man zipped up the bag and handed it back to Lucky.

("Good good, follow me.")

Nacho and Isabelle was still confused on what he was saying, but we informed them along the way as we followed the man. He is suspicious looking for sure, but his robes which are dark red in color and a strange golden symbol which I never seen before. I would have thought this guy could be trouble if it wasn't for the fact everybody, we passed gave him room while greeting him kindly and with respect. He seemed to be a well known and liked person, so that eased any suspicions.

We got onto a large well decorated purple skiff boat which was strange since it was on land, however, before we knew it. It lifted off the ground and began moving at a steady quick speed towards the direction of one of the cities.

/

"Well this turning out to be quite an experience," Nacho said with a grin.

"I wanted to see more, but to be taken to a city is also exciting," Isabelle added as she was filled with excitement.

"Yeah, I didn't know where to start. I was sure lost just staring at the buildings, I'm sure you felt the same way Ankha," Lucky remarked.

"I certainly didn't know what to expect. Everything just looks so prosperous; it actually makes me sad a bit that Egypt had the potential to become like this."

I heard Diva snicker in the back, "I wouldn't go that far Ankha. May I remind you that this world most likely greatly influenced the progression of this civilization."

"True, I doubt Egypt back in our world would have become something similar. Even if the Romans didn't take over."

We could have continued the conversation further, but Amr called out to us, "We approach the city! In good time too!"

I was stunned as I looked over to see the once far city just a few miles away and even then, we were just about to reach the port. I took out my phone and noticed that we just flew over miles of open sand in just a few minutes. Yet that entire time the ride felt peaceful and not fast at all. We arrived at the port of Ser-Shinn and to our surprise a giant welcoming committee was waiting for us. The skiff slowed and came to a stop at the port. Once we stepped out, loud triumphant horns blared out as the people waiting for us helped us out of the skiff. They kept chanting in the new language, but I could barely translate what they were saying.

"Hail be, the chosen by the gods and goddesses have arrived. Bless them on their journey."

"Is that what they are saying Ankha?"

"Chanting technically, but yeah I think so Isabelle."

"You think?"

"Well it is a mix of languages, but I noticed some familiar words. So, I just put a few of them together while listening to their pronunciation. Granted it is a rough translation."

We kept to the path laid out for us as the crowd broke out into chorus to which even I wasn't able to translate due to how fast the words came and went. Eventually, the path ended in front of a large regal building. It kept true to the theme we saw back in the town but seem to be much more extravagant. As we got in front of the building, I noticed a statue of a man presented in glorious gold. It was quite something and looking at it seems to be a human man, mature in his year and decked out in armor. It had me wondering how a human like him was able to stand out in a civilization full of various other races.

"Hey Ankha, they're stopping."

I noticed that too as the crowd stopped their singing and opened the path to the temple like building in front of us. The man that led us to this location step out behind us as he pulled out a scroll and began speaking in the new language.

["Hail thee the royal family. The Serpen dynasty started by the former Queen Ser-Ka, succeeded by her eldest child Kerfet-Ka. Brother to Kasli-Ka, princess of the royal family. They ruled this city with a firm hand, respecting its people while asserting power when needed. Everyone! I present you the royal family!"]

A handful of people brought out their horns and blew as the crowd grew loud once more. It was getting a bit obnoxious. However, I guess you can say it was worth it as three figures emerged from the building. To my surprise, the three beings are snake folk! Something I haven't seen in forever! As they walked closer, I can see more and more details of them and noticed only one of them had a complete serpentine body while the other two have legs. They are all dressed up in royal attire with the only male of the three, Kerfet-Ka wearing the kingly headdress.

Eventually, they made their way towards us. With welcoming smiles on their faces, Ser-Ka especially which despite her mature appearance she looks to still have plenty of youthful vigor in her. She is the first one to slither up to us and bow her head in respect, her children getting on their knees and kneeling.

("Welcome! Chosen of Bastet and Chosen of Heqet, it is a great honor to finally meet you for the first time.")

Ser-Ka also spoke the old tongue and in return Diva and I responded in kind.

("You may rise Ser-Ka, we are just people on a mission for the gods.")

("Yeah, actually, we consider it an honor to be given quite a welcome.")

The woman and her children rose from their positions. Ser-Ka took a quick look at our group and looked to be surprised by the size of it, but the most interesting reaction was when she looked at me and her smile faltered just a bit. I gave her a confused look, but she quickly looked away from me to avoid eye contact.

("Come, we have much to discuss.")

The snake woman spoke something to her people and almost immediately they bowed and left the area and returned to their own business. It was quite jarring, but we had no time to think about as we followed the royal family into the palace.

/

The walk through the palace was something to behold. Beautiful décor and furniture of various kinds passed us by as we walked through. Servants walking around dressed in fancy uniforms keeping the place tidy as we saw some civilians lounging around a talking with each other. This sight raised some brows from us, especially me as I been inside palaces before and never once did, I see the common people inside them. I didn't ask as I thought it would have been rude. More interesting sights showed up in the form of tapestries and some paintings of the same aged warrior, sometimes decked out in full armor. Many of them told a story, mostly battles. Every time this warrior is shown to lead the charge and is sometimes shown in glorious victory.

I can hear Isabelle making 'Ooo…' and 'Ahh...' sounds as we passed the objects. Nacho himself was silent and keeping his thoughts to himself. No surprise, he always like to admire things in silence, granted he is sometimes vocal but only when there is something important.

"Just who is that warrior?"

"Your guess is good as mines Lucky, but whoever he is the royal family seem to hold him in high regard."

"Yeah, but is it just me or is there something familiar about him?"

"Well, he is wearing Egyptian styled armor with what looks to be some Greek inspirations."

"True…but I don't know…"

"We can ask Ser-Ka about it when we can, okay?"

"Alright sure, fair enough."

We kept following the family until we were finally led into a room. It was a wide meeting room with many chairs and a single wide table. Ser-Ka invited us to take a seat she and her children took a seat at the end corner. We took the seats near them as the snake woman cleared her throat.

("Azhum? You can come out now.")

Our bag shake as Lucky unzipped it and the talking tome flew out and flipping his pages.

"Oh finally! I cannot begin to tell you how hard it is to hold still in there. It feels so cramped!"

("Nice to see you again Azhum.")

"Ah! Where are my manners? Lady Ser-Ka, it is a pleasure to see you again. Looking lovely as ever. Pharaoh Kerfet-Ka, nice to see the kingdom is still in one peace, and Princess Kalsi-Ka, you have grown into a fine woman."

["Nice to see you too Great Azhum."]

["It is a pleasure."]

After the introductions were done, the ex-queen began speaking once more. Gaining our attention with a fake cough. Granted it was necessary as none of them had a problem understanding what the talking tome said and it took us by surprise.

("Alright, lets get down to business. Ankha? Diva?")

The authority in her voice proved that even though she isn't a queen anymore, she still had the ability to present herself as one. I was worried that Nacho and Isabelle would be lost trying to understand the conversation, but Azhum thoughtfully began translating the queen's words. Diva and I responded to her query with a 'yes' and she continued.

("Again, it is a great honor to be in your presence, but anyway you are both aware why you are brought here right?")

Diva and I nodded to each other and I spoke first, ("Yes, the gods and goddesses sent us here as they said you would be able to help us establish a place of worship for the goddesses that chose us.")

("As you can tell, we been having bad luck in setting one up back in the other world.")

("Yes, I am aware and it's quite unfortunate. To add more bad news, I am afraid there isn't much I can help you here. As this region already worship the gods and goddesses, so setting up a place of worship here will do nothing. However, I know a few places where you can go to complete your task to your goddesses.")

("Really? That's great to hear, but where exactly?")

Ser-Ka's son spoke up during this and it was during this that I was glad for Azhum's translation.

["There is tribe of Felimew's that sits in the more jungle region of Tropicola. They are more tribal than current times, but reports show that they worship a deity called, The Jungle Mother. The scouts also reported that their deity functioned the same purpose as the goddess Bastet. This deity was created when the goddess herself accidently appeared before them to save one of them from trouble and helped with childcare. So, in a way, they are worshiping her, but not by her name or image. Perhaps you can convince them that Bastet is their goddess and build a more proper temple and shrine."]

("Interesting, will probably be difficult, but maybe I can find a way. They just need proof after all,") I said as I began thinking about the tribe. It certainly would be a challenge as I never really tried anything religious whatsoever. Before I can think of it more, the princess added onto her brother's words.

["A bit deeper from there is a civilization of Froggits. They are a more developed and reclusive than the Felimew tribe, but they worship no deity as far as what we been able to dig up on them. Of course, this will make them more resistant to accepting an actual deity from outsiders. Please be careful."]

("Indeed, to both of you, considering that you look like you originated from these lands. So, if things turn bad then it may also affect their perception of Egyptapia and its people. The last thing we need is more enemies for these lands.")

I was stunned by this, Egyptapia has enemies? I mean a large civilization such as this is not without those who would wish to see its downfall, but the implication of Ser-Ka's words speaks volumes of the possible hardships they must have faced. If possible, I must learn about the history of these lands just to satisfy my curiosity.

("I understand, thank you for this information. We'll get started as soon as possible.")

("Nice to see the you are raring to go out there, but I insist you stay the day here. I mean, just look at yourselves! You look like something chewed you up and spit you out!")

I felt my embarrassment rise as it was true, appearance wise we look far from graceful or good looking because of the fact we didn't get a chance to clean up. All I can do is look away from her stare and I wasn't the only one as everybody else was pretending to check themselves or find interest in something else. Nacho was the only who had a comment on this.

"Well to be fair, the other day we fought a Marshogi. We were so tired and, in a rush, so we just kinda left without cleaning up."

Ser-Ka just looked at my human lover with a curious look while her children's eyes just widen.

("A Marshogi? That is quite a powerful Magi-Beast, did you all really slay one before coming here?")

"Milday Ser-Ka, it is true! I was there to witness it all! If you ask, no I didn't help. These brave souls really took on a Marshogi and in the most explosive way as possible."

("Ah…that is quite a feat, but I suppose with two chosen and their guardians ease the burden of taking on such a fearsome beast. Also, the I have been paying attention to the news and heard that a group of no rank adventurers bringing the head of a gold rank Magi-Beast. Now I know who is responsible, and I know just how to reward you all.")

"Really? How?" Isabelle asked.

("Well, I was going to give you all this anyway, so all I can say is enjoy.")

We were a bit confused by what she meant by this, but this was answered when she snapped her fingers and a bunch of servants bursting into the room. We were surprised, but they were courteous as they asked us to follow them to the royal bathhouse for a V.I.P. experience. We all looked at each other and accepted the invite as we followed the servants to the bathhouse. As we found out soon, it wasn't called a royal bathhouse for nothing. It was a large and grandiose building near the palace and as we learned is exclusive for the royal family, friends of the royal family, V.I.P's and servants. Not only does it have male and female bath's but mixed baths plus private baths for couples. Obviously, Nacho, Isabelle and I took the couple bath after explaining to the servants that we are a couple.

The entire experience was just pure bliss and relaxation. Not only we were cleaned but pampered with massaging sessions and even manicures for me, Isabelle, and surprisingly Amr. The crocodile guardian made small talk with us and complained a bit about Diva much to our enjoyment as we all got a big laugh out of it. Before we knew it, the day was over, and night came. I guess we got so caught up in the treatment that we failed to notice that we spent the entire day relaxing, eating and taking in the sights.

The city took on another appearance entirely during this time. As the tech lines that were normally glowing blue during the day turned orange. It was quite an interesting sight in the low light city, but I cannot understand the function though. However, we had to rest for the night and thankfully, we were given rooms to sleep in within the palace. More and more this seems to be less than a palace and more of a fancy hotel. Not that I mind though as I loved the treatment we received.

We all got our rooms assigned to us. Since Nacho, Isabelle and I are a couple they gave us a room that we can sleep together. Lucky and Amr got a room to themselves, and Diva got her own room to herself much to her displeasure as she wanted Amr to be nearby. As a result of this they were given a room that connected to each other. Before we all headed to our rooms, we said our good nights before I gave Lucky a sibling hug. It's nice to have him around again and it's great to see he is capable of being on his own.

As for me and my lovers. We are already dressed in our sleep wear, Isabelle in her green doggy bone pajamas and Nacho in the classic blue strip pajamas with a cap to go with it. I myself sleeping robes mixed in with some flattering black pajama shorts and tank top with these cat paw slippers that Isabelle bought me. It wasn't the most stylistic wear, but tonight I only planned on sleeping so looking good wasn't my top priority.

"Man what a day! I didn't think we end up spending the day here, but glad we did. I feel great!" Nacho said as he stretched across the bed.

"We really needed that after fighting that monster," Isabelle added as she jumped onto the ornate bed.

"Indeed, the hospitality is also something to note. Not to mention the city is just beautiful, just looking at it makes me feel nostalgic of home," I looked out the window and gave a sigh as I saw the beautiful wide view of the city. It was simply beautiful and had me envy a bit that my old home couldn't have ever reached this peak.

"Ankha? Are you okay?"

"You're spacing out a bit."

"Oh! Sorry, I still can't get over that this place, this region even exists! I feel like I'm in a dream, like this isn't real…but it is real and…makes me wish my home had the chance to be this way…"

I trailed off as I felt my well of emotions rise a bit, but I fought them down as it wasn't the time to show tears. Yet, I couldn't help but shed just one and allow it to trail down my face. I mentally cursed and chuckled to myself. Despite my experience, moments like this can really bring out my feelings. I am reminded of a saying that my mother told me in my youth.

"_No matter how strong or how tough, all women will shed a tear in their life."_

I closed my eyes and smiled as I heard her voice echo in my head. While I am content knowing she is spending eternity happily with my father in the afterlife. I can't help but think back on the memories we had together and by extension the rest of my family. I miss them, being here with me. Their laughter, their banter, and their love. I can practically feel their warm embrace hugging me from behind. Actually…I do feel two bodies hugging me from behind!

I opened my eyes and couldn't hold back the tears anymore as I saw the arms of both my lovers holding me, "You two…"

They said nothing as we stood there in a warm embrace. I wasn't sure how long we stood there, but I didn't mind. These two, they give me life and reason to keep fighting, to keep being happy. They dried my tears and I couldn't help but purr from everything. We stayed like this for a few more minutes until we heard a knock on the door. We weren't expecting anybody, so this really was a surprise.

("Um…excuse me? Sorry for any intrusion.")

It was Ser-Ka, what was the former queen doing at our door? We went over and unlocked the door to see the queen dress in royal sleepwear. The royal purple sleep robe with gold trims hid her humanoid torso. However, the question remains, why was she here?

("Ser-Ka? What are you doing here?")

("I…need to talk to you. In private.")

This took me by surprise. Talk to me in private? This looked serious and shifting look I her eyes told me that she really needed to talk to me. I sensed no sign of deceit from her and she really treated us well, so I might as well hear her out.

"Nacho, Isabelle…mind if I talk with the queen?"

Nacho looked at me in the eyes and saw I'm being serious about this, "Alright, but just know I will be coming if I sense you in danger."

"Yeah, but otherwise I hope nothing happens. Stay safe Ankha," Isabelle added.

"Noted, don't worry you two. I'll be back soon," I gave them quick kisses and a reassuring hug before reluctantly separating from them to go outside with the queen. Closing the door behind me I let out a sigh.

("Ser-Ka, what is it you need to talk to me about?")

("Follow me, we will walk and talk.")

I raised a brow at this and simply shrugged as we began walking together. Well, slithering for her which was slightly awkward.

("Ankha…")

("Yes?")

("Those two, are your consorts correct?")

("Yes…they are. I love them dearly, why ask though?")

("I…loved once before. Unfortunately, it was never meant to be.")

("Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened to him?")

("He…fell in battle. It was a warrior's death, but that years ago…")

("Oh…is he…the man in those tapestries and that statue outside?")

Ser-Ka flinched a bit when I said that. I raised a brow in confusion to that reaction as he was her lover after. So, there wasn't any shame in immortalizing him through art.

("Y-Yes…he was a great a man. I am glad that he is the one who blessed me with two children.")

("They are kind adults, so you did a great job raising them by yourself. I can only imagine how taxing it was though.")

("Indeed, I had help from my late advisor. The gods bless her soul, I probably wouldn't have able to get through the phase of being mother without her help.")

("You have my condolences.")

("Thank you, it means a lot hearing it from you.")

(No problem, I know what it is like to feel loss. Many times, really, I lost my family and I lost two lovers who happened to be the same person.)

("I can imagine, being immortal must not be easy for you. To see so many faces, only to know that they will be gone within a lifetime.")

("Yeah…there is some times where I think about Bladeius and Ohkan. Granted they are the same person, but you can never really forget the first people you fell in love with.")

("Yes, it is quite an experience, for better or worse.")

("There was a time…I thought they were gone forever, but during one of my adventures I was visited by the spirits of my mother and father.")

("R-Really? They reincarnated?")

("Yes, along with my siblings, my former love reincarnated once more according to my parents.")

("Oh my…this must have really put you into a bind since you moved on to have two consorts now.")

("In a sense, I mean, I am happy to know he return to living world once more in a new form. However, I doubt I can ever love him the same way anymore. I…I moved on…I'm ashamed to say.")

Ser-Ka stopped in her tracks which had me stopping a few steps away from her, ("Ankha, there is no shame in moving on. He would have wanted you to be happy and if my eyes don't deceive me then you are happy with your lovers!")

("Yes, I do love them greatly. They are my everything, which is why I doubt I can ever face Bladeius's latest reincarnation. It would…complicate things…")

("I see…")

("Forgive me, I went off on a tangent.")

("It is fine, I can only imagine how much you had to go through in your eternal life.")

("Yes, but what I learned from being with Nacho and Isabelle is that it becomes more bearable when you have people to love you and help shoulder your burden.")

("But they are mortal are they not? They will eventually grow old and die.")

("I know, but…I…*sigh* never mind.")

("Okay…")

Ser-Ka gave me a concerned look before we kept walking. We walked in silence until we reached a balcony and stopped there. It gave a beautiful view of this side of the city and looking at it improved my mood.

("So beautiful…I seen the rise and fall of civilizations, but none of them ever reach this level of advancement. Not even my old home.")

("Are you homesick Ankha?")

("Yes…it happens sometimes, but there is nothing I can do about it as the home I knew no longer exists. When I gaze upon this city, I can't help but feel joyful and sadden that it exists. Joyful because the descendants of Egypts people were able to live in prosperity and reach such heights I never knew possible. Of course, that is the same reason why it makes me so sad. I wish the home I knew could have seen such success but remembering the situation at the time. I know it was impossible.")

("I…never knew a chosen can have such thoughts. I often heard that they are great powerful beings that are focused on completing their goal.")

("That is partially true, while we are powerful, we are still people with desires and thoughts of our own. While I don't speak for the other chosen, I know my desires and what I hope to have when I accomplish my goal.")

("Which is…?")

I hesitated for a bit telling her, but ultimately decided against it, ("I…cannot say right now. I can say though that it involves Nacho and Isabelle.")

("Oh…okay…") There was a hint of disappointment in her voice. I looked over to her and met her gaze. A gaze filled with concern, worry, and uncertainty. Then I remember that she invited me for this talk for a reason and all this time we been talking about our own personal lives.

("Oh, forgive me, there was a reason you wanted to talk to me, right?")

Her eyes widen in surprise, I guess she forgotten that she brought me out for a reason, ("O-Oh! Umm…right…well…I forgotten what it was…it was just…fascinating to hear your thoughts.")

("Right, sorry. I wonder what you wanted to talk to me about?")

("It will come back, I guess for now that will be it. This has been…an illuminating talk.")

("Yeah, it has been…thanks for listening though. Perhaps we can talk more in the future?")

("I would love that, there is a lot more to you than I thought.")

("Than you thought? What were you thinking of me?")

("Oh umm…that you were well…umm…")

She was tongue tied to say the least. It honestly got a chuckle out of me, ("Heh heh, for a former queen you are quite easy to fluster.")

("Not normally it's just…never mind. Let us turn in for the night, you have much to do tomorrow.")

("Yeah, I need to prepare myself before I can visit that tribe and hopefully complete my goal for Bastet.")

("Azhum told me he was going to train you and your lovers here, so I assume you and your group will be staying here much longer?")

("Precisely, I am the daughter of two priests so the least I can do is make sure I have all I need in order to make the mission as smooth as possible.")

("Well with Azhum around I doubt it will take long for you to feel prepared for the task at hand. Just some refreshers and you will be ready in no time.")

("Heh, I feel you may be overestimating me a bit, but I will make sure to live up to those expectations.")

("I feel that you will succeed and more. After all, you are a chosen. Whoever the gods select as their chosen is always capable of great things.")

("Tch, flattery will get you nowhere, but thanks regardless.")

We both shared a quick laugh before going our separate ways. Wishing each other a good night. I would eventually return to my room with Nacho and Isabelle waiting for my return. They asked me what we talked about and like an honest lover I told them everything. They were surprised that I spoke such thoughts and gave me a quick loving hug. After some loving talk, we turned in for bed. This time with me in the middle of my lovers, the two people who I care for the most in the world. If there is place where I can feel more secure, then I have yet to experience it. Let tomorrow come and the challenges I shall face, I face them head on. For I am ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Refresher Course

Author's note:

Heyah everybody, new chapter and this one is slow alright. I mean, I wasn't sure how I was going to fit a training sequence without skipping ahead too far. Don't worry action will still show up, but I had to put chapters like these in order to help develop the characters powers and bring forth some world stuff especially to how magic works. Better here and the next chapter than no explanation at all. Also, now you are going to know where all the characters stand magic wise. Anyway, read on! This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

The next day came and the morning sun rose into the air. Falling asleep between my lovers brings me great comfort and security, so it was welcome sight to wake up still between them. Isabelle looked so cute with her hair down and just quietly snoring away. If I could turn around, I can imagine seeing a similar sight with Nacho. Having his trained body to my back and my canine lover's soft body to my front is sparking some naughty thoughts in my brain. Who wouldn't with the history we had?

I have a little craving and well…why not satisfy it now? I hope these two don't mind my wake-up call.

/

Lucky's P.O.V.

Many would say I should sleep, and yes, I do, but really it is necessary for me considering what I am. I was already up when the morning sun came, and I was already up and about along with Amr. I guess you can call it old habits that we are just up and patrolling the area. We wanted to be familiar with the layout of the palace for the sake of our assigned chosen. Granted, I don't see Ankha as that anymore, to me, she is my sister and I only want the best for her.

"Lucky, what do you think of Ankha's relationship with her consorts?"

I chuckled a bit at Amr's question, "Heh, cutting straight to the point aren't we Amr?"

"I asked this as a serious question, it's your role as her guardian to protect her and be close by her side at all times, but I notice you haven't been performing your role well. It would seem that you are leaving the duties to Ankha's lovers."

I gave a chuckle, "Yeah, I noticed that too. I mean, I can't say I'm lacking in my duties to Ankha, but times has change. She doesn't need me looming over her and protect her 24/7. She's been through a lot and honestly, I'm glad she found people she could love like that. If you saw how she was before then you will realize there was only so much I can protect her from."

"Ah…I see, interesting…"

"Diva seems quite attached to you Amr, I assume you two share a strong bond?"

"I guess you can call it that. Mistress Diva and I are never far apart, she may not show it, but she becomes quite…nervous when I am not around."

"Really? Little tough Diva becomes nervous when you aren't around?"

"Please refrain from disrespecting mistress in presence Lucky, or should I call you by your real name? Masud?"

"Just Lucky is fine Amr. Still, sorry about that. She relies on you a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she becomes a bit much sometimes. There is…a reason for this, but I am not allowed to say. Regardless, I will admit that she goes too far in her attempts to stay close with me. Hence how come our room is connected to hers."

"Sounds like she has attachment issues."

"Perhaps, I don't know her thoughts as she doesn't always let me know her feelings. I wish sometimes she is honest with me."

"Well I'm no expert, but I think you two just need to take a moment with each other and lay each other's emotion bare and reflect on each other's relationship with one another."

"You sure that would work?"

"I said I'm no expert, but it would be a start."

"I see…thanks, I will try it when the chance presents itself."

We continue our patrol in silence, only speaking to comment on aspects of the palace, the city outside, or some of the servants we passed by. We greeted them with a smile, as after all, we are servants of a greater power. However, our patrol came to an end as we ran into the ex-queen with Azhum in tow.

("Oh! You two are awake, good. I was going to ask you to wake up the chosen as breakfast is ready and we have an important announcement for them.")

"Indeed, it is actually vital for their mission, so could you two please fetch them for us?"

We were a bit surprised by the request, but I quickly answered, "Sure I can go and relay the message, but they might be awake already."

"Really? How can you be so sure Lucky?" Amr asked with confusion.

"Well…" I raised an ear as I heard a barely audible climatic moan from multiple people. I got odd looks, but I only smiled, "I'll go get them."

I left the group in their confusion as I took my time getting to Ankha and her lover's room. No surprise I can hear the sounds of the shower being used. I lightly chuckled to myself as I gave the room a friendly knock on the door.

"Who's there?" I heard Nacho asking.

"It's Lucky, Ser-Ka and Azhum said breakfast is ready and they have an announcement to share with Ankha and Diva."

"Alright, we will be there is about ten minutes at the most."

"Got it," I gave myself a smile as I walked away from the door and let them deal with their morning business. I assume Amr was already done with his business with Diva and now all I can do is wait. I mean, it is one of the best thing I can do after all as a mummy.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

With our morning 'exercise' out of the way and got ourselves cleaned up afterwards dressed in fresh new clean clothes. We made our way towards the banquet hall, which is the only place in the palace where the food is served. We found Lucky, Amr, Ser-Ka and the others waiting for us with a fully laid out breakfast platter for all. It honestly looked very delicious, but I kept my composure as I didn't want to come off as gluttonous. Nacho on the other hand looked like he is ready to destroy the entire platter. Considering how much he is capable of eating thanks to his hunting career; it shouldn't surprise me.

We ate our breakfast and once we were done Ser-Ka clinked her glass to get our attention. As expected Azhum floated up and began translating her words.

("Attention, we like to make an importance announcement to Ankha and her companions. Before you and your group can head off in your mission. Azhum told me that he was going to train you three in magic in order to best prepare you for the mission ahead of you. So, we thought it best that you take his training so you can go in with the highest confidence possible. Any objections? Thoughts?")

There was a brief conversation between all of us. It didn't take us long as many of us agree that preparation would be better than running in without the necessary tools to aid in success. Also, the fact I could really use the training and who else is better than the man who knows all kinds of magic?

("We talked about it; we accept the training.")

("Perfect! I will allow Azhum to take over from here.")

"Right, ahem. Lady Ankha, Diva and the rest. It would be a great honor to train you all with my knowledge in magic. While some of you may have knowledge and skill in magic already; it never hurt to have a refresher course. Besides, with my tutelage you may unlock something within yourselves you never thought possible."

"We look forward to it, teacher Azhum."

"You honor me, truly you do. Now, ready yourselves. Meet me in the training hall in ten minutes and I will explain how I will train each and every one of you. This will be a great task even for me."

"We understand, don't we everyone?"

"Crystal clear."

"Understood."

"I'll do my best!"

"Let's see what's new."

"I'm ready if my lady is ready."

Azhum chuckled, "Good good! Glad to hear it, I look forward to seeing you then. That is all."

The talking tome floated back near the ex-queen's side who was smiling and clapping. We all smiled and gave some laughter as breakfast came to a close. We got ourselves cleaned up by brushing our mouths before heading towards the training hall. Apparently, it is an area in the palace where the guards, soldiers, and spell casters go to train. It was no surprise that for the residents staying in the palace that there are programs they can take part in which will test their physical body.

In the case of Azhum, he was able to take the spellcaster section of the training hall for our personalized training. Many of the soldiers and guards that saw us walking pass quickly gave us respectful bows and salutes. We return their respect with waves of our hands and acknowledging them. It felt like being a celebrity again, back then when I taken other identities to walk around in plain sight.

We entered the section and looked quite expansive with various magical artifacts and a large magical crystal in the center of it all. The place is just rich magical energy and it tingled my senses. Floating tome was in front of the magic crystal waiting for us.

"Ah just in time, good good! Let's not waste time! First things first, you two. Nacho and Isabelle, touch this crystal."

"Uh…why?"

"Is it even safe to touch?"

"It is! They call this an awakening crystal, a special kind of crystal that can awaken the mana inside anybody who touches. It is mainly used for initiates who have not yet awaken their natural mana flow."

"That sounds so simple," I commented as that is surprisingly easy just to awaken magical powers.

"It is, not everything magic needs to be complicated, but there is a bit of sensation when touching it. Not a bad one."

I watched as my lovers looked at each other and nodded their heads, "Alright we'll do it, together right Isabelle?"

"Yes, Nacho sir."

"Splendid! Step forward then you two."

We all watched as the two slowly made their way to the blue crystal. They took a deep breath before both putting their hands on the crystal. At first, nothing happened, but then the crystal began to glow and flash as magical energies flowed straight into them. I watched as their bodies tensed up from possibly the magic flow coursing through them. Frankly, I never knew such method existed as I remember my awakening came from mental training and exercises from my teacher.

"W-Woah!"

"F-Feels weird!"

To my amazement, the blue magical aura that coated them changed colors. Nacho's turning a rocky earthly color and Isabelle's turning a natural grassy green. They flashed for a bit before finally the magic coursing through them receded back into the crystal and the glow faded. The two would remove their hands from the crystal as they look at themselves with amazement and wonder.

"Woah…I feel…different!"

"Me too…is this what it like to have your mana awakened?"

Azhum laughed, "The look of newly awakened magic users always gets a laugh out of me. Now then, let's see what your mana type and mana affinity are shall we?"

"Mana type, mana affinity?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm glad you asked miss Isabelle, Mana type is the method of how you use your magic. It varies between everybody, but they are divided into the follow types; Traditional, Ki, Glyph, Psi, and Anti. Traditional is the classic way of using magic; any fantasy game can give you a solid idea how this works with some differences. Ki is more physical based like those fancy shows that involved spiky haired protagonists, but it is different based on the element gained. Glyph is more rare, magical markings appear on your body and become your main method of using magic. Psi is what you think; psychic based magic that mainly revolves around the mind. Finally Anti is the most rare of them all; where you cannot cast magic at all but emit a field that weakens or negates magi altogether."

"Damn, I didn't think there would be so many types of magic."

"Neither did I, my original teacher never told me that there were more types of magic," I said with crossed arms.

"Ah, Ankha, that is because these types of mana were only discovered here in Mythica. In your world learning and even using magic is a rarity and an ability only a few are lucky enough to wield. A such, most are traditional type when they activate their mana flow."

"Wait so does that mean?"

"Yes, according to my scans of your mana. You Ankha, along with Diva have traditional mana types. Amr here is a Ki type and so is Lucky…if he wasn't an undead mummy."

"Aw man!"

"Wait, so what do Isabelle and I have?" Nacho asked with confusion.

"Well…let me get a scan of you two…" There was a small pause as Azhum opened up and a fan of green light scanned my lovers quickly, "Oh ho! Nacho here is a Ki type also! Elemental affinity…Earth! Isabelle…Traditional type, Elemental affinity…Nature! Interesting, very interesting indeed."

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the excitement in their eyes. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious of their newly gained magical ability and wish to see it in action. Granted I can also imagine them accidently causing some serious damage on accident. Yet one more question remained, and I was beat to the punch by Diva.

"Hey, you mentioned elemental affinity. Is that what I think it is? Like which element of magic, we are more associated with?"

"Sort of, but you are pretty close. Elemental affinity is which elemental magic you are able to use. Example being you and Ankha, which the former has Water affinity while the latter has Fire affinity. However, this is the only elemental magic they can use unless they pick up another element."

Hearing this got my full attention, "Wait, it's possible to have more elemental affinities?"

"Yes, but it is very tasking to even earn another one for a normal mortal person. Key word normal, however, this is a conversation we should save for another time. Let's get into training, shall we?"

Before any of us can ask how he was going to train so many students at once. The talking tome glowed with magical power before separating into six tomes. To our surprise, the copies still acted like him.

"Now…pick a me and prepare for your specialized training."

/

We separated into six groups with our own Azhum to teach us. It is a bit weird, but I want to take away as much as I can from this training as I can. Although I wonder what he will teach me as I firsthand saw just how powerful he is.

"Now, lady Ankha, before we can start your training. I must see what you can do magic wise already, so show me all your magic spells and skills."

"Right," I took a deep breath as I focused on my magic. I been able to knock off some of the rust off between the previous adventure and now, but I still think I'm forgetting some spells. So, I'll just show what I remembered and practiced. Azhum brought out a dummy for my convenience as I started my show case.

Firstly, I shot out a ball of fire before following it up with a whip made of pure fire. Once the smoke cleared, I continued the attack by creating a wall of fire and letting collapse on the dummy before launching a fire mine that traveled a small distance before exploding in a massive explosion. Lastly I launched a small spark that set the dummy aflame before ending it with my trump card the flame serpent which took a lot of mana out of me as the snake coiled around the dummy before finally burning it to ash after all the abuse after sinking it's fangs into it.

I felt my body tire and began to sweat a bit, but I wasn't done yet. These aren't attack spells, but they are spells I used in the past. With one last push to my mana I was able to change my fur and eye color before reverting to normal. I took deep breaths as I still have enough energy to keep standing. There are other abilities I have, but this is far I can go mana wise.

Azhum's eye raised a brow as he studied the damage and pondered to himself on my purpose. I looked around at the progress of the others. I was surprised Diva was still going with her showcase. I'm not sure how many spells she casted already but I can tell she was barely breaking a sweat. Amr, himself was showing off some impressive blasts of Ki type magic which appears to have water element in it as well. Lucky himself was just getting a lecture, but I couldn't hear what it was about. Nacho and Isabelle are getting a mix of a lecture and practice lessons.

"Alright, after seeing your performance I have good news and bad news for you Ankha."

"I rather take the bad news first."

"Okay then, to be blunt your magic skills are quite mediocre. Not only are you clearly winded by your spells right now, but your pyromancy spell knowledge is quite lacking. Furthermore, you are lacking many basic spells that any spellcaster worth their salt should know in this world. Also, I been told you are the child of two priests, right? I didn't see any blessings in your repertoire of magic. In addition, I didn't see your curses that you have been known for. Your mana reserves too low from disuse?"

"Unfortunately, I also have other magic abilities as well that I couldn't showcase. I can hypnotize people with my singing and dancing and can even alter my own scent and give it different effects."

"She is not lying! Trust me!" Nacho shouted before getting whacked by the Azhum copy.

"I see, so then it's worse than I thought."

"Yeah…I went a long time without using my magic and when I did it was only minor."

"That's no good, but this is where the good news comes in. You see, much of the magic you do know come varying tiers. As such, it shouldn't be too hard to have you learn or relearn the magic you should have known before then. This only applies to the pyromancy and grey area magic though. Blessings are another beast altogether, and we need to some separate training to restore your mana to its former glory."

"That's comforting, I'm surprised how much magic power I lost just from disuse. I actually thought I was gaining some of it back when I started practicing with them again."

"Indeed, this loss is great, but it is recoverable. However, this would mean I would have to put you through some intense training."

"That's fine, I will do what I can to keep up with whatever you throw at me."

"Good good, here, take this mana potion. It should restore your strength so we can get started on the basics."

He floated a jar filled with blue liquid floated in on magic power and I took it. After uncorking the bottle and downing the contents I felt my mana quickly restore and some of my strength return. I gave a content sigh as I wiped away some sweat from my head. With some stretching I looked over to Azhum and gave him nod.

"I'm ready, what's the first lesson?"

"The basics, I imagine this should be easy for you?"

"Well, I imagine it should be, or I would bring bigger shame to Bastet."

"Heh, let's find out, shall we?"

I put on a posture of confidence as this should be easy and I was right for the most part. I was placed along with my lovers as it would be faster for all of us to learn the basics together. Much of these lessons I breezed through as seeing it again brought an air of familiarity to me. From focusing my mana and to deep breathing exercises, I did quite well as the lessons of my old teacher came back to me. However, suddenly something new hit me in the face.

"Looking good, time for the first basic spell that many magic users learn quite early on in their lives; Magical Telekinesis!"

I raised a brow as this is the first time, I ever heard of such a spell, "Magical Telekinesis? I never heard of such a spell."

"For that I blame the old ways of teaching magic," Azhum said with a knowing look.

"I'm going to go off on a limb here and assume that it does what the name implies," Nacho remarked.

"Indeed, but there are some…nuances depending on the mana type. Psi types can do this naturally without the cost of mana at all. Traditional and Glyph types require practice and mana in order to perform it. Ki types can't use this at all but instead gain access to Ki blasts, you are probably familiar with this concept. I will explain it more in detail to you personally, but first let us practice this shall we ladies?"

Isabelle and I nodded as Azhum explained to focus our magic onto these vases he brought out as targets. We needed to use our magic like it was a hand, an extension of ourselves. Our hands glowed with the color of our mana, Isabelle's being green and mine having a golden color to it. It took me a few tries to successively move the light object towards me as I have accidently dropped and crushed the vase in some of my attempts. Isabelle took longer as she was nervous and had a hard time focusing her magic once she had the vase in her magic. It took some encouragement, but she was able to do it.

"Wow…I never knew that this spell existed."

"It does and it is the best multipurpose spell in a spellcasters arsenal. With some more practice you can lift even heavier objects, but if you aren't careful then you might drain your mana quite quickly without realizing it."

"I see, then this might be very helpful in the future."

"Indeed, now with that settled. Now let's get to your personal training for you three. We are only going to cover the basics for your elements today so best be ready to listen well."

We all showed our excitement to the talking tome and that is how we spent the rest of the day. Under his tutelage, Azhum gave us the best and quickest lessons in magic anybody could hope to have. He taught us all about the tiers of magic and gave us a quick run through of all the most used spells in tier one of our element.

In my case, I already knew some of the tier one pyromancy spells; fireball, gentle warmth and ignite. However, there are plenty that I didn't know such as; Smoke Screen, Combustion, Fire Pillar, Heat Wave, Weapon Enchant: Fire Coated, and finally Armor Enchant: Protective Flames. It was interesting to know, and I was given the choice to practice two other tier one spells while leaving the others for me to decide whether I want to learn them or not on my own.

This is probably because Azhum and Ser-Ka didn't want to keep us here any longer than we should be. That's fine by me, gives me room to experiment with other kinds of magic, "I chose to learn the Smoke Screen and the Fire Pillar spell as I feel like I would get more use out of those spells than the others on the list."

"Interesting choices Ankha, alright let's focus on the Smoke Screen spell. This is a utility spell that creates a…smoke screen that can distract enemies by making them choke and obscuring their vision. Thus, covering your party or just yourself while being completely unaffected by negative effects. Of course, that depends on who you see as your friends or enemies."

"Sounds right up my alley, so how do I cast it?"

"It's a tier one spell for a reason. Think of the smoke of fire and think of it spraying from your hand. Just like that!"

"Alright…deep breath…" I began doing as he instructed. Closing my eyes and thinking of the smoke that came from fire. I took a deep breath as I felt my mana in my open palm then release, opening my eyes and smiling as I saw grey smoke being sprayed out from my golden mana. I let it spray for a few seconds longer before naturally cutting off the spell.

"Mhm, as expected you picked it up quite well. Not bad, but you only scratched the surface of what such a spell could do. Give it a few more shots while I clear out the smoke as I rather not have you cloud up everyone's vision."

I nodded as I experimented with the streams of smoke. I learned quite fast that I can shoot out a large cloud instantly by expending a good small chunk of mana. I can also expend less mana to make thin streams which looks like it serves no purpose, but I think I can find a use for it. I kept experimenting for a little bit before finally feeling satisfied with it.

"Hmm…I can certainly find use for this spell."

"I'll say, now let's move onto the other pyromancy spell Fire Pillar. This is pretty straight forward as you end up creating a pillar of fire that erupts in front of you. As you probably figured out, imagine that fire is going to erupt from the ground and throw out a bit of your mana out. That is all there is to it, so feel free to experiment as you wish until you feel comfortable with the spell."

"Alright, you might want to take a few steps back then er…float back," Azhum did just that as I went through the process of preparing myself to cast the spell. It took a little more focus this time and once I felt I was ready I let go of the spell in front of me and unfortunately…I over did it a bit.

As soon as my mana touched the ground and created a large pillar of fire that broke through the ceiling of the training hall. The pillar lasted for a few seconds before finally dying out and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Which is not surprisingly as I just, for Ra's sake, blew a hole in the ceiling hall.

"Whoa! Ankha did you do that?" Nacho exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh..*ahem* yes I did, not intentionally though. Heh heh…" I can feel my face blushing red. This is probably the first time I screw up a spell in such a way.

"Well that was unexpected, next time dial back on the power," Azhum said as he gave a few coughs somehow.

"Right, let me try again," It took a few more tries before I could fire out a perfectly balanced fire pillar that wasn't overly strong or weak either. I manage to pull it off consistently a couple of times before experimenting a bit more with the spell. I quickly found out that I can have a row of fire pillars pop out in sequence. After fiddling a bit, I can send off the sequences in various directions and manipulate them to be a bit unpredictable. Of course, doing so drained more mana out of me and before I knew it, I was feeling tired again.

"Impressive, most impressive Ankha. That will be all for today's magic training, but you all won't be leaving empty handed," Azhum conjured up a couple of small books that floated towards us. We all quickly realized that these are spell books related to our elements, I gave a quick skim and saw it covered all kinds of fire spells while also having recommended pages for first time learners.

"Whoa…this is pretty informative book are you sure we should have this?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, greatly so. Consider it study material for you to look at in your own time, but please don't try to be bold and attempt the spells beyond the recommended unless I say so. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear Azhum, thank you for your help," I said as I respectfully bowed to him with the others doing the same.

"Think nothing of it, I am simply doing my duty, but your praise is appreciated."

We couldn't help but smile as we saw Azhum blush a bit while trying to remain professional. Class was done and we were free to spend the rest of our day as we see fit. As much as I would have loved to go out there and explore the city. I decided to stay within the palace to study the book, I was joined by Nacho, Isabelle, and Lucky as we sat together in the main hall. It was fascinating to see what the books had in store for us.

"I never knew fire magic has this kind of intricacies to it. I mean look at all these ways to cast a fireball spell with different properties! Big slow-moving fireballs, quicker weaker fireballs, and even ones that can ricochet off walls!"

"That's awesome Ankha, my book is just telling me to basically punch or stomp the ground to get the earth stuff going. Looks like conjuring up rock balls and stuff doesn't come until later," Nacho said as he explored his book.

Isabelle and I gave some light laughter at the simplicity of his book, "I think Ki-type users are more straightforward with their practice."

"Yeah, Azhum had me stomping and practicing Ki-blasts, so it is less complicated than I thought it would be."

"Regardless, the basics are the foundation mastery. If you don't brush up on it then you might see more of the mat in future sparring sessions."

"Fat chance Ankha, I'm not letting you get ahead of me!"

I couldn't help but let out a smirk at seeing his competitive spirit, "Well you are welcome to try love."

"Okay! Okay! Let's calm down before you two start sparring right here and now. Let's keep that to places where it is okay to spar," Isabelle quickly exclaimed in order to stop us from egging each other on. From our history, I don't blame her as when it comes to our sparring, we tend to go all out and sometimes we get so heated that we end up breaking into a make out session. Plus, I doubt the local populace wants to see such a scene happen in such a public place.

"I never seen you two spar, well I heard the stories but never seen in it person," Lucky said with curiosity.

"Trust us when we say that it is best you don't see Lucky."

"If you say so, still I bet it's quite a show!"

I look over to Nacho and Isabelle, the latter of which flushed red, "Sure…that is one way to put it."

We continued our studying for a bit longer before stopping and getting something to eat before heading back to our rooms as the day ended. We separated from Lucky and said our goodnights. We peacefully went to bed and fell asleep under the desert moon.

/

Ser-Ka's P.O.V.

*Sigh*

I looked out to the statue that stood proudly in front the palace. The man whose efforts is the sole reason Egyptapia exists. His strength, his wisdom, and his leadership brought together a nation divided. He was greatly mourned by all when his passing was known, I myself cried the hardest but he blessed me with two great children. However…I wish…

*Knock, Knock*

("Hmm? Come in.")

The door to my room opened and as expected it's Azhum. I asked him to report to me the progress of the chosen and their companions in their training.

"Ah, thank you milady. I have the reports like you asked."

("Good, how are they Azhum?")

"All of them show great potential. Diva and her guardian Amr proved to be the most magically capable and only require some of my guidance. Lucky, he needed some education on what he can do with his undead physiology but is learning quite fast. Nacho and Isabelle, as expected are green when it comes to their newly awaken magic abilities. It may take some time before they can wield it effectively. Ankha though…"

("Hmm? What happened with Ankha?")

"It would appear that her ability with magic has rusted so to speak. She only knows a handful of spells and despite her becoming already skilled with what she knows, curses included. I'm afraid to say she is not as magically adept as a chosen should be. Another thing of note is that she doesn't know how to cast blessings, a staple of all chosen despite being a child of priests."

("Oh no, she needs to know how to cast blessings in order to fulfill her duties!")

"Indeed, it is troubling. I may have to put her through a more thorough course of training in magic. This would mean I have to mash subjects together while separating her from the others, so she can have more personalized training."

("Do what you must, we can't send them off until they are ready. Especially Ankha…")

"You really taken a shine to her, haven't you?"

("Not…exactly…let's just say we have history…despite never meeting until recently.")

"Hmm…is there something I should know about you two?"

("There is…just…all you need to know is that there is something I need to tell her. The truth to something I was forced to hide until she came here finally.")

"So…why haven't you told her?"

("It's…complicated, I just don't know how to approach the subject…")

"It would certainly help if you told me what it was about."

I sighed, ("Another time, just focus on training them. Let me handle this personal problem myself.")

"As you wish your highness. I'll leave the reports here for you to read at your convenience. Good night."

Azhum left me alone as I let another sigh. I looked over the reports and it pretty much said the same thing he told although ranked in letters. I found myself staring at Ankha's report, to think…that she would fall far behind. I suppose though that there is a good reason for it, but still. This many years of living and she had yet to reach a level like the gods like she is supposed to. Such a rough road ahead of her, all I can do is wish her well. Still…will she understand? Just thinking about it fills me with anxiety.

Slithering away from the papers, I went to bed. With a worried mind, I don't think I would be able to sleep well tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trouble in Egyptapia

Author's note:

Here we go! Another chapter ready to be read, this is still a bit fillery, but I assure you that the next chapter will make things more interesting. Regardless I hope you enjoy the chapter or find things in the chapter you enjoyable. I also wish to hear from you, the readers as hearing from you help me a lot. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Diva's P.O.V.

The morning routine came by and went as I managed to meet up with Amr in the training hall. I hated that I had to sleep in a room by myself without Amr, but it can't be helped. I made sure to give him a hug without anybody looking. I am quite attached to the big lug as he has been with me through the thick and thin, honestly, I can't think of a life without him.

Anyway, we all entered the training hall once again for our next lessons in magic. Azhum himself didn't hesitate to say that today lesson in magic is elemental affinities. I slightly tuned him out as I brushed up on this stuff a bit. I proved my magical prowess quite well yesterday, so most of this stuff he is talking about is something I already learned about. Still he is a master magician so I might learn something new.

"Alright everyone, as you all already aware. Elemental affinity is the main element your mana is more connected to. Unlike what you may know in the world of fictional media, you are only capable of using magic of Grey Affinity and your Elemental Affinity. Grey Affinity is general use type magic or magic that doesn't fall into any elemental preference. Some may confuse this with Arcane Affinity, but there is a difference as that is pure Arcane power."

"I see, so I am only able to cast fire magic then? That is pretty limiting," Ankha commented.

"While that is true, you still can use any grey magic you learned as well. As expected, the elements are as follows, Fire, Air, Water, Earth, Nature, Arcane, Light and Dark. These are the main affinities and going further there is sub-affinities but let's keep the topic to the main ones. Everybody is born with a specific elemental affinity. In Mythica, it depends on where you were born plus the affinities of your parents. In your world, it's pretty much random on what you get with possibly your personalities playing a factor."

"Well that is surprisingly intricate. So, we really have no choice but master our element then?" Nacho asked.

"Well yes and no, many spellcasters often spend a lifetime just on the element they are born with and become masters of said element. Sometimes some are gifted enough to take two affinities and master them both. Rarely, some spellcasters may even master them all! However, that takes years of education far beyond the lifetime of any mortal, also such magical energies tend to tear apart a body not prepared for it. I myself can use all forms of elemental magic, but only one affinity at a time as I am a tome now."

"Wait, we can have more than one affinity? How can we do that?" I asked with genuine interest.

"Well…it's complicated, there are sacred temples of each element scattered around Mythica. The temples have various trials that will test your mettle to see if you are worthy of the element. However, you still need to access the temple and they only open up to those who have high magic potential."

"Huh, that is complicated. But I guess there is a good reason for all that then."

"Indeed, however, that is something I hope you don't have to worry about in your travels. Anyway, as you were to expect elemental weakness do apply and you do have a natural resistance to magic of your element. This also applies to your enemies as well, but strangely some Magi-beasts can use magic outside their affinity as you probably noticed already with the Marshogi. We have yet to have an explanation for that, but this also means some magi-beasts may have weaknesses not normal to their element. Keep a watch out for that."

"Sounds like the monsters back in the old world," Nacho began scratching his head. I don't know his experience, but considering what I saw so far, I'm just going to assume that he is a monster slaying expert.

I began tuning them out again as Azhum began going on another lecture. I couldn't help but be bother by that 'thing' I have to keep secret from the others. I hate holding it, but there isn't anything I can do about it.

"_Something wrong mistress?"_ I sighed as Amr began speaking to me telepathically.

"_It's nothing Amr, just being bored out of my mind."_

"_You are a terrible liar."_

"_I know, but it's going to keep bugging me the longer I have to keep it."_

"_You could always tell them; they may be able to help us."_

"_I know…but it could be dangerous…"_

"_I am aware mistress, but waiting too long can be problematic."_

"_I know I know…I'll figure it out."_

I mentally sighed as suddenly I heard my name being called.

"Diva? Diva?"

"Huh what?"

"Don't be spacing out milady. You may be chosen by the gods, but it doesn't mean you can tune me out. Pay attention, as for today's training session you will be focusing on choosing a path of water magic to focus on."

"Path? What's that?"

Azhum sighed at me, "If you weren't tuning me out then you would have known that once you are a certain point with your magic skills with a spell path you can choose one of two paths of discipline."

"Oh…right…"

"Next time stay focused, anyway. Time for some free practice, I shall divide myself again so you may get personal attention. However, you Ankha will be coming with me to the silent chamber for more focused training."

"W-What? Me?" Ankha exclaimed in surprise. We were all surprised by this news, I mean been through modern school and usually that means the student is lagging behind. I mean I know Ankha is rusty as all heck, but is it really that bad?

"Yes, you lady Ankha, sorry to do this to you but this is necessary for your quest. So, swallow your pride and follow me."

"If I must, this is quite embarrassing."

The golden yellow feline followed the floating tome, not something I thought I would have said in a sentence even in my own thoughts. Out of respect for her, we all kept to ourselves. Only giving her a friendly smile or assuring gestures when she looked at all of us. I can only imagine what this training is going to be like for her.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure what to expect when Azhum dragged me into this separate area. It was quiet, eerily mute like just speaking will break more than the fragile silence here. Hieroglyphics filled with light blue magical power seem to stir something within me. Like my mana is reacting to the flowing magical energies within the section and clearing my mind.

"So, this is the silent chamber?"

"Indeed, lady Ankha. No distractions, mana rich, and perfect for focused training. This chamber is only used for masters who need to clear their minds or students deemed worthy for one on one training with a master."

"That makes me the latter then."

"Precisely, as a chosen of the gods, you are gifted with magical potential far beyond any mortal can hope to have."

"Even you?"

"If you desire it, yes. However, being's Bastet's chosen should have already gifted you some magical abilities to start with. I'm not well versed on how this works, just on what little I was allowed to learn."

"I see well, I have been able to keep track of all the magic abilities I gained over the years being Bastet's chosen. As you must know, being chosen by her bestowed me with some of her power as you say…like a starter kit? Any other I would gain is based on my experiences over the years along with some more of Bastet's abilities."

"Interesting, so you develop more god like abilities as you develop then?"

"In a way, they aren't as powerful as Bastet's until I become a God myself. Still what I get is essentially a spilt between her abilities and abilities unique to me. So, I'm not a copy of her in that regard."

"I see, so that explains how you are able to hypnotize people with your singing and dancing plus your ability to magically manipulate your own fragrance. You have music manipulation in the form of siren voice and dancing manipulation. At least from what you told me, it could be possible there is more to that, but let's move on. Any other abilities you can remember?"

"Hmm…" I thought far and hard into my past and recalling experiences I have long since pushed to the side. Most of the details are blurry but I was able to remember some other abilities I have, "Well…due to the fact I have hypnotized people in the past, I do recall showing immunity to being hypnotized myself. I also shown high resistance to corruption thanks to my last adventure which I guess also means I'm harder to possess as well if any spiritual creature tried. I also have an activatable speed boost should I really need the extra movement speed, but I rarely used it as it really tires me out if I use it for too long."

"Impressive, to have such high resistance to common villain trope number six. I wonder what helped lead to the development of that?"

"I have an idea…but that's not important right now. So, can you care to explain to me what I'll be doing for this focused training?"

"Simple milday, we are going to cover everything you need to learn as a chosen. This includes a sample of all ranks of pyromancy, curses, blessings, and finally two spells necessary if you wish to be a true chosen of Bastet."

"This sounds like it's going to be exhausting."

"It will be, because not only will you learn but you will also practice. Now, let us begin, shall we?"

"I am ready Azhum."

I gave a respectful bow as the lessons begin. As expected, we started with pyromancy and began covering tier two and tier three of the spells. I found out that I already have been using two spells from the second tier already. The fire mine and fire weapons spells, regardless I was allowed to learn two more spells of my choice. From this tier, I chose to earn Immolate, a spell that coats my body in flames thus making me untouchable, plus increasing my resistance to fire attacks. The other spell is Accelerant, which allows me to make a target more easily ignitable regardless if they have anything that can be ignited.

Learning and practicing spells was a tasking endeavor. Azhum made sure I knew how the spell works and I was the closest I can get to perfecting it. It was almost like my physical workouts except this is really tiring my out on the inside. Of course, he only allowed me to stop and take a break when I'm out of mana or when the lesson is done. Of course, being the strict teacher he is, we immediately moved onto the next tier. Once again, I was allowed to choose two spells from the small list of that tier. For this one, I decided to balance out my normally offensive repertoire of spells with some more supportive ones. My first choice being Purifying Flame and my second Will-O-Wisp. The first spell is able to cure targets of whatever status ailment such as poison, paralysis, forced sleep, etc. A cure all spell that was learned by a Phoenix, so I been told. Very powerful, but also cost quite a bit of my mana. Will-O-Wisp creates a little ball of fire that can guide me back to town or can be used to trick targets.

These weren't as bad as the previous spells I learned, but I never has sweated this much before in my life. I definitely would love a shower or bath after this intense training session. Never in my life I thought I would be brought to this state by a talking tome.

"Ah…hah…there!" I was panting between breaths as I can feel like my body was on fire.

"Good good, you are doing great lady Ankha. You are doing quite well and progressing at a quick rate. We'll stop with Pyromancy there and move onto curses, this should be no problem for you as you are experienced with curses and by extension hexes."

"Indeed…I am…"

"Ah tired are we? Fine we can take a break right now," He magically floated another mana potion bottle, which I gratefully took.

"Thank you…ah…I never knew training magic would be this intense!"

"Most would not think so, as a matter of fact, a poorly maintained body cannot handle this kind training. As true intense training with magic is taxing on the body and mind, since you maintain a fit body, you are able to bear this as you are now."

"Hmm…that makes sense, but not many pure spellcasters go out of their way to workout, do they?"

"Only the lazy ones who think they can get by with just magic alone. You aren't like that Ankha, your physical prowess is quite superb. I have much respect for those who practice their physical skills along with their magic skills. Those who do so go by many names, Spell Fencers, Mage Fighters, Spell Breakers, etc. While those who practice magic alone are indeed powerful, those who's physical might matches their magical power can be prepared for anything."

"Hmm…that is interesting to know. Considering you are a master wizard and all."

"Heh, if you must know, I had quite a rocking bod before accidently turning myself into a tome. An old man with solid pecs, that was me."

"My aren't we being prideful?"

"Don't forget who is teaching you miss high and mighty."

"Oh, right…that would be…problematic."

"Just as long as you are aware lady Ankha. Shall we continue?"

"Yes, let continue the training."

I got back up and continued my training with Azhum.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"Damn, what's taking her so long?"

"It's okay Nacho, she needs to continue her training."

"I know Isabelle, but it sure has been taking most of the day. It is already the afternoon!"

"Yeah…"

Isabelle, myself and the others finished with our training for the day and have since recovered from the teachings of Azhum. For a floating book, he trains us as hard as a drill sergeant. Nothing I haven't experienced already though; in addition, I was able to learn some new techniques for me to use. Gaia blast, Tremor Shake, and Rock Launch. Not much, but it is a start for me. Isabelle herself learned three spells, Floral Strike, Vine Whip, and Healing Nectar. Honestly, consider me surprised how well she learned the spells in the first place.

Regardless, we are currently stuck with plenty of free time with nothing to do. Not to mention, I'm also slightly uneasy because I cannot communicate with the other side where our town is. I should have figured that my phone doesn't cover interdimensional travel. I just wanted to know how everyone was doing, and hopefully me and Isabelle didn't lose our jobs yet. It hasn't even been a week yet and still I can't help but worry. As for my assignment, I have been keeping notes on the civilizations so far and how magic rich the world is. The lab coats are going to have a field day with this stuff for sure.

"So, Nacho, why did you bring your shotgun? I been carrying it around and you haven't fired a single shot," Lucky asked, joining the conversation after some time reading in silence.

"A just in case weapon, honestly I hope not to use it as I don't see a gun store around here so once I fire those shots then they're gone. I have to conserve them as much as I can."

"Ah, that makes sense. So that explains those exploding duel swords you have with you."

"Yeah, I have plenty experience with these things. I mastered the fighting style common to all hunters who use them, The Dancing Demon."

"Interesting, I didn't know it had a name. Ankha's style with dual swords is called Predator's Dance, so I think there is some naming thing going with twin sword styles. What's with all the dancing?"

"Well, if I could throw my two cents maybe it's because using dual swords require a lot of foot work and movement to be effective in a fight?" Isabelle added.

Lucky and I looked at each other and simply shrugged as that made sense. Of course, the difference in our styles is that Ankha's can do a lot of acrobatic movement and out maneuvering an opponent while mines does not and focuses on aggression. Perhaps some comparisons must be made in the future.

"Funny thing, she created the style based on her original teacher, Bladeius!"

Isabelle and I shot our eyes in surprise, "Bladeius taught her how to fight like that?"

"Not exactly, he fought with his own style that focused on powerful strikes that can break spears and arms that carries shields or weapons. He calls it…um…man that was a long time ago…I…can't remember! Shoot!"

"Way to pique our curiosity Lucky, now that's going to bother us all day!"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine man…"

We chatted a bit more before suddenly an alarm rang out. The sudden blaring of the noise took us all by surprise. It nearly had me falling out of my chair, we all had a brief moment of who, what, where, and why until Ser-Ka and her children came to us.

("Sorry for the intrusion, but please come with us.")

"Uh…" I did not understand a word she said, but thankfully Lucky was able to translate.

"She wants us to follow her Nacho, I think she is going to explain what's going on to us."

"Thank you Lucky, when we get the chance. Can you and Ankha teach Isabelle and I your language? I'm getting sick and tired not understanding what everybody is saying."

"Please? That would be very helpful!"

"Sure, we can try. We aren't teachers but sure!"

*Ahem*

I couldn't help but flushed red when we saw an impatient Ser-Ka looking at us. We got up immediately and followed her and her children to an area of the palace where to our surprise was the equivalent of a command center. Technology advanced as those in the agency was everywhere and various officers were at work. Once again, I couldn't understand what they were saying, but one of them brought up a screen which to my surprise showed a giant fish like creature swimming in the sands heading towards the city.

"This looks awfully familiar…" I recalled the time I fought the Dhren Morhan when I first started as a hunter and on later future hunts.

"Is that thing going to hit us?"

("It's fine, nothing to worry about. Are the repellents working normally?")

["Yes mother!"]

("Where's Ankha and Diva?")

"Uh…"

"I got this Nacho," Lucky said as he cleared his throat, ("Ankha is still training with Azhum and Diva is with her guardian in town.")

("Oh good, as long they are still in town, they should be fine.")

("Just what is going on Ser-Ka?")

("Dune Whale, they tend to get near the cities and as a result we built a defense system to protect the towns from them. The only reason why we have an alarm is to prepare citizens for the worse just in case the defenses to fail.")

("Ah I see, that makes sense, so why are we here?")

("Just a formality for guests such as you. We wanted to show one of the dangers on the sands. The Dune Whale is a carnivorous creature, so it often tries to go to places where there is a lot of food lying around.")

("I see…")

I yawned with boredom as I listened on to this conversation that just kept going on. It feels like forever because I cannot understand what they were saying. With nothing to do I kept my eyes wandering around the technically advanced place while making mental notes on it. While looking around, my danger sense flared up. Somebody with hostile intent is in the room with us. I looked over to Isabelle who sensed it too and quickly we began pinpointing where it was coming from.

After a few seconds, we noticed a creeping shadow moving on the ground near Ser-Ka. We watched in horror as an invisible figure rose out of the shadows behind her with an unseen weapon. Thinking fast I moved in and kicked the would-be assassin in the side, which hissed out in pain as gun shot fired off and missed Ser-Ka by inches. The assassin became visible as it fell to the ground. A hooded figure wrapped in thick cloth that prevents identification of their form was revealed to all of us as it looked at me with surprise with piercing snake like eyes. I couldn't see their face as they wore a full metal mask with no discernable features.

"Who the heck are you?" I shouted out as the assassin quickly dove into the shadows and began fleeing. "Hey! Get back here!"

I made chase as I pursued the fleeting shadow, however, I was quickly losing ground on it as it jumped from one shadow to another. It was a pain as I'm not exactly a fast runner and not even beast triggering would make me fast enough. Still I can still sense the assassin and I can feel that it really doesn't like me chasing it as suddenly a magic construct of a knife just flew past me.

"Shit, this thing means business!"

As a result, it became a game of me avoiding this thing attacks while trying to keep up. Needless to say, this was really annoying. Especially when we hit the streets and I had to avoid the various people who got in the way. However, I had to put my chase to an end when the bastard threw a knife at an innocent civilian, forcing me to stop and pushing them out of the way as the knife disappeared before hitting them. It was a freaken feint, who or whatever it was figured I wouldn't let an innocent person take the hit.

"Just who was that and why did they try to kill Ser-Ka?"

I can only sigh as I checked up on the civilian before heading back to the palace. Just trying to figure out what it was all about.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

("Lying tongue, deceitful soul! Your punishment comes at the cost of your lower half!")

I shouted in my native tongue towards the dummy which looked unaffected, but then the dummy voiced a robotic toned lie and suddenly their lower half was set ablaze. The curse worked perfectly, and I couldn't be prouder.

"Impressive Ankha, you're very adept at curses. Which is quite a feat, for someone like you. You must have plenty of practice."

"Well yes I have, thanks to willing participants."

"I hope you uncursed those participants."

"Don't worry I do, so blessings are next right?"

"Indeed, of course this can be harder for you since you picked up curses first. Like opposing elements, Curses and Blessings are often at odds with each other. To learn one means to have a harder time learning the other. Let's only attempt one blessing today of the fire element, Sacred Flames. This is a hard one, but important if you are going to fulfill the role of a chosen as this blessing will have you or a target with fire magic gain spiritual properties to your flames that can cleanse corruption from the world or from the souls of people."

"I see, yes that certainly would be helpful to have, but how do I go about using blessings?"

"Well for starters, you must have a connection to the gods of any pantheon. Since you are the chosen of Bastet, I say you have this covered. Second, you must incite an incantation in their name in order to gain their support. Depending on the power of the blessing you may require a setup for a much higher power or wide-reaching blessing. Lastly, you have to mean it and believe in it or else nothing will happen."

"Okay, so it's almost like using a curse then."

"Yes, but well no. It's complicated to explain."

"Well, thank you for the explanation. So, what kind of blessing will I be trying out?"

"You will be trying fire immunity on that plant over there. So, give it a shot," Azhum floated away to give room for me and the plant.

I took a deep breath as I began an incantation, ("Oh Bastet, protector of mothers. With thy gift you bestow me, allow me the power to give this plant true protection to the dangers of fire!")

With my hand outstretched I expected something to happen, but nothing happened. I repeated the incantation a couple of times, but still nothing happened.

"That's…odd, something was supposed to happen."

"What am I doing wrong? That should have worked," I began to think about it while Azhum began to talk about possible reasons, but only one reason came to mind; Bastet may be unable to spare any power. It's not impossible however it is worrying to think that my goddess has such low power that she is unable to spare any to help me.

"Ankha? You look to be deep in thought."

"Sorry, I was thinking how come that blessing wouldn't work."

"Well as I said there may be multiple reasons, but the fact you may be unable to cast blessings is troubling. You can't do your role without being able to cast any blessings."

"Well…can I cast blessings by myself without the help of the gods?"

"Impossible, you must be powerful as the gods in order grant blessings without their support. We'll just have to skip this lesson unfortunately, but maybe this next lesson can help compensate."

"Which is?" I asked confused as I wasn't quite sure what the next lesson was or how it is going to help me in my quest.

"Ankha, time you learned another class of magic, Nymphomancy!"

"Nymphomancy? Is that what I think it is?"

"If you were thinking sex magic, then yes, it is exactly what you were thinking."

"Oh…well I am astonished that such a practice exists. I am morbidly curious as well."

"There is a history to the school of magic, but that isn't important right now. What is important for you Ankha are two spells in this school of magic; Induce and Remove Fertility. These are tier five spells, that your Goddess Bastet knows herself along with a few others in her pantheon."

"Tier five? These must be powerful spells."

"Indeed, as it doesn't just mean the male or female sex fertility, but also the fertility of the land or animals and plants."

"Wow, that is powerful. It's borderline almost a blessing and a curse!"

"Close, but except this spell can be negated. Blessings and curses cannot unless dispelled by the person who casted it, or in the case of curses, somebody else stronger."

"I see, so how am I going to practice this spell?"

"Simple really, try that plant again. I have its pistils removed, but with the spell it should magically restore it. Give it a shot, take a deep breath and focus Ankha."

I did as the talking tome said as I focused my mana and began to mentally think of the spell. Restore the reproductive organ of the plant, restore it with the magic at my command. It took me six tries for the spell to finally work, each failure only drove me to focus harder and my mana to drain faster. I was panting by the end as the pistil was restored finally by the spell.

"Haah…haah…I didn't think…that…restoring…a plants…ovaries…will be…this hard…haah…"

"There is a reason why this spell is tier five Ankha. It takes a lot of mana just to cast it, it was thanks to your endurance training that you were able to cast it six times, but even then, you are still reaching your limits. We will focus on this on the next day, but first we must finish the lesson. Now, I want you to remove the fertility of the plant," He gave me another mana potion to restore my mana again, but now I was feeling the exhaustion and exertion on my body, "Now, proceed Ankha!"

"Right! Here I go!" Doing my best to ignore the pain and tiredness on my body. I focused on the spell while keeping target on the plant. It took less tries, four this time and once the spell worked, I collapsed onto my back. Sweating and panting, this is probably the most undignified position I found myself in.

"Good good, the pistil is sterile now. Fantastic Ankha, you managed to cast these spells. That will be it for today, go get some rest and let your body recover."

"Thank you…ah…on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Nobody must know…how I fell over…alright?" I made sure to emphasize my last word with a threatening tone. As nobody expect Nacho and Isabelle is know how much this training drained me.

"Understood, here take this," he handed me an energy drink which got me back on my feet once I drank it down. I still felt drained, but at least I can walk out with dignity.

/

Azhum and I left the training hall only to notice that nighttime has fell. Seeing this surprised me as this means I have been training for most of the day within that chamber. I felt my stomach growl as hunger set in. I can only sigh in mild frustration as I made my way to my room that I share with Nacho and Isabelle. Desperate for a shower and Nacho's famous massages.

"Lady Ankha, I normally don't do this, but here, have this book," He magically summoned a spell book and floated it towards me. It was bright pink and has the male and female symbols interlocked with each other.

"Nymphomancy: The Magic Kamasutra. Is this some kind of joke? Why would I need this?"

"Well…being a man myself, I am certain that this is a book you and your partners should look into. I know you don't need magic to have a satisfying sex life, but…just something I think you can learn in your own time. Besides, even sex magic has it uses outside the bedroom, trust me. Besides I have no use for it anymore, I learned everything I needed to know from it. Plus, I'm a tome so…yeah."

"Quite right, I hope this thing is clean."

"Untouched, I am very careful with my spell books."

"Good, because I was one spell away from incinerating the book if you told me otherwise."

Azhum only stared at me with a shocked eye as I stared him down with the most dead serious stare I could give somebody. We went our own ways as I bid him goodbye as I entered my room. I sighed as I saw it empty. So much for getting a nice massage from Nacho, but at least I can have a shower. It didn't take me long to take a long, nice, cold to warm shower to help with my aching body. After that I got dressed, I looked at the book I left on the bed and only sighed as I decided to hide it and put in in my travel bag. Better to hide it for now than have them asking questions.

Not too long after I did that, Nacho and Isabelle finally entered the room. Looking a bit ragged, "Well hello you two, I would ask what took you two so long to get back but…my training took longer."

"Heh, must have been some training. You missed out on some really important stuff," Nacho said cheekily.

"Really? Like what?"

Nacho quickly explained the assassination attempt on Ser-Ka's life and the man hunt that followed in looking for the assassin. He, Isabelle, Lucky, Diva, and Amr were taking part in the search which proved to be fruitless. Then they had to calm the citizens that grew concerned by the spectacle Nacho caused when chasing the mysterious figure.

"Wow, if I wasn't training, I actually could have helped in catching that assassin."

"It's okay Ankha, you need the training," Isabelle said as she gave a warm smile, "You do have an important role after all. Considering all this being chosen by the gods and stuff."

"I know I know…just wish it didn't take so much out of me. Azhum was really running me ragged. Right now, all I want is some food, preferably high quality, and a nice massage from you love."

"I can do that for you, also I think dinner time should be right around the corner."

"Sounds perfect, you two get cleaned up. I'll just rest until then."

"Will do, take it easy Ankha," Isabelle cheerfully said as they went off to the bathroom.

As for me, I laid my head back into bed and let my thoughts flow in. Drifting towards my mission, my current power, Aten, the reincarnation of my siblings, Bladeius/Ohkan's reincarnation, and most importantly the mortality of Nacho and Isabelle. I simply love them too much to let them go, but what can I do? I practically have nothing else other than Lucky as a constant in my life, however, familial love can only help me so much.

I express this concern with them before. Nacho first and he told me that if there was a way, he would take it so I wouldn't have to be alone which is reassuring, but then there is Isabelle. She herself was unsure about the idea as she didn't like the thought of seeing everybody she knew grow old and pass on. This is an understandable feeling as the thought of forever outliving every mortal friend she made is a scary thought. A reality I came to terms with quite early on in my life.

I sighed, that topic wasn't really brought up again since then. I didn't want to make them uncomfortable with such a subject. Yet I still wonder if it is still something they think about. I dare not ask as I don't want them to feel pressured.

It wasn't long until my lovers emerged from the bathroom and got dressed. No sooner as they did, the dinner bell rang, and we all left for the dinner table.

/

We made our way to the dinner table and very quickly our food arrived. My body was starved for nourishment and I found myself trying to restrain myself from devouring the food here and there like Nacho does sometimes. However, before we can eat Ser-Ka came in and seated herself, looking a bit downtrodden and even forcing a smile as she told us to eat. Despite this, she was barely eating herself much to the concern to her children who looked at her and tell to eat.

I can imagine that being almost killed already had an impact on her. It usually does, I feel bad for her that such a thing happened and that she will have trouble having peace of mind. I felt that way myself back when I was actor with the paparazzi and crazy fans. I couldn't dwell on it too much as went back to eating. Once everybody was done eating though, she decided to break the ice. First by casting a spell that surrounded all of us in a coat of silence where we can only hear each other.

("Everyone…I hope you enjoy your meals as I bring terrible news. Not only there was an attempt on my life, but even worse…m-my…") She looked at me and hesitated with her words, ("My h-husbands…tomb has been raided…treasure…and b-body…")

I had to hold back a gasp when I heard this news. To have your husbands tomb raided is the biggest insult that can be done to the dead. Stealing the body is just asking for judgment from the gods.

"Oh no! Do you know where they took the body?" I exclaimed out loud.

("No, w-were still trying to figure that out…I already have my best investigating, but Ankha…if you don't mind me asking. Can you and your group aid me on this search? I will make it worth your while and make it an official quest.")

I was surprised she asked me and not Nacho as he usually fashions himself as the leader, but I answered regardless, ("Of course, we will be happy to help. Although…this may cut into training.")

"I concur, but we can come to a compromise for that. Still be prepared for the trials ahead, whoever sent the assassin and the robbers no doubt is lurking in the shadows, waiting and planning."

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," Nacho declared proudly, which got a smile from me, "Doesn't matter who it is, well plow through them."

("I'm happy to hear that, I wish you luck in your investigations. We will be doing our part, but please remember. This must be kept secret from the public, this news would put them in a panic. They are already wary thanks to Nacho chasing the assassin, but to hear that robbers took my husband's remains is another story altogether.")

("Alright, we will keep that in mind Ser-Ka,") I assured her, the others agreed in a similar manner and she bowed gratefully.

("Thank you, all of you. Now please get some rest, we have much to do tomorrow.")

She removed the silent barrier around us as we are allowed to leave. I did get that massage from Nacho when we got back to our room, but my mind was restless about our new quest. Just where should we start?

/

Adofo's P.O.V.

I stood only silently as I saw my master speak with a hooded figure as we stood around in the jungle.

("I heard you caused trouble in Egyptapia,") Spoke the hooded figure.

("Yes, I did, but it was well worth it. I sent my best associates to obtain your requested items.")

("Yes yes, but do you have him? Do you have the body?"

("Does this answer your question?")

My master, with the snap of his finger brought out one of his followers who brought a mummified body in front of the hooded figure. Two more showed up carrying jars carrying the organs of the body. Seeing this made my blood boil as it is desecrating the body. However, I kept to myself and keep my anger repressed.

("So, this is the body that Ser-Ka holds so dear? The hero that help founded Egyptapia?")

("Indeed, unfortunately the assassination failed, but it served to be a great distraction.")

("It isn't important, the hero's body is my main desire. With his strength, maybe some changes can happen with my people. To stop outsiders, especially those wretched Humes from harming my people again.")

("There is an irony with using a hume to fight off other humes.")

("I am well aware, but this is also a chance to showcase my power.")

("I see, but do not forget your end of the bargain.")

("Yes yes, I'll make sure to establish a place of worship for your wonderful god.")

("Good, now to assure your success, give me your hand,") I watched as the hood figure extended out a spotted furred arm not too dissimilar to a cheetah out. My master took his hand and began chanting some kind of spell or blessing. A dark fire erupted in their hands, the hooded figure was surprised by the flames and groaned in pain for a bit until the flames disappeared, after that the figure quickly returned his hand to his body.

("What did you do to me?")

("Call it a blessing from my wonderful god. You are stronger now and your magic greater.")

("Is that what it was? I'll take your word for it for now, but no double crossing.")

("You have my word.")

My master bowed to the figure and the figure did the same. My master looked at me and created a portal back to the temple. I said nothing as I walked through the portal with the other followers. My resentment growing from this exchange.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Next Steps

Things to know:

("Egyptian speech")

["Neo-Egyptian speech"]

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Another chapter out and about for your viewing pleasure. A bit longer than I expected, but the action at the end was worth it. For anybody who asks, the reason why I haven't wrote out any of the languages and chose to do the bracket approach is because the actual ancient Egyptian language in spoken form is practically unknown. Also, because I don't have a keyboard that types hieroglyphs. As for the new language, similar problems not to mention I would still have to translate everything anyway. Anyway that's enough flap from me, lets get on with the story shall we?

This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off! Enjoy!

/

Ser-Ka's P.O.V.

("Why did this have to happen? I wasn't ready yet!")

I was pacing around in my room, restless after the body of…that man was taken from his tomb. I had to lie between my fangs in front of all of them and I feel so dirty for doing it! I need to tell the truth, to her…he would want me to do it, but she barely knows me. She would hate me forever unless I can bring her to understand me. She doesn't know it, but I know a lot about her thanks to him...that man. He changed my life forever, he helped unite this land, she deserves to know.

("So why is it so hard to tell her? Argh…")

I slithered my way towards the balcony. The morning light just beginning to rise past the horizon. I can only sigh as I knew what today would bring. The stress of it all is not what I look forward to. Still, better to be stress and fretting then be dead and leave the city in turmoil and confusion. That man, Ankha's new male mate Nacho, he saved me from certain death. That assassin slipped into our city security center without activating any alarms and I didn't sense them at all. Either age has finally caught up with me or they are simply that good. Regardless, Nacho saved my life and it makes me nostalgic of better times. He, that man, did the same thing in my youth.

I don't know why it reminded me of that time, it was the start of something I never could truly have.

/

Many years ago…

("Princess Ser-Ka, are you sure you should be out and about like this? Egyptapia is still divided and your mother and father told me it would be safer within the borders of the city.")

I rolled my eyes as I quickly spun around to look at my advisor in the eyes, ("So what? I been cooped up in that developing kingdom since I was a kid! I want to get out there and explore!")

("But my lady I-I really think.."

("Forget it! Besides I want to talk to that stranger that showed up a while back.")

("Ah yes…that man, he never told us his name, but he has proven to be a capable warrior.")

("Yeah, I know. He always seems to be a loner though; I want to know what makes him tick!")

("If you must, but please refrain from doing anything rash.")

We walked together until we found the little house my parents made for the mysterious warrior that appeared in out lands out of nowhere a few weeks ago. Since then he has proven himself useful to my parents in help training and fending off opposing armies. The man was a machine and was always training on his lonesome, waiting for the next battle. It didn't take us long to find his home. As expected the light skin man was wearing nothing as he trained under the shade, as I learned he was Greek so it should be no surprise that he trains in the nude or in some occasion wearing some form of lower garment.

I personally didn't mind as I got to see his ripe muscles as his sweat glistened off of them. I can also see the scars of battle on his body which showed he is a veteran of battle. He had a mess of black, starting to grey, medium length semi-curly hair that nearly reached his shoulders. Completing this is his beard which he hasn't shaven yet despite offers. He is certainly a prime example warrior, one of which that is already aware of us approaching.

("Is there another battle coming?") He asked.

Honestly, I was taken aback how quickly he answered without breaking focus of his pushups, ("Oh um…no…there is no battle coming.")

("Then why are you here?")

The coldness in his voice was apparent, he didn't care who he was talking to. Either it was something important or buzz off like a locust, ("Hmph, if you must know I came to see you. Being a alone out here is not good for the mind they say.")

("Are you supposed to be the better alternative then? Go away, come back if there is another battle coming along.")

("Let's just leave him be princess, he is clearly not in the mood to talk,") My advisor said nervously.

It would have been probably a good idea to just leave, but my personal pride made it impossible as he just insulted me, ("Excuse me? Did you just call me a nuisance?")

("Did I stutter? Leave now.")

He didn't raise his voice, which only infuriated me further, ("Listen here solder! I came out just to see if you needed company! The least you can do is show some common courtesy!")

He stopped his pushups and stood up. At first, I thought he was finally going to give me some attention and talk, but instead he began looking around. This only made me mad, ("Hey! Listen to me muscles! I am talking to you!")

He kept looking around until falling his gaze onto me. His green eyes looked at me with authority, but it didn't faze me one bit. Instead I just shot a meaner look at him, but when I did that, I saw his eyes widen. I was confused by this, however; all confusion was erased once he shouted.

("Get down!")

("Huh?")

It was the only thing I was able to say before he pushed me out of the way. This beast of a man pushed me to the side like it was nothing. I was first furious, but when I turned around to see why he pushed me to the side, I was shocked to see and robed man with a dagger being grappled by the warrior. He made it so easy, overpowering the would-be assassin with ease and bringing him to the ground. With a few swift strikes to the head, the robed assassin ceased moving.

("Sneaky bastard, using shadow magic to stay hidden. Are you okay?")

("I-I'm fine…thanks for that.")

("Good, I suggest you go back to the palace and tell your parents what happened here.")

("R-Right, I'll go do that,") I felt my heart quicken, but I quickly pushed it to the side as I took my advisor and ran back to the palace to tell my parents. Very quickly the robed man was arrested and brought to trial. After that, I grown a respect for the man, and gotten to know him better. We became good friends and he helped me find myself, eventually I grew to love him. However, that love was one sided, it was something I had to accept. Even after his death, I struggled with these emotions, especially after he gave me two children. Two children…that he will never know as his.

/

Present time

I couldn't help but cry as I recall the memory. He was a great man and there are things I wish I didn't do to him. With Ankha here, I just feel worse and worry what she would think if she found out before I tell her.

("I have to tell her…for her sake and my peace of mind.")

I looked over to the rising sun and began uttering a prayer. I know the gods aren't as strong as they used to be, but it brings me some kind of comfort. Once I was done with the prayer, I got myself ready for the morning.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

A new day and already I was training my magical stamina. It was necessary thing to do, even with the current situation right now. Nacho, Isabelle, and the others are off looking around for any clues about the assassin. I was going to catch up with them once my short training is over. Azhum telling me to breathe slowly and clear my mind while casting spells. Use spells, pause and recover, rinse and repeat. It was very boring, but necessary if I am going to use more spells without tiring.

I been at this for an hour now, I was sweating, but I can feel my magical endurance grow better. Like some old muscles finally being flexed again.

"Done! You can stop now Ankha," Azhum declared.

"Whew…that was a workout, but I feel a bit stronger now."

"Good, it is a slow pace, but at this rate you should be able to cast more magic before tiring. With even more training, you won't have to be worried about tiring at all!"

"Now that's a goal worth working towards, but now with that out of the way we should help the others with the search for any clues on where the body may have been taken."

"Agreed, I believe you should talk to Ser-Ka for any updates. Good chance your lovers and the rest of your friends are already talking to her at this point."

"Alright, I just hope they don't mind seeing me in workout clothes."

"I doubt it, the smell could be another issue."

"No not really, I can change it until I get myself cleaned up."

"Right, fragrance manipulation. Awfully convenient isn't it?" Azhum shot me a suspicious look.

"Don't give me that look, I will never substitute good hygiene with my ability. I only do it in cases like this where there is no time to clean up."

"I sure hope so, because that would be disgusting."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get a move on, shall we?"

"Right, can't keep them waiting for long."

/

We walked out of the training hall as we made our way to the main command center. No surprise we found Ser-Ka, her children and the rest of the security team in there, but no Nacho, Isabelle or others. The serpent woman turned around to greet us with a smile as everybody else busily looked over data.

("Ah Ankha! So glad to see you, how was your training?")

("Went fine, has anything happened during my training?")

("No, unfortunately. There has been no new info, my security team couldn't find anything from the site where it happened. Your lovers, and the rest of your companions haven't found anything either. Whoever did this hid their tracks very well, but the burning question remains. What purpose would they have with the body?")

("The body of a legendary hero who is also your late husband. I can imagine a few possible reasons, but none seem to mesh well with the current situation. If it was ransom, then they would have contacted you by now.")

("Yeah…I sure hope it isn't anything sinster…")

I saw the worried look on her face and placed a hand on her shoulder, ("Don't worry, we will get him back.")

("Thank you, but um…there is something I need to tell you about him…something I should have told you about him since you first came here.")

I raised a brow at this, confused by what she meant by that, ("Tell me what?")

("Well…um…")

Looking beyond her, I can see her son and daughter visibly trying to egg her on. As to help her come out with this info she is trying to tell me, but before she could come out with it. A loud beeping blared out from her son's monitor.

["Ah! Mother! We just had a magic spike happen!"]

("What? Where?!)

"Magic spike? What's that?" I asked Azhum.

"A magic spike is a term used when a large amount of magic power was used at once. Either taken or unleashed at once. Usually it is a sign that a Magi-Beast has been created."

"So, a magi-beast just appeared then?"

"Most likely, but sometimes it is the sign of a very powerful magic user."

Hearing that gave me some concerns, but my concerns grew the moment Ser-Ka gasped.

("What happened? Where is the magic spike?")

She turned to me with wide eyes, ("It is located where that tribe of Felinmeow's are…")

("By the name of Ra…and the great creator…")

("We must get the others and tell them what happened.")

I nodded my head in agreement, Ser-Ka send out some of her guards out to find my lovers and the rest of my companions. I myself decided to quickly clean myself by running into my room and taking a quick shower. Putting on clothes that are best suited for the desert weather before returning back to the security center to find Nacho, Isabelle and the rest waiting for me.

"Heya Ankha, how was your training?" Nacho asked with a smile on his face.

"Have you gotten better with your mana?" Isabelle added.

"Yes, have you all found anything of interest involving our grave robbers?"

Nacho crossed his arms, "That depends on what you can consider interesting. The robbers frankly left no trace, not even footprints or a scent. How and why is the interesting part, they are too good."

"Hmm…interesting, what about the rest of you?"

"Same as Nacho, nothing!" Lucky answered, "Like they were simply shadows or something."

"Yeah…doesn't give me much confidence should we run into them," Diva added, looking a bit nervous.

I sighed, "Well we got some good news, I think."

"Good news? Which is…?"

("That we may have found where the robbers took the body,") Ser-Ka cut into our conversation as she slithered in.

"Um really? Where?" Isabelle asked as Azhum began translating.

Ser-Ka pointed over to the screen which showed an area covered in jungle that shows hints of buildings and structures, ("There, the area where we found that Felinmew tribe. The one that Bastet accidently made contact with. We detected a large magic spike the area a little while ago, frankly we thought it was a magi-beast sighting, but the magic energy seems strange. We took a closer analysis and found traces of necromantic energy. Which is…not reassuring…I'm not sure what it means for the body, but I can only imagine that it will be something terrible.")

"So, we need to check out that tribe then? See if we can find anything out of place in it?" Nacho inquired.

("Indeed, but since the tribe has remain elusive and kept to themselves. I suggest you prepare yourself for a journey. I want you all to be the ones to meet with the tribe as I don't think they will be quite happy to see my own emissaries. They wish to keep their independence, but even then I cannot guarantee that you will be met without hostilities. Especially since, from what I heard, they don't take kindly to Humes very well. That means you Nacho, I don't know the actual feelings overall, but I suggest you tread carefully.")

"Alright, thanks for the warning."

("When should we take off for the jungle Ser-Ka?")

("The next day, there is some preparations that need to be done before you head off to see them. Especially you Ankha and Diva, there are something very important that you two must have before leaving.")

("What? What is it?")

("Trust me when I say, it is only meant for you two alone. Ever since we were told that you were arrived by the gods, we were hard at work creating garbs that will fit your roles for the gods.")

("Garbs? Hmm…now you have my curiosity.")

("I said enough already, come meet me at night at the temple of Meretserger. She is our local goddess that we worship along with Wadjet, and Renenutut. The other cities do the same thing, we play our part in helping the gods. Hopefully, you can do yours without much difficulty.")

("Okay then, see you then Ser-Ka.")

"Yeah, see you then queenie," Diva added as the serpent ex-queen smiled as she left us.

Not much else was to be said so we were dismissed from the security room and allowed much free time since then. I joined Nacho and Isabelle back to our room so I can finally take a shower. Once done though we did some studying on our magic, doing some light reading before looking at our equipment. Still good so far, and really nothing but some good sharpening couldn't fix. I honestly wish I could have brought more lighter weapons with me, but I can only bring so much. Nacho is the only one of us that is carrying the heavier equipment, however, two swords is really all I need along with a bow. Old school, but it still works, I mean Nacho is still doing work with his swords and so does Isabelle.

Armor wise, again we kept it light as we didn't manage to turn everything into a leaf for easier storage, but we manage to get the main all-around armor from our last adventure. Not sure how much it's going to hold up against the Magi-beasts since they have proven to be a great threat. We may have to upgrade them in the future or get new armor, I mean with all this advancement in magic and technology there is bound to be some great armor to get. Although, I'm not sure how far we can get with the money we got from our previous quests.

Regardless, we make do with what we have. Perhaps we Ser-Ka can be kind enough to give us a general upgrade. Once nighttime fell, I told my lovers where I was heading and left the room dressed in warm clothes. Azhum was waiting for me and lead me to the temple Ser-Ka told me to go. It was quite a walk, but I got to see more of this beautiful city during the night. I wish I had time to explore and see everything it has to offer. However, I had to pass by it all, pass the people who look at me with wonder and awe. I find it cruel that I cannot attempt to connect with this version of my home reborn. I just want to experience the life here, but fate calls and I must answer.

After some more walking, I was able to see the temple in sight. It was quite grand and comfortably old school looking. We walked through the front entrance and was met with many priests and priestesses dressed in traditional garb. It felt like I was stepping back in time with all the torches and old tongue chanting. I looked ahead and saw Diva and Ser-Ka waiting for me in front of an altar. The serpent woman smiled when she saw me, I smiled back and gave her a friendly wave.

"Finally, we're waiting for you Ankha!" Diva playfully exclaimed as a smirk appeared on her face.

I saw Ser-Ka laugh and in turn I couldn't help but shake my head with a smile, "Well I can be fashionably late when I want to Diva."

"Heh, whatever."

I made it to the altar and stood next to Diva as the chanting came to a stop. Ser-Ka stood in front of us as she spoke, ("Ankha, Diva, you two have a great quest in front of you. Chosen immortals by the gods and emissaries of what they represent. Though it may sound simple, the journey to fulfill the task will test you. May your goddesses help you when you need it most and may Ra's light lead the way.")

*(Ho ha! Praise thee the gods!)* The priests chanted.

*(Praise thee as they watch over them.)*

I stayed silent as Ser-Ka looked over to the altar, which upon closer inspection had two gilded cases on top of it, ("Bastet and Heqet came to us one day to tell us of your arrival to this land. They also asked us, to create holy robes that best fit to your personality and style while staying true to your roles as priestesses. We had our finest warriors search out the finest materials, our best weavers create the clothes, our outstanding black smiths make the metal and our amazing jewelers fit the gems. With the blessing of the goddesses, we have made the finest holy robes fit for chosen such as yourselves. Ankha, Diva, step forward and open your case and receive your holy robes.")

She slithered to the side as Diva and I looked at each and nodded before stepping forward towards the altar. The chanting grew louder as we are finally in front of the cases. They are golden with hieroglyphs, which translated to; For the chosen on your journey may you go spread the message with peace and love. It was a bit cheesy, but it got the message across. We opened our respective cases and was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. I had to cover my eyes, but at the same time I felt something happen to me. The clothes on my body seem to disappear in the light and was replaced with another kind of garb.

It felt weird, but the light was warm, and it eventually had me let go of my worries. After a few seconds the warm feeling stopped, and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was everybody in the temple was bowing to us. Looking down I saw I completely changed outfits and now dressed in quite a fetching attire based on that my belly was exposed along with some of my under cleavage. However, I only really got a good look at my new attire when Ser-Ka stood up and cast a spell which created a mirror. I was completely awestruck by what I saw.

"By the gods…"

It was simply stunning, the outfit I was blessed with is a mix of white and gold. The first thing I noticed that I was wearing a black and gold mask that only covered the top part of my face, like a masquerade mask. On my hair there was these new accessories that complimented my uraeus, a hairband adorned with two gold circle with blue fan like decorations along with some gold beads on my front bangs. Drape on my shoulders is this hooded navy blue and gold cape with and red underside. Turning around I was saw it was decorated with the symbol of my goddess, a sistrum.

Turning back to the front, my top is a single solid white wrap that firmly supports and forms around my breasts. It forms well against the curve of my body as it reached around to my back turning around and moving the cape to the side, I was able to see it connected around my lower back. Giving an open view of the symbol of my immortality that is part of my being, my Ankh. Looking lower it looks to connect to my lower wear. Topping it all off, I had this metal like collar that neatly forms around my said collar and shoulders a bit. The base color being gold and the accents being red, green, and blue color respectively. Emblazoned in the front of it is an Ankh protrusion with an amber gem.

Looking to my bottom wear, I am wearing what I can best describe as a warrior's skirt with a wide covering to my backside that ends in a point that stop just below my knees. Covering the front is a front flap tabard that reaches just above my knees decorated with an Ankh in front. The main cloth material is color white and gold, keeping with the theme of the entire outfit. All of this is connected to a metal gold belt decorated with the same color of gems everywhere else on my new clothes. Looking closer I can see the brown straps that connect my top with my lower wear with golden connectors.

Looking at my arms, I was wearing navy blue bracers with golden accents and emblazoned with smooth emerald gems. Traveling further up both my upper arm reveals a second decorated arm band that comfortably sits without constricting my arms. Looking down at my foot wear, I noticed I was wearing very fashionable and comfortable brow sandals that snuggly hug my feet. Laying on top of those sandals and covering my blue bands on my legs are greaves of the same color scheme as my bracers that reach close to my knee.

"*Whistles* Damn Ankha, if Nacho and Isabelle can see you now."

I fought back the feeling of embarrassment as Diva's words directed my thoughts to my lovers. I have worn many outfits that had them glue their eyes to my body, even swimsuits and lingerie. However, I didn't think I would have to add this outfit to that list. Looking over to Diva, she was much more modest in comparison to me. Sporting a fuller robe that covered more of her body, save for the bust cut that showed off her Ankh marking above her lavender breasts. Like me, she also sported a hooded cloak and mask of her own. Jewelry and metal like decorations decorated her arms and legs, but the most surprising feature is that her robe is semi-transparent. Under the right lighting you can see her figure through the robes.

"Your one to talk Diva, you would like to give people a small peek at your body, do you?"

"Hey when you got it? Rock it. Besides my point about your outfit still stands."

"Touché…"

Ser-Ka made the mirror disappear as the crowd of worshippers began bowing. With another magic spell, the serpent woman created two small portals and reached inside of them. Pulling out two golden scepters stylized with Ankh's and the visage of the god we represent. Not too different from the Was-Scepter but seeing an item of such significance in front me. I felt unworthy in its presence.

("These will be your tools, chosen of the gods. Use them wisely,") Ser-Ka said proudly.

Diva bowed before taking her scepter, but I hesitated. I thought back to my current power and how I am lagging behind. Am I really worthy to wield such authority in the name of my goddess?

("I…I can't accept this…I don't feel worthy to wield it…")

Ser-Ka looked at me not with disappointment, but with knowing eyes. Like she expected me to say something like that, ("Ankha…you have already been seen worthy by the gods or else such an item wouldn't be bestowed to you. But, only when you fully believe in yourself can you truly unlock the power the scepter and you yourself have.")

("Believe in myself…") I took a deep breath, I still do not believe I'm worthy. Yet all these people are expecting me to take it. If I must then I shall, but can I really prove to myself that I am worthy?

I took a bow and took the scepter. Loud cheers came from the people and Ser-Ka herself beamed with a bright smile. Diva and I raised our scepters high as we took our next steps as chosen.

/

Lucky's P.O.V.

"Hmm? Ankha?"

"You feel it too don't you Lucky?" Amr said knowing the events taking place.

"Yeah, Ankha…she took another step closer to her destiny."

"So has Diva, but you seem worried Lucky."

"Is it wrong for a sworn brother to worry about his sworn sister?"

"No, it isn't, just as it isn't a problem for a chosen to worry for their guardian."

"Heh, yeah. Ankha worries for me sometimes, especially around fire. Does Diva worry for you a lot?"

Amr paused for a moment, looking down at his own body for a brief moment before looking at me, "Yeah she does, sometimes obsessive but she means well."

"Really now? How come?"

"A story for another time, for now lets just prepare for the next day."

"Right, I can only imagine what awaits us."

"Indeed…"

I looked on confused as Amr went to a sleep like state. I simply shrugged and did the same, yet just what awaited us the next day?

/

The next day came and now we find ourselves traversing the jungle on our way to find the missing remains of Ser-Ka's husband. It was a quite eventful goodbye considering all the events that came. Ankha's and Diva's new priestess outfits and the buzz they brought to night and morning. As they figured out how to store the outfits in their new amulets. It was quite hectic with the crowds of people who wished to see us off. Ser-Ka herself wanted to say something to Ankha but didn't get the chance. She looked quite sad as we left the city and took the quick express to the entrance of our destination.

Azhum took point as a man of his age knows his way around the world. It also helps that we were tracking the last magic traces left behind from whatever happened in the area. Despite the density of the jungle we kept true to a path thanks to Azhum. This is even better for me as humid places tend to cause me to stink if I am left too long in the heat.

Sometimes being a mummy can well…stink sometimes. Still it is something I gotten used to, plus some magic helps with that. We kept together as a group as we went through the jungle, me staying close to Ankha along with her lovers who are dressed in the Hunter's armor set. As for her she was dressed in more adventurous clothes mixed in with armor.

Once again, I was carrying most of the equipment, but I didn't mind.

"How much farther Azhum? We been hiking for a while, worse still I think we are being watched," Nacho cautioned.

"The area where the magic originated should be a few miles ahead," The talking tome responded.

"Well that's reassuring, but if I remember correctly. Don't these Felimew have a negative history with humes? Which in this world is what I am technically?"

"Don't worry Nacho, being surrounded by so many non-humes I think you should be fine dude," Diva said with her own way of reassurance. Honestly, I think she needs some work.

We kept walking until suddenly I saw Nacho, Ankha, and Isabelle stop in their tracks, "Huh? What's wrong guys?"

"Everyone be careful! I am feeling something incredibility dangerous staring us down," Nacho warned as he pulled out two swords.

"Is it the felimews?"

"No Lucky, it's something else…something powerful…"

"A magi-beast?" Azhum added, that was another possible explanation, but that wasn't it as Isabelle spoke out.

"A person! No two! W-Watch out!" She shouted in panic as much to my surprise an orb of dark magic was launched and exploded between us and the three.

"Ankha! Nacho! Isabelle!" I shouted as I try to regain my senses as the smoke cleared. I could hear the three scream out in pain as they faded into the distance. This only worried me before suddenly seeing a familiar face standing in front of us, holding Azhum locked in magic chains.

"Apologizes, but my master wishes to have time with the three by himself. You will be dealing with me."

I grew angry as I saw it was none other than Adofo, the lion guardian of Aten. I brought my weapon, "Adofo! You can't take the three of us on!"

"So, you say Lucky, but let's see how much those words hold."

"Whoa! We got your back Lucky!" Diva shouted as she got her magic ready while Amr got his weapon ready.

Adofo simply breathed before roaring as his sword ignited with dark fire, "Come at me! Show me your strength!"

I took a deep breathe before staring the lion man down. This was going to be messy.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

I was angry, not only was I surprised attacked, but Ankha and Isabelle got hurt from it. My inner instincts were ignited in response as I recovered onto my feet as soon as we landed into another clearing. I do my best to keep my instincts in control as I looked around. I saw Ankha helping Isabelle up which gave me some relief about their condition. However, we all turned our attention to a dark portal that opened up and a hooded robed figure walked out holding a scepter of his own.

"Well hello you three, it has been a while, especially you Ankha," that voice I remember that voice. Hearing it only made it harder to contain my rage.

"Aten?!" Ankha said with shock.

"Who else love? Heh heh heh…I hope I wasn't too rough; I would hate to ruin your lovely body."

Ankha visibly shivered and I grew madder, "Back off, she already made it clear she isn't into you. Besides she's taken."

"Yeah! By the both of us!" Isabelle added fiercely.

Aten only laughed, "Oh Ankha Ankha…not satisfied with one lover but now you take two. This time a woman, I didn't know you go both ways my dear. However, you do know romance between an immortal and a mortal is only going to end tragically. How long can you truly love them before they become less than they were before. Time will take them, and you will have no one. Save yourself the heartache, and simply be with me, an immortal like yourself."

I only growled at this long-winded nonsense, but Ankha had something else to say, "What happened to you Aten? You used to be a kind man who found love again even when I rejected you."

"I simply opened my eyes Ankha, just a little pinch and it all became clear to me. Of course, you refuse to see the futility of your struggle against me."

"We beat you last time, we can do it again!" I retorted as I took my blades and adjusted them.

"Heh, yes I am aware, but I will admit I was not at my best during that. My…master helped me realized my obsession with you Ankha was hindering me. It was true, every time I saw you I forget my plan and go after you. However, I cut off loose ends and I improved myself, not to mention my master bestowed me with more power. So now my lovely Ankha, I can simply take you whenever I feel like it."

"What are you talking about? Who is your master?" Ankha shouted.

"Yeah and why did you cut off from Anubis?" Isabelle added.

"So many questions, so little time. I suppose I can bless you with an answer for Anubis, it is simple really. He is a liability, once he figured me out, he tried to find out what I was up to and put a stop to it. However, thanks to my master I was able to cut off from him and become my master's chosen instead. Heh heh heh…as for the first thing Ankha…well I am an even better choice as a consort for you my dear. As simply put, I am simply more powerful than them in addition to my previous point of being immortal. They cannot protect you from me…"

I heard enough and dashed in with my swords, "Let's see about that!"

I shouted as I was about to slash him with my swords, but to my surprise my blades just went through him. Before I could register what happened, I was hit a dark magic blast by his scepter. The magic attack winded me as I crashed to the ground and slowly got back up.

"Please, such barbaric methods of attack won't work on me. However, you just gave me reason to show Ankha just how powerless you are," I saw a smile underneath the hood as he immediately teleported to avoid a fire ball from Ankha.

What came next was simply an exhibition of Aten's power. We all try to catch Aten as he teleported around and launching dark magic blasts and homing shots. It was basic magic, but the power behind it actually kept pushing me back and breaking Isabelle's guard even when she used magic to increase the power of her shield. He was just toying with us, and to our surprise his physical combat skills were no joke as he effortlessly blocked attacks with his scepter and magic. Kicking and smacking Isabelle around while using his magic to blow Ankha back.

Seeing the girls get knocked around only caused me to grow angry. Something not helped by my animal instincts which I feel gnawing at the back of my mind. Telling me to murder this man for even hurting them at all. However, I can't go Apex or else I could be putting the ecosystem here in danger. So, I decided to use some of my new tricks I learned from Azhum.

"Gaia blast!" I shouted as I felt a surge of energy from the earth course through my body and into my hands. Aten just looked at me with a tilted head and just stood there as I fired off an orange ball of energy towards him. It flew fast and hit home; the attack got the man to grunt a bit as he was pushed back by the force of the attack. Not letting up, I followed it up with a kick to the ground with my heel which sent a wave of energy that trickled under the robed man before causing the earth under him to flip open and sent him flying.

To my surprise, Isabelle followed it up by summoning plant vines from the ground to grab Aten and slam him to the ground. He bounced into the air and as to add the finishing touch, Ankha shot out a pillar of fire that erupted from the ground to consume him.

"Ahhhh!" Aten shouted in what I assume is pain as the fire pillar stopped and a smoldering body hit the ground.

My mind is telling me to pounce with my swords and stab him here and there, but instead I simply looked at him along with my lovers. We were sure that he wasn't done yet, not after the display he did earlier. I faced monsters who played dead when things weren't going their way, but the problem here is that this one combo shouldn't be enough to take him down. It's like he let it happen. It wasn't long though before my feeling was proven right.

"Heh heh ha ha! Not bad, I almost felt that…" Aten slowly stood back up while dusting himself off. Showing no signs of damage from our attacks at all, "I must say I am surprised, I never expected you two weaklings to start learning magic," He pointed towards me and Isabelle.

"I get the feeling that's a back handed compliment," I replied as I stared him down, seeing his eyes that glow golden.

"Oh? Looks like the brute can learn new tricks," he said as he smiled at me, "You certainly hold more raw power last I remembered, but where is that now? You are clearly holding back, which isn't a wise move for somebody I consider an actual wall in my way."

"Wall? What do you mean?"

"Heh, perhaps he isn't as clever as I thought. Still I can see what would appeal to Ankha, such a righteous spirit and willingness to dive into danger. Kind as well, but that hardly matters when time is involved. Do you seriously think Ankha would still love you after many years will pass? I seen it many times, but she is better off without you."

"Hey! What gives you the right to say that! Sure I'm not immortal, but at least I make her happy! Not like you can do that after what you did!"

"Heh, empty words mortal, but I will admit you hold value. Unlike that pathetic canine over there," He pointed to Isabelle which actually pissed me off and I wasn't alone as Ankha looked angrier than me.

"What me? What do you mean?" Isabelle said in surprise.

"Oh, don't act so surprise you useless mutt. I cannot understand why Ankha would let you be her lover along with that brute. Compared to him you are simply a third wheel, utterly pointless, and just a burden. She probably made you her lover as a form of pity."

Isabelle was utterly speechless and looked like she was going to cry. Me, I wanted to strangle him for even saying such things, but I was beaten to the punch by Ankha who launched a ferocious fireball that sent Aten flying back.

"How dare you say such things about Isabelle!"

"Heh heh heh, such anger," Aten taunted as he got back up; still showing no signs of damage, "I had my fun, but I have much more important things to do. Before I go however, let me show you just how weak all of you are."

I got myself ready for his next attack as his eyes glowed. Very quickly I ran towards him, but his spell casting speed proved to be faster as he erupted in a powerful magic shockwave that sent us all flying. Making a bad situation worse, magic dark chains binded all of us, seeing this gave me flash backs to when Aten would try to kidnap Ankha. My protective instincts flared up as I struggled against the chains.

"You are wasting your energy brute, these chains are as strong as my magical skill. You can't do anything, you are powerless before me."

"Leave Ankha alone!" I roared, almost beast like.

"Y-Yeah! Leave her along!" Isabelle added, trying to sound tough but it was clear his earlier words affected her. Much to my rage.

"Of course, I will, like I said. I can take her anytime I want; besides I will never hurt somebody like her," He said as he walked over to her and picked her up until they were face to face. Ankha looked horrified as I assume, she got a good look at his face.

"W-What happened to you?" she stuttered out.

"I'm something far greater than I was before my dear," he said as he leaned in an attempt to kiss her. My inner animal was screaming out to stop him, but my body can't break through the chains. To no one's surprise though, Ankha's blessing by Bastet protected her from this unwanted kiss as a magic barrier appeared and blasted Aten away from her. I would feel relieved if it wasn't for the fact he began laughing, "Hahaha! I knew Bastet would protect her chosen well. I just had to see it for myself, but I'm not done showing this brute how weak he is."

"I'm going to murder you!" I shouted, my anger hitting an unnatural point that even in a part of my thinking mind I knew that it was kinda off.

"Heh heh, temper temper. I would be mindful of that if I were you, don't want to be spreading any diseases to a world that has no resistance to it. That would be bad, but what isn't bad is removing what is unnecessary," he said as he began walking towards Isabelle.

"Leave her alone!" Ankha cried out as the evil man put a foot right on Isabelle's neck.

The poor girl was crying and speechless. She would have beast triggered if she could, but she would have spread the frenzy virus if she did. Ankha was begging with Aten to leave our lover alone, but he only smiled and began pressing his foot.

"She is useless pointless trash and I am going to prove it right…"

"RRRAAGH!" I couldn't handle it anymore, something in my snapped as I beast triggered without activating it myself. My mind went blank and nothing but thoughts of murdering Aten and protecting my mates filled in the gap.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Everything that happened so far was one of my worst nightmares realized and I couldn't do anything about it. Aten was going to kill Isabelle in front of me and I curse my own lack of power to even try and stop him. However, hope appeared when Nacho roared and transformed. Becoming the familiar form of the Brachydios that he took on before. To my amazement he broke the chains binding him and began charging towards Aten.

"RRRAAAGHHH!" He roared as he charged at the evil man.

However, Aten only laughed much to my surprise as he took his foot off of Isabelle and faced Nacho head on. My male lover now turned monster began wildly attacking Aten with a flurry of punches and head butts. Aten just laughed as he easily dodged the attacks, it was predictable to him. He was toying with Nacho's instinct driven attacks and was responding in kind with his own magic based ones. Hitting him when he was open. I could do nothing as my magic wouldn't activate thanks to these bindings. To my horror, Nacho was being beaten effortlessly as each of Aten's attacks hit home.

"Nacho!" I shouted out in pure desperation as his attacks began to slow and more visible damage began to show on his body. It was horrible as I felt tears trickle down my face. Aten just won the fight and the bestial Nacho was on his knees.

"Heh, just a mindless weak brute. You transformed and even then you couldn't protect them," Aten just gave off another sinister laugh before charging up magic in his scepter and smacking Nacho with it, knocking him out and reverting him to normal.

"Im-Impossible…" I whimpered weakly.

"Oh it is possible my dear, now I must take my leave. Also, before I go…remember my words my dear. I can take you anytime I want, and your lovers can't do a thing about it. Furthermore, they are mortal so I cannot fathom to think why you believe you can have a happy life with them."

He opened another shadow portal, but before he left, he tapped the ground with his scepter. This caused the chains binding me and Isabelle to disappear, I scrambled on the ground to check on Isabelle and Nacho as he laughed. I held my poor canine lover as she seems to have frozen up in shock. I even tried to include Nacho in the hug as I did my best to keep myself together. I was so caught up in trying to calm myself down that I couldn't hear what I think was concerned voices before passing out myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lurking Shadows

Author's Note:

Well finally this chapter is done and made. Moving forward and getting some story and set up done. Honestly, I am surprised how long I had this series going looking back on it now. From humble clone zombie killing to gods and monsters. So those of you who have been reading and sticking with me, even you phantom readers who don't want to say anything. I'm honestly happy that I got this far, with nintendo characters no less. Anyway, read and review if you like. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

I don't even know what happened. The last thing I remembered was getting so mad that I beast triggered and that was it. The only thing I remember is this searing pain as I woke up back in the open dreamscape once again. The familiar open plains with the house in the center of it all. However, I felt there was something different here. Something off and wrong, I can feel it in the center of my being. It didn't help that mental representation of the monsters whose DNA I absorbed didn't come to greet me as they usually do. That has been a commonality with my dreams lately.

Usually I would find myself in these plains and environments and find myself interacting with the monsters. Learning new moves and tricks with their forms from them, but after I learned everything about them and focused trying to use the chimera form; they disappeared. Ankha and Isabelle wondered where they could have gone when they dream share with me. Honestly, the entire situation is just odd and eerie.

"Argh…what hit me? Wait, oh shit! Ankha! Isabelle! Are they okay? Damn it! I must got knocked out!"

I began pacing around frantically as I recall the situation with Aten. I was scared out of my mind as who knows what is happening while I am out cold. A mixed feeling of anger, sorrow, worry, and helplessness took hold of me as I got on my knees and started pounding on the ground.

"Damn it!"

I roared to the empty air, my frustration hitting an all time high. I simply hated this situation with every fiber of my being. I hate this feeling of helplessness; all this power and I was beaten so soundly and easily.

"_**Well well well…what are we screaming about?"**_

A dark yet familiar voice pierced through the open air. The suddenness of it forced me to look up to see a glob of darkness being formed in front of me. To my shock and horror, the glob of darkness took the familiar shape of…me. Not just me now, but an older look I used to have. White skin, red hair, the white tux, white ballroom mask, and black top hat. The only startling differences this thing has from my original look is that the tux looks messy and undone, the sleeves have been torn to shreds to reveal large clawed hands of shadow. His mouth looks more sinister with a fanged toothy grin. Disturbingly, where his eyes should be instead are nothing by flowing voids of darkness.

I read, played, and watched many fictional media to have a good guess what this thing in front of me is.

"Are you…my dark side?" I asked as I slowly got up.

The creature grinned at me, _**"Yes, and no. I am your darker aspects given form, but I am much worse than that. I am your wild side, the side you suppress and that alone is the reason why you lost."**_

"So, like an Anti-me? Wait what do you mean the reason I lost?"

"_**Heh, if you have trouble remembering. Aten kicked your ass even when you beast triggered, a transformation I triggered for you when you couldn't move."**_

"Wait, you're the reason I beast triggered?"

"_**Yes and no, in case you forgotten I am you pal. You called to me in your most desperate moment, but even then, you held back. If you would have let go of yourself and let your instincts fly, then you would have stood a chance against that dirt bag who abused our mates."**_

"I can't just let go, I'm a walking biohazard in a new world. Same reason why I am hesitant on using beast trigger, even when I don't activate apex mode there is a small chance that I might still pass on the virus to others who don't have a resistance."

"_**Oh boo hoo, I don't care. So are you telling me that losing Isabelle is a good enough sacrifice just to keep others safe from the virus in your systems?"**_

"N-No! I-I argh…" I growled in frustration and pounded the floor. However, my anger turned to horror when I saw my bare hands and the black markings on both of them from my previous adventure. I just assumed they are just left-over scars from the energy blast, but now…it grew turning into a bigger black patch and began to look more scaly.

"Ah! What the?!"

"_**Oh yeah you just noticed that didn't you? Well here is the short version, your 'control' and unwillingness to beast trigger and go apex when you needed it most is having and affect on our body. The more you ignore, you try to suppress, unleashing your wild side when you need it, the more it's going to show on your body. Eventually, it will not matter what you want if it continues. Because once that 'corruption' hits one hundred percent then you will be nothing but an animal and instinct. Basically, I get free reign and we will be doing things my way. If you don't want to lose that special control you love so much I suggest you start stretching your wild side and don't hold back when the time comes to protect our mates. No matter what, you and I both know that they mean the world to us."**_

"I know, but I can't just go wild every time they are in danger…wait…what about them? Do they have to go through this too?"

"_**Our mates? I don't know, we are patient zero for this special virus that you probably thought you had complete control over. Hopefully they don't, I like to hope this...unique situation is just between us alone."**_

"Well that is one thing we can agree on, we want them safe."

"_**Yeah, I'm dark you, but I am still you. However, remember my words, if you keep holding back…you will lose more than just your reason pal."**_

I growled, "I hear you, but I still don't think going wild isn't going to solve anything. What's the point of having strength that you can't control?"

"_**What's the point of power you don't use?"**_

"Ergh…you really are going to be a pain in my ass are you?"

"_**Only as much as we clash."**_

"Argh…huh? I think I'm waking up…" I said as I felt myself fading again from my dreams.

"_**Heh, lucky you, but keep in mind my warning. I want to keep our mates safe as much as you."**_

I only looked at my darker self with a knowing look as I finally fade from the dream and woke up.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I didn't remember waking up, all I can remember is pushing Nacho back to the floor when I felt him nudging me. I was relieved that he was okay as tears came from my eyes, once again ruining my make-up but I didn't care. My sleep was plagued with a terrible nightmare and to see his smiling face is what I needed right now. Our lips met and just let our emotions take hold, I know Nacho survived worse, but that entire event shook me to my core. Aten's words haunt me, and the power he showed just added to the fear.

I broke off the kiss as my mind returned to Isabelle, as Nacho and I looked over to her. My poor female lover is shaking in her sleep and holding onto Nacho tightly.

"Isabelle…I'm so sorry this happened to you," I said quietly as I leaned in to kiss her head and gently caressed her ear.

"If only I was stronger, then maybe I would have protected both of you better," Nacho said with clear regret in his voice.

"Don't say such a thing Nacho, there was no way we could have anticipated Aten and his increased power."

"Still, I should have been able to do something I…*sigh*"

"Nacho…Little N, please don't blame yourself."

"I know I know…"

I said nothing else as I embraced him, just letting my hug calm him down. Still it is clear that our utter defeat at the hands of Aten affected all of us mentally. If I didn't have enough doubts about my own abilities, then this defeat only reminds me how far behind I am in being a proper chosen. I guess like Nacho I am weak as well, but this just shook my confidence even more. Can I really live up to the quest Bastet gave me? Just how far have the other chosen gotten? Have they already completed their quests? How strong are they?

I looked up to Nacho and down to Isabelle as I decided to push these thoughts from my mind for now. I can't let such thoughts overwhelm me, I lived far too long and experienced so much just to have negative emotions halt my tracks. I have to do it, for them. As a matter of fact, I imagine Nacho is doing the same thing, but inevitably we would have to face these mental troubles. I just hope nothing bad happens before we can be ready to talk about it.

"Oh hey, they are awake!" shouted the voice of Lucky. My ears shot up as the zipper of the tent we were in opened up and the bandaged face of my canine brother peeked in. My mood improved a little bit more, "How are you three feeling?"

"Shaken Lucky, but alive. Isabelle is still sleeping so can you keep the volume down please?" I said while shooting him a warm smile.

"Oh right…sorry everyone is waiting for you guys outside. I'll let them know," Lucky smiled at us before leaving the tent.

We took a few more minutes gathering ourselves before Isabelle woke up, "Mmm…mm…hmm? N-Nacho? A-Ankha?" she said in a groggy and shaky voice.

"Yeah Isa, it's us. You aren't dreaming," Nacho answered her.

"Your okay now, we're safe."

Tears began to form around her eyes, "Nacho! Ankha!" she lunged at us and enveloped us both in an emotional hug.

"Oof! Easy Isa! I'm still feeling a bit sore," Nacho laughed as he began caressing her head. I did the same and after a while she began to calm down.

"Mmm…can I stay like this?"

Nacho gave a small laugh, "Heh, sorry Isa, but we need to get up now."

"Oh…okay…" she sighed with disappointment as she got off of us, but we both gave her a kiss on the cheek to help her feel better.

She smiled, but I get the feeling she was putting on a happy face for us. Sometimes I wish my mind reading can extend to my lovers, but there isn't much I can do about it now. When we got out of the tent, we were greeted with relieved faces from everybody. Diva wasn't cracking any jokes, Amr did his best to comfort us, Lucky was keeping things positive, and Azhum was trying to say this is a learning experience. We responded as best as we can before sitting down at some small stools that group set up, seeing that they set up a campsite with a live fire. Only now I realized that it was nighttime, and we have been out for most of the day.

"How is everyone?" I asked awkwardly.

"Been better, but the better question is how are you three?" Diva responded as she gave a big sigh before looking at the ground.

"Shaken, for lack of a better word," I said as I recalled our horrible loss to Aten. I quickly pushed the memory out of my mind as I didn't want to dwell on it.

"It was horrible…" Isabelle managed to say but couldn't say anymore before hugging Nacho for some comfort.

"We were completely unprepared, freaken Aten…we couldn't do anything."

I look over to them with a sadden look on my face before finding interest in the ground in front of me. Silence befell all of us before Azhum spoke up, "This was certainly unexpected, Aten attacked you three personally while Diva, Amr, and Lucky had to deal with Adofo. This clearly was planned, but why I do not understand. This Aten clearly had enough power to bind me and prevent me from using magic, so he could have wiped us out if he desired…an-"

"That's not what he wanted," I interrupted, "He wanted to get to me…to show how weak I am…how weak…I…" I didn't want to finish that sentence. I feel a sense of despair creep up on me, I had to stop myself or else I wasn't sure if I can keep up appearances. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Thankfully it was enough for Azhum to get the message.

"I see…then this is troubling, Aten must have formidable magic power. Those magic binding chains are a high-level spell of magic, quite powerful and hard to learn correctly. Adofo, from my observations have grown strong as well. He would have easily overpowered Diva, Amr and Lucky if he wasn't holding back."

"Wait what?! He was holding back?!" Diva shouted in surprise.

"Indeed, he is, why I would not know, but what I do know is that you all have a way to go before you can take them on should they show up again."

"That's not comforting to hear Azhum," Nacho said dryly.

"Sorry, but it is the truth. Training your powers is the only way you will be able to overcome Aten and Adofo. I taught you all that you needed to know, while I will give guidance you are ultimately on your own, with the books I gave you. Also, they are only a side obstacle, Lady Ankha, Lady Diva, you two still have a mission to do in spite of this now looming threat."

"I am aware," I mentally sighed, "And I don't plan to abandon it."

"Same here Azzy."

"I'm glad to hear that, the tribe of Felinmew's that witness Bastet shouldn't be too far away. I say roughly two miles from where we are now. So I suggest Ankha, that you take the time to compose yourself before making your appearance to them. Diva, you will stick with us for a bit, but you must take your leave to the swamp village so you can accomplish your quest."

"Alright then, but you will give me and Amr a lift right? I don't know where it is specifically."

"Yes I will, we may lose man power in the additional search for the missing body of Ser-Ka's husband, but we can't keep one of the chosen from their duty. We'll manage without you lady Diva and your guardian."

"That's fine, sorry for that you guys, but I think you all can do it. This defeat won't keep you down forever, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Diva, I'm sure you can pull off your quest just fine," I said with a smile. Diva returned the smile before giving off a yawn.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ankh's now if you excuse me. I need to get some sleep; we spent a good amount of the day making camp for you three and getting some supplies. Amr, would you like to join me?"

Amr looked away for a bit before saying, "I rather keep guard, as I don't really need to sleep."

"Come on, I need a big teddy bear to sleep with."

"You're not a child lady Diva, you can sleep fine on your own."

The two began to argue which got a small laugh out of me, "Well you two figure that out, I don't think Nacho, Isabelle, and I want to sleep. So, we will stay up along with Lucky."

"Whatever, you do you," Diva said as she went back to arguing with Amr.

"Those two really get along do they?" Nacho joked which got a little laugh from Isabelle and a smile from me.

Eventually, the two ended their argument and Diva won. Amr reluctantly became her comfort pillow as they went into their tent. I couldn't help but make a little comment on their relationship once they went inside, "You don't suppose there is something going on between them?"

"If there was, I doubt they would admit it," Nacho added.

"They like each other, no doubt about it, what about you Lucky?" Isabelle said with a smile.

Lucky raised a brow before his leaning his head in to whisper, "I think so as well."

We all share a little laugh before Azhum cut in, "I'm glad you all can still find humor after such a great lost. I shall rest myself, but I suggest you take this time to study on your spells. Practice a bit more, not like you have much else to do."

We nodded as the talking tome floated towards the bag and simply nestled himself inside. Who knew a master wizard would find a bag the best way to sleep? Still his words rang true so we decided to get our books and to studying and practicing. Isabelle got to work working on some spells within her range, working on her summon vines spell and healing bloom, which is a healing spell as she told me. Other spells in her arsenal is pollen shot, petal dance, and Aromatherapy.

Lucky began practicing his draining skills on the nearby flora in order to gain some mana for dark magic blasts and a wind strike. Being undead, I suppose this is the only way he could practice his magic skills and moves. It appears that he is able to use dark and wind-based skills and magic, but after seeing a vine strike it would also means that he can temporarily use magic of the target's elemental affinity.

Nacho began practicing on his earth Ki skills, although he had to separate himself a bit away from the camp as his Earth spike, Tremor, Rock slab, Rock shot, and Boulder fists as they make a bit of noise when used. It is nice to see they have expanded their repertoire of abilities, a luxury I do not have right now as I simply focused on what I know already.

For the sake of not burning down a jungle, I focused my fire magic practice on a large wall of stone near our campsite. I cycled through each of my spells, first starting with my fire ball spell, once again practicing with the strength and speed of the balls of fire. To practice my ignite spell, I took a random leaf and set it ablaze by merely focusing the magic into the same hand holding it. I blew the ashes away like it was nothing, but an idea came to my mind. Using the ignite spell again the ashes, a weak flame appeared on each little bits of ash. While the fire is hot, I used accelerant on a nearby rock and used magic telekinesis to grab the burning ashes and sent them towards the rock. As expected, the rock ignited from the ashes touching it which brought a smile to my face.

"That's an idea for later," I said to myself as I continued with my practice.

Going through more of my spells, Azhum's training allowed me to practice more spells before having to rest. So, another thought came to my brain is, how long can I keep a spell going? I assume depending on how much mana I have left. Testing this, I cast a gentle warmth spell and continued pouring some mana into it after it was created. Slowly and surely, I can feel myself losing mana over time, but I tried to keep focus on the magic spell.

I used the word tried as I recalled Aten's words, a mix of anger and despair clouded my mind for just a moment. In that moment, the spell changed into a fire mine and exploded, nearly sending me reeling.

"Ankha!" I heard Nacho and Isabelle shout towards me. I heard them ran to me and helped me up as I was still trying to regain my senses from the explosion. It wasn't big, but certainly was disorienting.

"That was quite an explosion, you aren't hurt, are you?" Lucky asked me as he checked my hand. Other than being covered in soot, was fine. Adding to the concern for my well being was everybody else who came out of their sleeping spots to see the commotion.

"Geezus Ankha, wasn't even a minute before you made some noise and woke us all up!" Diva shouted angrily, "And I was just getting comfortable…"

I saw Amr gave a small sigh of relief before Azhum floated up to me, "What happened? That sounded like a fire spell horribly backfiring."

"Well that is exactly what happened, I was trying to extend the length of a gentle warmth spell before…I had a mental lapse and my spell went wild, turned into a fire mine and exploded."

"Ah I see, we call that in the wizard world, being emotionally distracted. My advice is to clear your mind before trying the spell again. Please be careful, I have seen my fair share of careless mages that blown their hands off from mistakes like that."

"I will, thanks. You can all go back to sleep now, sorry for disturbing you all."

The three looked at me with concern before nodding and parting with more words of caution. Nacho, Isabelle and Lucky stayed with me for a bit before I asked them to give me space. They went back to practicing their magic and skills. Me, I began to meditate, slowing my breathing and just focused on my own thoughts.

I fought the echoing laughter and words of Aten, however, I mentally tired myself just trying and barely made any progress removing his haunting words from my head. Only because I know what he said is true, anytime he can just drop in and overpower my lovers to just take me away. Or worse…I shudder at the thought. For now, I can only push them from my mind, but those words will inevitably return. Not until I am strong enough to face him on my own terms.

/

I wasn't sure how long I spent meditating, but apparently, I fell asleep again as I woke again in the sleeping back with Isabelle and Nacho. Having slept a dreamless sleep which is better than suffering a bad one. I woke up my lovers as we got ready for the day, getting our gear on and eating a satisfactory breakfast which involves eggs, sausages and some ham. Good think no pig folk was with us or else we would be making them uncomfortable right about now.

Once we put away our camping gear, we continued our path to the Felinmew village. Following Azhum's lead, however, I felt the gazing eyes of other felines. I can sense it, so can Nacho and Isabelle too. The intent was mixed, there was a feeling of hostility but also curiosity. Hence why they just kept watching us, scouts for the tribe whose main mission is to follow outsiders. Trying to figure out our intentions in their lands. I figure this is the case due to past experiences with Native Americans during colonial times.

Despite having this thought in my brain, I can't help but be uneasy. As I need to give a good first impression in order to have a smoother time. Isabelle looked nervous as she looked to the trees, the natives clear hiding spots. We comforted her as we walked but keeping our guard up at all times. After some time, we reached a jungle clearing and at long last we came across a village. Well made wooden huts are the first thing we see along with some natives who look quite different from cat folk back in our world.

While they share a similar structure to the average cat folk with the humanoid body, arms and feline faces, that is all they share with us. As their hands and feet are more animal like, appearing more ready made to climb the trees of the area. Their legs are more structured to be like a wild feline too, having their heel being more jutted out with the leg so they are walking on their toes. Their fur patterns are something to gawk at as they sport Jaguar, Leopard, Cheetah, and Tiger coats. The color of said coats leaning towards more jungle like colors, such as green, brown, and even black. Despite living in the jungle, they seem to have worn modern styled clothing using leather, pelts, and foliage.

Their attention turns towards us as we walked into the clearing. The adults shooing their children inside the huts while some stared at us with confusion and curiosity. As if they weren't expecting us to come so soon yet. It was kinda eerie, but at least they weren't attacking us on sight especially with Nacho around. We did not speak or take another step as I saw one of the men whispered to his neighbor about something. I did not know what it was as I did not understand their native language.

We waited awkwardly until finally one of the native cat men brought over a rather aged, but otherwise fit man wearing different clothes than the others. Unlike the others he had a more pantherine appearance. Tall, muscular, tan colored fur, with native markings painted on the exposed bits of his body. He was definitely some kind of chief if the feathered crown around his head wasn't anything to go by along with his staff.

We simply stared as the chief cleared his throat, "What brings outsiders to village?" He spoke English, but with a heavy tribal accent.

Honestly none of us were expecting that, but Azhum floated up to him and spoke on our behalf, "Oh you can speak English? Well that is unexpected, but I digress. We are band of travelers on a quest you see, we detected energies of a large magic spell being used in your village. We came to investigate it as another incident happened back in the land of Egyptapia and.."

"Stop," he commanded, "Noisey book, I understand, but we felt no such energies," The tribe leader then pointed to a far-off hut, "I know, you stubborn, outsiders all stubborn, take guest hut far from tribe. Investigate area, if wish, but no interfere with way of life, severe consequences."

"Oh well thank you good sir, so uh yeah, we will do that. But before we do, what is your name?"

"I am chief, all you need to know, you are outsiders, all we need to know."

The coldness in his voice was astounding, but he wasn't wrong. We are outsiders to him and his people, so all we can do is respect his wishes as we made our way to the hut. We got everything placed and settled, and despite the cold and awkward shoulder we got earlier the guest hut did have the basic necessities of living. I actually wonder why they have a guest hut in the first place, since clearly, they didn't like us being here. I mean I wasn't expecting a warm welcome, but they allowed us to do what we want without much resistance. That is red flag if I ever saw one, and it was a sentiment shared by all of us. So, we agreed to exercise caution when we go about our investigation.

Using Azhum as some kind of magic divining rod, we began to sweep the area for a trace of the same spell that caused the surge. Surprise surprise, the moment he turned on his magic detector he went crazy.

"Whoa! My detector is telling me that this village is heavy in the traces of the spell. Like we are sitting on it!"

"What? This small village? That can't be right," Diva responded in shock.

"Then maybe there is more to this village that meets the eye?" Nacho suggested, "I mean, clearly these people are being ultra-quiet with us. They know something we don't but what and why is anybody's guess."

"Well we can't just walk up and ask one of them, nor interrogate as we want to leave a good impression," I added as my ear twitched, picking up on some footsteps, "Hold on…somebody is listening in on us."

I watched as Nacho and Isabelle focused their hearing and heard the footsteps too before they went quiet. However, their presence was still there, there was a feeling of fear from the owner of the footsteps as in hoping that they weren't discovered. I was trying to pin down the size, but Isabelle seem to figure it out faster than all of us as her face lit up.

"Azhum, can you follow me?" she said as she walked out of the tent with Azhum in tow.

We waited with slight confusion as we didn't know what she was going to do, but then we heard a surprised gasp of a young boy before Isabelle began to talk.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you, my name is Isabelle. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," I smiled as I knew she was going with the good old cutesy charm she always have.

There was a pause as Azhum coughed, no doubt after scanning the language via magic and began translating Isabelle's words into the tribe's native tongue. This indeed surprise the boy but he didn't run away, sadly none of us could understand what was being said. Just Isabelle and Azhum when he translates into English.

("M-My name is Tah…")

"Nice to meet you Tah. You must have gotten curious about us huh?"

("Y-Yeah…it's just I never seen outsiders like y-you or a Hume…")

"Oh you mean my boyfriend Nacho? Looks like you don't get out of this village much."

("No, I never seen the outside world. Uh…can I ask you something?")

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

("Is that the cat mother?")

I raised a brow as I looked at Nacho who gave me a shrug. I know that the boy is referring to me as I am the only cat in this group, but did he really think I look like their cat mother? I mean, I look nothing like Bastet. I held onto that thought as the conversation continued.

"Cat mother? You mean Ankha?"

("Yeah, I mean I heard of the stories from my parents and the chief, but she seems to match all the descriptions told about her!")

"Oh…would you like to see her?"

("Can I? Real or not I want to see her!")

"Okay, umm Ankha? Tah here wants to see you!"

I sighed but gave a smile as I exited the hut and finally meet the young boy, who had a leopard patterned fur that was drifting towards the green coloring. His eyes lit up when he saw and I couldn't help but give him an awkward smile.

"Well hello there Tah, my name is Ankha and well…I'm not the cat mother, you think I am."

("Oh that's slightly disappointing, but you look very close to how the adults describe her. Then again, I heard the story so many times I started tuning them out and some details may have escaped me. Heh heh, but in all seriousness it's a pleasure to meet you.")

"Aw…thank you Tah, well if I am to be honest. I actually met the cat mother your people worships."

The young kid gasps, ("Really? You aren't pulling my leg, are you?")

"I'm not lying child, I really have met her, I owe everything to her, and I also work for her."

("Wow…I have so many questions…")

I giggled, the kid is very enthusiastic that's for sure and maybe we can use this to our advantage, "That's great to hear, but can I ask you some questions first?"

("Oh sure! What do you need to know? I am pretty active and keep my ears to the ground, so I know a lot of things.")

"Alright then, first off, have you noticed any kind of magic surge around here? Our talking tome friend detects large amounts of magical energy here."

("Oh that? Yeah everyone in this village felt that, I don't know why the chief didn't tell you about it. I mean it was hard to ignore, I honestly got a bad feeling from it.")

"I see, but do you know where it came from?"

("Hmm…if I had to guess it might be connected to Wildclaw Kingdom.")

"Wildclaw Kingdom? What's that?"

("Oh, you don't know? Our entire tribe is connected to the kingdom, we are the scouting tribe of our collective people.")

"Huh, that is good to know. Do you know where the kingdom is?"

("It's underground, you can find an entrance via cave, it should be around the east exit of the village, but it is guarded so you need permission first.")

"Thank you for that info young Tah, you have been very helpful."

("Anything for the beautiful feline connected to the Cat Mother! I'm sure you can get permission from the chief, and I can only imagine the looks of everybody in the kingdom when you show up!")

"Hehe, I'm sure it would be quite an event. Now what questions did you wanted to ask?"

("Well…")

I was honestly surprised at the number of questions young Tah had for me. He must have been a big fan of the stories as he asked me for Bastet's real appearance, her actual role as a goddess, and so on and forth. Unlike most people who would have gotten disappointed from learning the truth, this only seem to excite the young man further. While the information we got from him is very useful, I can't help but feel that we may have just broken the sacred rule we just made with the chief. Still the information we were given, just makes it easier for all of us.

Once his line of questions are done, we send him off back to whatever he came from and return to our hut. We relay the information we learned and then began planning.

"Well clearly we need to get into the kingdom through that cave," Nacho pointed out, "However, I think we should rack up popularity here."

"What do you mean?" Diva interjected, "We just sneak past the guards or knock them out and boom! We are inside the kingdom!"

"Look Diva, as much as I enjoy a direct approach. We need to be careful how we act here, as a man who was and hopefully still a mayor. I know how important public opinion is."

"But that's going to take too long, at least I think it will."

"I agree with Nacho, he has been a wonderful mayor and everybody is pretty loyal to him because he does so much for everyone," Isabelle pointed out, and it was true. Nacho spent most of his time doing things for the people. Making them his friends more than just citizens.

"Well that's nice and all, but how the heck are we going to do that with people who clearly want nothing to do with us?"

"Mistress is right, we would be trying to climb a wall here," Amr added.

Azhum sighed, "I hate to say it but they are right, if we are going to take the most direct path to completing the quest then sneaking past the guards to the kingdom is the optimal option."

"Are you sure though? Maybe we do have a way to make it easier to win the hearts of these people? That kid Tah!" Lucky exclaimed, which was true. Tah, though young, would be a good promoter, not many see the influential pull the younger generation can pull. If you can touch the children, then you can touch the parents.

"Well three votes for option one and three votes for option 2. Looks like you are the tie breaker Ankha, what do you think is the better option?" Nacho asked me, putting me in the spotlight.

I weighed my options carefully, while it is true that if we build popularity here and gain permission to enter the kingdom. Then we would be more welcomed and accomplishing my personal quest would be easier. On the other hand, just sneaking in would be the fastest of the options. However, thinking about it, that's all it is. Sure, we would be inside the kingdom quicker and can also find the body of Ser-Ka's husband, but there is a high chance we would be seen, and the locals won't be too happy to see us.

It may take longer, but I decided that Nacho's option is the more optimal route to take. It won't be easy, but if we can woo the villagers here and the chief then we would be welcomed with open arms, not to mention a sponsor. No doubt Tah is going to spread word about his encounter with me around his friends and that will spread like wildfire. We have to take advantage of that.

"I vote for Nacho, it may take longer but it's the only tactically sound way we can go about this."

My decision got a groan out of Diva, but others who voted with her respected my decision. With that done, we decided to get settled in with the village and its people. This way we can learn about them and become more accustomed with their way of life. Not to mention it would give me good time to get some practice in and prove myself as a chosen when the time comes.

/

Adofo's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but feel ill for whatever my master did to Ankha and her lovers. From what I saw they are shaken and may have suffered some mental trauma. I held back during my battle with the others, so easily I could have defeated them. However, there was no honor in that fight just pure emptiness. As I wait in the temple along with my corrupted master for his spy. The one who has been keeping tabs on Ankha and her group for him. He has grown wise in his resources to accomplish his goals.

The spy in question I know all too well, they are another unfortunate soul that my master managed to worm into his services. Speaking of which, here they come now. A portal opened up a tall humanoid dressed in dark robes and gi. Very ninja-esque, but that was only the outfit my master chose for them. As for who they are I don't know, but they obey my master's every order. He even tried to use them for assassination once, but that failed and they were nearly caught.

"So, how are they? Minion?"

The spy sighed, "Ankha and her lovers are still reeling from their encounter with you, but it would seem they aren't letting it interfere with their goal."

"That's quite fine, the seeds of doubt are already in place. With the right push it can hinder their abilities."

"Yeah sure, I feel like that your idea can go one of two ways. However, the way I think it would go, is that you will just strengthen their resolve."

"Heh, your humor eludes me minion. Just keep observing them and letting me know of their movements. I don't have to remind you what's at stake here?" He said as his hand began glowing in dark power.

"Grrr…no you don't…"

"Good, now begone with you."

The spy just gave a sigh as they walked and cross through the portal they came in. Leaving me and my master by ourselves. I stifled a sigh as he turned to me.

"Adofo, my dear friend, things couldn't turn out more better."

"Your tactical mind is quite astounding master. Many would think your early actions folly, but your knack for playing the long game is often overlooked."

"Indeed, Ankha will be mine one of these days, but until then I will settle for acts of demoralization. Hinder her quest to buy more time for the great god we serve."

"Indeed, so when would be your next act of demoralization master Aten?"

"Oh, I have already set those events in motion my faithful guardian. Thanks to my spy I am aware of Ankha's fears and desires. She is a strong-willed woman and no amount of seduction would ever break her fidelity from her lovers. Disguises will not work either, Bastet's blessing cannot be fooled and Ankha can sniff out those who have a different scent from them too."

"Then what is your intention with her then?"

"Simple, break her. I simply want her by my side Adofo, urges of the body matter not to me. No…she is far too valuable for such treatment."

"You plan on making her a trophy wife? A simple prize to show off?"

"Yes…to show the fruits of my efforts. Hehehe…"

I could not believe the words that came out of his mouth. It sickens me to hear them, but I kept my façade strong and only agreed with his words out of preservation. I even had to silence my own thoughts out of fear he may be reading them for any sign of insubordination. However, I am no prisoner, I myself have a plan. Only just in case things go bad, it may be crazy to think about, but I am hoping Ankha and the other chosen grow wise to his plans. I have seen this vile god and learned of his plan. I shudder to think about it now. I must do what I can here to ensure that there is still a way out of this madness.

As we began to walk together and left, an idea came to mind. It's risky, but it would be worth a shot.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Winning Hearts

Author Note: Whew, this is a toughie. But it was worth it as now this chapter is made with plenty of content to go along. Time to show off a bit what Ankha can do within the context of the story. I honestly really need to show off what they can do than just explain it with words. I do my best and I hope I am not going overboard with what characters can do. The last thing I want is to make them seemingly unbeatable. That would be boring, but still I would like your help with these matters dear readers. Anyway, I talked enough, read on! This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

For the past week, we put our plan into action. Observing the locals and their traditions while remaining as unobtrusive as possible from their lives. We got the occasional dirty looks or worried glances when they saw us, but we tried our best to be friendly. Me especially as I can't help being kind. Thankfully, the universal friendly greeting of smiling and waving transcends the language gap. Azhum himself usually kept to the hut, only occasionally floating outside to scan more of the area.

To conserve our rations, we went hunting in the jungle. Nacho and Ankha, being experienced in that field usually took charge. I honestly don't like ending a life unless I have to, but there is only one way to get meat. Honestly, I wish I can replace this sword with something else, but its all I have at the moment. Speaking of mental health, I been having nightmare lately of Nacho and Ankha leaving me. I know they would never do such a thing to me, their care and love for me after that encounter with Aten is the proof I need that they still see me as a member of this relationship. Still…I can't help but feel that he is right about some things about me. I mean I'm an excellent secretary and actually can do a lot. But this? This is beyond what a normal secretary would do. For a time, I was out of my element but Nacho and Ankha was there to help me. Now I am playing catch up, and still I feel like they are leagues ahead of me.

"*Sigh* what am I going to do?"

I was reading through the magic book Azhum gave me. Obviously, me and the others have been taking the time to practice our magic. Ankha was mostly working on her focus while working on some spells. I caught eye of another spell book that she seems to try so hard to hide from all of us. She always asks for a flower or head off in the jungle alone to practice spells, 'that relate to her position,' she told me when I asked her. When she wasn't doing that, we often practice together with what we know, including some light sparring.

As for our reputation around here, it has changed thanks to Tah's spreading the word around about Ankha. At least that is what Azhum told me, he is spreading the word that Ankha is the chosen of the cat mother. That it must be a sign from the goddess herself to enlighten them to the truth about her. It was kinda crazy to be honest how the children got caught up in it and would sometimes visit the tent to meet Ankha. Often it would take her off guard, but with Azhum's help she would tell them about Bastet. Eventually, this talking got the attentions of the parents. Some try to dismiss it, some grew interested, others told the chief. The ones who grew interested often have requests for us and we completed them which only improved our image. Needless to say, the chief wasn't exactly too pleased as he saw our influence grow.

I should know as I saw his shadow looming over me as I was studying the spell book, "Ah! Uh Chief! What can I do for you…and your warriors?" the look on his told me he isn't in the mood for small talk.

"Bring supposed chosen here, I must speak with her," I bowed with respect and left to find Ankha. Luckily, she wasn't far away this time with her training as she was in the hut. She was a bit surprised to see me with the current look of concern on my face.

"Isabelle? What's the matter?"

"Um…the chief wants to talk to you…" I said as I pointed to the outside.

"Uh oh, we all knew this was going to happen eventually, lets go see what he has to say, love."

"I'm right behind you!"

Following Ankha we met up with the Chief who crossed his arms at the sight of us. It was only us and Azhum as the other gone off to help some village residents who had some trouble with some local predators who have been stalking them when they go hunting. Attacking them and stealing their catch.

"You wanted to see me, Chief?" Ankha asked calmly and respectfully.

The Chief sighed before tapping his staff, "Ankha right? You interfere in village life by presence. Spread lies, you are chosen by Cat Mother."

"It's no lie Chief, your Cat Mother Goddess is one and the same with my Goddess Bastet."

"Enough! Tah, my son, bewitched by lies. No outsider claim, to be, chose by Cat Mother! You insult me and challenge our beliefs?"

"Tah is your son?!" I exclaimed in surprise, but I was ignored as Ankha did her best to defuse the situation.

"With all due respect, that wasn't my intention. Your beliefs aren't inaccurate to what she does, but I assure you that we worship the same goddess. However, you need to know the truth about her and…"

"By the tail of…fine! If you insist on keeping this lie, then I challenge you to prove power. If you are chosen of Cat Mother then you must display her power!"

"Okay I accept your challenge then, what do I need to do to show off that I am the chosen of your cat mother?"

"Yeah!" I tried adding into the conversation, but I was shot dirty glares by the chief and his warriors, "Eep!"

"The cat mother can bring fertility to those who have none. A couple we have, unable to birth children. If you truly chosen, then you able to restore fertility."

Ankha smiled which in turn comforted me as the confidence in her smile told me she got this in the bag, "Very well, that will be simple Chief, but first let me change into something more comfortable."

My eyes lit up when I heard this as I knew she was going to activate her new amulet. Nacho and I got a private showing of this new item she gotten before we left. With a charge of magic, it activated and began glowing with light. Said light covered Ankha before disappearing and revealing her priestly clothes. I smiled when I saw the look of surprise on the Chief's face. He looks like he is starting to doubt his initial thoughts of her.

"Wow, I don't think I will ever tire of seeing your new outfit Ankha."

"Thank you Isabelle, you're sweet," she shoot a smile at me before returning her attention to the chief, "Now then, show me where the couple is Chief?"

The Chief took a deep breath as he led the way, I quickly called Azhum and we followed Ankha to the hut where the couple is.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I was led to a quaint little hut and the Chief called out the inhabitants inside. To be frank, I didn't think I would be walking around in this outfit at a time like this, but better now or never. Already I was giving off an aura of authority as various villagers stared at me with awe. This is a new feeling to me, even with my former acting and singing career. Regardless, I kept focus to the task at hand as the couple came into view. It was a black panther colored female and Brownish cheetah pattern male. They looked nervous as the chief explained to them in their own native tongue what is going on. The unsure looks on their faces turned to more optimistic ones when they learned that I am here to help with me with their problem to bear children.

Azhum floated next to me as he began scanning the couple with his magic. This spooked them a bit, but it gave me the information I needed, "Ah, it's the female, Ankha. You have been practicing the spell for this right?"

"Yes, I have Azhum, I been practicing mostly on plants but I was able to modify the spell so now that a marking shows up on the target affected by the spell."

"Really now? Smart, reminds me of a certain blessing, but enough small chit chat. I will translate for you."

"Thanks," I turned towards the couple, "Peaceful couple of this village, my name is Ankha. I am the chosen of what you call the Cat Mother who to me is named Bastet."

("I see, then you can help us then. We have been trying years to bear a child but to no avail. We feared we may have been cursed or something, but this should be no problem for the chosen of the cat mother.") The male spoke to us while holding his wife close.

"Do not worry, I know the exact problem. Thanks to the help of my assistant here, your wife is the reason you two cannot bear children, she's infertile," The couple gasped at my declaration, but I simply summoned my staff, "Take it easy, I will solve this problem easily. Please hold still."

I focused my magic into my staff, the mystical instrument making it far easier to focus the direct my magic as I pointed to the woman. As I practiced many times before, I thought of the spell in my mind and then the tip of staff began glowing. They were awestruck by the gold color magic, instead of creating a projectile. I managed to keep the magic at the tip of my staff. Using it, I gently touched the outside area where her uterus would be.

With a smile on my face the woman shivered and gave off a slight moan as a glowing magic mark appeared in the shape of a heart on her body. The couple looked in amazement and at me before speaking again.

("Did it work? Can we really bear children now?") The husband asked me.

"Yes, feel free to give it a try tonight. When the magic marking glows with a full colored in heart, then she will be pregnant."

("Okay, you hear that love. We can finally have a child!")

("Yeah, I'm a little nervous, but I glad we can finally have one of our own.")

The couple hugged and kissed before retreating into the hut. I smirked at the Chief who was still recovering from my magic display, but when he saw me he immediately regained his composure. His stern look trying to beat down my confidence but failing.

"This prove nothing, if what you say true about spell, then signs of bearing child should come."

"That's why I left the magic marking, now let's leave the couple to their own devices. The act required to rear a child does need privacy after all."

The Chief nodded in agreement as we all walked away from the hut giving the couple their privacy. Due to the possible time needed before the actual act happened, the Chief decides it would be a good time to give me another challenge.

"If we wait, then I shall give you nother challenge."

"Another? Let me guess, there is another challenge after that is there?"

He nodded, "But first focus on this one, Cat Mother also protector, protect from sickness and evil spirits."

"I see, then there is somebody you want me to help that is sick then?"

"Yes, the devil's sores we call it. We had to isolate him from village. I have scouts check up on him but avoid contact. He is valuable tool maker, but he is unable to create tools in condition and dangerous to be around. Some got sick touching him and have passed because of it. Rest their spirits, called it an outsider affliction. As he make deals with outsiders many times. If you can cure him, then that is added as proof."

"Consider it done, show me where he is. I have exactly what he needs."

Once again, the Chief was surprised by my confidence. If I must be frank it was quite satisfying to see him sweat a bit, but I let the mood pass as I was sure Isabelle would not approve such a thought. We got led to the outskirts of the village, following a path that after a mile of walking we found a lone hut which has seen better days. Audible coughing and wheezing was heard inside.

"Umm…Ankha we should be safe from whatever sickness he has, right?" Isabelle asked me as she looked at the hut with worry.

"We should be our immune systems are far stronger than a normal person now. Besides, you don't have to come in with me."

"Oh right, this is your challenges. Still, do you have any spells that can cure diseases? I don't think you learned any."

"Actually, I did, well sort of," Azhum floated in when I said this.

"Is it what I think it is Ankha?"

"A modified purifying flames? Yeah that kind of spell, however it requires great focus for the spell to attack diseases."

"Heh, nice work Ankha. I am impressed that you figured that out, well that is enough chit chat. You got a challenge to complete," I nodded as I walked over to the hut with the talking tome in tow.

I passed through the entrance of the hut to, much to my disgust, find the dying man in his bed. The poor soul lost patches of his yellow fur as these red welts popping out all over his body. He was barely breathing, but not unconscious as he took notice of my presence.

("C-Cat…mother…? I-Is…*cough* it you? Is…it my time?") he managed to wheeze out.

"Not exactly, save your strength. I am the chosen of the cat mother, her actual name being Bastet."

("You…her…*cough* chosen? Did…she…send…you t-to cure me?")

Technically no, as I was sent here for a challenge. However, I cannot tell him that it would lower his morale. Remembering what Nacho said about winning the hearts of the people, I think it would be best to run with his assumption of the situation.

"Yes, the cat mother sent me to cure you. Your faith in her is being rewarded today," I smiled at him as I lowered myself to his level. In response he smiled as well and almost began tearing.

("My prayers…*Cough* they finally…gotten through…I…knew…one day they…*cough* would!")

"Save your strength, now relax as I cleanse your body with my lady's fire," He nodded to me and visibly relaxed his body as I took a deep breath. Focusing my spell I began to charge it, but unlike my other offensive fire spells I relaxed my breathing. Instead of thinking of a roaring fire, I thought of gentle flames coating his body and cleansing it of impurities. The fire spell released from my hand and began coating the man in fire.

To any onlooker it would have looked like I was cremating him, but his body remained intact. The welts on the other hand did burn as the sickness was attacked and burned away. Little particles of ash were all that is left of the disease as they flew into the wind. Harmless and insignificant. I stopped the spell and saw little soot spots where the welts once were. I smiled as the man's breathing began to stabilize, but he still looked weak. I cast a gentle warmth spell to restore his health while making him more comfortable.

"Great work Ankha, He's going to live according to my scans. You really have improved since our initial training."

"Thank you Azhum, I figured that I would have to practice spells like these. It hadn't been easy, but I'm glad it is paying off now."

"And you will continue to get better, that I can say for certain. Hmm…maybe I should check in with the others when I have the chance."

"That is something you can do, but first we need to get back to the chief."

"Right, but first we need to bring our new friend along."

He redirected my attention back to the man who was slowly waking up, ("Ahh…I'm…alive? The pain is…gone…and I can breathe…ah…thank you chosen of Bastet, the great cat mother.")

I warmly smiled at him, "You are welcome devoted soul, now the chief is outside. I think its best we shown him that you are cured."

("I agree,") I helped him up as his body was still weak, but we made our way outside of the hut. The chief and his warriors were flabbergasted when I walked out with the formerly sick man. They still kept their distance, but after seeing the welts where gone and the man was no longer coughing, they relaxed. Isabelle was cheering as I handed over the man to one of the warrior's who had water and some food on standby.

"This can't be…no remedy we had could cure devil's sores. We know no magic either," He looked at me with solemn eyes as if he was regretting something. I could guess, but I rather not assume.

"That's two challenges Chief, what's the last one?"

The chief took a depth breath, clearly from stress. I waited for a bit for answer before I heard some screaming back from the village along with a loud roar. Hearing that took us all by surprise as we quickly ran back to the village. The warriors carried the formerly sick man who had a look of knowing. Because we were running, the trip back was much quicker, but even then, we were too late as the village we returned to was already partially destroyed.

Standing among the carnage and with weapons drawn is none other than Nacho, Lucky, Diva and Amr. They looked fine much to my relief, and by the looks of it so do the villagers. I ran up to Nacho with Isabelle in tow, "Nacho! What happened?"

My beloved human lover turned to talk to me and was for a second surprised to see me in my new robes, but ignored it in order to relay the information, "A Magi-beast Ankha, a big cat like looking creature suddenly came in and began rampaging the village. We managed to repel it, but that is only because the villagers were shouting at us. I cannot understand what they were saying but judging on how they were acting they were telling us not to hurt it."

"Hurt what exactly?"

("The Jaguworden! The Jaguworden! It is angry! We must applease it!")

"Uh…yeah that, apparently it is called a Jaguworden. Its apparently important to them, like a sacred beast or something."

"A sacred beast? That's strange, Azhum do you know anything about this?"

"Once or twice, sometimes cultures see magi-beasts as some kind sacred creatures. Granted this usually end badly. I only have faint record of this Jaguworden creature, so needless to say it is a rare type of magi-beast."

"I'll say, that thing was tough!" Diva exclaimed with exasperation. Amr just nodded in agreement.

"You should have seen it Ankha, it was big and covered in markings and has glowing red eyes! It was cool!" Lucky was beyond excited by whatever large beast he witnessed.

"Jaguworden, that a name I only heard in stories," The chief spoke out as he brought the formerly sick man with him, who of which is looking a lot better, "I been told by previous chief, that Jaguworden was once ferocious beast. Calmed by the Cat Mother and became guardian of jungle. She had bond with other felines, a control. Ankha…your last challenge, calm the Jaguworden. Please, after seeing miracle and…"

("My wife's is pregnant!") we all turned around to see the couple I helped earlier celebrating and as I expected the marking is glowing. Though I wonder when and how did they find the time to have sex.

"Miracles…ahem, I have faith in you Ankha. You have determination, I see it in eyes."

"Thank you Chief, we won't let you down," I gave him a reassuring smile. He returned it with a small smile of his own.

"I now know, you will."

("You can do this Ankha!") Shouted the chief's son as he ran out to cheer me on.

I gave a thumb's up like Nacho would as we all went to get ourselves ready for the task. Gathering our potions, food, and of course water for the hunt. To our surprise, the tool maker met up with us before we got ready to leave to search for the magi-beast.

("Ah hah…before you go chosen of Bastet. Take these! Tranquilizers and a trap, they are strong but not enough to bring down Jaguworden. Use them to your advantage,") I thanked the man and asked for his name. He smiled and I can imagine how he is feeling right now, ("Takka Takka, I will forever be in your debt.")

"Thank you Takka Takka," I gave him a nod as we set out to soothe the savage beast.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

We spent a good time of the day searching for the Jaguworden, as a matter of fact it was dusk already. During this time, Ankha brought us up to speed what she was doing when we were gone doing tasks for the villagers. Color me surprised and impressed that Ankha's control of her magic allowed her too to burn the disease away from Takka Takka; who I shall call Tak to keep it easier for me. While I was a bit miffed that the chief intentionally sent my feline lover to a sick man's home, I am glad that she was able to cure him.

I myself relayed what the Jaguworden is like and what to expect. The magi-beast is a large jet black panther like monster with white tribal lines that glow with magic power. The hide is scarred, signifying that it has seen many battles before and walked away the victor. Strangely enough there was some kind of plumage around the neck of the beast. Feathers of bright colors that light up when using magic. Yes, the monster can use magic and from my experience it can use air and nature magic quite effectively. The face, back, tail, and paws are covered in a hard bone like carapace. I wouldn't be surprised it has other tricks up it's sleeves that I am unaware of. However, I did mention there was something off about the beast that I felt when I fought it.

Its eyes were glowing red, which by my experience isn't too unusual considering the monsters I faced in the past. However, the glow here felt unnatural, like something was forcing it to be enraged or something. I could only ponder it as we tracked it, footprints and large claw marks on trees. It was not subtle where the beast went.

"Hmm…this magi-beast sounds like its going to be a handful and looking at the carnage it left behind. It doesn't look like it is going to be far either."

A not so distant roar got our attention, proving Ankha's hypothesis right, "This is odd, it's like it wants to be found."

"Yeah, we need to be careful. Isabelle, Lucky, put your ear plugs in," Ankha, Isabelle, and Lucky all got out high grade earplugs and put them in. While their ears aren't super sensitive, they are still sensitive. Thankfully, these more modern earplugs allow her and the others to hear me.

"So how are we going to soothe the Jaguworden?" Isabelle looked at me and Ankha as we usually are the ones to come up with a plan.

"Well, they say music can soothe even the most savage of beasts. So, I could use my hypnotic singing to hypnotize it into calming down. However, I need to stand my ground as the quality of my singing is what affects the strength."

"Singing? That is a dumb plan Ankha, your going to get yourself seriously hurt if you try that," Diva shouted with concern.

"It's alright Diva, I seen and experienced it before. Ankha's singing is our best shot in calming that thing down. Although, we need to keep that damn thing busy. Good thing I specialize in aggro control, but still just to be safe. Azhum, is there some kind of barrier spell you can cast to protect Ankha?"

"Yes actually, but I would have to do it on the spot before the monster would hit her as a magic barrier can block soundwaves."

"Okay, good enough, Ankha if things get too dangerous don't commit to much too much to the song."

"Alright darling, you and Isabelle stay safe. Lucky you do your best to help them."

"Aye aye sis!"

"You guys done? Good, lets rock and roll!" Diva shouted with excitement as we headed towards the source of the roar.

Carefully, as the roars got louder, we slowed our pace and hid among the trees as we found a torn-up jungle clearing with the monster roaring and thrashing in the arena. To our surprise though, we also saw a group of men and women looking at the beast from a distance. We carefully observed them and to our shock two hooded men in the group began casting magic that seem to be only adding to fuel of rage the beast is suffering. Looking past them, I can see one stand out figure among them, a tall quite well-built man dress in armor and what I think wrappings. To my surprise, the man and I made eye-contact with one another. Something felt off when that happened, and I don't mean the piercing yellow eyes he had. It was like I was staring at something familiar, yet this is the first time I seen the guy.

Eventually we broke eye-contact and the man shook one of his cohorts and told them all to leave the area. An act that was surprising in itself, but I ignored it as the opportunity to face the Jaguworden without interference. I will hate to admit it, but I can feel a bit of my animal instincts flare up in excitement. However, it also brought an unwanted voice to the forefront of my mind.

"_**Now look at that beast, big and powerful. Just how we like our potential prey right? Take on the strong ones to show that it isn't anymore powerful than us. We are the top predator, nobody else."**_

"_What the? You again? Why are you here?"_

"_**Simple really, I want to see our performance. Also to remind you what happens when that certain feeling kicks in and you ignore. FYI, I am talking about the corruption."**_

"_Great…stay quiet and just watch."_

"_**That is my plan, just don't forget about me or our mates."**_

The voice went away as I focused on the oncoming fight ahead, "Alright, lets put this plan into action. Ankha you find a good spot to stay hidden while also giving you ample room to sing."

"I will darling, I trust you and Isabelle will keep the monster away from me?"

"Heh, you're in good hands."

"I know I am," I barely heard her whisper as the rest of us jumped into the lion's den, so to speak.

The moment we made our presence known to the monster it looked in our general direction and gave a loud deafening roar before going on the attack, "Everyone moblize!" I quickly shouted out as we avoided a powerful claw crush. The beast roared in frustration and rage as it quickly looked at me. A part of me sensed that it felt I was the bigger threat, so quickly I roll and dodged various slashes. Just barely though, as this thing pulled an Ursanos and increased its range using wind magic. My chest plate to my armor took a hit as visible scratch marks were seen on it. I cursed under my breath, as this thing was not letting me breathe.

Eventually one of its paws hit the ground and barbed plant vines shot out to me. My eyes widen as I quickly used my blades to cut the dangerous weeds. Thankfully, Isabelle and Diva were able to take some of the heat off me. Isabelle, using her own vine magic to snag the Jaguworden's back legs preventing it from moving forward. Diva was able to follow it up with Water Torrent spell that slammed into the beast hard. I know the people told us not to hurt the magi-beast back in the village, but right now we don't have a choice.

"Nice work you two!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem! Amr! Pounce them!"

"Yes, my lady!"

"Don't forget about me!"

Lucky and Amr jumped in and pounced the magi-beast. Lucky was draining mana from while Amr was doing his best to keep the beast pinned down. However, it didn't last long as the beast shook them off and giving space for itself by unleashing a wave of wind. Blowing everybody back. I grounded myself with my swords as I prepare to go on the attack. Before I did however, I began to hear a heavenly voice; Ankha's voice.

The Jaguworden flinched in pain as it thrashed and roared as Ankha's song reached its ears. It was quite a melodic song and the lyrics she is making up is based on the monster's current situation. Honestly, I wish I could stop and listen to her song, but the magi-beast was resisting the hypnotic effects of her song. We aren't affected because she can target people with it instead of letting it affect everybody. Regardless I jumped into action, seeing I need more fire power I immediately beast triggered into the Brachydio's form which momentarily made the monster look at me as the familiar transformation light covered me.

"_**Hehe, good start, but not what I had in mind…"**_

I ignored the other voice in my head as I gave off a loud roar of my own and went on the offensive. I savagely gave the monster a haymaker which forced its attention back to me. The others immediately blasted it with magic. Lucky using its own wind magic against it, Isabelle using pollen shot to try to stun it, Diva using her water magic to blast it, and Amr using powerful strikes against its legs. Our combination of attacks was locking it down and keeping it from making a move against Ankha. However, eventually something changed within the creature something that send my senses into overdrive.

***RRROOOAAAAARRRRR!***

The monster gave a grand roar with a large gust of wind that pushed us all back as a vile purple energy coursed through its marking as its body took a more reddish hue. The final nail that had me dreading in fear, and my predatory instincts roaring in defiance. A purple mist was being exhaled from its mouth; it went Apex.

"What the heck! What's wrong with it?!" Diva shouted in surprise.

"Milady! Stay back! It's corrupted by something vile!" Amr warned.

"Diva! Amr! Get out of here or keep your distance! It's infected with the frenzy virus! It went Apex!"

I heard Isabelle gasp, and for sure I heard Ankha's voice waver a bit when I announced this. As for me, I gritted my teeth and got ready for the intense fight. The virus in my systems spurring me on. I roared as I charged into battle, the explosive slime on my body turning orange crimson as I dodged and strike with explosive impact. It would seem the monster was mainly focusing on me. It slashed, bite, summoned vines, tornado blasts and agile body slams. The earth cracked from our battle as I saw Diva shooting water blasts, Lucky shooting wind slicers, Amr sending out Ki blasts and Isabelle shooting out plant thorns. However, they all seem to bounce off its skin. The Apex state hardening the skin and reducing the damage greatly.

I growled as I used my own Ki skills in addition to my monster abilities to stay on the offensive. Stomping on the ground, to mess up the footing of the monster while also causing a slab of earth to rise. Focusing the Ki into my explosive fists I magically altered the slab as I punched it and cause the rubble to glow and shoot out like bullets at high speeds. I was aiming for the face of the creature and as expected most of the rubble bounced off, but some hit the beast in the eyes and caused it to thrash around in pain.

However, to my surprise the Jaguworden quickly recovered and sent a tornado towards me. I didn't had time to dodge as I was sent flying into the air and wide open for attacks. Which was exactly what the monster did as it swatted me from the air and pounced on me. It's crushing weight knocked the wind out of me as it pushed me into the dirt.

"_**Pathetic, pinned down by this wannabe? You are better than this…"**_

The monster lifted its paws in an attempt to slam down on me again, but I used this to get some air back and rear up a punch, "Grraagh!"

I punched the incoming crushing claw which created a strong enough explosion that knocked it off balance while sending me deeper into the earth. I only groaned for a bit as I shook off the dirt from my body and made my way out of the hole that I help make. Just as I reach the top of the hole, I felt two hands grabbed my open arm pulled me up. It was none other than Isabelle.

"Nacho! Mayor! Sir! Are you okay?"

"Good, damn you Newton's 3rd law of motion. Still we need something harder to break through that apex state."

"Well, our virus should be able to weaken the frenzy virus, right? So, if we infect it then maybe we can weaken it enough to some damage and stop it from resisting Ankha's song."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll just go Apex then and punch our virus into it," I felt the inner darker me smile at this, which was a strange feeling to have. However, his mood dampered as Isabelle stopped me.

"Actually Nacho, I got a better plan that shouldn't hurt the monster anymore than necessary. Let me beast trigger, I literally generate the virus on command. I can just coat it in the virus and that should do the trick."

"Okay, but can you keep the virus contained to just the Jaguworden?"

"Only if it doesn't blow wind then yes. Also tell Diva and Amr to get clear okay?"

"Alright, I believe in you Isa."

"Thank you, Nacho," we shared a quick kiss as I let run off on her own. I took the time to recover as the beast did the same.

"_**You are making a mistake…you should have gone apex. Destroy this monster and save your mate from the danger…"**_

"Shut it, I trust Isabelle, also why the hell am I even talking to you?" I shook my head I look over to Diva and Amr and shouted at them to keep away from the monster. They didn't question me as they saw a glow of light and Isabelle transformed into her Gore Magala form. I helped her train her beast trigger form in a secure location back at home. Her transformation didn't require as much training to bring her form under control as it is less powerful than mines and doesn't full transform her like me. She is weaker than me by comparison, but her abilities are enhanced. In this case, she can create virus clouds at will and control the area they affect. However, in an actual fight we have yet to put into practice.

Regardless I roared in the monster's direction and we restarted our battle. I can still hear Ankha's song, picking up in intensity, filling in as battle music that spurred me on. We charged at each other like beasts fighting over territory. My instincts gnaw at my mind, telling me to go all out, but I refused as I began dodging and punching the beast. It kept using wind magic to slash at me and nature magic to shoot thorns and whack me with whips. My feline lover's song fueled my punches as I did my best to keep the monster from using a powerful area of effect wind spell.

We traded hits, punches to the face, and slashes to my armored body. I bled a bit from my wounds, but I did not yield. We broke away from each other, and just before we got ready for another charge. A dark cloud landed and enveloped the Jaguworden, I smiled as it was the virus cloud Isabelle launched.

"Got em!" I heard her shout from the air.

The monster shrieked and thrashed as my faithful secretary kept the cloud lingering on the beast for a minute before dispersing the cloud. Just in time as the beast unleashed a windstorm in an attempt to blow it all away. I can feel myself grinning from ear to ear as the virus did its job and completely negated the Apex state. In addition, the virus was attacking the Frenzy inside of its body and begun to weaken it. Itss glowing red eyes gone pale and it's dark fur losing color.

"Whoa, what's happening to it?" Diva shouted, "Actually scratch that, what was all that you guys did?"

"I never seen such power…" Amr exclaimed with shock, still trying to comprehend what he just witnessed.

"I don't know but it was cool!" Lucky shouted with glee as he resumed the attack.

"Diva, I will explain later, but first set up those traps and get those tranquilizers ready! Ankha's singing is slowly taking the fight out of it, but this is our chance to restrain it."

Diva looked at me with surprise, but simply nodded and worked with Amr and Lucky to set up the traps. Meanwhile Isabelle and I reverted back to our normal selves, I was a bit worn out from all the energy I expended during the fight, but the monster was in an even worse state. Its movements became sluggish and its attacks easy to avoid. We used this to our advantage as we kept the beast on us. Ankha herself found it safe enough to come out of cover, her singing becoming more powerful as the monster found it hard to resist.

"It's working! Keep it up!" I shouted as the beast began to stumble. One of it's stumbling's landed right onto a pitfall trap and caused it to be partially buried into the ground. It weakly struggled, but it was game over. Tranquilizers were thrown at it, weakening it further and stopping it from moving. With the all clear, Ankha got closer and softer with her voice.

We kept back as she gently pet the creature on it's head. It's red eyes finally going away, being replaced by conscious violet eyes. The beast moaned in pain but let Ankha continue petting it. Calming it and soothing it as it closed its eyes and began sleeping. Just as my feline lover finished her song with a gentle caring finale.

We all gave a sigh of relief, finally relieved that the battle was over. I made sure to give Ankha some water to help with her throat. Isabelle used some healing magic to mend the beast's wounds and Ankha used her purifying flame to try and cleanse the virus in its systems. However, our peaceful respite was interrupted by clapping, not just one person but many. Looking to the jungle clearing, we were all relaxed when we saw it was the tribal villagers. I only smiled as I saw the look on Ankha's face as she looked astonished that this many people showed up clapping, including the chief.

I chuckled as I looked over to her, "Well, looks like you won their hearts."

"Yeah…yeah I did," a smile grew on her face as we took in the praise.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Secret Kingdom

Author's note:

Whew that took a while, but with my semester done (As of the date of posting) I should have more time to write for all of you wonderful readers. Things look to be interesting for this chapter, and honestly it was kinda fun thinking up of the kingdom that group would be discovering. I wouldn't go deep into the culture here in this chapter, but for the sake of progression in the story I will be covering it when they become important. Also as a reminder I will be using brackets as a way to act as a translation for you English readers as an indicator when a character is speaking their native tongue or a different language. Mainly because making the language would be a pain and actual languages would take a while as one I don't know them and two their grammar is different. So yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

It was some time after the battle against the Jaguworden. The tribespeople congratulated us, especially me as they finally saw me as Bastet's Chosen. Of course, a celebration was held for us and gave us a much-needed break from events of today. The Jaguworden was watched over as it recovered so we did not have to worry about its condition. Festivities went as I expected: Food, drinks, dancing, tribal preaching, but most unexpectantly story telling. I did not understand what was being told, but Azhum translated everything for me. Explaining that they are telling a story of how they were graced by the presence of the Cat Mother. Her appearance was brief, but she did so much for the village even though she barely interacted with them.

"Hmm…I wonder if Bastet remembers them…"

"Maybe you should ask her when you have the chance?" I looked over to Azhum and silently agreed.

With the questions on my mind, I simply pushed them to the side as I enjoy the evening with my lovers. I smiled as I heard Nacho praising Isabelle with her bravery, I could not help but praise her myself. Kisses and hugs were shared as we enjoyed ourselves until it was time to sleep. It was here that I dreamt that I found myself inside an Egyptian temple. Dressed in my priestess gown walking up to a statue of Bastet herself. I gave a small prayer until the statue glowed to life.

"Bastet, I am humbled to be in your presence again."

The statue talked before the familiar figure of Bastet walked out of the statue, "Heh, nice to see you retain your formality Ankha, but it is unnecessary. We know each other for a long time now, we might as well be best friends."

"If you wish, its nice to see you again."

"Likewise, I see you are making strides on your journey. Becoming stronger with your magic power and winning the hearts of natives."

"The Sharp Claw Tribe, speaking of them I have to ask. What is your history with them? I mean I know they briefly saw you before, yet, it seems that you left quite a footprint there. They know what you can do as a goddess, and then there is the Jaguworden."

Bastet shifted nervously, "Well yeah…it's a long story. To keep it short, I visited that village because I was curious of them. So many races evolved so differently from each other in both your world and here, it just something I wanted to see for myself. Unfortunately, I stayed a bit longer than I should and well I had my own little adventure. Mind you I was disguised the entire time, but it was quite memorable adventure. So, um…how's Jaggy?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "Jaggy? Oh! Its fine, we managed to calm it down. It was quite terrible what was done to it. Not only was it influenced by a rage spell but also the Frenzy virus."

"Oh my…poor Jaggy, I wish I could have done something, but my power is limited as things are. Take good care of him Ankha, he can be a valuable ally for you."

"I will, he did seem to look at me with familiarity when he became a bit lucid."

"Indeed, although despite your accomplishments. I sense a feeling of…dread within you, it's Aten isn't it?"

I sighed, being her chosen makes it hard to keep secrets from her, "Yeah…my lovers and I had been attacked by Aten. We tried to fight him off, but we were soundly defeated. He did it to shake us all emotionally and well…it worked for the most part. Isabelle and Nacho seemed to doubt their own power and have been trying to cope in different ways. I am still haunted by his last words to me. I been training to keep it from bothering me, but even then, it still echoes in my mind. Only because it is true."

I shuddered at the horrid memory, something my Goddess picked up on as she walked over to me and place a hand on my shoulder, "Ankha…it's okay to be afraid, but you shouldn't let Aten's words get to you or your lovers. When words like that become the only thing that dominates your mind then you will make mistakes. You are truly one of the mostly mentally strong chosen I ever seen. Not many can live through and experience tragedy of your immortal existence and come out enduring."

"Thanks for that, but in truth its thanks to Nacho and Isabelle that I am able to be happy at all. They keep me sane and there is no doubt I would break if something were to happen to them."

"I am aware, let them be your pillars of strength. Let your love for them drive you to become better but remember that you need to stand on your own. The trials of lovers can be a rigorous road and can break apart those who are not able to withstand; not all see the same trials either. Share your emotions and help each other with your doubts, this will help all three of you stay strong."

"I see, well I was planning on helping them with it anyway, but now I know how important it is."

"Indeed, you may have a destiny like other chosen Ankha, but you are still a person. You have needs, wants, and aspirations. I will not tell you to ignore these things, I have not forgotten when you developed the dream to explore the stars."

"Oh hehe, yeah that's an embarrassing."

"I say it is a wonderful dream."

"Thanks, still do you think I can really live up to the title of being chosen?"

"Well you been doing a good job so far, also the more you practice your magic and restore your older knowledge the more powerful you will grow. Do not think about the others Ankha, focus on yourself, I know that you will do me proud. I have faith in you."

Hearing this brought a smile on my face, "Thanks…that means a lot."

"Anytime, however there still something on your mind is there?"

I mentally cursed at the prying nature of my goddess. She means well, but sometimes she gets too curious, "Yes there is, it's about Bladeius and his soul."

"What is it you need to know?"

"I been told before…that his soul reincarnated once more by my parents. I believe them, but I want to hear it from you."

"Ah, you heard that didn't you. Look Ankha, the afterlife is not my jurisdiction so there isn't much I can tell you. Yes, Bladeius aka Ohkan has reincarnated once more. It happened some years ago, Ohkan the, at the time, incarnation of Bladeius grew bored and worried for you and asked to be reincarnated once more. Osiris lend him an ear and allowed him one more reincarnation if he could accomplish what we thought at the time would be an impossible task."

"Impossible task…wait…you mean Osiris sent him to…"

"Find his missing sacred rod yes, nobody knows where the fish that ate it went or is so we assumed that it would be impossible for him to find. Proved us wrong, he found the fish and removed the rod and returned it to him. He was so overjoyed that he gladly gave him the reincarnation. Who or what he reincarnated into though only Osiris knows. He didn't tell us either as he believed this is best left a surprise. The only detail he let slip that it is a male body."

"So, he is walking around then…"

"Worried about running into him?"

"Yeah…I decided not too long ago that should I run into his new incarnation with his memories intact then I will simply tell him that I loved our times together and he will always have a place in my heart. However, I cannot love him again as I fell in love with two others and I refused to break their hearts."

"How very mature of you Ankha, I can only imagine though how nervous you will feel though should you run into him."

"Yeah…its something I rather not dwell on."

"Well I think you will be fine, you probably interacted with him already as far as I know. Reincarnation really is nothing but a gamble, nobody except gods like Osiris can influence the process."

"I see, I wonder what he did with his soul. Oh! Then there is my siblings too! They reincarnated too!"

"We been made aware of that, but we don't know who though," Bastet said the last part of her sentence with a odd tone that hinted that she is holding off on information.

I squinted my eyes, "Really now? I feel like you are holding out on me."

"Well…I can only really say that you already interacted with some of their reincarnations. Who I cannot say, that is supposed to be a surprise."

"Hmm…really now? Fine, I'll let this one go, but it better be a good surprise."

"Trust me, you will love it."

"If you say so, how's Anubis by the way?"

"He's recovered but his power has weakened. He has enough still to give the same benefits to another, but the screening process for that has been less than successful."

"Well wasn't one of his conditions is that they respected the dead?"

"Yes, but he has been picky of late. He's looking for somebody with a pure soul as well, one that can understand their duty and show compassion to the dead and put them at ease."

"Hmm, I don't think I know anybody that can fill that role in. I mean Nacho does respect the dead, and don't give me wrong I love him. But I don't think his soul is pure enough for Anubis. Isabelle I can say is pretty pure, but I'm not sure dealing with the dead is something she is comfortable with."

"Thanks for the suggestions, but Anubis will be the judge of that. Though I seriously doubt he will choose either of your lovers. Although, that would ease off a bit of the immorality burden."

I was aware of this, but even if Anubis chose Nacho or Isabelle it would leave one of them out, "Yeah…but it would be better if it was both, if possible."

"Ankha…I know how you feel but we just can't make people immortal or chosen just for love. We have special requirements in the first place because absolute power corrupts absolutely. Only those who are strong enough to not lose themselves."

"Right…I understand," while this is true, it did not explain why she chose me before I was born. I wanted to ask, but I do not feel like it is a good time.

"Good, I know not getting all the answers frustrate you but in time you will understand. Life is a valuable thing and its best to experience the good without help."

Bastet, to my surprise, pulled me into a hug. It was warm and motherly, and it nearly caused me to shed a tear. It reminded me of the times my mother would hug me and those were warm memories I was glad to feel again, "Thank you…"

"Anytime, Ankha. Go forth my child, I await you at the end of your journey."

I felt myself waking up as the world of dreams warmly melted away. Part of me wanted to hold onto her longer, but I knew I had to let go. I could swear I saw tears running down my goddess's face before everything went white.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

The morning came and of course our routine was drastically changed as the villagers were waiting for us. Still giving us congrats for our heroic efforts in saving the Jaguworden. Said Magi-Beast is up and about like the beatdown we gave it did not happen. It immediately bowed before Ankha when it saw her. I laughed in amusement and Isabelle 'aww'd' when it allowed her to pet it. The damn thing is a gentle giant when on its good side. I consider it a nice change from the usual large monsters I meet.

"Aww…who's a good Jaggy?" I heard Ankha say. This earned a raised brow from me as I saw the creature responded to the name happily and began rubbing its head lovingly against Ankha's head. I felt a small flicker of instinct induced jealousy flicker in my mind, but I pushed it to the side as the more reasonable side of my brain reminds me it is acting like a pet.

Still I had other problems to worry about, _**"Can't say I didn't warn you."**_

"_So, this is the corruption…"_ I stared at my gloved hands as I recalled the sight I woke up to this morning. The dark spots on my hands and feet spread out a bit more and even showed up on the palm of my hand. I managed to hide them before Ankha and Isabelle woke up, but I knew that I had to tell them eventually. Ever since this discovery, my instincts grown a little bit stronger. Me growing a bit jealous just now was a result of this. I fear what would happen should this grow further.

"_**Yes dumbass, it is. You ignored your instincts to go Apex in that last fight and now the corruption grew. Next time listen to your wild side or else things are going to get worse."**_

"_So you say, but I can't just go apex all willy nilly. My virus isn't something I should use lightly."_

"_**Yet you let Isabelle beast trigger and fling clouds of the virus."**_

"_She can control it, also she is careful. Unlike me she is more technical with it."_

"_**Coward…how can you get stronger if you don't use your power?"**_

"_What is power without control? I can't just rely on going wild to solve my problems."_

"_**Yet, you stand thinking when you should be acting."**_

"_Whatever, we can spend all this time arguing later. Something is going on,"_ I said as I tuned into the latest conversation between Ankha and the Chief.

"Ankha! On behalf of tribe, for saving Jaguworden and your miracles. You and group have permission to see the kingdom. Better, we shall all come together before kings to show that you are indeed chosen of goddess, name Bastet. Come! We march together! LELELELE!"

The entire tribe went crazy as they all did the same cheering noise. I only smiled as we gathered our stuff and joined in an organized march towards the entrance that leads to the secret kingdom. It was like a small parade, except Ankha, Isabelle and I are riding in a float and change the float for a large feline. It felt weird riding a large monster without trying to kill it, but surprisingly the bone ridges are quite accommodating for seating. We all waved as we saw two guards at the entrance look at the parade with surprise before moving out of the way without complaint. We then traveled through a tunnel as the music and cheering echoed off the walls. We were going to get someone's attention.

/

We traveled a bit more in the space until finally the tunneled opened up and we were greeted a large open cavern that revealed a grand kingdom built with stone of various kinds. Pyramids, big huts, and large buildings of varying importance. Almost reminded me of Val Habar, topping it off there was a large hole above that gave light to the entire kingdom, and in the center is the largest pyramid I ever seen. Unlike the type of temples and buildings I seen back in my world weathered and ancient. These buildings on the other hand looked more well maintained and seem to have a mystical aura around them.

"Wow, they did a great job hiding all of this. It's the only way everything looks so nice."

"I have to agree, but where did they get the time to work on all of this?" Ankha questioned.

Isabelle adjusted her seating as she is currently sandwiched between me and Ankha, "Maybe they started small and just built up from there? I mean Rome wasn't built in a day."

"Yet it only took a day to shake the foundation," Ankha sarcastically remarked.

"Well let's try not to shake the foundation here, or at least bring the house down as that is something we don't want to do."

Ankha looked to me with a smile, "I'll try not to love, although I get the feeling pleasing the villagers was the easy part."

"Yeah, the chief mentioned kings, right? I can imagine they might require more convincing," Isabelle added with worry.

I held her tight and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Relax Isa, we are riding into the kingdom with a mythical magi-beast important to their culture. Not mention it listens to Ankha."

"Nacho is right, I say we will make a strong first impression."

"I sure hope so."

We continued our way and made it into the kingdom, surprising onlookers and causing some to back away and take a bowing position as the villagers on our side chant Ankha's arrival and what I assume promoting her as their Goddess's chosen based on previous translations by Azhum. Ankha herself waved at them while a majority of the populace are still processing that situation before them. We paraded around the kingdom until we finally stopped before what looks to be the tallest Pyramid within the kingdom. The Jaguworden stopped before the Pyramid and let us off. The music died down as the presence of two beings of great authority right above us dressed in hooded robes,

Once again, they spoke in their native tongue, so I couldn't understand what they were saying. Azhum's translations being our only way into the conversation, ("Chief Takkew! What is the meaning of this?")

("Explain to us why there are outsiders and the sacred Jaguworden are in the kingdom?")

The chief clears his throat, ("My kings! Today is a glorious day! For my village and I were given the honor of being graced by the presence of the chosen of our Goddess!")

The kings looked at each other, I can feel one of them eyeing me before they turn their attention to Ankha. They were observing her, I can sense a small bit of nervousness in her, but she did not let it show. Not too long after they spoke again, ("Chosen of the cat mother? That is a mighty claim to make.")

("One we don't take kindly too, pray not that you be a liar.")

("I highly doubt that's the case brother, let the chosen speak for herself. You! One claimed to be the chosen of our goddess, explain yourself!")

"That's your cue Ankha, you got this."

"Thanks love," she took a deep breath as Azhum got ready to translate as ankha spoke proudly in her native tongue, {"Great kings of this hidden kingdom! My name is Ankha and I am indeed the chosen of your goddess. I am aware that my claims to such a position seem incredulous, but it is the truth and I have come in the name of the Goddess. Her name being Bastet, Goddess of Cats, Motherhood and protection of the home!"}

("Hmm…you don't speak our language. You tongue is different from those who hail from Egyptapia.")

("Where do you hail from?")

{"I hail from Egypt! Ancient Egypt, a land whose civilization faded from existence. I am not native to Mythica, I instead hail from another world along with my companions. We hail from Earth!"}

The two kings looked at each other, no doubt processing the information they heard from Ankha, I stayed silent as I let Ankha have her moment,

("Earth? Never heard of that world, but the land of Egypt sounds similar to Egyptapia.")

("It is strange, but it would explain her tongue. Hmm…tell us, chosen of Bastet, the name you claim belongs to our Cat Mother. If you are her chosen, then surely you have showcase abilities similar to her?")

I smiled at this as she has indeed proved she can in front of the Chief, {"I indeed have! I have restored fertility to one who cannot bear a child, I cured an unfortunate soul from the Devil's Welts, and I was able to calm the Jaguworden, with aid of course."}

("Aid? Why would you need aid if you can calm the likes of the Jaguworden?")

{"The only way I could calm the Jaguworden is by singing as my songs have magical properties. Unfortunately, the sacred magi-beast was in a magically induced rage and I needed help keeping it occupied while I did my part."}

("Magically induced rage? Hmm…that is troubling.")

("Indeed, but I am inclined to believe her. She did come in riding the sacred beast and the beast seems to be compliant to her touch.")

("Yes…hmm…")

We watched as the two talked with one another before finally nodding and to our surprise jump off the pyramid running. It did not take long until they ended up at our level and removed their robes. Which revealed two twin Jaguar brothers dressed in more elegant wear, both wearing sashes and what looks to be different colored shorts with a decorated jeweled belt. One brother wearing red shorts and the other blue shorts. They also wore shoulder paldurons made of leather and brightly colored collars with feathers. They reminded me of Aztec or Mayan cultures of old except given a little modern twist. They were pretty tall, about six foot at the least as they stood before us. Once again, my inner instincts developed some unrest and I could hear a growl in my head. Both brothers gave me a passing glance before returning their attention to Ankha.

To our surprise, and by probably everybody else in the area; they bowed before Ankha, ("We are honored to meet you, my name Taimolche.")

("And mine is Olemach, we are the twin Hero kings of this great hidden kingdom. The kingdom of Sub-Solla.")

{"The honor is all mine,"} Ankha return the bow with respect. Something that earned a smile from the kings.

("Ah, respectful too. We are already off to a great start, while we are doing introductions please introduce us to your companions. Chosen of the Goddess,") Tigama asked.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I went about introducing everyone. First my lovers, to which they were surprised. Mainly because of Nacho who is a human. They reluctantly shook his hand, but that was it much to my relief. Introducing everybody else had no incident, they did take an interest in Lucky due to his undead nature. Taimolche especially, as he was reminded of their religion's death god. Once the introductions were out of the way we were given a tour of the kingdom. Seeing the sights and too my surprise things were simpler here. They had guard towers, trading markets, small farms, and finally various small temples associated with different gods. We eventually stopped at the temple of the Cat mother and it was there I found out why Bastet gained no power from their worship.

While the temple had a respectable size, it was not blessed by the Egyptian gods and was missing some components to make it a house of Bastet. For one, it needs a statue in the shape of the Cat goddess herself, either her humanoid form or the simple cat form. Two, we need religious artifacts, an Ankh, a magically powered cat eye amulet, and her sacred object the sistrum. Lastly, we need some of the land of Egypt so it can be created as hallowed ground. I would have to ask them permission to do this process, if this works then I can turn this into a place of large worship.

Our tour ended when we reached the palace where the kings lived. They do not do much other than solving civil problems, major problems, and keeping up with their training. Unfortunately, there is no spare rooms this time around, but there is a traveler's hut complex according to them. Normally, it is used for merchants, but an exception can be made for us. Until then though, I was already granted an audience with the kings. Which is why we found ourselves standing in the middle of their throne room. The two kings making their way to their thrones and sitting on them with authority.

Taimolche was the first to speak, ("Now then, with the pleasantries out of the way. Chosen of Bastet, you both have proven to one of our own and shown to have the abilities to validate the claims of being the chosen of the cat mother.")

("Still despite that, you must prove your worth to us. We worship many gods, but one we hold great care over it the Cat Mother. She is ingrained into our culture for centuries and to change it because of one outsider isn't going to happen,") Olemach added.

"Then how can I prove myself trustworthy in your kingdom enough, so we can officially make it known that the cat mother is indeed Bastet?"

They didn't react to me speaking English, but instead chose to continue, ("Well we have been having trouble with a group of Humes terrorizing our village's outside the kingdom. As you are probably already aware, relationships between Humes and our kind have been strained due to… past interactions.")

Hearing this reminded me of the Guild Master's words on me and Nacho's relationship, "Define strained."

Olemach sighed, ("The kidnapping and enslavement kind of strained. My brother and I were victims of it ourselves in our early years. Regardless, we have come to learn not all Humes are like them and have trying to make peace. Still with these attacks, the people would think otherwise.")

"Oh my, that is bad. How often has this been happening?"

("Not very, it has just resurged recently. Villages outside the kingdom would report losing one or two members of their tribesmen. We do not know who has been doing it, but some say it was Humes as the figures were humanoid in shape. It was hard to tell as they were wearing robes according to them, one look larger than the others and seem to emit some kind of power.)

"Wait what?" Nacho suddenly cut in, surprising me and the kings. Looking around I see also earned some ire from nearby guards.

Taimolche looked at him with interest, ("What about that caught your interest hume? Is there something you wish to share?")

"Yeah, I do your highnesses, before we fought the Jaguworden. We were studying the Magi-Beast and while deciding on a plan, I saw a small group of men. Two in hooded robes and one larger one in armor, if I assume correctly the two in the robes were the ones magically inducing the Jaguworden into a rage."

("What?! Those trespassers attacked our sacred beast? They made him enraged? That is unforgivable!") Olemach shouted in anger, standing up from his throne.

("Brother, I know your passion, but we must remain composed. Still the description of these interlopers is worrying. It would mean that this is the same group that kidnapped our own, but why would they induce the Jaguworden into a rage?") Taimolche questioned.

I jumped in back as leader of the conversation, "If I had to take a guess, it was a distraction as the Jaguworden, in his rage, has attacked villages."

Isabelle had a lightbulb go off in their head, "Then that means they are still out there! Observing us!"

The kings grew quiet, thinking on their next course of action and discussing it with each other. Azhum did not translate for the sake of privacy. We merely looked at each until the kings finally cleared their throats, ("Okay, Ankha, chosen of Bastet, name of our Cat mother goddess. It would seem that you came at a fortunate time then.") Olemach said with calm composure. A contrast to his burst of rage earlier.

("You may have made a major presence here, but you wouldn't have introduced yourself in such a grand manner unless there is something you want. If I recall, you challenged our image of the Cat mother and say Bastet is her name. While you have proven yourself a lot already.")

("It isn't simple to just give you permission to do what you need to do. However, if you aid us in tracking down and apprehending the ones kidnapping our people. Then we will have the grounds to give you permission.")

"Really? That would be great, don't worry your faith in us won't be misplaced!" We all gave an affirmative which had the kings smiling.

("That is reassuring to hear, your investigation starts as soon as you are able. We look forward to working with you. Until then, you are all dismissed.")

We all bowed before leaving the throne room. The guards making an opening for us as we left the palace and began to think of a plan.

/

Isabelle's P.O.V.

With the time we were given I did my best to make sure we have sleeping arrangements at the Traveler's Hut complex with Diva and Azhum while the others explore and got the lay of the kingdom. Thanks to the talking tome we were able to gain a permanent residence for two huts. One for me, Nacho and Ankha, and two for Lucky, Amr, and Diva. Lucky has made me aware that Diva was attached to Amr quite closely, so it only made sense to have them under the same roof.

"Well that is taken care of, this would be easier if we can learn the language of the people than just relying on Azhum all the time."

"I suppose, but I think its easier just to have Azhum translate for us. By the way, how do you know the language of these people so fast?" Diva asked curiously.

"Oh, that's easy, I simply scan the minds of one of the locals with magic and boom I learn the language like that. This normally does not work because the brain can only handle so much information so quickly, however thanks to me being a tome. I can carry such info without issue."

"Wow that is very convenient, does that mean you can teach us the languages?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, but considering the time it would take to help you learn and understand the languages. I think it would be best if you just let me continue translating."

"Aww…if you say so."

It was disappointing, but understandable as we left the complex to try and find the others. We still got a few odd looks here and there from the locals which did not help me feel comfortable. Still I do my best to be respectful while admiring what the kingdom offered. Though this was interrupted when Diva began to make conversation with me. She has been silent for a little so I gave her my full attention.

"So Isabelle, you would do anything for your lovers right?"

"Within reason, I know for sure that there are things Nacho and Ankha wouldn't want me to do just for them. As Nacho told me, I am still a person and I shouldn't make decisions so rashly on my emotions."

"He really told you that?"

"Yeah but honestly he has trouble following his own advice. He really goes out of his way for us, I remember back in our town that he would shoulder half of the work for me. He did his best but fell asleep somewhere halfway."

"Wow, he really is a piece of work, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is, sometimes he worries me and Ankha, but we know he means well. Although I have to ask why did you ask such a question? Something on your mind?"

"I guess you can say that you see for us chosen immortals, our guardians can be considered our most important companions. They are immortal like us and share the burden of having to see people they knew die to old age. As you can imagine, the bond between a chosen and their guardian is close."

"Ah, you mean like Ankha and Lucky? They are sworn siblings last I checked, is that the kind of relationship you have with Amr?"

Diva looked at me with surprised look on her face before shaking her head and composing herself, "N-No! That would be weird…"

"Weird?"

"N-Never mind, point is. We are close to our guardians and well it is a guardian's duty to protect the chosen. No matter what and no matter at what cost. Honestly, it worries me as Amr is a stickler for the rules. Even though we don't really need to follow them these days."

"What are the rules of a guardian anyway? Ankha never really told me them and by the looks of it, Lucky is doing his job just fine."

"The rules are simple: One, protect the chosen no matter the cost, Two, you must keep your chosen mentally well and healthy, and finally three, You shall not fall in love with your chosen."

The first two fit together with the role of a guardian, but the last one caught me by surprise, "Guardian's aren't allowed to fall in love with their assigned chosen? That's a strange rule to have."

"Your telling me, they never gave an explanation why the rule exists. I guess it is supposed to keep both parties focused, but if you tell me I think it has the opposite effect."

"Well the heart wants what the heart wants. Honestly, I do not know what else to say. Just try not to let it distract you too much, there is a time and place for everything."

I got a feeling why she brought up such a specific topic, but I didn't want to outright say it. It must be hard for her to even try to talk to me about it. I held a firm belief that love can conquer all obstacles as long as it is pure and true. I like to think so with my relationship with Ankha and Nacho. I am aware that there are two major issues, one being Ankha's immortality and the other being that the two are stronger than me by a long shot. Nacho's a physical powerhouse and Ankha is basically a goddess in training. Me, I'm just a secretary who only gotten this far thanks to them.

Its depressing to think about, but I have to keep up. They both believe in me that I am not weak, however, I'm not sure how. Even with my training in magic, I still don't think I am getting closer to crossing that gap.

"_**Of course, you can't. You are weak, that is simply a fact."**_

I was surprised by a voice in my head. It wasn't mines, it was a male voice and it sounded so sinister. Diva and Azhum looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright Isabelle?"

"Is something troubling you?"

"No, it's alright, I thought I heard something…" I trailed off as I looked around. I see nobody suspicious much to the confusion of my friends.

"_**Heh, you can't find me weakling. Still it is amusing to watch you look around."**_

I did my best from shouting out or reacting, but I couldn't stop the creeping dread on my soul, _"Who's there?!"_

"_**You know who, I never lied when I said I could take her anytime I want."**_

"_Aten! How are you doing this? Get out of my head!"_

"_**Hehehe, you are barely worth my time weakling. Be glad you have my attention at all."**_

"_I don't need any attention from you! Leave me alone!"_

"_**Such spirit, but let me remind you where you stand weakling."**_

I was concerned by what he meant, but before I can turn to my friends. I felt something grab me by the throat! I looked down to see two invisible magic hands slowly adding pressure to my throat, strangling me. I coughed and choked as I tried in vain to grab at the invisible hands, but mines passed through them. I couldn't do anything.

"Isabelle! What's wrong?!" Diva cried out as she stopped me from falling onto the ground.

"She's being strangled!" Azhum quickly cut in.

"Wait how? There's nothing there!"

"No time to explain! I can dispel it!" The talking tome began to glow with power before shooting out a spark of purple magic that immediately dispelled the magic hands and I was able to breath again.

"*Gasp!* *Cough* Cough*"

"What the…magic hands?"

"Yeah, somebody was using them to strangle poor Isabelle here. Take it easy dear girl, take it slow."

I did as he instructed as I heard Aten's laughter crackle in my head, _**"Hahaha! Let that be a lesson, you will always be weaker than them. You don't deserve to be with them."**_

Eventually my breathing my stabilized as I was helped up by Diva, "Ah…hah…thank you…"

"What exactly happened Isabelle? Do you know who did this to you?"

"A-Aten! He did it!"

"What?! Where is he?!" Diva shouted as she began to look around.

"Isa!" I heard Nacho shout, I look over where he shouted and saw him charging his way over to me with Ankha in tow. He came to a screeching halt once he was close enough and began checking up on me, "Are you okay? You need anything?"

I felt my face warm up as I felt his gentle touch check my face. Ankha checked on me too before giving me a quick hug as they were filled in on what just happened. Needless to say, Nacho didn't take it well as I could feel his rage surging within him despite his best attempts to hide it behind a composed face. Ankha herself looked worried as she began looking around. I don't blame her, Aten made himself known as an invisible threat and I wished he didn't. I thought we would be safe from him here, so we can improve ourselves at our own pace.

However, now we must progress carefully. He could pop in anytime he wants just to mess with us. Just to demoralize us, but we can't give in…yet how are we going to fight back against an enemy that is always keeping an eye on us? There has to be something we can do…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Be Aware

Author's note:

Another chapter done, and well you know the rest at this point. Well things are going to be progressing along in this chapter, plus a fight at the end because those are fun. I won't say much here for the sake of not accidentally spoiling anything. Again there will be occasions where I use brackets to act as the character talking in that language which I cannot write due to not knowing how to write it. But for those new here it usually goes as follows.

() - Language 1

[] - Language 2

{} - Language 3

English dialogue will just go normally. Anyway this is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

"He is trying to get to me, I know he is..."

I muttered those words quietly to myself as I recalled the event that taken place not too long ago. We have long since comforted Isabelle and while she was still shaking a bit from the encounter as we finally got started on the investigation. Nacho would occasionally give me worried glances and I would give a small hand gesture telling him I'm fine. Well sort of, Aten lived up to his threat and the thought of him being anywhere and anytime without us knowing is unnerving. Although if I had to choose I rather have him target me alone than going after the people I love.

Despite my concerns, we have a task at hand and that task is picking up leads from this mystery group of humans that are kidnapping the villagers of these kings. The co-rulers showed us the villages that were affected and the evidence they gathered. It was mainly left-over accessories or belongings to those who were kidnapped. They even shown us some worn out footprints and a mysterious circular imprint into the ground. There was some residual magic energy within the imprint and after taking a look at it, Azhum was able to find out it was an emergency teleport spell. A spell that allows for a quick escape, but the energies produced also cause it to take everything within range with it, limbs included.

However, the teleport only can go to a place the caster knows that is only five miles away. Yet, despite the kings and their men best efforts they couldn't track them down. The scent trail ended right at the teleportation site. I gave a sniff myself, and yes, I could faintly smell the scent of human. It wasn't enough for any details, but one stood out to me. Something the kings picked up on as well. One of the scent's had a hint of death around it which was strange. I know this smell quite well as it was the kind of smell Lucky would give off if he stayed in the sun too long.

"That is really an odd scent."

("You smelled it too didn't you? That stench of the dead?") Olemach asked me curiously.

"Yeah, its faint but its there. What does that mean though? You only find that kind of stench off of dead bodies."

("Perhaps a witch doctor or Necromancer is among their ranks?") Taimolche suggested, ("Those are the only ones that come to mind thinking of working with the dead.")

"That could be bad Ankha, remember we are missing a certain important dead body. It wouldn't be far fetched to think that these guys may be connected to it," Nacho brought up a good point, but we know so little about them.

"Maybe, but we need more information. Hmm…we got to lure them out somehow."

"Perhaps some bait is in order Lady Ankha?" Azhum said.

"Bait for sure, but I doubt there is anybody in the village that wants to volunteer to be one."

("I can agree, the chiefs of the villages would not rather sacrifice one of their own for such an idea.")

"Oh! Ankha! Don't you have the spells that can change your fur color and eye color?" Isabelle happily exclaimed.

"Oh right! You used it before when you were Patri and Cleo Saracopha," Nacho added.

My ears perked up when I heard those names again and the reference to my older spells. In the past, I would take two false identities before ending up in Mellow. These identities being the famous actress Cleo Saracopha and illustrious singer Patri. Back then, I only knew how to use magic to change my eye color, but later on I learned to change my fur color. This was helpful for me as I traveled across lands and staying under the radar. I had to grow out my hair for these looks, but it was worth it to stay unnoticed. I was practically unrecognizable.

"Ah, I see what you are getting at. I don't exactly share the same pantherine features as most of the villagers here, but if I alter my fur and color just right then they won't be able to tell the difference!"

It wasn't the greatest plan we could have thought of, but it was the only one we could think at the time that could work. So, after deciding that I would disguise myself as one of the natives and become live bait for this human group taking these villagers. It took a day for the kings to convince a village to be used in the plan and let me be a part of them. They are the Tree Hopper tribe, I was told, and we visited them. They mainly had a green to brown or black coloration with a leopard patterned coat. They got their name as they are very acrobatic and can easily climb and hop from tree to tree. I was able to easily replicate this due to my own physical training in the past. Granted I am not gifted with the natural predator claws they used to make the climbs easy, but my skills more than made up for that.

I was able to purchase some tribe's women clothing as well. Apparently, they are aware some goods can only be purchased by the money of the land. It was simple civilian wear, a simple leather top with a for fitting leather leggings with tribal footwear. There were only a few accessories which involves feathers and some leaves. Thankfully, the top covered my back a bit, as the only thing that can never go away is my Ankh marking on my back.

Once I have everything I need, I took the time to get my look settled. I was able to recreate the common color of the folks in the tribe. Switching to the clothes of the tribe folk, I could only slyly smile as my time as an actress came back to me.

"Oh, you still got it."

/

It took me two more days to get used to the routine of the tribe I was supposed to blend in with. The natives were amazed that I was able to blend in to look like them so easily and my abilities to keep up with them. To them, they didn't think any other felinmew would be capable of such a feat unless they are chosen by the cat mother. Me in turn, I learn of their traditions and some of their language thanks to Azhum. I haven't learned the whole language, but it was enough to get me by. Since that, nothing happened for a while. Nothing of particular note happened, villagers would note some mysterious and haunting voices in the jungle but nothing else.

It was unnerving to say the least, but I took the time to practice my magic in secret and when I wasn't on the clock. It was kinda stressful waiting for something to happen, but it doesn't seem to come. Thankfully, Nacho and Isabelle would visit me time after time, keeping me calm and levelheaded. I still remember when they first saw me in my new look and they couldn't believe it was still me. It was funny and we all shared a laugh together. They still gave their concerns, but only because we are lovers. They have faith in my ability to take care of myself, but it is only natural for your significant others to worry.

However, one visitor I didn't expect was Taimolche, the king stepped into the hut I was staying in to keep up appearances within the tribe.

("Oh? Your majesty, what brings you here?")

("I came to talk, if that's alright with you?")

("I have the time, what do you wish to talk about?")

The king gave a sigh, ("I wish to talk about you personally. As there are things about you that intrigue me.")

("Well I hardly know you myself, but remember I have two lovers. You may be a king, but my loyalty is unwavering.")

He raised his hands defensively, ("I assure you I did not come to flirt, while your beauty is unquestionable that is not why I am here. One, you picked up our language so fast, two you are aware of the faults of immortality, right?")

I gave him a raised brow, ("Well picking up your language is second nature to me. You see, I traveled very far from my homeland through the ages of history. So, learning the language of new lands became a vital skill to have. It only takes me a few days to get a hold of the language, but more if I were going to master it.")

("Ah that explains it, I can hear some of your accent in our tongue, but no matter. I suppose I can move onto the more pressing topic at hand. As you already aware, my brother and I are immortal kings and we have experienced hardships because of it. I have no reason to doubt that you too experienced such trouble.")

I sighed, ("Indeed I have, how long have you been immortal for though? As I been around for at least over a thousand years. I used to think three thousand, but Nacho managed to do the math to help with that. Anyway, I have seen a lot in my life and have lost a lot. Friends, family, and lovers alike.")

("One thousand years?! My brother and I are only a few hundred years old; you are my senior yet you seem so composed. You are aware what will happen to your lovers over time right? It will take them and there will be nothing you can do about it. I know because…well I used to have lovers myself.")

("How many? As I only lost two, Nacho and Isabelle are my current and hopefully the last I will ever have.")

("I had lost four, however only one of them suffered an early demise. I have seen them grown old and it pained my heart to see their beauty fade. Many of them knew the consequences of loving an immortal, so many asked me if I would still love them if they grew old. I was a man of my word and said yes. Still I can see the look in their eyes as I gazed upon them. They knew I was saddened by their appearance. They also knew how awkward it was for an old woman to stand next to a young man.")

("Yeah…") I thought about what Aten said and the mortal lives of Nacho and Isabelle. I accepted this fact, but it doesn't mean I was going to let nature keep its course on them, ("I know what you mean. I had the questionable luck of not seeing my lover's age from time, but the way I lost them was still a blow to me. It is our burden, but it doesn't have to be that way. At least I don't think so.")

("Hmm? What do you mean?")

("I…rather not say, but it is something I am looking into. That is all I am willing to say.")

("That sounds ominous, lady Ankha. I have heard of countless stories of immortals trying to find ways to keep their mortal lover eternal as they are. Needless to say, it usually ended in ways that can be considered…unfavorable.")

("I am painfully aware, but I want to try at least.")

("Well, I cannot stop you, but only give you warning that it's a fool hardy task. Don't let your emotions cloud your reasoning.")

("I'll make sure, but what happened to that one other lover you had? The one that didn't pass to time?")

("She…was killed, by Humes.")

("Oh…I'm so sorry for your loss.")

He visibly tightens a fist as he closed his eyes and breathed a sigh, ("It…was a painful experience…I was unable to do anything. As an immortal being, it was a wake up call to show that I am not as powerful as the gods in our lore. I am just long living, not all powerful.")

("What happened exactly?")

He sighed, as if debating if he wanted to tell me or not, ("Another time, when we are more well acquainted. Its amazing that despite the time you and your companions had here. We never gotten the chance to sit down and get to know one another.")

("Perhaps we can fix that once this problem is taken care of. You and your brother seem to be interesting people. Also stepping into the shoes of one your villages has proven to be quite a cultural experience.")

("Well I am glad the chosen of the cat mother thinks so. My brother and I, though we are the same in appearance. We tend not to share the same mindset sometimes. He honestly believed that you were going to overthrow our beliefs.")

("I understand the concern, I lived long enough to see civilizations supplanting their beliefs and forcing them on another. Although those who that are narrow minded and tend to do a disservice to what they supposedly believe in. However, I must ask, where are your gods? Surely they must be watching over your land?")

("Ah, our gods are nothing but statues. Unlike yours they cannot do much but give blessings in exchange for offerings. They are quite weak as they claim to have lost influence in their original land. I can assume its this…Earth you speak of before.")

("Possibly, I heard not many gods from the old age of worship managed to survive the transition. My gods managed to leave a pile of influence in this world to keep their strength while me and other chosen are given the task to create a temple of worship for them. The only reason why I am here is because your cat mother is goddess is a case of my goddess accidently making an impact in your culture. Sadly though, your temple for her doesn't have the requirements needed for her to benefit from it.")

("Ah that explains it, well as long as you apprehend the humes causing us trouble then we will be more than happy to supply you with what you need.")

("Thank you, it means a lot to hear that.")

("For the chosen of the cat mother, I am willing. We shall talk more later when we get the chance. I'll leave you so you can continue your duty.")

He gave me a friendly bow before leaving my hut. Tiamolche seems to be a friendly king, makes me wonder how his brother is like. I feel bad that he suffered one of the main burdens of being immortal, but it is something I must work around avoiding myself. It is selfish to be sure, but I don't want them to leave me. I feel like it would destroy me emotionally.

Wow…even thinking that makes me sound crazy. I need to be careful, or else I will end up being another tragic tale of an immortal loving a mortal, or mortals in this case.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

Left with time to burn, I been exploring the kingdom itself with Isabelle. We been playing tourists while keeping up with our training as we wait for the human group to take the bait. This also serves a way for us to take our mind off of Ankha as we are worried for her safety, but we are also trusting that she will be fine. However, the other part of me doesn't think so.

"_**Why are you trusting our mate will be fine on her lonesome? You must be there for her!"**_

"_Shut it, as much as I feel for Ankha setting herself up as bait. I cannot be there or else the plan won't work."_

"_**What if Aten shows up then? How do you plan on getting to the village in time in case he attacks?"**_

"_I'll figure something out. Besides I still have Kirin DNA inside of me, I can just beast trigger and be there in a flash."_

"_**Yes, but can you even beat Aten? We both remember how our last encounter went."**_

"_I do, but I have gotten stronger. I know more earth ki skills now and now it's really coming together."_

"_**Please, if you think that's going to cover it then you are seriously underestimating the main threat. Just give your wild side a run and that will be the end of it."**_

"_Shut it, that is the last thing I want for anything."_

"_**Your level of corruption says otherwise. It has grown a bit hasn't it?"**_

I went silent as I looked back to my gloved hands. The corruption grew ever since the attack on Isabelle, I can feel its grip growing stronger but thankfully it isn't at any concerning level. Still this is something I need to be careful with. I don't know what could happen and I dread what will when it does.

"Nacho? Sir? Are you okay?" Isabelle asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Still worried about Ankha?"

"Yeah, but to be fair. I would be worried regardless of who is playing the role as bait."

"Same, still we should trust that she can pull it off. Plus you got a built in radar that can track both of us, so I think she has plenty of safety nets."

"True, I just need to take my mind off of these things."

"Well that's why we are looking around. Granted it would have been helpful to have Azhum here with us, but he did say he picked up on something important."

"Something important to the mission I hope."

"I hope so too, but enough about that. Have you noticed something similar about this architecture back in our world?"

I noticed it quite early on, the set up of this kingdom plus the architecture shows to have Mayan or Aztec in mind. Which is strange to see in another world, "Yeah, reminds me of the Aztec temples in Mexico. "

"Really? Actually, if the Egyptian gods are around. What about more ancient pantheon of gods? What about these people's gods? Are there only certain number of pantheons or do they keep getting created when people think of them? Ohhh…. thinking about it makes my head hurt…"

I cracked a small smile as I rubbed her head with my free hand. She moved her head to my caressing touch and was wagging her tail happily, "Take it easy Isa, best not to think about it too hard. Still I can't shake off the similarities."

As we kept walking, we walked pass a mural and this is where I came to a sudden stop. Isabelle was confused and asked me why I suddenly stopped. I simply pointed to the mural to which she was still not getting it. It depicted two men and a single woman in the middle, dressed in tribal wear, but not the current tribal wear. It was Aztec/Mayan style of wear, with feathers, headdresses, collars, and all. The men are clearly distinct, the one on the left wearing a headdress like a snake with plumage and feathers being a main part of their outfit. Their skin is dark with some red make up lines. Behind him is the outline of a winged serpent; this is Quetzalcoatl.

The man on the left had a jaguar inspired outfit but he was also holding a skull like mask in his right open hand. His skin is all dark with a yellow tribal horzontal band of make up across his face. His outfit is composed of darker greens, yellows, and reds. He held a dagger in his left hand, ready for anything. His right leg is missing and replacing it was a smoky bone like structure being created by nothing else but an obsidian mirror. Behind him is the outline of a jaguar; this man is Tezcatlipoca.

The woman in the middle I was unfamiliar with, but she was a beautiful woman with her arms outstretched and dripping with what looks to be parts of the world and people. Unlike the men she didn't take after a human in appearance. Instead it looked to be a humanoid feline wearing a white tribal shamanistic gown. She took after the appearance of the people here, having a jaguar patterned fur with a browner to green color. While it was inaccurate, I have no doubt in my mind this is supposed to be the cat mother aka Bastet.

"Whoa…this is beautiful!"

"Isa…those men in mural…its Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca! Aztec gods!"

My canine lover looked at me with surprise, "W-Wait really?! How do they know about them?"

"I don't know…" I looked around and noticed we were getting some attention of the locals. Many of which were looking at me with bewilderment, no doubt from my outburst, "We should just walk away from here now."

Isabelle nodded as we quickly made our way out of the area. The locals quickly losing interest in us. I could only breathe a sigh of relief, the last thing I wanted is the attention of the people around me. Especially people whose language I couldn't speak, reminds me of the first time I went to Mexico with my family in my youth. I was so lost, and it was kind of painful to think about.

"So those men on the mural are Aztec gods, Nacho?"

"Yeah, there is no doubt in my mind. Just…what the heck?"

"That is very strange…oooh…I wish we had Azhum here. Then maybe we can ask the locals about that."

I continued to scratch my head as I looked around and then my eyes fell upon a temple. I was seeing a group of tribal priests walking in all holding ceremonial daggers. I raised a brow but when I examined the temple more, I saw it was meant for Tezcatlipoca. Curiosity compelling me, I began walking towards the building.

"Nacho?"

I heard my canine lover say to me as I entered the temple. Nobody was there to stop me from going inside. The building is finely furnished, and clean as stone temples go. Statues and tapestries depicting the god have been placed around the room. The chants of the priests can be heard, almost like a sermon or…maybe it is a sermon and my brain just can't register it. Walking around I saw what the priests were surrounding, a life sized statue of Tezcatlipoca. Unlike the other statues I seen which appeared to be disformed from accurate portrayal of the human body, this one isn't.

To my surprise, one by one. The priests cut their left palm with the ceremonial knives, causing them to bleed. They then dripped the blood into what I saw to be a small obsidian bowl. How did they managed to make a bowl out of volcanic glass is beyond me. However, the more surprising bit is when they poured the blood onto the statue. While they kept chanting, the statue glowed with power as a small wave of magic power was released into the earth. I was transfixed with the statue, as it suddenly began speaking. Its language I couldn't understand at all and was different from the native tongue here.

I just stood there, as the statue kept talking. Before it said something that caused all the natives to look at me. They looked back to the statue as if confirming something before looking back at me. The leading priest spoke out and had the group open a path to the statue. They beckoned me to come over. Against my better judgment, I walked over to the statue. It was odd, like my body was on auto pilot. Eventually the noise began to fade and all I could see is the statue in front of me. It's gazing eyes piercing my soul, as if it was scanning my being. It spoke to me again, but I still could not understand. However, I knew what it wanted. A sample of my blood, I didn't know when, but I was holding a dagger in my hand. Like the priests, I cut my palm and dripped my tainted blood onto the statue.

Before I knew it, I felt a rush of magical energy come from the statue as the world around changed into some sort of smoky realm. I couldn't see the floor, the walls or the ceiling. As this happened, my senses returned to me.

"Huh? What? Who?"

It was then a voice rang out from the smoke; speaking Castellano Spanish, ["Ah…I thought I smelled something familiar…you are a descendent, aren't you?"]

["I-I what? Hold on, who am I talking to? Just what happened and where am I?"]

["Relax child, you are in a safe place. Forgive me for the sudden calling, but when I smelled the blood of a descendent, I knew I had to take a closer look. It took some of my magic power to compel you to come into the temple, but it was worth it. Though…your blood is not normal isn't it?"]

["It's a long story, but I'll give you a quick rundown,"] I quickly explained to the formless presence how my body came to host a virus in a symbiotic relationship and the adventure that caused it.

["Hmm...impressive, I like you already. A proven hunter, has slain many beasts and helped preserved the balance of nature. You make your ancestors proud."]

["Well thanks I guess?"]

["Still, there is a familiar taste in your blood, however its been so long since I tasted blood like yours that I cannot recall. Yes I can taste the Aztec, but there is something more…"]

["Well I am mainly Mexican, but I think I might have some Italian on the side. Oh! My father's side is Greek!"]

["Hmm…that might explain some of the flavors. However, there is something that taste…special…a simply divine flavor. Maybe there is something you are unaware of child."]

["What? I mean there has been a history of some members in my family being gifted with great strength and durability. Doctors believe its genetic, but there is nothing they could find out of the ordinary."]

["Regardless, there is something special about you. You haven't gotten this far on that alone, your skills and prowess grab the attention of many. That would explain why there are those determined to destroy you."]

["Wait, you mean Aten?"]

["I am not blind child; I may be in hibernative state, but I am very aware of the world. A shadow stalks you, determined to break you. His machinations are in motion…I advise you to be careful as that virus in your blood…he's interested in it."]

["Oh shit…"] I looked at my hand and clutched it into a fist. I am aware of the devastating damage it can cause if unleashed upon these poor inhabitants. We do not have enough vaccine for everybody, ["Thanks for the warning, Tezcatlipoca."]

The unseen figure laughed, ["So…you do know my name."]

["Of course, the Aztec myth was one of the first ones I looked into."]

["Then you save me the trouble of introducing myself. Still I must ask your name."]

["It's Nacho, this certainly been an experience."]

["Yes it has, continue on your quest Nacho. I feel we may be seeing more of each other in the future and I look forward to it. Oh, and if you meet my brother, tell him I said hi."]

["I'll make sure I will."]

I waved at nothing as the magical world faded and I was back in reality again. I realized my hand was still on the statue, and after pulling it away I shook off any drowsy feeling I had left. Only then I was able to hear the shouting of Isabelle.

"Nacho! Can you hear me? Please!"

"Ow! I don't think would be able to hear for a while after that!"

"Nacho!" she immediately tackled me, but I managed to react fast enough, so we don't fall over, "You had me worried! What happened?"

"Sorry sorry, would you believe me that I just got magically compelled by an Aztec god to meet him?"

Isabelle just stared at me with a raised brow, "You did what?"

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

Night came and nothing happened today, then again, I doubt any raider worth their salt would be foolish enough to attack in open daylight. Still the time for my magical practice proved to beneficial as I had a easier time now moving objects or things with my magic. Granted it can only move small items, but progress is progress. It was the only kind of magic I could do without blowing my cover. Physical training was no problem, so no need to worry about that. Still I couldn't help but sigh as I tried to think of something non training related to pass the time.

I defaulted to thinking about pickles and what kind of poem I can write about them. I personally meh on the food itself. I don't outright hate it, but I feel like it can ruin the flavor of some foods. The only reason I ever thing of them for writing is because it was something I did while I was bored on one of my travels. It was an unnecessary skill to have in hindsight.

"_**Aw…all alone aren't we?"**_

My eyes widen as I heard Aten's voice. I stood attention and began looking around, "Where are you?"

"_**That's not important my dear lovely Ankha. Even that disguise cannot hide your beauty from me. Though it was a nice effort."**_

"Telepathy? Curse it…"

"_**Magic can do many wonderful things my dear. Sadly, it cannot allow me to touch your lovely fur. Your goddess made sure of that, but no matter."**_

"What do you want?"

"_**I am simply offering my deal again, leave those unworthy mortals you call lovers and join me. Truly you don't believe you can make them immortal, do you? They will just end up hurting you in the end."**_

"I don't care, I love them with all my heart and nothing will break that."

"_**We shall see about that, hehehe…"**_

"Just what happen to you Aten? You were never like this, what about Serufet?"

"_**That name means nothing to me, as for me…well it simply hit me one day that my feelings for you never wavered…no matter how I tried to fight it my feelings grew stronger. I couldn't deny my feelings as it drifted to utter obsession. You dominated my mind...ah…hehehe, I almost went off on a tangent there."**_

"You have lost your way Aten…"

"_**Personally, I think I found it, my new god understands my potential and knows the way to make Egypt not only return to its former glory but even better than it was before! Don't you want that Ankha?"**_

"Not for the price you payed."

"_**Heh, and what price are you paying? You cannot win Ankha as with a wave of my hand I can take away everything you hold dear. Like that useless mutt."**_

"You leave Isabelle and Nacho alone! This is only between you and me!"

"_**It always has been between you and me my dear love. Regardless, you won't have a choice in the matter…by the way, you got company."**_

His presence faded and I was left in confusion as his last words caused me to spin around just to see two men in robes reaching out for me. My eyes widen as I reactively stepped back and immediately responded with a swift kick to one of their sides, causing the one to crash into the other one. Taking the opening, I ran outside and picked up two native weapons just to see the village I was hiding in, under attack by various wild animals. Their eyes glowing red with the same rage that once infected the Jaguworden.

"What?! Everything was fine a moments ago, when did they?"

I wasn't able to finish my thoughts as some of the beasts turn their attention to me and began to attack me. I was able to deftly dodge them while giving them a few quick hits from my kicks and the blunt end of my blades. More men in robes showed up and called me out, "We have a spry one here! She will make an excellent slave. Restrain her!"

I mentally cursed as they began shooting magical chains in an attempt to restrain me. However, I didn't on being chained up again. I deftly dodged them and began my assault as I slashed them with the tribal blades. I am aware that I am supposed to be taken by them, but I figured that if I put up a fight then I'll take some heat off the locals.

Their blood sprayed across the dirt as most of them clutched their sides in pain. As an extra measure I stabbed their hands so they cannot hold any weapons or immediately cast magic. After that though, all attention was on me as more men showed up and more rage induced beasts. I activated my speed boost and I was able to swiftly outmaneuver and slash through many of the enemies in my way. Unfortunately, it was burdensome on my stamina and I had to cancel the effects after a minute of using it.

"She's a fighter alright, she'll fetch a high price."

"Tough one though…"

"**What's going on?"**

The remaining robed men looked behind them and parted as a large man in armor showed up. It was the same man Nacho described seeing. His eyes red and glowing.

("So you are the one that lead the attack my village! Call off your attack and I may let you live!")

"**Hmm? So this the one causing you so much trouble. You look pretty strong, show me your strength."**

The man pulled out two blades himself, strangely looking similar to the Greek Kopis's. I took my fighting stance as I observe him take his own. Something about seemed familiar to me as his glowing eyes stared at me. We began circling each other, taking notes of each other's physiques. I am clearly not going to overpower this guy with brute force alone, especially if I have to hide my hyper state. I'm going to have to rely on out maneuvering him and taking the opportunities to use his strength against him.

After a few seconds, I took the first attack. Stepping forward then feinting in order to bait a strike from him. He took the bait and swung a blade downward, it crashed into the ground much to my surprise. It was a heavy strike and nearly messed with my footing, if that was the strength he had with a short blade then I really don't want to be hit by it. It would have been enough force to cleave me in two. He really is dangerous.

Taking advantage of the whiffed attack, I ran in and gave the man a swift kick to the face. However, he seemed to be unfazed by the hit as his other arm came in for a horizontal slice. I quickly fell flat to the ground to avoid the slash and rolled out of the way as the man slowly returned to his stance. Unmoving and unflinching, I went for another attack. Slicing his arms and legs in an attempt to disable him, but he didn't react. He just let it happen. When I stopped and leapt off him after giving him a couple of nice stabs, I realized that he wasn't bleeding.

"**Hmm…you're holding back. You aimed for non-lethal areas so that I will live. I assume you wanted to make an example of me,"** He cracked his neck, **"Let me show you what happens when you hold back."**

Suddenly he ran towards me like a raging bull, his speed nearly taking me off guard as I quickly began avoiding his assault of slashes. Our blades clashed a couple of times, but only because I was leading his blades away from my body. Still the impact hurt my wrists as I kept up. I was able to get a couple of slashes to his body as I dodged him, but it didn't make him flinch. He instead took the hit and took the opportunity to slash at me. I barely managed to avoid the worst of the attack, but I couldn't help but scream as I felt his cold blade slash a part of my waist.

I backed away and growled as my natural super regeneration began kicking in. Healing the wound with no scarring, but still the blood that remained on my fur stayed as a reminder of the damage.

"Careful you idiot! We need slaves like her alive and good condition!" yelled one of the robed men. However, the man was silenced when the man looked at him and sent fear through his body.

"**I don't need you in good condition whelp. This is a duel, and I shall respect it as such."**

"Yeah you dumbass!" shouted a female voice from one of the robed people.

Clearly these kidnappers have no respect for one another, but at least I know the robed man has some sense of honor. I just took my stance again and once again went to fight him again. It was dance of strength and skill. However, it was a dance I was quickly losing as he began reading me easily. He began feinting me and I found my blade hitting nothing but air as he just stepped out of range and punished me with another slash to my body. I was surprised he didn't cut me in half already, but by this point I tried everything I can to outsmart him.

Some of it worked, I was able to slash his hands from some of his missed strikes and give a few decent blows from my legs to his chest. The impact of the hits pushing him back, but again he simply shrugged off the damage like it was nothing. That fact of the fight was infuriating me as he wasn't slowing down. As for me, I was doing my best to not wear myself out. Then there is the situation of his fighting style with those swords. It took me a bit to realize that he is using a similar style to my own, but more focused blowing through attacks and tanking hits. It's a style of fighting I recalled seeing before, but I couldn't think too deeply on it as our fight restarted.

I couldn't keep this endurance match up much longer and clearly this man is dangerous. So it was time I go for the jugular like a real predator. So I took a deep breathe and focused on his movements. I kept avoiding clashing with his blades, but he surprised me as he used his blades to grab both of mine before delivering a hard knee to my body. I gasped as it knocked the wind out of me and caused me to lose both of my weapons as I was sent flying. I was vulnerable, but strangely the man did not press the assault.

From my blurry vision I saw him pick up my weapons and tossed them at my feet, **"If you still have fight left in you, pick up your blades. If not, stay on the ground."**

("Argh…thanks…I suppose.")

I got up and picked up my borrowed blades and restarted the fight once more. However, my movements are much slower now thanks to my injuries, and no amount of super regen recovery can fix that. Only resting will and I cannot rest right now, however, eventually he made a mistake and that is when I pounced. I managed to grab one of his blade slashes with my own and move his arm into the ground. While he was still surprised, I went in and cut off his hand and with it the weapon he held. The sudden loss of limb had him stumbling backwards and I took this opportunity to take my blades and run them through his jugular. A fatal blow by any other name. At least I thought it was, as suddenly I felt his other arm wrap around me. I yelped in surprise as he stared coldly at me, using his legs to sweep me off the ground and using his handless arm to slam me into the ground hard.

I groaned in pain as I couldn't understand how he even managed to do that. He was supposed to be dead. My vision was fading in and out and with it I was able to see the man taking the blades out of his throat. As some of his wrappings became undone, I saw greenish grey skin underneath and the damage done slowly being covered up. I only got small hints of his face as he looked at me with intrigue and thought. Before I blacked out, I heard his last words to me, he whispered them to me and it shocked me.

"**You fought well…Ankha."**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Growing Darkness

Author Note:

Welcome to the next chapter, as things continue to happen, in all seriousness I do enjoy what I made here. Especially at the end as this was a long time coming and the questions it will bring is oh so fun. Anyway this is a bit of a meaty chapter so I kinda hope you enjoy it as I worked hard on it and the level of intrigue increases. Read on dear readers and feel free to tell me what you think of the chapter. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

I can only stare at the man in front of me, a man slowly being taken over by a power he once thought was his to control. He wielded for good and was quite powerful with it, but a single loss shook his confidence and now here he is. Slowly losing himself as the sign of the corruption spreads. That man is me.

"_**You let our mate get hurt! You felt it! I know you did!"**_

I was inside one of the huts we were staying in when it happened. The feeling of distress and pain in the far distance. Ankha got beaten in a fight and was hurt a lot, granted we sparred before to similar intensity but never savagely. I am aware she can heal the damage done to her body quickly, but even then, I can feel the pain she was in. I can feel every cell in my body crying out and wanting me to jump into action, but I had to will myself to stay in place. It was the plan after all for Ankha to be captured in her disguised form. I didn't like it, but it was the only way to find out where these people been taking their kidnapped victims. I never knew she was going to get beaten though.

"_Shut up…I know…"_

"_**And you did nothing! Why did you just sit there?!"**_

I was already paying for it, my other side berating me, and I can feel the corruption grow stronger. I felt it attack my body and I had to excuse myself from Isabelle just to see it for myself. I stared as now there was no way of hiding the corruption and the danger it presents. The darken skin already up to my biceps, nearly covering my chest and back, rising my legs and covering more of my face. I can see hints of red within the corruption, and with it I am becoming less than human.

"Enough! I don't want to hear it!"

My unintentionally let my voice roar which no doubt caught many eyes staring in the direction of the source. As the corruption grows, I can feel my emotions escape from me. I am becoming quick to anger and feeling intense feelings of jealously that I never felt before. It was crazy and I hate it, this isn't me. It isn't me…

"N-Nacho? Are you okay?" Isabelle's trembling voice snapped me back to reality as I turned around to see her. Her eyes widen as she gazed upon my body, a look of horror. Seeing it made me self-conscious about my appearance as I immediately covered my face and grabbed a nearby blanket to cover my body. Still that did jack squat as she ran in calling my name again.

"S-Sorry you had to see this…"

"W-what is happening to you?"

She gently took the blanket from my hand and moved my hand from my face. Seeing her eyes soothed my soul as I explained to her what has been happening to me lately. She was surprised and grew worried, telling me why I haven't told her or Ankha about it sooner. Honestly, I was going to, but I didn't know how to go about it. Plus, we still had the current situation at hand with helping Ankha and these people.

"Again, sorry for keeping this from you."

"It's okay, but I wished you brought it up sooner. Maybe we could have planned around it, but it doesn't matter now. Is there anyway to fight back the corruption or lessen it?"

"Well…one part of my mind was telling me that if I beast trigger with apex mode and let loose it should get rid of the corruption. However, it would also mean exposing the jungle to my virus and it would be an ecological disaster. Not to mention, it could reflect badly towards Ankha."

Isabelle went silent as she looked away from me in order to think. She is trying her best to remain calm, but I can sense her panic rising in her body, "Oh I know! Let's ask Azhum! He must know some kind of spell that can hopefully get rid of your corruption!"

"Can he do that?"

"I don't know, but he did say magic can do almost anything, so it's a worth a shot."

"I sure hope so, I'm still worried about Ankha."

"Me too but focus Nacho."

I nodded as I got dressed and followed Isabelle out of the hut as we looked for Azhum. The kingdom looked different at night as it had a heavenly moonlit glow. The palace we headed towards shined with a silver glow. Entering the palace, we quickly run into Lucky who was pacing around nervously.

"Lucky? What are you doing around here?" I asked, forgetting about my own problem for a moment.

"Oh! Nacho! Isabelle! I felt Ankha in pain! Was she discovered? I don't know!"

I remember Ankha telling me that she and Lucky shared a telepathic link, so he probably felt her distress too, "I don't know, but nothing we can do right now. However, I sort of have another problem that I need Azhum to look at."

"Please do you know where he is?" Isabelle pleaded.

Lucky was nearly taken aback once he saw my current condition. We quickly filled him in and immediately pointed in the direction he is in, "I saw him talking to Olemach in the king's private quarters. He was asking about the mysterious magic surge that happened before, but I don't know what's going on."

"Alright, thanks Lucky."

"No problem, I need to distract myself anyways. Maybe I can tire my brain out and sleep somewhere."

The mummy guardian walked out of the palace as Isabelle and I walked around and found the door to the private quarters. We can hear some muffled voices behind the door. I looked over to Isabelle and nodded to her as I knocked on the door. The voices came to a halt when they heard my knocking. The one to respond being Olemach who yelled at me in his native tongue. Because of that, I didn't understand what he said, but I could take a guess.

"Uh…hello? We need to speak with Azhum," Olemach's voice quieted down as Azhum spoke up.

"Ah, Nacho, you seem to have come at an inopportune time. I doing some important discussions with he king here, any reason why you had to come by and bother us?"

"Sorry Azhum, but I was wondering if you can help me with something."

"Can't it wait? This is far too important."

"Please, this is something you and the king need to see."

Silence befell the other room before the sound of the door unlocking was heard. Azhum gave the go ahead to come in as I opened the door. The room itself is nice and comfortable looking despite the tribal theme. Azhum and Olemach were sitting next to an open flame, they were surprised to not just see me but Isabelle as well. Olemach was about to yell until his eyes lay upon my body.

("Cursed! You been cursed!") Azhum thankfully translated for us.

"I guess you can call it that," I sheepishly said before quickly explaining what has been going on with me.

"So that's it, a corruption caused by your own power."

"Yeah, it can cause some serious damage, so is there any spell you know that can get rid of it?" Isabelle asked.

Azhum paused, flipping through his pages to show he was thinking, he let out a low grumble as he came to a stop, "Well…indeed there is a spell that can purify corruption from a person, but…"

"But what? Are you implying it won't work?!" my anger flared up unreasonably fast, one of the side effects from the corruption.

"Nacho calm down, but please explain Azhum."

The tome sighed, "You see…this spell only works on corruption created by outside forces. Magical and some physical aberrations, but this corruption is caused by Nacho himself. Not only is it physical, but it seems to be tied to the core center of his soul. Because of that, the purifying spell may not help him. This is something that will have to be taken care of on his own as far as I can tell."

"Damn it, but I can't let myself lose control. I do not want to hurt the people here or the nature around us. My virus is dangerous even if it's mine."

"Calm yourself Nacho, I may not be able to cure you, but I can help suppress the corruption to buy you more time," Azhum glowed with a magic power before releasing aqua-green magic at me. I felt it go inside of me and suddenly it felt like some kind of chains are being bounded to my spirit.

"_**Argh…you're making a mistake! Suppressing it will only make it worse!"**_

"_I need more time; I can unleash this corruption once I am in a safe area!"_

"_**You are an idiot! Such a power can't be contained that easily!"**_

I breathed heavily as I tried to keep myself from passing out as I felt my other half fighting back against the magic, but eventually he stopped as I was able to stabilize myself, "That…was unpleasant."

"Strange…it wasn't supposed to be, hmm…it could be possibly that the spell may have done more than just suppress the corruption then. Be careful Nacho."

"Regardless, thanks for the help."

"Think nothing of it, but before you leave. The king and I have been discussing a topic you would be very interested in."

"What would that be?"

"The stolen corpse we have been looking for."

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

The light of morning irritated my closed eyes, forcing me to groan and get up. Rubbing my eyes and nursing my head as the soreness return. The memory of the beatdown I took came back to me and shocked me awake. As I looked around in panic, only to be met with unfamiliar surroundings. Metal bars, and a rocky wall, touching the bar I had to quickly retreat my hand in pain as the metal jailing was hot to the touch.

"Ouch! Where am I?"

("You're imprisoned in the hole,") Spoke a voice, I looked behind me and saw not just one but many of the natives from the kingdom in the same situation as me. Some panting, sweating, and close to passing out.

I adjusted myself as I spoked in their language, ("Excuse me, the hole?")

The earthly brown native raised an eyebrow at me as he noticed my change in language, ("Yes the hole, you are a new arrival so let me explain. If you are here, then you are considered quality slave material by those thugs. The hole, as far as I can see is near the only volcano in the region, Mt. Vulcaria. They put us here to break our spirits, to weaken us so we cannot put up a fight when the time comes to sell us off.")

I was honestly surprised; never would I have expected that the kidnappers would have based themselves near or within a volcano. Then again who would have expected them to hide out in such a place. Still they are not foolish enough to be directly inside the volcano. Thankfully living in the desert most of my life allowed me to handle the heat better, but still this heat is a bit more on the roasting side for my liking.

("I see, surely they give you some water down here, right?")

("Actually…yes, surprisingly they aren't heartless enough to let us just die here. I assume this is because they want to protect their investment.")

Many of the tribal villagers nodded in agreement with one of them adding their voice, ("That, but one of them is very kind. The bigger one in armor, the one whose face is unseen and eyes who burn like fire.")

("Eyes who burn like fire?") My mind thought back to the mysterious man I fought against. While scarily strong he had a lot of honor, but he knew who I really was. This man is something strange for sure, just what is he?

("Yes, he isn't like the others. He takes care of us, makes sure we get food too.")

("Really, well as nice as he is, I don't plan on staying here for very long.") I began looking around and saw the metal door that led out of here. No doubt the door is heated as the bars, so getting it open would be a problem. Well…at least getting it open without getting the attention of the guards.

("I admire your spirit, but if there was a way out, we would have done so already. The kind man makes sure we drink the water, so we could not use it to cool down the doors or bars.")

("Well that is annoying but consider it good fortune that I am here with you all,") they raised their eyes and brows at me. Confused and looking at me with strange looks. I smiled as I, for a brief moment, revealed my true form to them and some of them grew excited.

("The chosen of the cat mother! We are saved!")

I smiled as I told them to quiet down as one of the guards came by, dressed in heat resistant clothes that made it look like they were wearing space gear. The guard reprimand us for making noise before walking off. There was a deep sigh of relief as we all gathered around. I explain to them why I was here and what is the plan. They were excited, but we still have the problem of getting out. I began thinking back on my list of spells and remember the book of Nymphomancy. Most of the spells didn't have much use other than personal enchantment for the bedroom or personal pleasure, but there was some that caught my eye as useful. One of which is the Phantasmal Lover. This spell allowed me to create an illusionary lover that has physical form, but its form is based on my own or a target's personal fantasy. Perhaps I can use this to my advantage to trick a guard into helping us. I inform the others of this plan and while unorthodox, it was sound.

So, we waited, and bided our time as we wait for a general guard to show up. What I did not expect to see was the same man who defeated me in combat to show up. His unmistakable form and aura were contrasted by the cooler he was dragging with him. It was his time to watch the prisoners and he brought them supplies to keep them thriving. Rations and water. He opened the door to the cell and opened his supplies.

("Eat and drink!") he shouted in their language.

The other tribes people complied and took their share of food and water. As for me, I did not come near him as I was still wary of him. The man knew my name, just how though? However, he noticed that I did not come over to get my share and stared at me.

"Aren't you going to eat too?"

"Not until you tell me how you know my true name."

The man went silent as he looked up, thinking before returning his gaze to me, "I don't know…"

"You…don't know? That's pretty unbelievable if you ask me."

"It is the truth though; I do not know why I know your name. It…popped into my mind during our duel. Something about the way you fight, stir thoughts in my brain."

I raised a brow at this, "I could say the same thing, your way of fighting is eerily like my own. But where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know…I just do."

I was annoyed but I kept prodding him, "Can you at least remember your name?"

"These…men and women I work with call me Red eyes. Because my eyes are red, but as you can tell I am not human."

"Yeah, you're undead. I figured that out the hard way," The moment I said that Ser-Ka's husband's body came to mind. I wondered if he is that same body, "Tell me, does the name Ser-Ka sound familiar to you?"

"Ser-Ka…hmm…sounds…familiar…" Red Eyes, went silent as he began thinking. Trying to remember the name and its meaning.

"I hope it does, as she's your wife after all."

Red Eyes went silent, "Wife? I…don't remember having…a…wife…"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you don't, but then again I could be assuming here. So how long have you been walking around being undead?"

"I don't know, I never kept track of time. I only do what I am told, other than that, I am free to act as I see fit."

"Do as your told, do you mean any of those men you work with?"

He shook his head, "No, I do not act for them. If I had the chance, I would have slaughter them. These people do not deserve slavery. However, the one who tells me what to do says I must work for them."

"They sound like a cruel person; do you know their name though?"

"No, they never told me. They raised me from the dead, but never gave a name."

"Hmm…interesting, well this has been an enlightening conversation."

"I suppose, but I must ask you Ankha…do you know who I am?"

"I'm not certain, but you could be Ser-Ka's husband but now I am not sure."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The fact you know me, I never met Ser-Ka or her husband before. So, there is no way you could have known my name if you are her husband."

"Fair point, well…I have to go now. Take this meal and water and try not to burn yourself on the bars."

Red Eyes stood up and handed me the ration and water. He waited for me to eat my meal and drink the water before finally leaving and locking the door behind him. He stood around outside our cell for a while. No longer speaking to us or responding as he did his job. Being undead, I doubt he has any sexual desires, so I did not bother using the spell on him. I simply waited and bided my time. Eventually, his shift ended, and another guard took his place. This one was focused on his job and was quite professional, but unlike Red Eyes he was open to be exploited.

"Time to get to work," I said quietly as I channeled my mana. Focusing towards the guard, the spell touched his thoughts and I got a view on his desires. Apparently, he was into reptile-like women, not caring much for breasts and focusing more on the rump. With that knowledge, the spell flowed undetected from his head and began to take form. The man shook his head as the magic made him feel a bit lightheaded. I watched with a smile as the spell took on solid form, an earthly rock colored lizard woman with striking markings, dressed in skimpy attire.

The man shook his head as he suddenly realized there is an attractive woman in front of him. It was almost cartoonish as the man stood gawking at her. I let the spell do the work as she walked over to him all the while with a sultry smile, "Now now, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I…uh…well…I?"

"Hehehe, nervous one, are we? I don't mind, but I want to see your face."

She reached over and took off his head gear and gently smiled as she caressed his face, "Whoa…umm….uh…"

"Heh, you're cute. I would like to,..get to know you better, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh um…sure um…well we are going to need somewhere private."

Her eyes drifted to our cell, she gave a wink to me, "Why don't we use the inside of that cell?"

"Oh, I don't know…I mean those are very important slaves in there and I don't want to be fired…"

"Oh, but I really want to spend time with you."

"Me too but I really can't," I raised a brow as I emitted some pheromones and blew them in the direction of the guard. He smelled it and almost immediately began to get hot under the collar.

"Come on, for me? Pretty please?"

"Well umm…maybe…we could…I mean, it's not like they can escape from here. This place is heavily guarded."

"Exactly, now why don't we move those cat people out and let ourselves in?"

"Hehehe, whatever you say babe," the guard took out his key and opened the metal door to our cell. My pheromones made him easier to sway and I smiled as they stepped in, "Okay you cat folk slaves, I'm putting you all on early recess or something. So, get out, me and this lovely lady would like some privacy."

No one said anything as we simply stepped out, pouring out at least ten felinmew's plus myself. I only smiled and waved at my creation as the door closed and the two got comfy. I felt my pride swell a bit as I walked with the tribe's people.

("Hooray! The chosen of the cat mother saved us!")

("We aren't out of this yet, we need to figure out where we are,") I said to the group as I looked around. It was open in here, with a couple of cells to the sides with no guards overlooking them. No doubt we are in cavernous like area with a window to the outside world, but which direction leads to the outside world is still the bigger question. Especially since I need to get to an open area to release the signal properly.

("We also need to free to others,") they pointed to the other cells.

("Hmm…well since we are out, we might as well divide and conquer. I will look for a way out so I can reveal this place's location for the others to find. The rest of you can prepare and find a way to release everybody else. I trust you all can do this, but please be careful.")

("We will! We won't let you down chosen of the cat mother!")

It was there we parted ways and I begun to make my way through this base.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

The night came and went, and even though Isabelle's presence comforted me, I could not help but remained worried for Ankha's safety. It did not help when my less than better half berates me, both for her safety and the suppression spell. I can only grin and bear it as much as I detested it. I kept up helping with the locals and thanks to Azhum I was able to learn a few words of the local language. However, I still needed his help when it came to translation of full conversations.

Having some spare time of my own, I decided to just take a walk, mainly also to see if I can find any traces of Aten sneaking around. It wasn't long until I found myself back outside the temple of Tezcatlipoca. I decided to wander back inside again, but when I did I ran into Olemach who was praying at the temple. He was surprised to see me but he greeted me with a respectful one arm chest beat. I returned the gesture.

["Ah you have return, Nacho right?"]

I was taken aback when he started speaking Castellano, ["You speak Castellano too?"]

["Sort of, Tezcatlipoca taught me some of your secondary tongue. It seems to be a variation of our native tongue. Interesting."]

["Huh, so he can talk to you too?"]

["Yes, Tezcatlipoca and his brother Quetzalcoatl are the reason my brother and I are immortal in the first place. They helped me and my brother at our lowest points when we were captured by slavers."]

["You were captured by slavers before?"]

["Many lifetimes ago, my brother and I were simple mortals. However, a day came when our tribe was besieged by men, the humes, they ravaged our lands and took our people as slaves. We were forced into camps as they decide what to do with us. My brother and I are simple men, no special than most, but our love for our people was strong. So, after two weeks of suffering and humiliation from their hands, we refused to break and prayed to the gods for aid. Our prayers were answered by two voices. The gods Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca, they came to us in a dream and saw our situation. They saw our determination to save our people, so they made us immortal and granted us some of their power. Of course, at the request that we worship them."]

["That explains it then,"] I look back to the statue of Tezcatlipoca and can feel him observing me.

["Indeed, I was blessed by Tezcatlipoca. My brother was blessed by Quetzalcoatl. With these powers we were able to fight off and destroy our oppressors. We were praised and given title of immortal kings as we, with the guidance of the gods, were able to establish the great kingdom you find yourself in now."]

["Almost like Ankha, she was chosen by her gods for a sacred duty."]

["Indeed, that is why I sympathize with her plight along with my brother. I have been described to be the more emotional ruler compared to him. However, as co-rulers we decided our decisions must be unanimous before applying it to our kingdom. Our relationship with the Humes have improved since then, especially when our gods showed they have a hume form as well. However, these recent events have strained relations. I do not understand how this could have happen though, there should be no slavers in this region anymore. My brother and I made sure of it."]

["What does your brother think of Humes anyway? You seem pretty fine with them."]

["Taimolche is…troubled by humes more than I. There was a time, in recent memory where an infamous slaver group, the hand, came to our jungle. They were different, their magic strong enough to restrain an immortal. It was a terrible time; he lost his lover at the time during the initial attack. It is the reason why we hid this kingdom from prying eyes. However, I often fear for my brother, I sense a darkness around him. A grudge that he keeps well hidden, I hoped that one day he would be able to let go of the past. Still, even then, I am not sure myself."]

["That sounds troubling, but don't give up on your brother. Although, I must ask, why tell me this? This seem like something you would have keep to yourself."]

["Because Tezcatlipoca trusts you, I talked to him and he told me about you. You are a powerful hunter and warrior, that I can respect."]

["Oh, well thanks. I would like to see what you and your brother can do in action."]

["Heh, maybe you will. I expect great things from you if you caught the attention of Tezcatlipoca."]

["Thanks, I won't let you down."]

He gave an affirmative nod as we both gave each other an affirmative chest pound as a sign or respect before I left. Olemach's words inspiring confidence in me, also it was nice to have somebody I can communicate with. Looking up, I peered at the pillar of light beaming down on the kingdom. It was a beautiful sight, still beyond that I hoped Ankha was doing fine in her mission.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

"Whew…and here I thought this would be smooth," I adjusted my hair as I walked away from a pile of guards all beaten and battered by my hand. It is a miracle that the alarm has not been raised already. Either way, the sneaky way or the hard way I was able to walk out of the caverns and to the top of the place I was on.

I was surprised to see how high up I was as I saw nothing but jungle forest from here. I began observing my surroundings and as I expected this was the side of the volcanic mountain. Looking up I see the smoke of the volcano, active and may erupt whenever it feels like it. I sighed to myself as I wonder why somebody would make a base inside the side of a volcano. Looking further down I can see a more open settlement at the base. It was the main slave camp where they keep most of the new arrivals and possibly less interesting captives. Seeing no obstructions, I see no reason why I shouldn't send a signal to alert the others to where this base is. Still it doesn't seem like there is anything stopping people from seeing where this base of operations is located.

Charging up an explosive fireball spell with the intent to use it like a firework. Once I got the right amount, I launched the ball of fire upward into the sky. However, as the fireball flew, it crashed into an invisible ceiling and prematurely exploded with its flames being snuffed out by the barrier, "What in the name of Ra?"

My confusion was traded for horror as I heard clapping coming from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Aten slowly clapping with a smile on his face, "Well well well…how's that plan coming along?"

"It was you…you were the one who brought these slavers here! Never did I think you would stoop so low," I accused as I got ready for a fight.

"Hehehe, me? Please, I wouldn't associate with such lesser beings. However, I will admit they have an eye for quality. I mean, you're here after all, though I am not crazy with the new look," he smiled as he thrusted his arm out and shot out a spell I tried to dodge but homed in on me and hit me. Surprisingly, there was no pain, so I quickly got back on my feet.

"What was that all about?!"

"Relax, it was a disguise dispel," he pointed to me and I saw my fur color returned to normal. No doubt the rest of my disguise, save for my clothes, are gone as well, "There much better."

"I about had it with your games Aten. I am not a toy for you to play with."

"Oh ho ho…Ankha…seeing you run around on your quest…seeing you think about making your lovers immortal. It is all humorous to me, I can guarantee you that you will succeed in only one of those things."

I growled, "Just what do you want?"

"Oh, you know, overseeing things. It would seem that things are progressing along smoothly, although I am surprised you haven't figured out that one thing yet."

"One thing? What are you talking about?"

"Heh, like I will tell you. It is a lot more fun when you figure things out for yourself. I have no doubt your reaction would be truly…tasty."

I felt a shiver travel down my back when he said that, but I did not break from my stance, "Whatever you have planned I will put a stop to it and I will find a way to bring you back to your senses!"

"I'm touched, truly I am. However, I am always a few steps ahead of you love," he smirked which gave me an uneasy feeling at the pit of my stomach. He snapped his fingers and a black portal open, "I must leave now, but before I do, I grant you a gift."

He charged another spell in his hand, but instead of aiming it at me he fired it at the barrier. Before my eyes the barrier disappeared, he smirked at me. Shaking his head as he laughed and disappeared into the portal without another word. I was confused though, why did he get rid of the barrier for me? It sounds like he had some hand in what is going on around here, but I didn't feel like he was lying when he implied that he wasn't the mastermind behind this.

Regardless, I still had a mission to do. I began the process of charging my mana again, as I was doing it, I heard the voices of many guards coming up to where I am. Hearing that made me realized that Aten was wasting my time to give those guards a head start. This frustrated me as I finished the spell and launched it into the sky. It exploded into a shower of brilliant light and fire that was impossible to miss.

"I sure hope they saw that…" I turned around just to see the guards pouring in and led by none other than Red-Eyes.

"You…how am I not surprised? Ankha…hmm…that color is a lot more familiar when I think your name."

"Color? You must have known me from somewhere, I apologize that I can't remember you."

"Think nothing of it, but now that your disguise is gone. I expect a better fight from you this time. Remember, don't hold back."

"I remember," I let a out a deep breath as I took a battle-ready stance. Bringing out two short blades I stole from some guards.

We quietly studied each other again before we suddenly ran towards one another. Learning from our previous fight I either dodged his slashes or parried them when I get the chance. Knowing he was undead I was less worried about hurting him and more worried on defeating him. His skill with his swords once again is invoking a vague memory in the back of my mind. I am still trying to figure out why though.

Our battle was more intense as he also changed the way he fights just to adapt to my quick movement. Just powering through strikes I made to get a slash on me. However, it is the fact he is undead that I know how to beat him. Remembering that I was able to cut his limbs off to temporarily disable him I went for that. Dodging more attacks and swiftly cleaving off his hands, disarming him before giving him a swift kick to the chest.

"Ah…good, though I believe me being undead gave you more room to attack did it?"

"It did yes, normally I won't try to kill somebody in a duel. However, since you are dead already, I have no qualms in taking you apart."

"Heh, good, of course taking me apart won't be that easy," suddenly these shadows show out of the cut limbs and attached themselves to the stumps. Quickly the limbs reeled back to the stumps and reattached themselves to the body.

"Of course, you had something for that, how about some fire then?" I said as I released a magical aura of fire.

Red Eyes chuckled when I revealed my power of fire magic, "Now we're talking, give me a fight I won't forget!"

There was a glint in his eye that I seen before. The thirst of a challenge and spirit of a warrior, just like I saw with Nacho when went after large monsters. Just like Bladeius when he saw a strong opponent, and Ohkan in the face of adversity of armies. Now I was curious and hoping, but also dreading at the same time. Is this really who I think it is? Our battle restarted now I brought fire magic into the fight. As for Red Eyes, he was fighting much more ferociously with kicks punches and attempted grabs.

Being stronger than my physically, getting hit by those attacks really pushed me around. It was like fighting Nacho during our sparring sessions, but at least he had the courtesy to apologize beforehand. I did my best to avoid his attacks, but some of them did land and sent me reeling. Of course, this wasn't a one-sided fight, as I shot fireballs at him and used fire mines to keep him from charging straight at me. Fire exploded against his body and damaged his armor and clothing. The wrappings around his body became charred and burnt up as his undead green skin began to show.

Surprisingly, he still had healthy looking muscles minus the scarring, I can probably chalk that up to the magic used to bring him to life. However, I have yet to see his face and that is what is bothering me about his identity. I began to think back to his way of fighting and how it was so familiar to me. How the techniques eerily were like my own, but with a more brutish method of bracing through attacks. It was the only reason why some of his attacks landed on me. I hissed with pain when each one scratched my body. However, enhancing my weapons with fire caused them to hurt him. He reacted with pain, but in turn caused him to fight fiercer.

I wasn't even sure how long we were fighting as we exchanged blow after blow. I hit him with everything I was willing to attack him with. Fireballs flew, walls of fire rose, fire mines exploded, and fire weapons seared his dead flesh. I was growing tired but thankfully so was he. The damage he was taking was slowing his movements and weakening his power. This was when I was able to get my opening for the finishing blow. Gathering my stamina, I savagely went for his heels by sliding under him and slashing them open. The cut ligaments forced him to kneel before I gathered my remaining mana and unleashed a high-powered fire pillar spell. The spell engulfed him in a roaring torrent of fire. He screamed in pain as his undead flesh was roasted. I let the spell run for five seconds before cutting it off and letting it dispel.

I panted heavily as I looked over the blackened body of Red Eyes. The magic keeping him alive slowly repairing the burnt flesh, which was an unpleasant smell, but he didn't get up. He was groaning in pain before giving off a hearty chuckle.

"Heh heh…damn…you are strong…"

"I should be saying that, without my fire magic I doubt I would have done real damage to you."

"Heh, yeah…ah…"

He groaned with pain again before laughing again. Hearing him laugh gave me relief that he was fine for the most part. Although quickly I realized his head wraps were gone and his aged white hair grew back into place. Unfortunately, he was face down so I couldn't see his face. I was tempted to flip him over, but I doubt I could easily have done it in the tired state I am. However, I couldn't rest as suddenly an electric shock traveled through me and causing me to scream in pain. I completely forgot about the peanut gallery watching our entire battle.

"Restrain her!" I heard one of them shout.

I tried to get up, but my tired body made it hard. However, the worst part of it is that I still got blasted by another jolt of electricity. The pain surging through my body.

"Don't you dare move or else I'll up the voltage," shouted one of the slavers.

"No! Leave her be! She won fair and square! She earned her freedom!" Exclaimed Red Eyes as he struggled to get up.

"Oh shut up you walking corpse! We are so tired of your nobel bull shit. We don't care about honor and crap; we just want to get paid. Now with you out of the fight we can do what we want."

"Ergh…no…I won't let you!" To my surprise, Red Eyes jumped back to his feet with a raging red aura around his body and his eyes burning with rage. This surprised the remaining guards as they started attacking him with magic. However, he powered through and began knocking them side to side and tearing them apart. He turned to me as he was holding back the assault and I felt my world collapse when I saw his face. It was a face I thought I would never see again.

"B-Bladeius?!"

My world was slowed to a crawl as we made eye contact. He was older since I last saw him judging by his face, but there was no mistaking it. This was indeed Bladeius, and now I was flooded with questions. I wanted to walk over and touch his face, just to check if he was real. However, fate would once again tear us apart as he looked at me with a stern expression.

"Ankha, run!"

I was reminded the day he disappeared. The day he sacrifices himself to give Lucky and I more time to get away so I can get my mother and siblings. I remember last time I begged him to not go and tried running after him. As much as I hated it, I took what strength I had left and got up and ran. Pass all the carnage and spells being flung, I ran as fast as my legs can take me as I went downhill. Tears rolling down the side of my face before eventually reaching the base of the volcano and meeting up with the group of Felinmew's I helped free.

Their group has grown large as they freed more of their fellow villagers along the way. They saw how I looked and helped me stay on my feet as we took off into the jungle. What had happen forever burned into my mind as I disappeared with the tribe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Discovery and Revelation

Author's note:

Another Chapter ready for viewing, honestly it feels like I am cooking something here. Anyway, a new chapter means new things for you readers to discover and find out. Though I wish I knew if you were enjoying the content as all I have to go off of is just the number of views on the story. Still I hold out hope some of you may speak, as always enjoy yourself. This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off.

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

"_**Fight, slaughter, kill them all! Make them pay for hurting her!"**_

I growled in anger as I felt my rage lead my actions as me, Isabelle, Lucky, Diva, Amr, the two kings and their small attack squad lay siege to the volcano base. Thanks to Ankha we were able to find out where the slavers were hiding away. They were expecting us, but even then, that didn't stop their forces from being decimated. We offered them a chance to surrender to give them an option for mercy, but they declined and that is when the battle broke out.

I was…all too happy lead the charge with my shotgun in tow. Blasting away the armored guards who came straight at me, their armor doing nothing to stop my shells from punching holes into them. I was running juggernaut as I kept blasting, those who got too close got sent flying back. Some unlucky ones had their heads exploded into bits when I shot them in the face. I didn't even realize how fast I was moving as I avoided various spells aimed in my way. I sometime responded by cracking the ground with a quake stomp. It threw them off balance and gave me more time to run straight at them and open fire.

I could not hear anybody anymore; I was so focused and running through all these slavers that any words spoken to me fall on deaf ears. It was not long until I crashed into the inner parts of the slaver base. More of the same keep happening, any attack that would hit me only made me rage more. I ended up using more of my Ki skills which I mainly activated by stomping on the ground and shooting out pieces of the earth when a slab of rock appeared, and I gave it a solid kick. Others were unfortunate enough to be crushed or knocked off edges when I shifted the earth around them. This volcano after all is a playground for me when it comes to creativity.

"Ankha!"

I shouted as I kept up my rampage, taking the time to reload before running at full speed again. Death and carnage in my wake, even the people we were sent to save looked at me with fear in their faces. I however, didn't care what they think as I was driven only to find Ankha, yet in the back of my mind. I was questioning this rage and blood lust, it was like when I first used Apex mode, but the difference here is that I felt like I was only a passenger to my body. Watching the carnage as these thoughts which feel like my own echo bounce in my head.

"_Are these my thoughts?"_

"_**Yes…our thoughts, all of our rage combine. This will only get worse until you let go, you can't keep a volcano bottled up. Pressure builds up and eventually it goes boom and makes things worse."**_

"_But I can't just release it! Just getting a small bit of this virus out there could have ecological consequences!"_

"_**So? Where it goes, is your domain. Weed out the weak and the stronger will thrive. Not to mention, our mates will be safe from harm. Plus, you will gain more power to match that monster Aten."**_

"_Not at the cost of dramatically changing so many lives! This isn't the kind of power I want! Not like this!"_

"_**But it is the one you have, but you lock it away. Attempting to keep it all under control, but that is your great mistake. You can't control the call of the wild and your baser instincts completely. This lust for blood, carnage, and drive to protect what's yours? Part of your instincts, try to deny it as much as you like. However, at the end of the day, we are still an animal."**_

"_We are an animal, but it doesn't mean we have to act like an animal!"_

My other half just smiled before fading away into the dark again. Once again, I find myself feeling the adrenaline and raging fury I was watching before. However, there was a tinge of horror to my actions, but for some reason the feeling was overpowered by the rage and adrenaline. Time blurred and the environment became hazy, it was like a horrible nightmare. I wasn't in control! I have to fight back! Get control again!

Desperately I used whatever I could do to reign in control. Thinking hard and applying my will when I can, it was the right call as I felt something push me back. Reinforcing my will, I push hard against the unseen force holding me back. It became war that was a push and pull between two opposing forces. I kept fighting back, fighting hard as I wanted control again. It was my body and I decide what I do!

I push and pull against the darkness, ripping and tearing through it like twisted flesh. I roared as I spilt it open and right through and a light engulfing me beyond said darkness. I felt free, and with that freedom my vision cleared, and I found myself panting and tired. The light I saw was me outside of the base. In front of me was the resting body of a green skinned scarred man. We only stared at each other for a moment. A feeling of familiarity washed over me again as I saw he was covered in blood. I looked down to see my armor and my hands are covered in blood, no doubt of the slavers.

"What have I…" my voice was dry and lacking energy.

"We…we killed them all…" the green man said to me before getting up and running off.

My body felt heavy as I fell onto my knees and began breathing heavily as the adrenaline wore off. I was tired and alone as I had no idea where anybody was. I stayed there, conserving energy until heard a voice.

"Nacho! Naaacho!" It was Isabelle, the thought she had to follow my path of carnage just to find me was a sickening thought. Especially after looking at the bodies that were left behind, torn asunder into multiple pieces and bullet ridden. Seeing the bullet holes reminded me of the shotgun I had, so I looked over to the side to see the discarded weapon. The poor thing barrels are bent and covered in splotches of blood. I must have used it as a blunt weapon.

I let out a sigh as I gathered energy to speak, "H-Here!"

I heard a gasp and the running of footsteps towards my direction, "Nacho! Are you okay? What happened? Why did you just run off like that? Did you cause all of this?"

"Isa…tired…help me up…please…" she didn't say anything as she helped me up.

"Can you walk?"

"Just…a little. Sorry…for what you…seen…"

"Nacho…I'm just glad your okay…why did you run off though?"

"Cor...ruption…lost…myself…sorry…"

"Shush, save your strength. Here have some water," she took out a small bottle of water and helped me drink some in small does.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome," she picked up my bended shotgun as we made the trek back down the volcano. Apparently, there was an elevator a few floors down, so to make things easier Isabelle took the wooden elevator. It was an awkward ride as I bore witness to the countless dead slavers and guards that we could see in the open sections. My innocent canine lover looked at me with concern and rightfully so. I have killed monsters of varying sizes and harvested their parts without flinching. Blasted zombies to bits, but the carnage done to these human people…it was simply horrid.

"I…can't believe I did this…this is horrible…"

I can see Isabelle is doing her best to avoid looking at the eviscerated bodies. No doubt sick to her stomach, "But it wasn't you, it was the corruption. Like you said…"

"Y-Yeah…I must look like a monster to you…heck I think Ankha would think the same…"

"I…no, Nacho. I still see the man who won my heart, I assure you that did not change. However, seeing you like this tells me you need us more than ever. You are not a monster Nacho, you just want Ankha to be safe, but your corruption is twisting what you want. I won't lie, I was horrified at the carnage you caused, yet I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when we find Ankha. We are going to get you help as soon as we can mister," She grabbed one of my bloodstained hands and gently covered it with her soft hands, "That's a promise, you helped us so much. I think its time we helped you."

I smiled, "Thank you Isa, I would…kiss you but err…"

"I know, don't worry about it," she shot me one of her famous warm smiles and it gave me comfort. I kept resting to regain some strength as we traveled downward, yet even in my weaken state I felt like something was still roaming around here. It was very distant though, so I decided to ignore it for now.

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

I groaned as I heard rushing water, my mind was scrambled as I tried to piece together what happened before I passed out. I can remember running and meeting up with the other tribe folk outside the volcano and escaping the area. After that though I cannot remember, I must have blacked out at some point. Picking my head up I was met with shaded light, forcing me to keep my eyes closed. I can only growl in mild frustration as I suddenly heard voices.

("Oh! She's awake! Quickly, somebody give her the water!")

("I got it! This should help her!")

("Don't spill it!")

"Ohh…what happened?"

My question goes unanswered as I sensed a couple of people surrounding me and helping me up. I did not realize how tired my body was until I felt the heaviness of it as they helped me. They told me to relax and open my eyes. I did and I was met with the friendly faces of the tribe's people I was jailed with. In one of their hands they had a pouch filled with I assume is the water I heard them speaking about earlier.

("This water comes from the pure springs created by a water mana well. It is sacred to these lands, drinking from it said to reinvigorate the body.")

I nodded and let them give me the water, they made sure to be careful and slowly poured it into my mouth. I drank it at a slow pace, but that was enough for me to feel the effects of the water. Not only did my stamina returned to me, but also my mana was completely recharged as well! The villagers let me go and I was able to stand on my own unaided, I stretched and felt like I can take on the world again.

("Thank you! I really needed that!")

The villager gave me smiles as they all bowed their heads in respect, ("It is our honor, to be aided by the Chosen of the Goddess. It is said that this spring was discovered by the cat mother herself. It is one of the reasons we thought to bring you here to recover.")

("Really? That is news to me,") I paused as I began to sense the magic in the area. Indeed, there are small traces of Bastet's magical energy lingering about. This gets me wondering how much did Bastet wander around in this world.

("Well it's the truth, but there has always been an mystery to us about the area though,") the villager pointed in a direction that seems to go past some of the flora, ("Beyond those foliage there lies a temple not made by our hands. It sits on the mana well, but we do not know its purpose. The cat mother built it along with our gods, so we would imagine that it may hold some significance towards you.")

("Bastet built it with your gods? I have to check this out.")

The villagers nodded and led the way, we walked through some of the plants and then it was revealed to me. An impressive marble pyramid, still as clean and neat as the day it was put together. Four obelisks surrounded it while an aqua blue light was beaming from the top of it. It was utterly amazing to look at and checking out the inscriptions it was the same hieroglyphic writing back in the old days of my home. I was easily able to translate it,

["Built in the name of the goddess and by the permission of the siblings gods. In trying times, let new alliances be formed and hope peace between our people can last. Divinity not divided, but united. Not for us but for the people that worship us."]

It was one many messages of peace, no doubt Bastet wanted to establish alliances where she can find it, but is that all really this temple is for? I doubt it, but I kept investigating. Looking around I stumbled upon what I believe is a door, however there was no clear way inside. Examining the details of the marble door I saw there was an indent in the shape of an ankh along with more ancient writing.

["A door seal and shut, only opened by the key of my chosen. Trials wait for her here, but also a power that will aid her in her journey. No others may enter but her, and those who will try shall be punished. Let her discovery of this temple show that she is worthy of the power the lies underneath. So, it shall be written…"]

Bastet made this for me, she wanted me to discover this temple and left it here so I can benefit from it. But what is this power that she mentioned? I need to come back to this place with my amulet just to figure this little mystery out.

("So, you can read this language, we couldn't after the many years we spent around it.")

("Yeah, this is my native writing back in the day. I need to come back here another time though, something was left for me here and I left the key at the kingdom.")

("Ah alright, then we go. If we are lucky then we can run into the help you summoned along the way")

("Yes, let us depart then, but before we go, can one of you please give me a pouch of the mystical water? It could be handy during emergencies.")

("For you, it would be an honor.")

One of the villager folks scooped up a pouchful of the mystical water and gave it to me to hold. I smiled as one of them led the way back to the kingdom. I knew it was going to be a trek, so I just hoped that Nacho, Isabelle, and the others saw my signal and attacked that cursed place. The sooner that place was out of the way the better.

/

It took us half an hour before we found an entrance to the kingdom. Thankfully, the one leading us was a talented navigator and knew the forest very well. It was also thanks to them that we saw footprints leading out and returning to the kingdom. I can pick out obvious footprints made by armored footwear and doggy printed boots. Though there was something strange about those footprints on the way back as the armored footprints seems to drag a bit while being supported by a few other footprints. The clear dog paw prints belonging to none other than Lucky.

"That's not good, was Nacho hurt?" I took a close look at the footprints and notice that they looked recent.

("Ah, there is more footprints on the way back, but less of them belong to warriors. It must have been a giant battle; we must have lost at least twenty men.")

Hearing that does not inspire confidence in me as we made our way back into the kingdom. While I am glad, they managed to save the rest of the kidnapped villagers I only wished I could have been there to minimize the losses even further. Still it was a victory nevertheless as we walked into the kingdom celebrating the return of its people while also honoring those who have fallen. The celebration grew louder when they saw us, congratulating us and essentially pulling us into the swing of things. I ended up running into the kings who were using the party to unwind.

("Ah! Chosen of the cat mother, you have returned. Everyone figured you would be on your way since we noticed you and a small group of villagers were unaccounted for. We figured that you may have escaped into the jungle, but we did not know why though,") Olemach said as he looked at me.

("Well I had an…unexpected encounter with an undead working with them simply known as Red Eyes,") They looked shocked when I explained my encounter with the powerful undead. Honestly, I am still shocked myself, but I did not dare reveal that I knew the true identity of Red Eyes. Somebody here had something to do with raising his body and making him their undead slave. While there is no reason to suspect the kings as they told me they both did their part in the battle.

("That sounds like a tough fight, it would seem that you helped take out a powerful threat in the enemy's ranks. So, you did help us out in a way, just sad to hear that it took you out of the fight too,") Taimolche added.

("Yeah, it was a fierce battle, but in the end I won. Though there is something I need to ask, about that temple that was hidden in the jungle.")

Both of the kings went silent as they looked at me with raised brows, ("You saw the temple?")

("Yeah, the villagers I helped out took me there to recover. Apparently, it was meant for me, but I have to ask. Why didn't the both of you told me about it?")

Taimolche was the first to respond to my question, ("Well, we didn't know it was meant for you Ankha. The writing on the temple is foreign for us, so we could not have possibly known. It has been there for years and we did not come any close to figuring out what the symbols meant.")

("Yes, but if what you said is true then we permit you to visit the site again. However, not now, today is a day celebration so please enjoy yourself until then. We can talk about what happens next afterwards.")

I nodded, ("Alright, so where are Isabelle and Nacho? Can you tell me where they went?")

("Ah, they went towards the baths. Your lovers sure know how to fight, but I did not expect your male lover to be so ferocious in battle. He just took off like a wild animal and savagely tore through enemy forces. It was reckless, but he certainly decimated a large amount of their forces. Perhaps with more self-control then can be a true threat on the field of battle,") Olemach complimented, but hearing this confused me.

("A wild animal? Like beast trigger?")

("No, as he went in there. Shotgun in hand and began a rampage like a wild beast. It was terrifying, but we are glad he is on our side.")

("Right…I'll be seeing you two later then,") I excused myself from the conversation and made my way towards the baths. It was seeing some activity with people going in and out of it. I asked the worker in the front if Nacho and Isabelle was in one of the baths.

("Ah yes, we have guests with those names. They first took a purifying shower before heading towards the springs to relax. Isabelle said that if you were to come around to let you in.")

("Oh, uh okay so, where are they?")

("Bath number 7, follow the hall down that way and go right.")

I thanked the worker and followed the directions they gave me. It didn't take me long to find the door to the bath and before I stepped inside, I heard voices from inside. The voices of my lovers.

"Just relax Nacho…"

"I'm trying Isa, just…I'm still nervous…"

"Ankha won't think any different of you, but you need to tell her so we can both help you."

"I know I know…ah...I hope she made it out safely. She wasn't in the base when I…tore it apart…"

"I'm sure she's okay Nacho, but you need to relax. Stress isn't good for you."

"*Sigh* yeah…"

I heard some shuffling in the water and the sound of a kiss, "Maybe I can use some of your famous massage techniques to help you relax more?"

"Mmm…okay, but there isn't much for me to lay down on."

I smiled at the cute interactions of my lovers as I made my way inside, "Maybe I can help?"

The sound of sudden splashing put a smirk on my face, but that quickly changed when I saw Nacho's face. Parts of his tan skin being covered by skin black as night. When he stood up from the water, I can see that it was not just isolated to his face but his body as well. I was lost for words as Nacho looked away from me with shame.

"I-I…I was going to tell you eventually…"

"Nacho, I'm not mad but please explain to me what's going on with you," He looked at me after taking a deep breath and explained everything going on with the corruption. I will admit that I was a bit angry that he did not tell Isabelle or me when it first came out, but I understood his reasoning. I hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss to reassure him that I am here for him.

"Well…that was easier than I expected."

"Just like a bandage, just grab and pull as they say. Now let us see about getting you to relax more…" I gave him a wink as I stripped from my clothing and joined them in the bath. Isabelle and I making sure he gets the best experience possible.

/

Adofo's P.O.V.

"So, what now? The slavers your ally brought are all wiped out. While it does make me happy to see the scum of the earth removed, I do not know where your brilliant mind is thinking, master."

"My faithful Adofo, there is nothing really complicated with my plan. While Ankha and her allies run around to accomplish her quest, our great god is slowly gaining power and our forces are growing. The best part is they are unaware of the bigger picture, and with each little distraction I head her way. The more they are left in the dark."

"I see…but what about the other chosen?"

"Oh, they don't know either, as far as I am concerned, they are content with the lives they are currently living."

I closed my eyes and nodded my head as I let him drone on. I have gotten the gist of his plan a long time ago and spent many years watching him helping this evil god grow in power. It was sickening to know how much it was working. That snake really is hiding in the grass, if Ankha and the other chosen remain unaware of my master's bigger plan then they would be just walking into his hands. I need to warn them and the other chosen somehow, a way that cannot be tracked to me. Perhaps I could leave a letter wearing gloves, but I need to be careful when I send them out. I do not have any other allies here other than the slaves, so let the gods watch over me.

"Adofo? Are you listening?"

"Sorry, I was deep in thought master."

"About what? Something bothering you?"

There was genuine concern in his voice which took me off guard, "It's nothing you should be concern with my master. I am simply your guardian after all."

"True, but you stuck with me all these years. No matter what happened your loyalty to me was unquestioning and true. Frankly, there is no one I trust more than you. If somebody were to question that or accuse you of treason. Well…I'm more likely to kill them for saying such a thing without proof."

"R-Really? I am touched by your words master."

For the first time in a century, my corrupted master gave me a genuine warm smile. For a moment, I felt some of my old master's kindness leaking through this corrupted shell. Of course, it did not last long as once the moment passed, he went back to talking about his plans. The current of which he claims to be a big one.

"Ankha will have a hard time solving this problem once it gets put into action."

"Two powerful monsters, causing different kinds of damage. I can see why this would prove to be effective."

"Yes, she can't be everywhere to deal with both. The best part is…this will hit her where it hurts."

"What about your ally within the kingdom?"

"He has his uses still, though I wonder what he will be planning now. Considering his extra help have been wiped out. His hatred for humans is astounding, but if it interferes with my plan then I shall have him killed."

"But isn't he immortal?"

"Oh please, you should know by now my faithful guardian. There are ways to kill the unkillable, just got to know the right way."

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

After a rather steamy massage in the bath, we returned to the hut to wind down. As tempting as the celebration is, we were too tired to join. Once we got settled, we began to exchange experiences on the entire event. Isabelle was the most descriptive as she relayed how terrible the battle was, the slavers were no joke. They are experienced warriors and spellcasters numbering in the hundreds. Even with the combine strength of Azhum, the Kings, Lucky, Diva, Amr and many more, there was still casualties. The tide of battle changed when Nacho went berserk and began mowing through their forces. Isabelle did not go into detail of the carnage as it would seem the memory of it made her sick to her stomach. I did not push on that aspect and she continued as how she found Nacho.

I was shocked to learn she found him tired and terrified at what he has done. Though Nacho also mention he was face to face with Red Eyes who told him, that they killed them all. He would shortly leave and that was it.

It was my turn now, I explained in summary how I was put among high value felinmews and broke out by tricking a slaver guard. I ended it on dropping the bombshells that is Red Eyes true identity and an Egyptian temple created by Bastet and this kingdoms gods for me. Their jaws dropped at both surprise news, more so about Bladeius who is revealed to be that undead that gave us trouble.

"How do you feel after that Ankha? If you don't mind sharing that is?" Nacho cautiously asked me.

"I honestly don't know what to feel. I just wanted to touch his face to feel it was real, but him telling me to run away again…reminded me how I lost him in the first place. I didn't want to go again but I had to. It hurts but it had to be done."

"That must have been hard for you, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that again," Isabelle said trying to comfort me. Nacho joining her which brought a smile to my face.

"It's alright, its ancient history now. Though the scars the past left behind remain, I will stay strong. Still, this revelation leaves many questions. As I recall, Bladeius reincarnated as Ohkan so that would mean the soul has left the body. Yet he knows my name and my appearance, but he doesn't know any more than that."

"That is strange, maybe Azhum knows something about that? Maybe somewhere in his studies he may have came across something like that?"

Nacho brought up a good suggestion and since he knows everything about magic, he can help narrow the mystery even further. Of course, no sooner after he said that, Azhum would fly in with laughter, "Did somebody call my name?"

"Uh…yeah, but were you eavesdropping on us?"

"No, a master wizard comes when he is needed," he declared proudly, but none of us really believed him. Still we just let him toot his horn until he came back to the topic at hand, "Anyway…sounds like the work of necromancy alright."

"Isn't that magic that focuses on the dead?" Isabelle said curiously.

"Yes, and it just so happens there has been necromancy at work in the background of our stay here. I been looking into the magic surge and determined with certainty that it was indeed necromancy magic. Somebody here used a powerful raise dead spell that not only raised the target of their spell but imbued it with great power. It sounds like Bladeius was the target of this spell."

I put my hand to my chin as recalled the fight with him, "Hmm…that would explain why he was able to push me to my limits in our duel together. Even when I was not holding back anymore. By why would somebody resurrect his body? Plus have some memories of me?"

"Ah, Ankha now that is something special. It may not come to a surprise to any of you, but the soul is a powerful force. Just as the mind is to the mortal body, the soul is powerful in spirit. So much so, that it is capable of being reborn into another life. As you know as reincarnation, the soul leaves the old body to start a new life after spending time in the afterlife. What many don't know is that the soul leaves echos of the life they lived behind."

"Echos? Like small replays of their lives?"

"Essentially, those of us in the magic community call them soul remnants. They are the force that gives powerful risen dead their personality and prowess. This tend to be absent in lower raised undead. This is at its most powerful if the soul is still present."

"So…it is not truly Bladeius then, just his body and a few of his memories. That is somehow relieving, but just how did his body end up here? Last I saw him he was still walking on earth."

"Now that I do not understand myself. For a being to be brought to this world, a portal needed to be opened. However, that requires a lot of magic power for cross world traveling and I doubt there was anybody who would have gave him that chance. This rabbit hole goes deeper considering we are still absent one body for Ser-Ka."

Nacho had a look of realization on his face as he recalled the mission the snake queen gave us, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot we were looking for the body. Those thieves stole the corpse, but we do not know why at the time. I mean it is a dead body and it is not worth much for them to sell it. Ransom maybe, but they did not give her a ransom note. Heck one of them tried to kill her!"

Isabelle began adding her thoughts, "Then we got that magic surge which led us here. Caused by somebody raising a powerful undead to fight for them."

My eyes widen as I began piecing everything together. Which each bit of information put in place, the clearer it is how connected it all is. The corpse, the magic surge, Red Eyes, and the reveal of Bladeius, "Then…that would mean…Bladeius was Ser-Ka's husband?!"

Nacho and Isabelle would share my shock as I made that declaration. Azhum himself stayed silent as my mind was filled with more questions on how this came to be. When and how the union between the two happened. Thinking about that tugged at my heart a bit as it meant he moved on at some point in his life. Though considering how my life turned out, I think it would have been for the best. Still…I want to know what happened in those unknown years of his life. Did he think of me? Did he hope of seeing me again? Did he try to find a way to me?

These questions swirled in my head, as tears broke from the corner of my eyes. It was a lot to take in and I have no idea what to do about it other than try to keep myself from breaking down. Nacho and Isabelle saw my distress and came to comfort me, knowing what I told them about my relationship with Bladeius. Still, my thoughts could not help but drift towards Ser-Ka and all the times she acted weird or was trying to tell me something. She must have known and wanted to tell me personally.

"I…need some space to process this…you can figure out the rest on your own. Thank you for your concern."

"Just call us if you need us Ankha."

"Yeah, we will be there in a heartbeat."

"Oh, you two spoil me sometimes."

We shared a small laugh as I left the hut, mind heavy but nothing I could not handle on my own. Though there is one thing I do swear on my heart, that the one who raised Bladeius body will not receive mercy from me. No one desecrates such a wonderful man's body and gets away with it. Whoever you are, I hope you made peace with yourself.

/

? P.O.V.

I was waiting in my room in silence as today's event play back in my mind. So much slaughter of those vile slavers it brought a smile on my face. The less of them the better, its no surprise to me that humes tended be the main driving force of those groups. What made it even better that it was one of the most infamous groups. Their name I care not to remember, but thanks to me they were brought out of hiding and a large amount of their main forces were wiped out. Such losses were a blow to their organization, and I had my gift from Aten do my bidding and hunt the rest of the organization down.

Not alone though, thanks to the savage slaughter of their forces I was able to raise the losses on both sides as my own personal army. Skills and magic intact, they stand no chance. However, I did not like the idea of using some of my own as an undead thrall, but it's for the greater good. These humes will pay and whoever is connected to them. Gods forgive me, but I cannot forgive them for what they did to my kind in the past.

"Master, I have found their main base of operations. Should I proceed with the attack?"

("Wait for me, we shall crush them easier when I am there to raise their fallen.")

"Okay then, I will tell the forces to hold then."

I smiled as I stood up and created a portal. I step through it and smiled as I saw myself in an underground base. Their time has come and so will the rest of their wretched kind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Display of Power

Author's Note:

Another chapter done and this one is interesting. More set up than anything, but frankly I enjoyed because I loved writing cute moments for the main threesome in the story. Of course, I am doing my best to balance things like world building and exposition. I know not a lot of people like reading paragraphs of exposition, so I am trying not to over blow it. Still mistakes can slip through, but I am doing best on whatever advice I can get. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy the chapter! This is TheFoolOfTheNoon signing off!

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

The next day came after celebrations died down and life returned normal for these people. Funeral rites were performed for the dead soldiers who lost their lives in the battle, there were plans made to retrieve their bodies today so they can be buried. We all attended, me myself appearing to give special prayer to their souls while wearing my priestess attire. After that we met up with the kings so I can negotiate the refurbishing of their Temple to the cat mother. I explained to them what I need in order to make the temple an appropriate hallowed ground for Bastet's worship.

("Ah…I see, after your help we will be more than happy to get you the items you require,") Taimolche said happily.

("No doubt the populace will be happy to know they will be able to worship the goddess correctly. You say this will bring her power too?") Olemach added with interest.

("Yes, with your large population much of her power will be restored if not completely restore her. Though, I am not sure why your gods have not been revived yet,") it really has been bothering me ever since their existence was brought to my attention.

("Ah, Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca need more than worship to gain power. They require sacrifice, in this case blood tribute. They normally require full on lives, but due to their situation and not willing to push on us old traditions they lowered their demands to simple blood.")

Taimolche's explanation made sense to me as well to everybody else as they were discussing among themselves on the topics brought up, ("Well I guess that covers everything, I will make you a letter so you can send some men out to retrieve the items from Ser-Ka. Don't worry, I will leave out any details about your hidden kingdom.")

("Thank you Ankha, well that's settled,") they both extended an open arm for a handshake which I gave them with a smile. With that done, I only had more thing to ask of the two kings.

("Sorry to ask for one more thing, but is it alright that I that I explore the water temple? Clearly it was made for me however, I didn't want to just walk out there without your permission.")

("It's quite alright Ankha, you have our blessings. Honestly, we are quite curious of the temple ourselves so we hope you can enlighten us with what you find in there.")

("I can certainly do that; well I'll be seeing you then with that letter.")

("We will be waiting for it,") we gave respectful bows to one another before we left the throne room where we held the meeting.

We return to our huts and I quickly got to work on that letter. It did not really take long but it should be enough to convince Ser-Ka the people they sent over are from me. Still, thinking about her returned my mind to her relationship with Bladeius. Just how did they meet and what was their relationship like? Sigh…questions for another time. I still have one more problem before setting out for the water temple, Nacho's condition.

I practically promised that I will help him somehow, but I have not got the foggiest clue how to go about that. As I was informed, purification magic will not help so really the only way is to get him to release the beast within in a safe place. Maybe Azhum can teleport him to a place where there are no signs of life to be infected by the virus. If such a place exists, then we can easily solve the problem. Though I will have to be there with Isabelle just so he does not go out of control.

With the letter done I asked Lucky to deliver it to the kings as I handle the situation with Nacho then the temple. He agreed and took off with the letter as I sought out Azhum who was not far and was meditating,

"Azhum? Pardon the intrusion but I wonder if you can help me out with Nacho's corruption?"

"I assume you have a different idea how to do it? Because I already said magic won't help him."

"I am aware, but is there any place without any life that you know of?"

Azhum paused as he began flipping through pages, this lasted a couple of minutes before stopping on a single page, "Ah! There is one location that is lacking life in this world. It is called the deadlands, nothing grows or live there anymore due to an incident in the past."

"What was the incident? It must have been seriously bad if no life thrives there."

"I can tell you more about it later, but yes it can work. I doubt your lover can do anything to make the region even worse."

"Well I wouldn't make a bet on that but at least it will be an isolated area. So how soon can we do this?"

"I'm ready when you are, but I will need time to recharge once I make the portal to go there. So, I must ask if you really have time to waste helping your lover. As I recall there is a temple you must attend to."

"Yes, but Nacho and Isabelle take higher priority on my list. Besides, it will still be there waiting for me. There no need to rush."

"Heh, at least you know what's important. Okay, gather your lovers and meet me outside. Let us deal with this corruption problem before it gets out of hand."

I agreed and left the talking tome to get Nacho and Isabelle. It did not take long and once we were together Azhum created a portal for us and we stepped through it.

/

The trip through the portal was quick and sudden as our surroundings shifted from the green foliage and blueish stone to open grey sands and scorched earth. The air here was different and sent a shiver down my spine. I looked around and saw no sign of life anywhere, it was completely dead, and it unnerved me. I tried not to show it though.

"It certainly lives up to the name. Just what happened here?"

"Its kinda spooky…" Isabelle shuddered.

"Yeah, deserts have more life than this place," Nacho said as he gazed around.

Azhum did not say anything as he just let out a wistful sigh as he looked around. As if some old memories were coming back to him. He shook his head as he turned back to us, "Well…a Magi-Beast happened. A Volcannondon, a thrill-seeking magi beast that loves to live in volcanos and stir them up to explode. One of the dastards launched himself so high that when he landed it wiped out a city to pure nothing. It was a horrible sight, an explosion comparable to a meteorite impact simply erased this place to what you see today. The lives here just simply ceased to exist; I assume many did not know what happened after they died. All because those things wanted cheap thrills. I truly detest that Magi-Beast."

We all looked at each other in silence as Azhum's eye closed before he spoke again, "Sorry…that was many years ago. It was the main reason why I pursued the path of a magic master."

"It's quite alright, but with that context in mind. Are you sure you can let Nacho to go Apex here?"

"Yes Ankha, the once proud city is gone now, and all is left is dust and sand. If it means I can prevent another city-wide calamity then by all means, release that darkness."

"Alright, Nacho you hear that? Feel free to release that pent up…wild side of yours?"

"I know what you mean, okay here goes nothing. You might want to stand back everyone."

We all gave Nacho a wide breath as Nacho closed his eyes and began to do…something. Honestly, it looked like he was trying to…'let one rip' as they say. It is certainly a less than flattering for the kind of man he is, I might tease him for it later. Still after a minute something began happening to him. I felt his mana surge in his body as the air around me started flowing and the earth began to quake. My eyes widen as I took a few more steps back as the pressure increased and Nacho began releasing a dark red aura that floated off his body before being carried by the wind.

"What's going on?! What's happening to Nacho?!" Isabelle shouted at me as the winds picked up.

"I don't know! I felt his mana surge and then this is happening! This is new to me!"

"By the gods…my suppression spell! It must have backed up the corruption in his body! I don't know how but its reacting to the mana in his body!"

"What's that suppose to mean Azhum?!" I shouted at him with a hint of anger.

"Isabelle and Nacho asked my help in suppressing his corruption! It worked but it would look like it had done more! I had no idea this would happen! I don't even know what's going to happen!"

Azhum casted a protective barrier on all of us to protect us from the growing powerful pressure that kicked up the sand and debris from the area and swung them around. Nacho himself had his magical aura erupt from his body, sending another wave of power that pushed us back even with the barrier up. What made things worse is the barrier cracked thanks to Azhum's waning magic power as he used up a lot making the portal; he needed our help.

"Girls! An impromptu lesson! Stick your hands out and imagine making a wall of magic! When multiple barrier spells are used together, they collectively strengthen! Quick! Do it now!"

Isabelle and I looked at each and nodded before doing as he instructed. Sticking out hands out and imagining creating a barrier. I felt mana flow out of my hands and adding its magical power to the barrier. Turning the purplish barrier somewhat golden.

"**RRRRRAAAAGGGHHHHH!"**

Nacho's roar nearly had me lose focus as the sudden push almost made me yelp in surprise. Who did yelp was Isabelle who lost her footing from the sudden movement, "Isabelle! Focus!"

"I know! Come on…come on…"

I watched as Isabelle took a deep breath as her own green aura of magic kicked in and began adding to the barrier. Reinforcing it even more, I smiled as we kept it up. Nacho's roars though weakened can still be heard through the barrier as another wave of force push us back. It was insane at how much power Nacho was holding back from the corruption. It was scary but also a testament to Nacho's willpower. I'm glad I came along for this or else this would have been more complicated.

"**RRRRRAAAAGGGHHHHH!"**

One more wave of pure power came at us and it was the strongest wave. It felt like something huge exploded in front of us, but we could not see anything as darkness enveloped our barrier and blocked out the light of day. We kept the barrier strong as the wave of force stayed out longer and pushed us a fair distance. After a few minutes, the force ceased and nothing else happened. Carefully we all lowered the barrier and the dark clouds pass us by. Only after this we were able to see what was going on, and we were horrified. Large crater was all that was left of the spot where Nacho once stood and quickly, we were sliding down it. Down in the center of said crater was the glowing form of Nacho…well sort of…

He had beast triggered during his release of his corruption and it was that one form he only used once before. The Chimera form, I was wary as he had no practice with the form and its highly likely that he already lost control. Once we hit the bottom of the crater, I was nearly floored by the amount of power he was emitting. His familiar dragonic chimera form was breathing heavily and viciously, but he wasn't moving.

"What is this power…are you sure your lover is human? What is this?" Azhum said with wonder.

"Well…mostly human. He does have monster DNA and you are aware he can beast trigger," I gestured to Nacho, "Though this is what we call the chimera form, which he has no history of being able to control."

"But he isn't doing anything, just heavily breathing…" Isabelle pointed out.

She is right, despite the huge output of energy that was released and his transformation into his chimera form; he did not do anything. Like a living statue he was only giving small movements from his breathing alone. Cautiously, Isabelle and I approached Nacho with small steps. As we got closer, we can feel a pressure pushing down on us. Like the gravity around him was somehow heavier. The closer we got the harder it got to move as the pressure grew more crushing. It didn't occur to me until now that the crater wasn't just created by the explosion we felt, but also the heavy gravity near Nacho.

"Nacho! Can you hear me? Its us! Snap out of it!" I shouted at him,

"Please! You're hurting us!"

Our words reached him as he turned to look at us. He saw our struggle against the heavy gravity and almost immediately the heavy weight on our bodies lifted and we nearly stumbled from the change. Thankfully, he quickly came to our aid and stopped us from falling. Though clearly this was his instinct to protect his mates as he did not speak to us as he did it. Just making growls and other beastly sounds. Still this form is unique due to the mix of features from the monsters whose DNA he absorbed. Said monsters being the Great Jaggi, Zamtrios, Brachydios, Sliver Rathalos, Kirin, Shagaru and Chaotic Gore Magala.

"Thank you, can you hear us?"

"Nod your head if yes or shake your head no."

Nacho nod his head which was relieving as it would mean that he wouldn't run wild, but still I can feel that he hasn't worked out all that corruption in his body. Maybe he needs to release some of the power a bit more. Well, I suppose we can let him use some of it here and hopefully nothing terribly bad happens.

"Okay, Nacho. Listen to my words, I need to you to blow off some steam. So, help us out of the crater and feel free to do what you want under our supervision. Okay?"

He nodded as he picked us both up and flew out of the crater with Azhum quietly following us. We landed on a solid piece of land with more open desolate land in front of us, but we could not tell how far it went thanks to the darkness that blocked out the daylight. I know by now that its' Nacho's scales carrying the virus into the air and creating a dome of territory. He looked at us, looking for approval to run wild on the open land. We gave him a firm nod and he took off; we were not prepared for what would happen next. A display of power that shook the land as Nacho crash landed into the ground and erected a stone pillar from the ground. He then proceeded to punch and shatter sections of the pillar with vicious explosions. The rubble created from the shattered stone flew off like a shotgun blast thanks to his Ki.

"By the name of Ra, never did I think he had this much power. It's frightening to see him to be let loose like this."

"Yeah, I only saw a glimpse of this back on the attack on the base. This isn't the Nacho we know and love."

"Yes, but it is a part of him, at least I think it is," I took her hand into mines and gently squeezed it.

"I think so too…he needs us more than ever."

"No, we need each other more than ever. We all have issues in one form or another. Something made apparent by Aten. We need to stay strong or else everything will fall apart."

I look over back to Nacho who summoned more stone pillars and began using more abilities from the monster's DNA he took. However, the attacks were devastating and shook the ground we sat on. The savagery was simply unreal, and power can be felt even from a distance.

I looked over to Isabelle who closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, "I don't want everything to fall apart. Not after everything we been through. That is why I will do all I can Ankha, for you and Nacho."

"Thanks Isabelle, I will do the same," I pulled her in for a kiss. Her soft lips meeting mines as we let our passion speak for us and comfort us. We let our lips remained locked with one another for a few minutes before pulling away for oxygen. It was only after we broke our kiss, we noticed that the banging of Nacho's rampage has stopped. We looked up to see our shared lover, in his transformed state, looking at us with concern in his eyes.

I smiled softly at him as he leaned and hugged us both. Showing that despite his savagery, Nacho's heart is still in there. An animal he was now, but a man with a heart of gold remains. We gave him small pecks on his scaly cheeks before letting go to waste the rest of his energy. It was odd, this felt like a small break in a park. I closed my eyes as I slowly began to hum a little song in my native tongue.

Its sweet melody calmed me further and brought me peace of mind. I sang the song for probably five minutes, breaks included just to have Isabelle point out to me that Nacho has begun to slow down. I opened my eyes to see he was yawning and heading back towards us. We welcomed him with open arms as we let him lay on our laps and gently pet his scaly hide and surprisingly silky fur. Eventually, he fell asleep and a dark cloud of smoke covered him before blowing away and revealing a very human Nacho sleeping soundly.

"Hehehe, he looks so cute when he is sleeping like that," Isabelle gushed.

"Heh, I will admit, it's hard to resist the urge to take a picture."

We shared a small laugh as Azhum flew into view. Having been silent this entire time this event has been playing out. We looked at him as he stared off blankly into the empty space that has been ravaged by Nacho's rampage, "What power…here I thought a Volcannondon was capable of shifting lands, changing the landscape. However, your lover is something else…"

"It surprised us too, still…it was a great idea for him to let go here than a public place. I can only shudder to think the damage he would have done. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself."

I looked down to the sleeping form of Nacho and took note that much of the corruption has receded, but his hands are still wholly covered in the darkness that once threaten to consume him. I sighed as I took his hand and gently massaged it.

"It would appear that not all the corruption left him," Azhum said as he noticed my discovery.

"Yeah…I assume its because we took too long to release him."

"Well…its better than what could have been," Isabelle said optimistically.

"Indeed," I gave a small smile as I kissed his hand and put I back down.

"I must ask, this…Chimera form. What do you two know about it?"

"Well…we don't actually know a lot about it," Isabelle sheepishly smiled.

"What we do know is that it is indeed Nacho's most powerful form that he can transform into, but how can he transform into it is uncertain. We tried to get him to turn into the beast many times before with the plan of helping him control it, however, to no success. We only saw him transform into this form once and it was during a battle with a nigh unstoppable elder dragon. The form itself is composed of the DNA of monsters he absorbed and mixed to form a new beast. So, it has all their powers and whatever Nacho can develop himself."

"That is a terrifying thought, if this ever goes public, I have no doubt the guild will send people to detain him. His potential damage to the world is too much for them just let him run free."

"Really? Then this is something we must keep to ourselves."

"Indoubly, by the way, how long does this dome of the virus last?"

"I don't know…the beasts who can create fields like this have different conditions. The Gore Magala only lasts as long as it is enraged, but its adult form the Shagaru last as long as it is alive."

"Where does Nacho fall into?"

"I…" I paused to think, the process of elimination in my mind had me come to a terrible conclusion which I hope isn't true, "He…could possibly fall into the latter…now that I think about it…"

"Oh no…" Isabelle managed to squeak out.

Azhum went silent as he emitted a magical ball of light that scanned the surroundings of the land. I assumed he was checking how far the dome goes and with bated breath to hear the results. Once he was done, he cursed under his breath as he turned to us, "Here I thought he couldn't make the dead lands deader, your lover just created a dome of his virus that covers nearly over sixty percent of this landmass!"

Our eyes widen as he showed us an outside view image of the dead lands and revealing the size of the dome, "By Ra's tail feathers…not even the Shagaru made one this big!"

"W-Was this because of his corruption?" Isabelle uttered in pure shock.

"I can only assume so, no doubt this will gain the attention of the guild already. We must take our leave and figure new methods to keep your lover's corruption in check, so he doesn't do this again."

"Agreed, though, he isn't going like the fact that he just created a dome of his virus that won't go away until he dies."

"That is something that must be dealt with in time, but for now. Let us take our leave," Azhum erected another portal and with Isabelle's help I was able to carry the sleeping form of Nacho through the portal.

/

Adofo's P.O.V.

The volcanic heat was merely an annoyance to me as I stared down the fiery molten pit with disdain. I was never fond of volcanos, not since that one time I shudder to remember. The dusty and warm air made breathing a chore as the burnt smell was constant. Still, where my lord goes, I must follow. I was quietly observing and listening to his words, his plans that currently are in motion.

"As you can see Adofo, lying in wait in the volcano are creatures with great power of destruction waiting to be invoked. Dragons, Serpents, Golems, Demons, Devils, and all sorts of magical creatures associated with fire."

"I see, I imagine you are going to bring one of these creatures here to start trouble for Ankha. I assume a dragon as they are powerful creatures."

"Indeed, but that would be narrow thinking my dear Adofo. This world has proven that there can be more dangerous things than dragons. As a matter of fact, what I am looking for is already here."

A small rumble within the volcano shakes my footing and alerting me to a larger presence, "What was that?"

"That my dear Adofo, is the magi-beast I am looking for. With it I shall…add some pressure to the lovely feline that may cause something cataclysmic damage to this kingdom she grown fond of. Decisions decisions…of course…there is that one other monster I want to unleash…"

"I am aware lord Aten. Just what is exactly your plan with…that one?"

"Simple, spread chaos. Until that time comes though, the pawns must be put into place," he smirked, his fangs glistening under the fiery light which gave me a glimpse of what he has become. Scales on his face, pronounced fangs…snake like eyes, it was truly terrifying.

He charged a spell in his hands before flinging it into the hellish pit of the volcano. Something in there reacted to the magic power and made its way to where it landed. The thunderous shaking nearly had me lose my footing as I got a glimpse of a molten carapace leaping out and gobbling the magic.

"It eats magic?!"

"Only certain kinds, hehehe, this will speed things along."

Aten evilly chuckled to himself as I can only watch him feed a monster and giving it more power than I can imagine.

/

? P.O.V.

"Hah!" a great magi beast fell before me. Something that I grew to know as a Roccer, its feathers made of thin sharp crystal fell from the sky as my savage blow knocked the monster back to earth. Its body making an impact to the ground, shaking it, and cracking it under its weight. I smiled as I sheathed my weapon to the side and checked my armor. It needed some repairs and the monster managed to cut through it cleanly enough where I was bleeding. It was only after I saw the wounds, I began feeling the stinging pain.

"Ow ah…shh…that hurts…that hurts a lot."

"Really? Again? You really must stop making yourself the center of attention. I can only mend your wounds so much," Spoke a stern yet caring voice from none other than my companion. A beautiful arctic wolf with fur white as snow that contrasted the earthly and rocky terrain, we are in. Her stern blue eyes had me chuckle as I removed my armor to reveal the damage done to my body. She went to work healing my wounds and in no time at all the wounds were closed.

"Thanks Whitney, ow…still sore."

"Of course, you knuckle head. You would think the time we spent together hunting these beasts for the guild you would have remembered that by now. Don't you think Marshal and Kiki?"

"Well we are kinda newbies, but I can only imagine with you two. Here I though our mayor Nacho did crazy things on adventures, but we been practically iskaied into another world! Honestly, I didn't think we would keep up!"

"Yeah, hehehe, you were grinning like a child in a candy store when we first came here," Kiki teased as she petted the white squirrel.

I laughed as Marshal blushed red and his tail stiffened. It was a long story how I got these two to join me and Whitney on this crazy adventure trip, but so far it has been fun. However, this little merry band of fun was interrupted as I got a notice on my adventurers scroll which caused it to beep in alert. I took out the magi-tech device and checked it to see it was an urgent notice from the Guild. Taking out my Arcanite adventurer tag and scanned it to allow me access to a video message from the head himself.

"Ah, Lavi just the man I was looking for!"

"What's going on? What's the urgency?"

"A large disturbance occurred in the deadland region. A powerful magical force was released, we already used some magic to give a quick view of the land. Here, let me show you."

He pulled up a sky image of the land and to my shock it was a large dome of darkness that covered a large portion of the land. Swirling around and blocking any view from getting in, "Who in the heck would do something like that? There is nothing the deadlands that have any sort of value that would require that kind of power! What does that dome do?"

"We have no idea but judging by the quake we felt and the size of the dome we assume it might be someone testing a powerful spell. However, due to how recent it is, we can only just throw ideas around. You are one of the best adventurer's we have in this guild and I am asking you to investigate. We will update you when we can if something new develops, tread carefully."

"Will do, over and out," the video message ended, and the investigation quest was just added to my quest list.

"What was that about?" Whitney asked me with a concerned look.

"Well gang, looks like we just got a quest from the higher ups. We need to investigate a large black dome that appeared over the deadlands."

"The deadlands?"

"Oooh…that sounds scary."

"We are just investigating, but its best not to go unprepared. Whitney, do you still have some magic left to use to make a portal back to town?"

"Just enough, stand back everyone!" Her eyes glowed and with a small chant, a blue portal opened. Marshal and Kiki did not hesitate to run into the portal while me and the lovely white wolf took our time, we walked towards it together.

"I don't know why, but you always look graceful when you cast magic my lovely snow angel."

She chuckled a bit before looking at me with a smile, "And you are brutish as ever Mr. Incredible."

"Hey, you told me you wouldn't say that out loud!" I exclaimed while blushing red.

"And you told me you wouldn't forget leaving marks for the guild so they can collect the Magi-Beasts we slayed," I slapped myself in the head as I took out a flare gun and shot it upwards.

"Better?"

"Much better," she gave me a quick peck to my cheek before pulling my hand and leading me into the portal. Another adventure awaits, but what is going on? Only one way to find out as they say and I am ready for it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Temple of Water (Part 1)

/

Ankha's P.O.V.

We return to the kingdom with a tired Nacho. There was still daylight left and I knew how I was going to spend it. We help put him to bed as we took the time to eat some lunch. It was after that I gathered some supplies; I think I might need for the temple. Amulet in hand I sighed as I went to meet up with Isabelle before I leave.

"Well, here goes nothing. I do not know what will await me in the temple of water Bastet left for me. I do not think it will kill me, but I still cannot help but feel a little nervous. I get the feeling that Bastet will be watching me the entire time."

"Take a deep breath Ankha, its not like you to get worked up over this. You'll do fine, don't forget what you can do and keep a cool head."

I did as she asked, and it helped a bit. I gave her a smile as I changed into my priestess clothes once more using the amulet. I thanked her as I gave her a kiss, "Those lips of your will never stop be intoxicating…mmm…cherry lip gloss?"

"Hehehe, I managed to sneak some lip gloss and chap stick just in case the weather isn't too kind. I chose cherry because I know it's your favorite."

"Heh, well aren't we being cute? Honestly, even without the gloss its hard to compare you and Nacho's lips."

"Well…yeah I know what you mean. Anyway, good luck! I will take care of Nacho until you return."

"That sounds great, bye for now. Love you Isabelle and tell Nacho I love him too when he wakes up."

"Will do! Love you too!"

I smiled as I exited the hut and made my way back to the temple of water. Many of the villagers looked at me with joy and waved at me. I did the same, its amazing that these people once saw me as a stranger but now they see me as an important figure for Bastet. It's a nice change and reminds me of my times being a famous celebrity just much less of those annoying paparazzi. Eventually I reach the path I came in before and there waiting for me is none other than Lucky, Diva and Amr.

"Lucky! Diva! Amr!"

"Ankha!" Lucky exclaimed happily as he gave me a friendly hug that I returned. We kept it up for a few seconds till we broke it up as a certain frog gave a cough to let herself be known.

"It's that time now isn't it?" Diva said with a smirk.

"Yeah, time to see what Bastet has in store for me at the temple of water."

"Color me curious too, but too bad Amr and I won't be around to see what happens."

I raised a brow to this, "What? What do you mean?"

"Ankha, don't tell me you forgotten already? Remember that I got my own quest to fulfill to Heqet. I know we have not found the corpse of Ser-Ka's husband, but I spent enough time here. Besides, it looks like you and your lovers got this place all set."

"Well…yeah technically. It is a shame for you two go, but I understand. Don't you want to say goodbye to Isabelle and Nacho though?"

"Don't sweat it, we were going to visit them anyway. We just wanted to wish you luck, ain't that right Amr?"

"Yes, my lady, I must add that I am impressed on your progress so far Ankha. Bastet would be proud."

"Thank you Amr, well I hope things turn out well for the both of you."

"Heh, still as formal as ever but I suppose that is one thing that won't change about you," Diva smiled before walking away, "See yah some other time."

They both gave a small hand wave gesture and walked away. I returned it to them as they passed. I look over to Lucky who was still standing in place and was clearly feeling awkward, "Well…um…I guess I should take my leave too. Its not like you need me for this."

Technically no I don't need him as only I can go into the temple, but for the sake of old times I will take him with me, "Actually Lucky, while I am capable of walking to the temple myself without any trouble. I feel like I should take an escort with me, while I could ask any of the soldiers here. I rather take somebody I know well, and I was thinking you Lucky. For old time sakes."

I need to say nothing more as Lucky smiled, "Right behind you sis!"

I smiled back as we walked out of the kingdom and into the jungle. The trek itself was a bit lengthy, but I did remember which path lead to the temple. Still there was no rush as basked in the beautiful nature. Being the jungle, we can feel the humidity on our bodies as we talked. Lucky had plenty to talk about as he spent a lot of time with Amr and Diva. Mainly Amr, and he told me the juicy story of how Diva often wants to get herself alone with Amr. She tries hard to and Amr would often tell him it was driving him up the wall.

I only laughed at this news as the subject changed to our magic and skills. We have practice quite a bit when we had the time, so I had new magic skills up my sleeves. He himself told me how he would practice with Amr and have improved his control over his mana drain. Due to the flexibility of his skill he also had to learn some spells from different elements just so he can use them when he has the right mana in his systems. I also told him what happened with Nacho and he was surprised that the quake he felt was from Nacho.

I honestly did not consider the impact his transformation would have on the world. All I knew at the time is the large dome of the virus he created, but I wonder how far the seismic activity went? If it reached areas far from the original site, then no doubt we have many races pondering what just happened. I just hope it does not lead to this kingdom to being discovered as I rather not get into kings' displeasure.

"So does this mean Nacho can turn into the chimera form at will?"

"I can assume, but I still don't think he can control it."

"Well he didn't hurt you or Isabelle, so I think he has some control over it."

"Possibly, he did check on me and Isabelle when we were having a moment, not something exactly a beast would do. But that could be because his instincts want to take care of us."

"Whatever it is, as far as I can see, you and Isabelle are the only ones that can keep him in check."

"Indeed, I just hope that Nacho can control it one day without us being present. You know what they about power in the modern world today."

"Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Yeah, I remember, it's a warning about responsibility and control of your own power."

"Also gaining more power, something I remember my teachers telling me back when I was a child. I keep that lesson with me always, if I didn't then Bastet wouldn't have allowed me to find the temple in the first place."

"She really does care for your wellbeing; she is like a second mother to you."

"Heh, I suppose your right. Still I love my birth mother, her sacrifice is not one I will forget as I stand here today."

"Yeah…oh is that the temple?"

Lucky pointed his attention to the temple as I once again find myself staring at the beautiful oasis with the marble building on top of it all. We walked towards the entrance and I found the indentation that requires my amulet.

"Well here it is, once I open this door and go in there is no turning back until I am done with the trials here. I wonder if we can still talk to each other through our link?"

"Only one way to find out, go for its sis!"

I smile as I took my amulet and placed it into the indent in the stone, not too long after I did the stone and the writing glowed with an aqua blue light before ejecting the amulet into my hand again. Shortly after that, the door creaked and began to slowly open as the marble sinks into the floor. To my surprise there was nothing but a carved stone pedestal inside with guard rails. There was only enough room to fit one person, so I made my way towards the pedestal and stood on it. I look below and saw more writing in my ancient tongue.

"For the trials to begin, use the staff granted to you by the gods."

I looked at the staff in my hands and pressed it into the marking on the pedestal that fit perfectly with the base. There was a click and the pedestal I was standing on shook and began descending slowly. Wordlessly I nodded to Lucky as he returned the gesture with a smile and thumbs up as he eventually left my line of sight.

/

I was not sure how far I was going to go, but after some time the darkness I was in was beginning to give way to an aqua light at the bottom. I had to cover my eyes a bit during the transition as the light was a bit blinding and stung. However, once that subsided, I was astonished to find myself in a new world entirely. It looked like I was outside again but surrounded by open water that lead to nowhere. There was no sky just a blue void with mist hanging in the air and there were various waterfalls cascading down into the water below.

"Just what is this place?" I said as I saw I was descending to a to a marble stone platform structure floating on the ocean surface.

"_Welcome Ankha, this is the trials of water."_

"Bastet?! How are you talking to me?"

"_Your mind of course, I established a strong connection here so I can communicate to you anytime and keep an eye on you."_

"I am amazed that you thought so far for me my goddess."

"_I just wanted to make sure things go smoothly as possible for you. Still let me explain what you are getting yourself into. *Ahem* Hand crafted by me with the help of using the water mana well. It was not easy, but I wracked my brain on how to test you with the element of water. As you are aware, this magic conflicts with your fire mana, so fire magic will not be as effective here. Be careful, puzzles and threats will await you not to mention a grand trial at the end. Clear the trials and the power that I left for you will be yours. Fail, and be ejected from the temple and have it lock up for twenty-four hours. Knowing you, that is something you don't want to happen."_

"Yeah, but where does the trial start? All I see is open water."

"_Why its right in front of you!"_

As on cue something came out of the water in front of the platform I am on. Rising from the water was a large marble building. Proud columns depicting birds stand before me as I stepped passed them and into the building. Finding an impressive stone fountain with various canals leading into it and away from it. The first thing I noticed is the fountain was not working and canals empty.

"I see…so I need to get that fountain working again."

"_Exactly, this should be easy for you. Little problem solving doesn't hurt, I'll leave you too it."_

I felt Bastet's presence leave me for now as I began observing the room. There are four canals all leading to the fountain and leading to the water outside. Something was stopping the water from flowing and activating the fountain. Following where one of them lead I noticed that there was water, but it was being stopped by…nothing?

"What the…something is stopping the flow?" I checked the other three and they had the same issue. Suspicious I used a detect magic spell and it was revealed to me a small magic barrier was created to block the water, "I see it now, all of them are being covered by a barrier. Though it is a god level barrier, so I can't dispel it. Hmm…"

I analyzed the barrier further and found there are instructions within the spell itself. Written in Egyptian hieroglyphs I was able to translate that the barrier needs to have a condition to be fulfilled to be dispelled. However, it does not tell me what I need to do. I stopped looking at the spell at this point and began to look around the room, checking for anything out of place I could interact with. It took me a whole five minutes to notice there was panel above me that was out of place. Curious, I used my staff to reach and press the button. There was a small click and the panel glowed with magic power. Shortly after pressing it, I heard the rushing of water and saw one of the canals began flowing water normally again.

"Okay I get it now, find the panels and press them. Three more to go then."

Slowly and carefully I was checking the walls, floors, and ceiling. For a simple mechanism puzzle, Bastet did not want to make it too easy. As it turns out, that one I found was the easier one to press. One other button I found did nothing by itself unless I was pressing another button that was far from my reach. I solved this issue using my magic telekinesis to float my staff to press said button. Then there was this large pressure plate which count as another button I needed to press, but me standing on it alone did not do the trick.

I needed something heavier to lay on it. Looking around I did find a few statues and decorative jars lying around. The appearance of these objects reminds me of a bath house I been in once in the past. Anyway, I decided to move one of the statue's first, it took some effort as the object was heavy but not heavy enough where it would require Nacho's strength. The plate moved down s bit, however it was not enough. So, I placed the jars onto it and added my weight on top of it. Thankfully, that was enough to press it completely and now I only had one more canal to go.

I found the last panel, but this one was curious in the fact that it would not push in when I tried to press it. In addition, it was cold to the touch. I know fire magic is not strong here, but perhaps if I heated up the panel then maybe it will work. Using a heated touch spell, I coated my hand in warm fire and pressed it against the panel. There was a slow hiss sound as I felt condensation leak from the panel as it slowly pressed into place. There was a small jingle to confirm my success as the last canal filled with water flow and finally the fountain sprang to life. Beautiful water erupted out of the contraptions built within it.

I smiled before the room began shaking and the sound of another building being raised from the water. Shortly thereafter the door on the far end of the room opened, revealing the next room, "Looks like that did it. Let us see what next."

"_Congrats! You cleared the first trial! Though I expected you to as it is easy."_

"Indeed, but I wonder what else you have in store for me. And is it going to be all just puzzles?"

"_No, that you have my word. I have thought of ways to test you magically and physically. That first trial was just checking your general problem-solving skills. This next one should be a bit more interesting."_

My goddess said nothing else as she left my mind for now. I left that building as I found myself in a new chamber that seems to have a lot going on. Familiar ancient Egyptian imagery of the gods resting by pools of water and being served by servants. It is quite humorous and earned a small chuckle from me. What lay before me was essentially an obstacle course. Platforms rising in and out of the water, hoops and moving pendulums that threaten to knock me off, jets of water designed to disorient me, magic water balls following the same purpose as the previous two obstacles, a miniature waterfall slide at the end and finally slippery floors.

I am quite experienced with obstacle courses, I even had one built inside my home to keep my reflexes strong. However, this water themed one looked to be quite tricky and falling into the water would no doubt make things harder for me. There is a clear path to follow, but I had to make sure to keep a good grip or else it would be soak city. With a small breath, I put away my staff and pulled out my khopeshes.

"Just in case I need the extra grip," I said to myself as I started the trial. First running up a lane that leads to a few moving platforms. Easily I leapt and hopped on each one without losing my footing. However, making things interesting was water balls being lobbed at me from the walls. I dodged them the best I can as volley after volley came after me in the path. Some I even sliced in half. After a total of five volley's and moving across tricky platforming I was able to reach the next section of the obstacle course. The rising and lowering platforms and swinging pendulums.

"Looks like I need to time this…" the first platform I stood on did not submerge into the water and instead just went up. It was a pillar underneath, so everything was solid, but due to the amount of space I was given I only have enough movement room to give one solid jump. The other platforms are the same way as well. I took a deep breath and breathed out to calm my nerves as I saw my opportunity to jump. What happened next took me by surprise.

The moment my feet landed on the platform, instead of expecting my sandal wearing feet to grip and stop on the platform. I instead felt my momentum keep going while I had no grip on the platform. I would smack myself for forgetting, but I first had to react to the situation at hand. Quickly twisting my body and slamming the hook part of my khopeshes into the marble platform. Which thankfully dug in and stopped me from falling into the water or running into the pendulum.

"Gods…serves me right for taking pride in my training. Of course, the marble would be wet after taking a dip into the water. Hmmm…" I thought about my next course of action carefully as I got back onto the platform as it reached the water again. Cold waves sent shivers up my body as my feet and bit of my legs got wet. My robe draped a bit but fell back into place once the platform rose again. My moment of opportunity is coming, and I still needed to figure out how to get past this obstacle. I even wonder if I can generate the momentum without slipping, I may have to waste some mana to dry up my spot to make the jump. A quick immolation spell will dry up the water quickly.

Still I will be at the mercy of my momentum like a flowing river, wait…like a river…flow…, "I got it now!"

With a smirk I cast the immolation spell to dry myself off just as I saw my opportunity to jump onto the next platform. Without fear, I let my momentum carry me as I jumped again, barely avoiding the pendulum and landing on the next one. I kept this up, even using one of the pendulums to extend my movement when the platform was not in my favor. It was almost fun in a way as I reached the end and came to a halt as I was met with the last part of the obstacle course. Which is a monkey bar type run to the waterfall while water jets spray from bellow. Adding further difficulty was these rings which I must pass through between some bar gaps.

No doubt the bars themselves are slippery, so I cannot hesitate here either. I looked at my hands and knew my paw pads will give me extra time, but this will be a test of my dexterity. Keeping what I learned from the last obstacle I did a running start before leaping for the first bars and immediately made quick pace with the following bars. As I expected, the bars were wet, so I only have a small amount of time to think. Which I had to do soon as the first ring was in the way. Keeping with the flow of movement, I allowed both my hands to land into one bar and swung myself through it. I was able to slip through, but I must use my feet to grab the next bars and use the momentum to switch back to my hands or I risk falling. It was a risky move, but I was able to pull it off.

After passing through that ring jets of water would spray up and force me to maneuver a bit to avoid it. However, such movement gave me less grip to work with as I kept going with the risk of slipping increasing the longer I stayed hanging. A few more close calls from water jets, their sprays still getting me wet and I ran into my next ring, this time smaller than the last. I performed the same stunt as last time and it was a closer call as I nearly hit one of the edges. Luckily, I did not, and I kept going. The jets though became more frequent and dodging them became more and more difficult. Some of them grazing me and messing with my balance. However, I stayed focused and managed to reach the last ring which was swinging left and right. Thankfully, I did not have to grab any bars and had just to land at the spot beyond it. Focusing, I picked my moment and leapt through, two more water jets exploding near me as I passed through them. With my momentum, not only did I land it, but I also did a few flips before stopping in place with a pose.

"Whew…such a performance should end gracefully," I said as I took some breaths. I was not winded, but it did take more effort out of me than a normal obstacle course, "Though I am not done yet…"

I look ahead of me and look at the back of the waterfall slide. There was nothing but steps leading up to it and I knew this was straightforward. With a few stretches I ascended the steps and was surprised when the waterfall parted away so I can see it is a clear shot to the end. With a smile and a shrug, I decided slide down on my feet and 'surf' the flowing water. It felt exhilarating and I could not help but grin like a child. Eventually my ride came to a smooth end and I wiped my feet on a convenient rug. I looked ahead and saw that the next trial was waiting for me beyond the door. However, as I got closer, I could faintly hear someone singing. I am I not alone in here?

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

I slowly woke up…groggily as my mind was still trying to piece together my thoughts. I could barely remember what happened as I was charging for a beast trigger. I was supposed to try and trigger the chimera form which I had no success in the past but attempted to do it anyway and try to lessen my corruption. I guess I have succeeded but couldn't control it as I cannot remember much after I felt that sensation of transformation.

"Argh…what happened…"

"_**Congrats, you managed to find a way to let loose without hurting people like you wanted. Most of that corruption you built up is gone…heh…kinda, take a good look at yourself."**_

"W-What…?" I shuffled out of the bed sheets and looked at my body. Not much has changed except my hands and feet when I gazed upon them. I looked at them in horror as they still retain the look caused by the corruption. Covering my hands and feet and creeped up just a bit onto the limbs they're attached to, "H-How?! Why?! That was supposed to get rid of it!"

"_**Remember Azhum's spell? Yeah, I warned you that you will regret it and thanks to his suppressing spell you currently have a permanent boost to your corruption. You are always at twenty percent now."**_

"Shit!" I threw my pillow and sent it soaring through the air as it crashed into nearby furniture. Breaking a glass vase as my darker side faded away with a laugh from my mind.

"Nacho? Are you okay?" I was surprised by the voice of Isabelle who walked in and quickly noticed the broken vase, "Oh! Do…you need some space?"

"No no…*sigh*"

I held my head in defeat as Isabelle cleaned up the broken glass before making her way to me. Pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry we couldn't clear out all of your corruption Nacho, but it isn't all bad. Your chimera form didn't attack us!"

"Well…I guess I still saw you as my lovers, that's good at least…still I'm still a risk."

Isabelle looked away from me after I said that, as if she was remembering something. However, it didn't seem to be important enough as she returned her attention to me, "Don't worry Nacho, Azhum has a plan just in case you beast trigger again. Speaking of which, I didn't think you could beast trigger into chimera form."

"Me either…somehow it was easier to just…unleash it. I wonder if it is tied to my corruption?"

"Maybe, still you should rest. You passed out immediately after reverting back."

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I am still feeling a bit physically tired, but also a bit hungry."

"Oh! Let me make something for you! I got an idea that will help you get back into fighting shape in no time!"

"Does it have meat in it?"

She smirked at me before rubbing my head, "Of course!"

"Then consider me looking forward to it."

"That's the spirt! I'll be right back!" She gave me a quick peck before walking off. I noticed there was an intentional sway to her hips as she went, the act itself being eye catching and bringing a smile to my face.

I just laid back into the bed and waited with nothing but my thoughts to keep me busy. Strangely enough my darker half didn't come back to mess with me. Which I am glad as I rather not deal with him right now. However, somebody wanted to talk to me as it wasn't long until I felt another presence with me.

"_Ah there you are Nacho, proud hunter. World Shaker…"_

I was surprised to hear a regal and commanding voice speaking to me in my head. It was a voice I wasn't familiar with and it caused me to sit up in bed, "Who's there? Ah…I mean who are you?"

"_My brother told you about me, I am Quetzalcoatl. The feathered serpent, the god of the sacred winds."_

"Quetzalcoatl?! Holy…I am honored to hear you."

"_Think nothing of it, my brother brought you to my attention and we have been watching you during your time here. Believe it or not it wasn't easy with the limited power we have. Still we seen your exploits and what have you done for these people along with your lovers and friends. You show the strength of a powerful warrior, the savageness of a beast, and the cunning of a hunter. The blood of your ancestors run strong within you, however there is possibly more to you than just that."_

I was perplexed by that last line of dialogue as what more is there to me? What does that mean, "With all due respect Quetzalcoatl, what do you mean by that? Tezcatlipoca said something similar when I gave him some of my blood."

"_Yes, he did, we are trying to figure it out as he last told me there was something…divine within your blood, but we need more of your blood to know for certain. When possible, can you please donate some of your blood to either of our temples? As it stands, we guess you may have divine heritage from somewhere, but it being a god or demi-god or other special occasions."_

"Wait…me? Releated to a God? Demi-God? That's impossible…at least…that's what I would normally think anyway…"

"_Hmm? Have you suspected this before young Nacho?"_

"I guess you can say that, heh, I can't believe I'm telling this to a god I just met, but it seems appropriate that I do. You see…there has been a rare gene among my family tree that has made members in my family tough as…well tough as a freaken elephant if I had to compare. We would be able to handle trauma and damage that would be lethal to a normal human being. I mean I practically died once and came back to a dying body only to willpower it with the virus changing to my body and becoming symbiotic with me. I mean if I am not part god or something then I'm a freak of nature along with those others. My parents always calls it God's gift on our family, but the day it came out for me that's how I got drafted to be part of the agency."

"_I see…have you told this to your lovers?"_

"Yeah, I have, of course they were sympathetic for me. Though I never expected my life to change like that when it came out. Heh, funny stuff really, turns out I am natural punching bag when it comes to fighting monsters, including big ones."

"_I see…hmm…this is very interesting young Nacho. Perhaps…there is something more to you…still my brother and I require your blood. So, when you can."_

"I will, I don't like cutting myself, but if you two can find something out about me then I guess it's a small sacrifice."

"I'm glad you understand, now rest as much as you can. Even warriors need to recover."

"I am well aware, I'll see you then," I could have sworn I envisioned him smiling before fading away. I was alone again, and I leaned back into bed. With a sigh as I look at my hands with a mix of frustration and dread. I can't fathom why…but I can just feel how much destruction these hands can cause. Even more so with the full form. Is there really a way for me to control it? Argh what am I saying…of course there is! I just don't know how yet.

"I have to do it for them, this beast I am becoming will not be the end of my rational mind. That I swear!"

"Who are you yelling to?" I heard Diva speak out with a smirk as she walked into room.

"Ah! Uh…how long have you been listening?"

"Long enough, Amr and I just came in to say our goodbyes."

"Goodbyes? For what?"

"Well…" she explains to me that she and Amr are heading off to do her duty to her goddess. Frankly I forgot that she a had a goal too, to which she gave me a playfully mean look for forgetting. But she forgave me easily.

"Ah alright, well have you told Isabelle yet?"

"Yeah, Amr should be heading here now. She was cooking something good by the way, I think you'll enjoy it."

"Heh, I bet. Isabelle is a good cook; she knows how to make some delicious soups and broth."

"Are you trying to make me jealous? Hehehe, because some nice food before leaving sounds great to me."

I only laughed as eventually Isabelle got the food finished and we eventually all ate a nice broth made from nice vegetables and meats she bought from the villagers here. She was proud of it and I couldn't help but laugh when Diva made a comment that she would make a great housewife if she can cook like that. The poor girl was flustered but took the compliment and we all had a good time with one another. It wasn't long until they had their fill and said their goodbyes. We waved them goodbye and thanked them for their help. This left me and Isa alone, just sitting alone together. It was quite peaceful until I remembered that Ankha wasn't around.

"Oh, right Ankha! Where is she?"

"Easy Nacho, she headed towards the Temple of Water. She's doing her trials for Bastet, so I don't know when she'll be back."

"Oh…okay, man I need to relax. I'm in no good condition for anything right now."

"Then sleep on it Nacho, as you told me, its great for your health," she gave me a warm smile as I returned it.

I leaned back into bed and tried to relax, what I didn't expect was Isabelle joining me in the bed and cuddling me. I was going to ask why but she shushed me as she placed my head near her warm body. I took in her scent which to me smelled faintly of lemons had sleep coming to me quite fast. My worries and stress disappearing against the pillow that is her soft warm body.


End file.
